Une vie nouvelle
by Asrial
Summary: Loki a été chassé d'Asgard. Apatride, il se reconstruit une vie sur Midgard. C'était sans compter sur un petit moineau à qui il manque affreusement. Et qui lui manque.
1. Chapter 1

Une vie nouvelle

Chapitre 1

Clint restait à l'écart.

Au début, il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait du mal à accepter d'avoir été contrôlé par Loki.

Petit à petit, il avait commencé à se souvenir des ordres auxquels il avait eut à obéir.

Petit à petit, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait PAS été forcé.

Ho bien sur, le sceptre avait fait son trou dans son âme et l'avait guidé vers ce qu'il n'aurait normalement jamais fait, mais le joyau avec juste tordu sa perception des choses. Il n'avait été forcé à obéir. Le joyau lui avait juste montré le monde sous un angle différent qui lui avait donné envie de le modifier comme Loki avait envie de le faire.

Jamais il n'avait dit ce qu'il avait vu.  
Jamais il n'avait expliqué que si les coups de Natasha lui avait remit l'esprit à l'endroit, il n'avait jamais perdu la capacité de voir d'un angle différent sa propre vie et celle des autres.

Petit à petit, il s'était un peu renfrogné. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement expansif, il ne s'était jamais vraiment lié aux autres, mais plus le temps passait et plus il s'éloignait de ses collègues.

Les seuls dont il se sentait proches étaient les Avengers.  
Leur groupe avait vécut quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Mais surtout, leur groupe était bancale, bizarre et comme lui à présent, voyaient chacun le monde sous un angle qui n'était pas celui de la masse.

Il ne se sentait pas bizarre face à eux lorsqu'il leur parlait.

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être idiot, stupide ou une menace lorsqu'il lâchait nonchalamment que laisser tel ou tel groupe en massacrer un autre était peut-être une bonne chose.

Ses collègues…Ses amis maintenant, écoutaient ses arguments puis les contraient. Ou pas.

C'était… rafraichissant.

De la même façon, ils ne prenaient pas les ordres de Fury pour argent content. Ils obéissaient, des fois, parce qu'ils l'estimaient juste.

Même Captain America faisait les choses à sa sauce.  
Seul comptait le résultat, pas la façon de l'obtenir.

Clint soupira doucement.

De plus en plus souvent, lorsqu'il avait finit le peu de boulot administratif qu'il avait à faire au SHIELD, Clint fuyait littéralement les bureaux pour aller se cacher dans central Park.

Il montait en haut d'un arbre, s'appuyait contre le tronc et restait là, soit jusqu'au soir, soit jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle sur son portable.

Puis il rentrait à la tour Stark où il retrouvait sa petite famille.

C'était bon de se retrouver avec eux.

Mais ca ne remplissait pas tout le vide qu'il sentait en lui.

Avant que Loki prenne son contrôle, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut conscience de ce vide.

Ho, il se sentait bien seul parfois, c'était même pour ca qu'il avait rejoint le SHIELD, pour ne plus être seul. Mais son vide intérieur ?

Lorsqu'il avait été avec Loki, il avait été si bien… Il n'avait plus été seul.

Loki avait prit soin de lui.

Loki avait été une oreille attentive autant qu'il en avait été une pour lui.  
C'était sans doute aussi idiot que paradoxal, mais il avait été si bien avec le dieu…

Loki avait comprit sa peine. Comme lui avait comprit celle de Loki.

A présent qu'il se souvenait, sa colère s'apaisait lentement.

Au début, il n'y avait eut que la réaction atavique de colère d'avoir été arraché à son propre esprit, ce besoin affreux de ce protéger, de cacher tout ce qui avait été mit à nu.

Mais à présent ?

Personne n'avait posé de question.

Natasha avait un peu essayé mais n'avait pas réellement insisté.

Ce n'était pas que tout le monde s'en fichait, juste que du moment où tout semblait aller bien, personne ne souhaitait l'ennuyer… Ou s'embêter.

….D'accord, tout le monde s'en foutait.

Il présentait au monde un extérieur calme et tranquille que tout le monde prenait pour argent content.

Des cris d'enfants lui firent baiser les yeux vers le sol.  
Tout en haut de son arbre, il profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de la fin de journée avant de rentrer.

"- Maman ! Maman ! Je veux une glace !"

La petite fille blonde se jeta dans les jambes de sa mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme roula des yeux mais prit la main de sa petite pour l'entrainer vers le camion de glace.

La scène fit remonter quelques souvenirs à l'esprit de l'archer.

A l'âge de cette petite fille, il travaillait déjà dans le cirque pour gagner sa pitance. Et encore. Barney devait souvent partager la sienne avec lui. Il était encore trop jeune pour travailler assez pour avoir plus d'un repas par jour.

Heureusement que son frère avait été là.

Puis son frère était partit et l'avait abandonné.

Puis son frère était revenu et avait tenté de le tuer.

Tous ceux qui avaient comptés pour lui l'avaient soit abandonné, soit avaient tenté de le tuer.  
Son père, Barney, l'archer qui lui avait tout apprit, Natasha même s'il avait représenté un danger alors…

Tous ceux qui avaient comptés pour lui l'avaient blessé.

Ou était partit.

Ou lui avait été arrachés.

Une fois encore, son esprit revint à Loki.

La langueur causée par son absence était presque douloureuse.

Lorsqu'il l'avait réalisé, Clint avait été fou de rage.

Contre lui-même d'abord, contre Loki ensuite.

Puis contre tous les autres enfin de ne pas réaliser sa peine et de ne pas l'aider.

Il se savait hypocrite. Les autres ne pouvaient deviner ce qu'il cachait et refusait de leur dire.

Mais c'était le petit garçon de six ans caché au fond de lui qui venait de voir sa mère assassinée par son père qui réagissait.

Il avait BESOIN que quelqu'un soit là pour lui.  
Il avait eut ce quelqu'un  
Et il l'avait perdu.  
Encore….

Il ne l'avait simplement réalisé que lorsque c'était trop tard.

Avec un soupir, il descendit de son arbre puis prit le chemin de la Tour.

Il se figea soudain.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait aperçut quelqu'un.

"- Loki ?"

Il se tourna immédiatement.  
Son regard d'aigle chercha dans la foule.

Même si Loki s'était caché là, il aurait du le trouver.

Il le savait.

Il finit par secouer la tête.

Il devenait fou ou quoi ?

Loki ne pouvait pas être sur terre.

Loki était à Asgard, là où Thor l'avait déposé avant de revenir vers eux.

Le pauvre prince était fou d'angoisse.  
Depuis trois mois que Loki avait été confié à Asgard, il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle.  
Pire, il n'avait pu retourner à Asgard.

Odin avait refusé à son fils d'assister au procès de son frère.

Thor leur avait dit que Loki risquait la peine de mort sous la torture.  
Si la première partie de la peine n'avait pas gêné les autres, la seconde les avait tous scandalisé.

D'accord pour exécuter quelqu'un, mais proprement ! Pas le massacrer pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Et les descriptions des tortures rituelles pour les exécutions les avaient tous rendu malade.

Même Fury avait vomit. Même Natasha avait pleuré.

C'était dire !

Thor était…Totalement en vrac.

Clint entra dans l'ascenseur privatif qui montait au penthouse et aux étages que les Avengers partageaient.  
Chacun avait le sien.

Les vingt derniers étages de la tour étaient réservés aussi bien à leurs logements qu'aux labos privés de Tony et Bruce ainsi qu'à des aires d'entrainement pour les autres.

Il y avait même une piscine !

Vraiment, Tony les gâtait.

"- Hé, Clint !"

L'archer sursauta doucement.

Il n'avait pas entendu Stark.

Il n'avait pas réalisé mon plus qu'il était arrivé dans le salon.

"- Tony…"

"- …Ca va ?"

L'archer hocha la tête.

"- Oui. Je suis juste un peu ailleurs en ce moment."

Tony hésita mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait d'expérience que même s'il insistait, Clint ne lui dirait rien.

L'un après l'autre, les Avengers se retrouvèrent autour de la table.  
Comme chaque soir, c'était Steve qui avait fait le diner.

Tous les autres étaient des catastrophes naturelles en cuisine.

Thor avait même démolit un micro-onde avec Mjolnir ainsi que plusieurs grille-pain.

Tous en avait prit leur partit.  
Et puis, c'était amusant quelque part de voir Captain America avec un tablier en vichy rose autour de la taille.

Tony lui avait offert la chose comme une blague mais le soldat avait accepté le cadeau si calmement que la blague s'était retourné contre Tony.  
Depuis, le Captain le portait à chaque fois qu'il entrait en cuisine.  
Tony commençait à ne plus pouvoir voir la chose en peinture.

La guerre des nerfs entre les deux hommes était en passe d'être remportée par le soldat.  
Tout au moins pour cette manche.

Plus fine mouche que ses camarades mâles, Natasha avait déjà parié sur le temps qu'il leur faudrait avant de finir dans le même lit.

Clint était d'accord avec elle. Dès que Steve aurait réalisé que les relations entre hommes étaient à présent tolérées, il y aurait un grand pas en avant, il en était certain.

Mais pour l'instant…

Le repas se finit dans le calme.  
Toujours troublé, Clint alla finir son crumble aux pommes sur la terrasse.

Assit les jambes dans le vide sur la terrasse supérieure, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Loki.

Commençait-il à devenir fou qu'il le voyait partout ?

"- Clint ?"

Steve s'assit près de l'archer.

Clint l'aimait vraiment bien.

Si le soldat était en age vécut plus jeune que lui de près de dix ans, le Captain était presque une maman pour eux tous. Dès qu'il voyait que l'un d'entre eux était troublé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir le voir.

Si Clint ne pourrait jamais parler à Stark de peur que ca finisse par lui retomber sur le nez le jour où Stark serait bourré et pas d'humeur, il ne craignait pas de s'ouvrir à Steve.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas."

"- ….J'ai cru voir Loki ce soir, juste en rentrant."

"- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible n'est ce pas."

"- Je sais. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Ou est-ce qu'il a joué avec ma cervelle encore plus que ce que je croyais ?"

Steve soupira doucement.

"- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Clint. Mais nous savons tous que Loki est à Asgard. Si même il est encore en vie. Tu sais ce qu'en pense Thor."

Le prince tentait de ne pas trop montrer sa peine, mais tous la voyait.  
Qu'il pleuve toutes les nuits sans exception n'en était que la preuve la plus manifeste.  
Thor pleurait son frère sans doute défunt jusqu'à s'endormir.

Tant que Thor ne pourrait pas savoir, les autres le verrais aller de moins en moins bien chaque jour qui passait sans rien pouvoir faire.  
Odin ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il était en train de tuer son fils ainé à petit feu ? Thor souffrirait sans doute affreusement s'il apprenait que Loki était mort, mais ce serait quand même mieux que de le voir s'éteindre lentement.

"- Il a essayé de rentrer ?"

"- Il a tout essayé. Bifrost, Tesseract, Chants vaudou…. Rien ne marche."

"- Et Jane ?"

"- Ils sont en froids."

Clint grimaça.

Il ne l'avait pas vu ca.  
Etait-il à ce point perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne voyait plus la peine de ses amis ? Visiblement oui.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- A ton avis ? Elle n'a pas supporté qu'il mette Loki avant elle."

"- Ce n'est pas pareil pourtant !"

"- Je le sais, tu le sais. Mais Jane…."

Clint soupira.

Il comprenait oui.

Il faisait un peu la même chose avec Natasha même si sa relation avec la jeune femme n'était pas la même. Nat était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur presque. Non…Pas presque. Nat était sa sœur de cœur. Et depuis des semaines, il la repoussait lentement parce qu'il saignait trop pour la laisser venir vers lui.  
Mais il craignait tellement de la blesser davantage encore s'il la laissait s'approcher encore….

L'archer ne réalisa pas qu'il pleurait doucement jusqu'à ce que Steve effleure sa joue du doigt.

"- Tu pleures."

Clint releva un regard si malheureux sur Steve que la gorge du soldat se serra.

"- Il me manque tellement." Finit par avouer Clint.

Steve n'eut pas besoin de lui demander qui.

"- Clint…"

"- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Aucun de vous ne peut comprendre. Il me manque. Et il me manquera toujours. Il a remplis un vide qui me rongeait depuis toujours. Et maintenant…Maintenant j'ai conscience de ce vide !"

Steve lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il aurait sans doute du prévenir Fury, Coulson ou n'importe qui. Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de Clint.  
Ce n'était pas comme si Loki était là, n'est ce pas ?

Il n'y avait rien à craindre.

#################################

Steve avait du parler aux autres.  
C'était la seule explication possible.

Tony était plus disponible, prèt à l'écouter quand il le voulait ou simplement passer du temps avec lui.

Bruce faisait plus attention à son régime alimentaire et demandait régulièrement à Steve de lui préparer des plats spéciaux, autant pour lui faire plaisir que pour surveiller ses déficiences en vitamines.

Natasha s'entrainait davantage avec lui, comme elle le laissait dormir dans ses bras quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Steve ne le laissait plus broyer du noir dans son coin quand il voyait tenter de s'isoler.  
C'était bon.  
C'était bon d'avoir des gens autours de lui. Et si sa solitude s'allégeait un peu, le vide de son cœur, lui, ne se remplissait pas vraiment.

Sauf quand il était avec Thor.

Le prince passait plus de temps avec lui, à lui parler de Loki.

A travers les yeux de l'asgardien, Clint apprenait à connaître un Loki différent de celui qu'il avait connu.

Il apprenait à connaître l'enfant timide, l'adolescent joueur, le jeune homme un peu piquant, puis, petit à petit, sans que Thor ne le réalise alors, l'homme amer, blessé et solitaire qu'il était lentement devenu.

Thor finissait souvent en larmes.

Il n'y avait pas de honte pour un Asgardien à laisser ses émotions s'exprimer. Qu'il s'agisse de la joie ou de la peine, Thor n'avait pas de honte à rire aux éclats ou à pleurer comme un veau.

A mesure que Thor racontait à Loki ce qu'avait été sa vie avec celle de son frère avec recul et non plus avec la bienveillance de souvenirs adorés, le prince réalisait toute la souffrance qu'il avait causée à son petit frère.

Cette réalisation était aussi douloureuse pour Thor que pour Clint d'entendre tout ce qu'avait subit le jotun.

"- Thor… Tu ne peux vraiment pas avoir de nouvelles ?"

Le prince soupira lourdement.

Il but longuement à sa chope de bière avant de secouer la tête.

"- Non, ami Barton. Père refuse de me laisser revenir à Asgard pour l'instant. Sans doute craint-il que j'ai quelque réaction violente lorsque j'apprendrais la punition de mon frère…. Ca plus que le reste me convint que Loki est….mort…."

Clint ferma les yeux.

La douleur qui lui étreint la poitrine était aussi violente que celle qui semblait affecter le prince.

"- N'as-tu pas une façon d'être sur ? Je veux dire… J'ai lu dans ses livres que la fille de Loki était reine des morts ? Est-ce vrai ? Peut-être sait-elle…"

"- C'est une vérité, ami. Loki a eut de nombreux enfants qu'il a engendré mais quatre qu'il a portés. Ceux là sont les plus chers à son cœur bien qu'il ait toujours aimé tous ses enfants, qu'ils soient immortels ou non. Héla est bien la reine du royaume des morts. Mais je ne peux m'y rendre sans le Bifrost ou le Tesseract. Et les deux restent sourds à mes appels."

L'infime espoir de Clint se dégonfla comme un soufflé.

"- Tu aimes beaucoup mon frère, Clint."

"- …Je ne sais pas… j'ai besoin de lui. Mais l'aimer ? Je ne sais pas… je ne sais même pas si nous parlons de la même chose."

Thor eut un pauvre sourire.

Il ne comprenait pas la teneur du lien entre Clint et son frère, ni s'il était à sens unique, mais comme les autre le voyait souffrir de l'absence de son frère, lui voyait lentement Clint se ratatiner comme une salade sans eau.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment puis l'archer prit son congé.

Il tapota doucement l'épaule du prince au passage avant de quitter la tour.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

##################################

Clint avait retrouvé sa place en haut de son arbre.  
Quand il n'était pas avec les siens, c'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux.

Depuis quelques semaines, il avait plusieurs fois eut l'impression de voir Loki.  
Bien sur, ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours évidement.

Il ne le voyait jamais que du coin de l'œil.

Il ne le retrouvait jamais dans une foule.

Perdrait-il vraiment la tête ?

"- JE VEUX UNE GLACE!"

Clint sourit doucement.

Il entendait ça dix fois par heure quand il était dans cet arbre.

Mais il devait reconnaître que le glacier italien dans sa camionnette était une pure tuerie ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en acheter lui-même de temps en temps.  
Comme le glacier vendait aussi de la glace au litre, il lui arrivait même d'en acheter des grosses boites pour ses amis.

A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, ils finissaient invariablement la soirée à se bâfrer de glace comme des mômes, en pyjama, devant un disney.

C'était sans doute aussi stupide que régressif, mais ca leur faisait du bien à tous.  
Comme leur soirée pizza, leur soirée jeu de plateau ou leur soirée jeu vidéo.

Ils avaient un besoin presque animal de créer des liens entre eux.

Petit à petit, même Tony qui avait basculé dans un mode de vie affreusement autodestructeur juste après la fin de la guerre contre les Chitauris avait commencé à aller mieux.

….Ils étaient tous cassés et peinaient à survivre finalement.

Mais tous ensembles, ils y arrivent cahin-caha.

"- Pas avant le diner."

Clint se figea.

Cette voix !

Il descendit de son arbre avec la célérité d'un écureuil avant de se cacher derrière son tronc.

"- Maiiiiis !"

"- Pas de mais qui tienne, trésor. Sinon, tu n'auras pas faim."

Le petit bouchon aux cheveux noirs d'environ six ans prit la main de son père dans la sienne.

De l'autre côté, le père de famille tenait un autre enfant un peu plus vieux. Lui avait les cheveux couleur de cendre mais ne devait pas dépasser les dix ans. Un troisième enfant, visiblement plus calme et bien plus vieux attendait près de son père ? Son frère ? Il semblait trop vieux pour être le fils. Il devait avoir quinze ans environ.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Clint se força enfin à relever les yeux sur le père de famille.

Loki…..

C'était Loki….  
C'était….impossible !

Et pourtant….

Clint sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui.

C'était Loki !

Loki en jeans, avec une chemise verte sur le dos, des bottes aux pieds, les cheveux nattés sur l'épaule… mais c'était bien Loki.

Clint aurait reconnu ce regard vert n'importe où.

Et puis son cœur ne se serait pas mit à battre aussi fort fasse à un autre !

Il se recroquevilla derrière son tronc pour ne pas être vu.

"- Maman !"

Loki, si c'était bien lui ? Embrassa son fils cadet sur le front.

"- Oui trésor. On rentre."

Clint se redressa vivement.

Il alla pour faire un pas vers Loki puis se figea.

Ce n'était pas Loki.  
C'était une femme.

Brune, aux yeux verts, mais indéniablement une femme.

Une femme que ses enfants appelaient "Maman".

Si ces petits étaient les enfants de Loki, ils l'auraient appelé "papa", pas maman !

Non. Ce n'était pas Loki  
Juste une femme aux pommettes hautes, à la mâchoire étroite, mais une femme.

Juste une femme.

Le plus jeune des enfants se serra contre elle quand elle l'installa sur sa hanche.

Les yeux de la mère de famille se chargèrent de tendresse.

Clint se détendit.

Non. Ce n'était vraiment pas Loki.

Loki n'avait jamais eu une telle douceur dans les yeux.

L'archer se frotta le front.

Il devenait lentement fou.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à voir Loki partout.

Son cœur se serra.  
Bon sang, il avait BESOIN du dieu.

##################################

"- Fenrir, va te laver les mains. Jörmungand, toi aussi. Sleipnir…"

"- Je vais les aider, maman."

Loki sourit à ses trois enfants.

Il aurait aimé que leur sœur soit là avec eux mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

"- Loki, le diner est prêt."

Le jotun sauta au coup de l'homme qui vivait avec lui depuis qu'il était sur Midgar.

Le quinquagénaire blond lui sourit avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

"- Merci oncle Vé."

Le dieu de la Protection et du Sanctuaire eut un sourire tendre pour ce neveu peut-être adopté mais dont il s'était sentit toujours infiniment plus proche que de Thor. Sans doute parce que comme lui, Loki s'intéressait d'abord à la magie et à l'esprit qu'à la force brute. Le frère cadet d'Odin, le dernier des trois enfants de Bestla et Bor n'avait jamais eut gout pour le combat. C'était lui déjà qui avait apprit une bonne partie de sa magie à Loki.  
A présent, il était de son devoir d'aider son neveu dans la transition qui était la sienne.

"- Il va falloir que tu finisses par apprendre à cuisiner seul, mon neveu."

Loki soupira.

"- Je sais…"

"- Je ne comprends pas, mon petit corbeau. Tu fais les meilleures potions des neufs royaumes mais tu fais bruler de l'eau dans une casserole."

Loki rougit doucement.

"- C'est parce que je m'ennuie à cuisiner. Je m'ennuie a attendre que l'eau bout alors je prends un livre et je finis par me perdre dedans."

Vé eut un sourire tendre pour ce petit prince monté en graine avant de lui caresser la joue.

"- Loki…"

"- Je sais, je sais…"

"- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester encore très longtemps. Ca fait déjà presque six mois. Tu sais qu'Odin va finir par se demander où je suis."

Loki baissa les yeux.

La transition était dure oui. Mais quelque part, elle le soulageait.

"- Je sais." Répéta-t-il.

"- Va voir où en sont les enfants. Je suis sur qu'ils sont en train de noyer la salle de bain."

"- Pas avec Sleipnir pour les surveiller." Mais Loki alla voir quand même.

Vé soupira doucement une fois seul.

Il ne le dirait pas à Loki bien sûr. Mais son neveu paraissait bien plus heureux depuis qu'il était sur terre avec ses enfants que depuis une éternité. Quand le prince d'Asgard n'avait-il pas vu son neveu aussi souriant ? Depuis sa petite enfance lui semblait-il.

Finalement, la cruauté d'Odin avait eut un bénéfice.

Vé frémit doucement.

Le retour de Loki à Asgard avait été violent.

Comme pour tout prince dans une situation similaire, Loki n'avait pas eu droit au moindre arbitre pour ses crimes. Il avait du s'expliquer seul, sans aide, devant tout le Conseil.

Heureusement, son frère Vili et lui en faisaient partie.

Pour un Prince, la peine de mort ne pouvait être prononcée qu'à l'unanimité des membres du Conseil.

Vili et Vé savaient qu'Odin leur en voudraient de voter contre lui s'ils en arrivaient là, mais aucun des deux oncles de Loki ne voulaient le voir mourir pour des bêtises.

Loki avait tenu tête à Odin. Il n'avait pas baissé les yeux.  
Il n'avait pas demandé pardon.  
Il avait assumé le moindre de ses actes.  
Bizarrement, plusieurs autres conseillers avaient prit le partit du prince.

Odin ne pouvait lui tenir rigueur de ce qu'il avait fait et ordonné pendant que Loki était roi-régent. Par la loi même d'Asgard, le roi avait tous les droits. Il était par la loi même impossible de reprocher quoique ce soit à Loki pendant son inter-règne.

Par contre, si on allait par là, on pouvait accuser Heimdall, Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg de trahison. Après tout, sans leurs bêtises à tous les quatre, Loki n'aurait pas envoyé le destructeur, il n'aurait pas précipité ce qu'il faisait…. Et Laufey serait quand même mort pour que Loki prouve à Odin qu'il choisissait Asgard et son père devant sa race de naissance.

Ca, ca avait piqué.  
Grandement.

Vé et Vili avaient applaudit des deux mains et des deux pieds.

Il était bon qu'Odin reçoive quelques coups d'aiguille de temps en temps.

D'autres conseillers avaient mit en avant la tentative de suicide de Loki ainsi que l'abandon manifeste d'Odin qui lui avait crevé le cœur.

Pour un Asgardien, une tentative de suicide était une preuve manifeste d'aliénation mentale.  
Et on ne reprochait pas sa folie à un fou.

Les Chitauris ? Thanos ? Comment voulait-on que Loki résiste seul, abandonné, le cœur et l'esprit en miette à de pareilles créatures ?

La preuve qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire de mal ? Il n'avait quasi pas utilisé sa magie. Pourtant, chacun connaissait la vraie force de ses pouvoirs.

Donc Odin ne pouvait RIEN lui reprocher.

Vé, comme son frère, savaient parfaitement que les conseillers n'essayaient pas de sauver Loki. Non. Ils essayaient de réduire les pouvoirs d'Odin.

Pour une fois, ça ne les avait pas dérangés.

Puisqu'Odin n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser du jotun qu'il avait adopté par la loi, il était passé aux attaques personnelles.

Il avait arraché de force le sort qui contraignait Loki dans sa forme Asgardienne pour le révéler comme Jotun aux yeux de tous.

Mais l'horreur de Loki lorsqu'il avait réalisé son apparence avait joué encore une fois contre Odin. Le pauvre petit s'était immédiatement couvert en leur hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas le regarder.

Vé n'en avait pas supporté davantage. Il s'était rué sur son neveu pour le serrer contre lui.

Plusieurs conseillers avaient éclatés de colère. Contre Odin, pas contre Loki.

Il avait fallu un moment au petit jotun pour se calmer assez pour hurler après le roi et lui balancer ses quatre vérités.

De nombreux secrets avaient été révélés à ce moment. Aucun n'était au crédit que Roi.

Les conseillers avaient été horrifiés d'apprendre tout ce que leur roi avait exigé de son fils adoptif.

Odin savait parfaitement à quel point Loki se languissait de son amour et de son approbation. En avait profité pendant des siècles.

Finalement, puisqu'Odin ne pouvait rien contre Loki en tant que roi, il avait réglé les choses en tant que Jarl et Père.

Vili aussi bien que Vé lui avaient criés dessus.

Il n'avait aucun droit de chasser Loki après tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir.

Leur intervention avait-elle changé ce que voulait faire Odin ? Ou plus exactement l'ordre ?

Le prince en était certain.

Odin avait tranché un à un tous ses liens avec Loki  
En tant que père d'abord.

En tant que Jarl ensuite.

En tant que roi enfin.

Il avait arraché ceux qui liaient Loki à Frigga sans se soucier des hurlements de douleurs des deux.

Odin avait arraché à Loki tout ce qui avait fait de lui un Asgardien pendant quatre millénaires.

Quand il en avait eu finit, Loki n'était plus personne.

Juste Loki.

Simplement Loki.  
Sans patronyme, sans maison, sans attache.

Apatride et sans espoir de regagner un jour sa place à Asgard. Pas même lorsque Thor serait roi.

Le conseil avait été horrifié.

La cruauté d'Odin était connue, mais jusque-là, c'était une cruauté politique.  
A présent ?

Ils en avaient été malades.

Puis Odin avait arraché sa magie à Loki.

Ou tout au moins, avait-il essayé.

Vé avait éclaté de rire.

Odin avait brisé lui-même les chaines qui lui donnaient jusque-là un minimum de contrôle sur Loki.  
Il ne pouvait plus RIEN faire contre lui.

Le jotun avait mis un moment à réaliser que sa nausée ne venait pas de sa magie arrachée mais au contraire de toutes les toiles, voiles et sceaux qui le contraignaient jusque-là.

Odin était passé très près de se faire atomiser à ce moment-là.

Si Sleipnir et Fenrir n'étaient pas arrivés….

Mais ce n'étaient pas un cheval et un loup qui s'étaient jetés dans les bras de leur mère.

C'étaient deux petits garçons tous nus.

Loki avait été horrifié.

Il avait compris à la seconde ce que signifiait l'arrivée de ses enfants sous cette forme.

Odin les avaient maudit sous leurs formes animales alors même qu'ils étaient encore dans le ventre de Loki.

Les liens rompus avaient libérés les enfants par ricochet.

Loki avait instantanément exigé réparation  
En retour, Odin avait bannis toute la petite famille.

Loki avait eu deux heures pour faire ses bagages et quitter Asgard.

Odin savait que tout autre geste lui vaudrait l'ire du conseil.

Par son frère Vili, Vé savait qu'Odin était déjà sur la sellette.

Être le roi d'Asgard ne signifiait pas être un tyran sans compte à rendre à qui que ce soit.  
Tout au moins, normalement, ce n'était pas ce qui devait être.

Vili et Vé avaient aidé Loki à faire ses bagages.

Au grand étonnement du prince Jotun, les trois guerriers et Sif les avaient aidés.

Tous les quatre s'étaient longuement excusés.  
Jamais ils n'avaient imaginés qu'Odin ait pu être aussi cruel et…mauvais….

Loki avait accepté leurs excuses.

Les quatre asgardien avaient accompagné le prince déchu et ses deux fils à Helheim pour voir Héla.

La reine aussi avait été libérée de son sortilège.

La décrépitude qui la rongeait depuis sa naissance avait disparu.

Elle et Loki s'étaient tombés dans les bras. La petite famille était restée ensemble quelques jours puis Loki était repartit avec ses fils.

Héla avait son royaume à gérer et ne souhaitait pas le quitter. Mais elle avait promis à Loki qu'elle viendrait le voir régulièrement où qu'il choisisse de s'installer.

Les trois guerriers et Sif étaient retournés à Asgard.

Heimdall avait été des plus conciliants.  
Lui aussi avait assisté au conseil.

Il devait admettre que oui, ses actes étaient de la trahison pure. Même s'il avait pensé bien faire.  
Comment se seraient déroulées les choses s'il n'avait pas envoyé les amis de Thor sur Midgar ?

Même lui ne pouvait le savoir. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait raté une occasion de se taire.

Le Gardien avait donc prit sur lui de balader Loki et sa petite famille où le voulait le jotun sans moufter.

La petite famille avait atterris sur Midgar.

Retrouver Jörmungand n'avait pas été difficile.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on trouvait un enfant tout nu à moitié noyé sur une plage.

Loki avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour aller chercher son fils et faire oublier son existence à tous ceux qui l'avaient vu.

Puis Vé les avait aidés à s'installer dans un large appartement de New York.

Avant de partir, le prince avait pris le temps de rafler la part du trésor royal qui revenait à Loki et ses enfants.

Si Loki devrait sans doute finir par trouver un travail, il n'aurait pas à s'en soucier avant plusieurs siècles, voir millénaires s'il se débrouillait bien.

Sans compte que Loki étant ce qu'il était, il avait de longtemps une identité humaine légale, un appartement, un compte en banque…Tout ce qu'il fallait pour se faire passer inaperçu.

Forger de toutes pièces les papiers d'identité de ses enfants n'avait pas été compliqué non plus.

Ho bien sûr, leurs dossiers ne survivraient pas à une étude faite par le SHIELD mais pour la vie de tous les jours, c'était bien suffisant.

Loki vivait donc sur terre sous la jupe de Mademoiselle Locke Skywalker (ce nom le faisait mourir de rire depuis qu'il avait vu les films à la fin du vingtième siècle), fille mère d'a peine trente ans avec ses trois enfants Jor, Fen et Slei.

Loki n'avait pas voulu trop modifier le nom de ses petits.

Comme personne (comprendre Thor) n'avait jamais vu les petits sous forme humanoïde, peu importait que le nom soit peu discret.

Pour parachever le tout, Loki avait jeté sur lui-même non un sort mais un simple voile magique.

Ceux qui savaient qu'il était Loki le voyait en tant que tel. Tous les autres voyaient juste Locke.

Sans savoir qui il était vraiment, il était impossible de voir à travers le voile. Ou même de le sentir pour ceux qui avaient du _Seidr_.

La seule façon de le voir aurait été d'avoir un lien avec lui.  
Mais plus personne n'en avait. Odin les avait tous tranché net.

Même Thor ne pourrait voir à travers le voile.

Les enfants sortirent de la salle de bain, Loki sur leurs talons.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table puis dinèrent.

Vé eut un sourire tendre lorsque Loki mit ses enfants au lit avant de leur lire une histoire.

Puis il mit lui-même Loki au lit lorsque le jotun se mit à somnoler près de ses fils.

####################################################

Clint était plus ailleurs que jamais.

Le regard perdu dans le vide depuis plus d'une heure, il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait autour de lui.

Bien sûr, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à d'habitude puisqu'il n'avait pas remis son appareillage en se levant.

C'était le genre de petit secret qu'il n'avait partagé avec personne.  
Natasha savait bien sûr; pas les autres.

"- Clint ?...CLINT !"

Il fallut que Steve le secoue par l'épaule pour le sortir de ses pensées.

"- Ça va ?"

Clint hocha la tête.

Il avait lu sur les lèvres du capitaine pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

"- Tu es sur ?"

"- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, Steve. Juste un peu ailleurs."

Tony eut un petit reniflement railleur.

"- On va finir par croire que tu es amoureux."

L'archer rougit un peu.

C'était ridicule.

Même s'il sortait chaque jour en fin de journée pour aller se percher dans son arbre.

Chaque jour à la même heure, la femme et ses trois enfants passait devant le glacier.  
Chaque jour, l'un des enfants demandait une glace. Et chaque jour, la maman refusait.

C'était un jeu, la petite famille en avait bien conscience. Au point que lorsque la veille, la maman avait accepté, les trois enfants en étaient restés saisit.

La maman avait éclaté de rire avant de les serrer contre elle avec amour.

Clint n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.  
Cette petite famille était adorable.

Et la ressemblance superficielle entre cette femme et Loki n'était pas pour rien dans l'intérêt de l'archer.

Plus d'une fois, il avait hésité à aborder la jeune maman.

Elle semblait un peu plus jeune que lui, la petite trentaine.  
Etait-elle mariée ? Clint n'avait pas vu d'alliance ni même de marque sur son doigt qui aurait pu trahir qu'elle en avait porté un jour.

Les trois enfants se ressemblaient mais comme ils ressemblaient à leur mère également, il était difficile de savoir s'ils étaient du même père ou non.

Jamais Clint ne l'avait vu avec un homme avec elle.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas tenté de séduire une femme ? Avait-il même essayé ?

Ho bien sûr, il s'y était employé pour des missions. Mais pour lui-même ? Jamais vraiment.  
Mettre ses sentiments dans la balance était toujours dangereux.

Il avait trop souvent souffert pour risquer encore d'être blessé.

Mais cette femme l'attirait tellement…  
C'était presque de la sorcellerie.

Il avait "besoin" de la voir chaque jour.  
Plus le temps passait et plus il devait lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser.

"- Clint… CLINT !...BARTON !"

Cette fois, l'archer sursauta violement au point de tomber de sa chaise.

"- Je sais pas qui t'a tapé dans l'œil, mais faut que tu fasses quelque chose." S'amusa encore Tony.

L'agent se sentit rougir. Il agissait comme un ado boutonneux qui a son premier crush.

Même Natasha le fixait avec un mélange d'amusement et de blâme.

Il s'excusa puis fuit la tour.

De toute façon, ça allait bientôt être l'heure pour lui d'aller jouer les stalker transis.

############################################

Loki s'était assis sur "son" banc.

Il s'y sentait bien. Comme s'il était protégé par quelque chose.

Peut-être par le grand chêne au-dessus de lui… C'était idiot, mais il était bien là. Comme si quelqu'un le surveillait.

Le jotun venait là chaque jour avec ses fils.  
Les trois gamins avaient besoin de se dépenser, comme n'importe quels enfants des neufs royaumes.

Avant, Loki les emmenaient toujours dans un musée ou une exposition quelconque.

Le matin était destiné à l'étude plus scolaire.

Les trois enfants travaillaient avec toute l'application que leur père avait pu avoir au même âge.

La magie faisait partie intégrante des études que Loki avait prévu pour ses enfants.

Fenrir était encore bien jeune pour arriver à la maitriser correctement, aussi Loki la temporisait-il lorsqu'ils sortaient.

Jörmungand commençait à connaître quelques sorts et, comme sa mère, à altérer son apparence. La première chose qu'il avait fait avait été de modifier la couleur de ses cheveux pour le même noir que le reste de la famille.

Loki était un peu déçut mais comprenait.

Sleipnir, du haut de sa quinzaine d'années d'apparence, était logiquement celui qui apprenait le plus vite à contrôler sa magie. Celui qui avait été un fier destrier n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre comment reprendre sa forme animale.

Slei avait eu peur que sa maman soit en colère la première fois mais Loki luis avait sauté au cou pour le féliciter.

Loki les encourageait tous quoi qu'ils fassent. Quand ils se trompaient, leur mère de les grondait jamais pas plus qu'il ne se mettait en colère. Il leur expliquait calmement ce qui n'allait pas, que ce soit dans leur attitude ou leur magie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, puis les aidait en douceur à modifier ce qui n'allait pas.

Autant dire que le Jotun en avait plein les bras.  
S'il était arrivé sur Midgar avec une vague idée de vengeance pas vraiment décidée ni établie, il l'avait très vite perdu.

Il était bien sur terre, il avait ses enfants, il avait autre chose à faire.

Il savait que son oncle espérait qu'il finirait par rencontrer quelqu'un mais pour l'instant, Loki voulait juste profiter de ses enfants et de cette liberté fantastique qu'il goutait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il n'avait plus de comptes à rendre, à personne.

Héla venait les voir tous les week-ends, ses fils grandissaient vite et s'adaptaient bien à présent que la magie maligne qui les avait contraint sous une autre forme que la leur avait été arrachée.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Ne restait que ce manque au fond du cœur du prince jotun qu'il étouffait depuis des jours.

Frigga lui manquait.

Thor lui manquait.  
Et surtout, Clinton lui manquait.

Il s'était attaché à l'archer pendant qu'il tentait de ne pas conquérir la terre.

L'avoir perdu était ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal.

"- Maman ! Je suis tombé…"

Fenrir se précipita sur les genoux de Loki.

Le jotun le souleva pour l'installer sur lui puis se pencha sur le genou blessé.

Il nettoya la blessure puis se pencha pour que personne ne voit ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsqu'il en eut finit, il ne restait même pas une cicatrice rose.

"- Tu dois faire attention, trésor."

Le petit enfant qui avait été un loup eut un immense sourire. Il faisait souvent exprès de se blesser pour que sa maman s'occupe de lui. Pendant des siècles il avait été enchainé, le museau transpercé par une épée pour faire taire ses pleurs. Il avait cru devenir fou.  
A présent, il avait enfin retrouvé les bras aimant de sa maman, ses frères, sa sœur, l'un de ses grands oncles et surtout, surtout… Il était à l'abri.

Alors souvent, il lui fallait s'assurer que quoi qu'il fasse, sa maman serait toujours là pour le consoler et le rassurer.

Petit à petit, il se blesserait sans doute moins, mais pour l'instant, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de sa maman.

Loki ne disait rien mais n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre. Aussi, même si cela le désolait, il ne disait rien, soignait son fils et le cajolait deux fois plus.

"- Je suis fatigué." Se plaignit Jor.

L'ancien serpent se fatiguait encore vite de devoir marcher. Il avait mis plusieurs jours à parvenir à marcher sur ses pieds. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir passé presque toute sa vie dans la peau d'un serpent.

Loki offrit sa main à Fenrir, prit Jor à cou puis offrit sa main libre à Sleipnir.

Etroitement serré contre sa mère, Jor n'avait pas besoin qu'il le porte.

"- On va rentrer mon cœur."

La petite famille s'arrêta chez un chinois pour prendre le diner.

"- quatre-vingt-deux dollars s'il vous plait."

Loki paya donna le sac à Sleipnir, puis alla pour sortir.

Un petit hoquet lui échappa lorsqu'il se heurta à un mortel.

Un frisson de terreur lui remonta le long du dos.

#############################################

Clint avait pris sa décision.

Il était descendu de son arbre à toute vitesse puis avait fait le tour du parc par une autre sortie pour ne pas être vu.

De loin, il avait suivi la femme et ses enfants.

Il ne connaissait toujours le nom d'aucun d'entre eux.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée chez le chinois, il avait saisi sa chance.

Il l'avait suivi.  
Avec amusement, il l'avait vu se faire servir en quantités impressionnantes. Sans doute prenait-elle du rab pour un second repas.

Lui le faisait souvent en tout cas.

Elle paya puis se tourna sans regarder.

Clint sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle le toucha.

Puis elle baissa les yeux sur lui et il se sut perdu pour le monde.

"- E..Excusez moi…"

Elle chercha à s'écarter très vite en serrant ses enfants contre elle.

Clint tenta de la retenir.

"- Attendez !"

Elle se dégagea très vite puis courut presque jusqu'à la porte.

Clint se rua à sa suite.

"- Attendez, je ne veux pas vous faire peur ou du mal." Plaida l'archer.

Le regard émeraude le fixa avec une crainte évidente.

Le cœur de Clint se serra.

Etait-elle en fuite pour avoir peur comme ca ? Peut-être un ex ? Le père des enfants ? Une femme battue ?

Il leva les mains en un geste apaisant.

"- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur." S'excusa-t-il doucement. "Je suis désolé…" Il eut le sourire timide si doux que Loki aimait tant depuis qu'il l'avait vu une unique fois. "Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois dans le parc…"

Loki hésita.

Visiblement, Clint ne l'avait pas reconnue.

"- Je suis désolé s'excusa-t-il encore. Je…. Vous….Vous accepteriez de prendre un café un de ces jours ?"

Clint se colla mentalement plusieurs coups de pieds dans l'arrière train. Mais quel débile !

Les trois enfants se mirent à glousser doucement, le faisant rougir.

"- Shhh, les enfants !" Gronda Loki avec humeur.

"- S'il vous plait ?" Insista Clint avec sa plus belle tête de petit garçon.

"- On demandera à tonton de nous garder." Insinua l'ainé de l'a fratrie, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

La jeune femme rougit lentement.

"- Slei !"

Les trois gosses gloussèrent encore.

Clint dédia un sourire immense aux gamins.

Il était étonnant que des enfants soient d'accord pour que leur maman sorte mais il n'allait pas cracher sur cette aide inattendue, bien au contraire!

La jeune femme parut hésiter.

"- Monsieur ? Votre commande est prête !"

Clint tourna à peine la tête.

"- J'arrive !"

"- Allez maman !"

Loki se passa une main dans les cheveux. S'il s'écoutait, il aurait déjà dit oui. Mais le risque d'être reconnu….

Il baissa le regard sur l'archer.

Il y avait un tel espoir dans les yeux de Clint.

Il s'entendit répondre par l'affirmative.

"- Demain, seize heures ? Le starbuck devant la sortie juste au coin ?"

Loki accepta.

Clint se fendit d'un sourire immense.

L'archer alla payer sa commande après l'avoir remercié.

Loki en profita pour fuir avec sa progéniture.

Lorsqu'il la vit partir presque en courant, Clint soupira.

"- J'espère qu'elle viendra…"

Le chinois lui rendit sa monnaie.

"- Miss Skywalker est toujours toute seule, vous avez l'air d'être un bon garçon. Bonne chance."

"- Skywalker ? C'est son nom ?"

"- C'est comme ça qu'elle signe son reçut à la livraison en tout cas."

Clint jeta un regard en coin au chinois.  
….Ok, il l'avait reconnu comme un Avengers.

"- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?"

"- Je crois pas qu'un héros puisse faire du mal à un brave fille."

Clint grogna intérieurement.

Mais il n'allait pas cracher sur la moindre information.

Il prit son paquet pour le diner de tout le monde puis rentra.

#############################################

Vé tapota doucement l'épaule de son neveu.

"- Ce n'est pas une mauvais chose, mon poussin.

"- Clint est un Avengers !"

"- Et il ne peut pas te reconnaître."

"- Et si je croise Thor ?"

"- La question ne se pose pas pour l'instant. Là, tu vas juste boire un café avec lui."

"- Je ne peux pas laisser les enfants…"

"- Je vais les garder."

"- Mais mon oncle.."

"- Non Loki. Ça te fera du bien. Et puis, tu l'aimes bien."

Loki rougit brutalement.

"- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça !"

"- Que tu rougis comme une pucelle avant sa nuit de noce ?"

"- ONCLE VE !"

Le vieil Asgardien eut un sourire indulgent.

"- Loki, ta magie est infiniment plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était il y a encore un an a présent que tu es libre d'Odin et d'Asgard. S'il le fallait tu pourrais lui faire oublier de t'avoir vu en claquant des doigts."

"- Ce n'est pas le problème."

"- Alors quel est le problème ?"

"- …. J'ai envie d'aller le voir."

"- …Ha…Je vois…. Tu es compliqué mon neveu. Tu l'as toujours été."

Loki lacha un soupir de fin du monde.

Il ne savait pas s'il irait.

#########################################

Natasha observait Clint du coin de l'œil.

L'archer semblait bien trop content de lui pour être honnête.

Même s'il tentait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait, elle reconnaissait la petite lueur d'excitation au fond de ses yeux.

Elle parvint à le coincer dans un coin de la cuisine sans personne.

"- Alors ?"

"- Alors quoi ?"

"- Je te connais Clint. Tu es fébrile, surexcité et en même temps mort d'angoisse. Raconte."

L'archer hésita un peu.  
S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il pouvait parler, c'était elle.

"- …Je vais prendre un café avec quelqu'un demain."

"- Quelqu'un ?"

"- Une femme."

Amusée, Natasha le vit rougir comme un ado.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit bien accroché pour réagir comme ça.

"- Quel genre de femme ?"

Clint lui décrivit la jeune femme.

"- Elle est maman de trois enfants. Le plus vieux doit avoir quinze ans. "

"- Une mère adolescente donc. Et les autres ?"

"- Dix et six ans à la louche. Elle les couve comme des joyaux."

Natasha ne pouvait que comprendre l'intérêt de Clint. Il avait toujours été très attiré par les femmes très maternelles. Sans doute parce qu'il en avait manqué.

"- Tu voudras que je…"

"- NON ! Surtout pas. Si tu fais ça…"

Le regard rêveur de l'agent se chargea d'une telle colère rentrée que la tueuse laissa tomber. Si elle s'en mêlait, même de loin, Clint ne lui pardonnerait pas.

"- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi bien accroché."

Elle l'avait vu avec des coups d'un soir, quelques copines pendant une semaine ou deux, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi intéressé.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aurait pas à le consoler si d'aventure la donzelle lui brisait le cœur.

"- Pense à lui offrir un petit quelque chose."

"- …Tu ne crois pas que ce serait trop rapide ?"

"- Pas une rivière de diamant idiot ! Tu as dit qu'elle avait des enfants. Offre-lui une boite de chocolats, comme ça ils en profiteront aussi. Et glisse le dans la conversation."

Clint hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Oui, il ferait ça.

"- Et porte un jeans propre et repassé. Et un t-shirt sans manche."

"- Tu…Tu crois ?"

"- Tu as des bras puissants, autant les mettre en valeur. Les femmes aiment bien ça."

"- D'accord."

"- Et pense à brosser la meule de foin qui te serre de crane. Et rase-toi de prêt. Pour un premier rencard, y a pas pire qu'une barbe mal faite."

"- Oui, madame. Autre chose ?"

"- Evite les 3 tonnes d'après rasage ou l'eau de toilette bon marché. L'odeur du savon est encore mieux que des parfums miteux."

"- Et ?"

"- Lave toi les mains juste avant, ou passe toi du gel hydro-alcoolique. Si tu angoisses tu vas transpirer et c'est désagréable."

Clint prit tout soigneusement en note puis fila à sa chambre préparer ce qu'il allait porter.

Il bouscula au passage Steve.

"- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?"

"- Il a un rencard demain. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi intéressé. J'espère que ça se passera bien."

Steve eut un sourire indulgent.

Alors Tony avait eu raison ? Leur petit moineau était amoureux ?  
C'était adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

Une vie nouvelle

Chapitre 2

"- Tu peux pas y aller juste comme ça, maman !" Protesta Fenrir en s'accrochant au pantalon de Loki.

Le jotun roula des yeux avec agacement.

"- Je vais juste boire un café, c'est tout."

"- Oui mais justement ! Tu peux pas y aller en jogging avec un gros pull !" Insista le bambin, ses grands yeux brillants de supplique comme un chiot devant son nonos hors de sa portée.

Loki retrouvait énormément le père de l'enfant dans le regard de son fils.

Mais c'était comme ça pour chacun de ses enfants.

Il retrouvait Svadilfari, le palefrenier de Sva, dans Sleipnir. Il était d'ailleurs ironique qu'Odin se soit amusé à faire croire qu'il avait réellement copulé avec l'étalon. Il avait beau aimer la chair, il n'était quand même pas totalement malade. Il s'était contenté du palefrenier merci beaucoup. Que le temps ait un peu brouillé la mémoire des uns et des autres n'était pas très étonnant, surtout avec "l'aide" d'Odin.

Svadilfari avait été son premier amour. Un beau parfum de scandale aussi. Le second prince qui s'amourachait du palefrenier de l'ennemi. Du quatre en un.  
Le prince était _ergi_,

se commettait avec un individu de moindre condition,

qui travaillait pour l'ennemi

et en plus se faisait engrosser.

Non, vraiment, dire qu'il s'était fait mettre enceinte par le cheval du géant parce qu'il avait pris la forme d'une jument pour faire échouer le bâtisseur dans sa tâche était bien plus honorable.

Une bouffée de tristesse envahit Loki.  
Qu'il avait aimé son palefrenier… Passionnément.

Ses yeux bleus qui parfois passaient au marron lorsqu'il était concentré sur quelque chose ou en colère, son petit sourire joueur, l'étincelle presque enfantine dans son regard, son amour des hauteurs… C'était lui qui lui avait appris à monter aux arbres. Avant il avait toujours eut le vertige. Une fois ou deux, ils avaient même fait l'amour en haut d'un grand chêne. Ils y avaient passé la journée sans se soucier de Thor qui le cherchait ou du géant qui s'agaçait de voir Sva détourné de son travail par la passion de son maitre.

Si on leur avait laissé le temps, ils se seraient très certainement séparés assez vite. Ils n'étaient que deux enfants après tout. L'attrait de la nouveauté n'était que cela après tout. Leur passion aurait probablement brulé comme du sel : vite, fort, mais pendant peu de temps.

Mais Odin avait disparaître son amant dès qu'il avait su.

Loki avait été inconsolable.

La perte de son palefrenier avait tellement troublé l'étalon du géant qu'il n'avait pu finir sa tâche.

Bien moins glorieux que tout ce qui avait pu en être dit après. Tellement plus terre à terre, tellement plus commun… Juste une grossesse adolescente comme il y en avait des milliers sur Midgar chaque année. Odin avait-il vraiment eut besoin de faire tuer le jeune lad ?

Loki avait passé les six derniers mois de sa grossesse alité. La perte de Svadilfari avait été un coup dur pour lui dont il avait failli ne pas se remettre.

Pendant toute sa grossesse, Odin était souvent venu le voir.  
Loki en avait été heureux quand même. Il comptait un peu alors ? Son père venait le voir et passait du temps avec lui ? Malgré son désespoir, il en avait été soulagé. Odin avait été comme une bouée de sauvetage pour lui quand son frère était tellement dégouté par sa personne et sa grossesse qu'il n'était pas venu le voir une seule fois jusqu'à la délivrance.

A présent, Loki savait pourquoi.  
Le Roi d'Asgard ne pouvait tolérer que les rejetons du jotun adopté aient la moindre place dans la lignée. En pondant des monstres, Loki lui-même se déshonorerait pour la place éventuelle de Roi aux yeux du Conseil.

Lorsque Sleipnir était né, Odin avait été persuadé que Loki allait haïr l'enfant, demander à le mettre à mort même peut-être puisque qu'il était autant la marque de son déshonneur que de sa monstruosité intérieure. Maintenant, Loki en était sûr.

Mais il avait aimé le petit poulain à la seconde où il était sorti de son ventre.

Peu lui importait la forme de son bébé. C'était son bébé, donc la seule chose qui comptait.

Son instinct maternel…Paternel…de parent, c'était éveillé en un instant dès qu'il avait vu son enfant. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que contrairement aux Asgardien, les jotuns avaient un instinct de la famille extraordinairement fort ?  
Etrangement, c'était l'amour même de Loki pour son enfant qui lui avait gagné quelques supporters. Il ne les avait pas gardé longtemps, mais au moins le temps que Sleipnir grandisse et prouve être l'étalon le plus rapide des neufs royaumes. Alors Odin l'avait enchainé sous sa selle.

Rétrospectivement, Loki s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naïf et d'avoir fait confiance à Odin. Mais à l'époque, Odin était son père qu'il adorait. Et lui-même aimait tellement son fils… Comment aurait-il pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'un parent puisse vouloir du mal à son enfant ? Il n'était lui-même à peine plus qu'un enfant. En âge humain, il aurait eu treize ? Quatorze ans ? La maturation des Asgardiens n'était pas linéaire par rapport aux humains.

"- Maman ? Tu pleures."

Loki souleva Fenrir du sol pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Ce n'est rien mon trésor. Ce n'est rien."

Les deux autres enfants vinrent se bouiner contre lui.

Loki serra très fort Sleipnir contre lui.

"- Je t'aime mon cœur… je suis désolé tu sais… Si j'avais su…"

L'adolescent eut un sourire très calme. Son temps dans la peau d'un cheval avait eu des conséquences sur sa personnalité. L'ainé de la fratrie était d'un caractère incroyablement calme et placide.

Sleipnir caressa doucement les cheveux de sa mère.

Quand il serait adulte, il serait probablement plus grand que le jotun. A physiquement quinze ans, il lui arrivait déjà presque aux yeux.

"- Mais tu ne savais pas. Et tu as fait au mieux pour nous tous malgré tout. Tu nous as aimé malgré ce que nous étions. Malgré ce qu'Odin à fait de nous."

Loki s'apaisa un peu.

Il ne supporterait pas que ses enfants lui en veulent.

"- Mais tu es toujours en jogging !" Se plaignit Fenrir qu'on ne faisait pas lâcher sa proie comme ça.

Loki soupira.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, Fen ?"

"- Tu vas voir un monsieur ! Et un monsieur que tu aimes bien ! Alors il faut que tu sois tout joli pour lui plaire !"

"- Non mais tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour essayer de me caser ?"

"- Une maman ça doit être avec un papa !" Contra le bambin, buté.

Jor gloussa doucement.

Amusé, Loki souleva son cadet pour le poser sur la table.

"- Tu sais que normalement, une maman c'est une fille hein ?"

Le petit haussa les épaules comme si c'était un détail.

"- Une maman, ça fait grandir les bébés. Un papa, ça se contente de les nourrir. Donc t'es une maman. Une maman garçon peut-être, mais une maman quand même ! Et comme t'es ma maman à nous, c'est encore plus moins grave !" Le ton du bambin était celui d'un enfant qui se trouve devant une réalité élémentaire si confondante d'évidence qu'elle le renversait que sa maman pourtant si intelligente ne comprenne pas.

Pour un peu, Loki aurait presque pu entendre le "non mais t'es bête quand tu fais le pas intelligent hein" sous-entendu dans le ton de son fils.  
Vraiment, Fenrir tenait de son père. Pour lui tout était d'une simplicité confondante.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois mettre selon vous ?"

Les trois enfants se ruèrent sur la penderie du prince jotun pour fourrager un long moment à l'intérieur. Ils se chamaillèrent un peu mais finirent par se mettre d'accord.

Loki se retrouva donc avec un pantalon noir tout simple, une chemise en soie verte toute simple aussi et des chaussures à petit talons, vertes également.

Quand Loki fut habillé à leur convenance, Sleipnir lui natta les cheveux en partie.

"- T'es trop beau maman !" Souffla Fenrir, le visage lumineux de fascination béate.

"- Je confirme." Applaudit Vé.

Sleipnir avait confirmé aussi pendant que Jor hochait vigoureusement la tête. L'enfant serpent parlait très très rarement. Loki s'en inquiétait quelque peu mais la vie de chacun de ses enfants avait été un poil traumatisante. Qu'il en reste quelques symptômes était normal. Déjà, Jor riait avec eux. C'était un vrai progrès.

"- Tu vas être en retard Loki."

Le prince déchut hésita.

"- Vous ne faites pas de bêtises pendant que je suis absent, les enfants.

"- Mais non…"

"- Et vous êtes gentils avec oncle Vé."

"- Mais oui."

"- Et…"

"- LOKI ! Nous nous débrouillerons très bien. Tu as ton té-lé-phone ? Oui, c'est le terme. Alors ne t'en fait pas. Et s'il t'invite à diner après le café, profites-en ! Et s'il t'invite pour le dessert, refuse. Pas le premier soir."

Loki rougit un peu. Mais c'était finit oui !

"- ONCLE VE !"

"- Allez, j'ai été jeune, Loki. Je sais ce que c'est." Sourit gentiment le vieil Aesir.

Le jotun serra chacun de ses enfants dans ses bras, les embrassa sur le front puis les laissa avec leur grand oncle.

Une fois sur que Loki était partit, Vé tapa dans ses mains.

"- Alors les larves, que diriez-vous d'aller au cirque ?"

Même s'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, les trois gamins acceptèrent avec plaisir.  
Leur grand oncle les appelait toujours les larves, les nains ou les cloportes. Mais autant dans la bouche d'Odin les termes auraient été cruels, autant ils étaient purement affectueux pour l'asgardien. Après tout, il appelait depuis toujours Thor "La crotte" et Loki "le rat".

Le vieux sorcier se trouva immédiatement les bras chargés d'un enfant, deux autres accrochés à sa chemise.

Un portefeuille avec de l'argent de Midgar dans la poche, il entraina les trois gosses jusqu'au cirque le plus proche. Autant les occuper pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de leur maman.

Sinon, ils seraient capables d'aller le chercher. Et là…..

##########################################

Natasha finit d'ajuster la chemise sans manche de Clint.

Elle remonta le col, l'aplatit puis vérifia son pantalon, ses bottes puis une fois sure qu'il était propre comme un sou neuf, lui redonna un coup de peigne.

"- Tu as de l'argent ?"

Il vérifia ses poches, rougit, puis fila chercher son portefeuille sous le soupir blasé de Natasha.

"- J'en était sûre."

Assis sur les canapés du salon, les autres Avengers observaient la scène avec un amusement visible.

Clint revint au pas de course.

"- Le cadeau ?"

Clint prit la petite boite de kinder surprise.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

Ce n'était pas un "si" mauvais choix finalement. Surtout pour une maman.

"- Voila. Tu es prêt. Ne va pas être en retard."

"- Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

"- Mais oui."

"- Tu es sur que je dois y aller ?"

"- C'est toi qui l'a invité."

"- Mais si elle ne vient pas."

"- Clint…."

"- Et si elle a déjà quelqu'un…."

"- Clint…"

"- Et si…."

"- CLINT ! Ça suffit. Si elle avait déjà quelqu'un, elle n'aurait pas accepté ton invitation. Si elle ne vient pas, et bien…Elle ne vient juste pas. Pour le reste, tu es un grand garçon quand même !"

Oui il était un grand garçon. Mais c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi attiré par quelqu'un. A tel point que ça relevait de la magie. Enfin… Non… Il y avait une autre personne qui l'avait attiré tout autant. Mais c'était un mâle, un dieu et qui était probablement mort en lui laissant le cœur et l'âme en vrac.

Clint n'avait quasi pas pu dormir de la nuit tellement les yeux verts de la femme l'avaient hanté.

A chaque fois qu'il s'assoupissait, les yeux verts de la femme se superposaient à ceux de Loki. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ?  
C'était comme si la femme et le dieu se superposaient l'un à l'autre, au point que Clint se demandait s'il n'était pas attiré par elle juste parce qu'elle ressemblait un peu (beaucoup) au prince.  
Elle avait les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, la même forme de visage…  
Et puis…C'était une maman. C'était sans doute un peu honteux, mais Clint avait toujours été attiré par les femmes très maternelles. Il se sentait l'âme d'un papa. Il doutait d'en avoir la chance un jour, surtout avec la vie qu'il menait, mais il savait qu'il ferait un bon père si l'occasion s'en présentait. Que l'enfant soit de son sang ou non d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas le genre de détail dont il s'embarrasserait s'il avait un jour la chance de pouvoir élever un enfant. Il était sûr que Steve était un peu de la même eau que lui d'ailleurs.  
Plusieurs fois, Clint avait été amené en mission à devoir gérer de très jeunes enfants ou carrément des bébés. A chaque fois, il s'en était sorti haut la main. Même s'il avait fallu lui arracher les enfants des bras une fois la mission finie.

Il avait d'ailleurs grandement surpris ses collègues avec sa facilité à s'occuper des petits. Ça lui avait valu des moqueries pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il défonce un des fâcheux juste histoire d'avoir la paix.

Natasha lui donna une petite bourrade sur l'épaule avant d'articuler sans bruit.

"- Tu as changé de pile ?"

Il hocha rapidement la tête.

Ce serait ballot qu'il se retrouve aussi sourd qu'il l'était normalement, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas changé la pile de son appareillage quand même. Ça lui était arrivé une fois en mission, la suite avait été tendue. Mais moins que la ronflée qu'il s'était pris par Coulson après. C'était déjà suffisamment handicapant d'avoir quasi perdu l'ouïe à cause d'une mission, manquer se faire tuer à cause d'une pile manquerait quand même sincèrement de classe.

"- Bon. Et bien tu es prêt je crois."

Clint soupira lourdement.

"- A ce soir alors."

"- Hé, Legolas !" Appela Tony avant qu'il ne parte.

L'archer lui lança un regard suspicieux mais attrapa au vol les clés de voiture que lui lança l'ingénieur.

"- Si tu veux, prends la Audi. C'est pas une voiture de luxe, mais ça collera sans doute mieux à ton rencard qu'une Lamborghini. Pour elle, on attendra le troisième."

Le regard de l'agent s'adoucit un peu.

"- Merci Tony."

"- De rien, Merida."

Tony était toujours généreux dans son affection. Sans doute parce qu'il ne savait pas comment la montrer autrement qu'avec son argent. Il n'avait jamais eu assez de gens non-intéressés autour de lui pour apprendre à vivre avec les autres correctement.

Clint serra les clés de la voiture dans sa main pendant que l'ascenseur l'amenait jusqu'au niveau du parking. JARVIS le guida jusqu'à la petite citadine.

L'agent constata avec soulagement que le véhicule portait le macaron marron de stationnement illimité en ville. Avec ce sésame qui coutait un bras d'enfant, deux rotules, un rein et probablement un sacrifice rituel à la pleine lune enroulé dans du jambon, il pouvait se garer absolument n' importe où, sauf sur les emplacements pompiers ou police. Dans toute la ville, il ne devait pas y avoir cent personnes à avoir ce fameux macaron. Il ne savait même pas si le maire lui-même en avait un.

Clint conduisit sans urgence jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous. Il laissa la voiture sur une place de parking à durée limitée mais qui pour lui n'en avait plus grâce au macaron magique puis entra dans le Starbuck.

Il avait une demi-heure d'attente.

Il se paya un latté caramel pour attendre son rendez-vous puis s'assit sur une banquette.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa.  
Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter cette femme ? Il ne faisait jamais ça d'habitude ! Il n'avait pas un physique particulièrement séduisant de toute façon. S'il s'y était risqué, la moitié de la planète se serait moqué de lui.

Elle ne voudrait jamais venir, il en était sûr. Il avait encore le temps de partir, il le savait !

Il se frotta le front avec une angoisse croissante.

A mesure qu'il s'inquiétait davantage, le vide qui l'oppressait depuis des mois revint en force.

Il se sentait si affreusement seul… Et la peur que la jeune femme ne vienne pas, qu'elle lui prouve sans le vouloir, une fois de plus, qu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant, comme toutes les autres l'avaient fait avant lui, le paralysait à moitié.  
Après tout, même s'il était un Avengers, il était surtout un handicapé qui trompait son monde.

Avec Loki, ça avait été sans importance. La voix douce à l'accent presque anglais coulait à ses oreilles comme du miel, se glissait dans son esprit en une caresse chaude et apaisante qui lui manquait affreusement. Même sans être près du dieu, il entendait sa voix à son oreille.

Clint tressaillit soudain.

Sans le vouloir, il releva les yeux sur la porte.  
Elle était là.  
Visiblement aussi anxieuse et mal à l'aise que lui.  
Mais elle était là.  
Et bizarrement, le vide qui menaçait de l'engloutir quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu.

Il se leva pour venir vers elle, un sourire un peu timide aux lèvres.

"- Bonjour."

La jeune femme sursauta.

"- Bonjour. Je suis en retard ?"

"- Non, je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu, un ami m'a prêté sa voiture, sinon, je serais venu à pied et…et je bavarde. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"

"- Un… Un Mocha blanc caramel s'il vous plait."

Clint passa la commande qu'il paya, au grand dam de la jeune femme qui protesta véhémentement. Elle pouvait se payer son café quand même !

Clint lui donna sa tasse en carton avant de retourner s'installe sur le sofa.

La jeune femme s'assit en face de lui avec une grâce naturelle que l'archer s'était langui de voir. Loki avait eu cette même grâce inconsciente. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit, les jambes grandes écartées, comme si ce qu'il y avait entre l'empêchait de les fermer. Avec la coupe du pantalon en cuir du dieu (comme chez Thor d'ailleurs), Clint savait que c'était probablement le cas. Mais quand même ! Loki s'asseyait comme une pute. La dichotomie entre sa grâce et sa retenue naturelle et sa façon de s'asseoir avait été un élément de plus qui avait titillé l'archer et qui lui manquait.

Loki faisait ce qu'il voulait. Point.

Clint et la jeune femme restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que l'agent ne se lance.

"- Je m'appelle Clint Barton. Je suis un heu…. Militaire. Et vous ?"

"- Locke Skywalker." Loki fit intérieurement la grimace.

Face à quelqu'un qui connaissait Loki, ce n'était peut-être pas malin, mais il n'avait pas d'autre identité à présenter.

"- Locke… Vraiment ?"

"- Mes parents avaient de l'humour."

Clint resta saisit un instant.  
Cette femme était presque une copie féminine de Loki et voilà que son nom… Son cœur se serra. Le sort avait définitivement un humour aussi cruel qu'idiot.

"- Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ?"

"- Pour l'instant, je m'occupe de trois de mes enfants avec l'aide de mon oncle Vé…dran."

"- Vous en avez d'autre que les trois garçons que j'ai vu ?"

Clint s'était éclairé sans le vouloir, à la grande surprise de Loki. De ce qu'il avait déjà constaté avec les humains, il suffisait en général de dire à un mâle célibataire qu'on avait déjà des enfants pour qu'il fuit en courant. Pourtant, Clint semblait tout content.

"- J'ai une fille de quatorze ans." Héla, bien que plus jeune que Jor, avait grandi plus vite que lui et Sleipnir. Mais Loki aurait eu du mal à expliquer que sa fille faisait presque adulte parfois. "J'avais des jumeaux mais…"

Pourquoi se laissait-il à parler si facilement à Clint ?

Justement, parce que c'était Clint, qu'il le connaissait intimement et qu'il lui faisait confiance. C'était affreusement douloureux. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce rendez-vous. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir.  
Loki avait envie de prendre Clint dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait quand l'humain était en son pouvoir. Il voulait effleurer son front du bout des doigts, ses lèvres du pouce, caresser les cheveux court, doux comme la toison d'un agneau.

Il avait un besoin presque animal de retrouver le lien qui les avait unis.  
Après qu'Odin ai tranché tous les liens qu'il pouvait avoir avec les gens qu'il aimait, Loki avait un besoin presque vital de retrouver quelque chose.

Et…il y avait autre chose aussi. Quelque chose de plus trouble qui avait fait choisir à Loki de prendre le contrôle de l'humain à la seconde où il l'avait vu au lieu de le tuer. Comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps, comme s'il l'avait rencontré bien avant.  
Comment si…. Non… Il se faisait des films. C'était impossible.

"- Mais ?"

"- Ils sont mort. Un accident avec leur grand-père." Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

"- Je suis désolé."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Ne le soyez pas. On n'y peut pas grand-chose."

"- Donc le petit que j'ai vu est votre plus jeune ?"

Cette fois, Loki se fendit d'un vrai sourire.

"- Oui. Il est un peu tout fou et tête en l'air mais il tient beaucoup de son père. Les autres aussi mais moins. Leurs pères sont sans doute moins remarquables. Ou moins folâtres."

Clint ne dit rien mais engrangea la moindre information.  
La jeune femme avait déjà eu six enfants, tous de père différents s'il comprenait à demi-mots.

"- Et aucun n'a voulu rester avec vous ?" Il aurait bien ajouté que belle comme elle était c'était bien triste ou quelque chose d'aussi maladroit mais se retint.

Il n'était pas doué pour draguer ou faire des compliments et le savait parfaitement. S'il s'y risquait, il allait surtout mettre ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en même temps.

Le regard aigu que la jeune femme lui lança le fit frémir. Gagné, il aurait mieux fait de ce taire.  
Et pourtant…

Il aimait ce genre de regard qui vous transperçait jusqu'à l'âme.

Un petit frémissement lui remonta le long du dos.

"- Mon ainé était un accident, mais tous les autres ont été dument planifiés." Le ton était un peu sec.

Clint leva les mains en signe de paix.

"- Je ne voulais pas vous insulter."

"- Les pères étaient parfaitement au courant que je voulais un enfant. Ils ont choisi de ne pas rester avec moi pour les élever, mais nous en avions convenus avant."

Clint hocha la tête.

Donc elle était responsable.  
Ça, c'était bien.

"- Et vous, monsieur le militaire, que pouvez-vous me dire sur vous ?"

"- Ho vous savez, pas grand-chose…"

"- Je vous ai vu à la télé, avec le groupe de héros là, les Avengers." Le ton était ouvertement moqueur.

Clint grimaça.

"- Je les ai aidé, c'est vrai, mais je suis loin d'être de leur trempe. Je suis juste un bon archer, c'est tout. J'ai un bon entrainement, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec des hommes d'exceptions comme eux. Je suis juste un tireur d'élite parmi tant d'autres. Je pourrais être remplacé sans peine n'importe quand par des centaines d'autres tireurs."

Loki sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Clint n'avait jamais eu une très haute opinion de lui-même et avoir été asservit par la lance du destin et le joyau de l'esprit n'avait pas du aider mais quand même ! Il était à sa place parmi les Avengers ! Le SHIELD avait peut-être des milliers de tireurs d'élite sous la main, mais Clint était largement bien meilleur qu'eux tous réunis.

"- Je suis sure que vous êtes bien meilleur que vous ne le dites."

Clint haussa calmement les épaules.

Il ne le croyait pas une seconde. Mais comme ce n'était pas son genre de se faire mousser devant une femelle, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de gonfler un peu les plumes.

"- Je fais mon boulot, c'est tout."

L'agent et le dieu finirent leur café.

La fin de journée était encore jeune.

"- Le park est juste à côté, voulez-vous que nous allions faire une petite promenade et…Ho ! J'oubliais."

Un peu fébrile, Clint sortit la boite de chocolat de la poche de sa veste pour la donner à la jeune femme.

Loki l'ouvrit.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle lança un petit regard à l'archer qui rougit.

Mal à l'aise, il se frotta la nuque, les pommettes roses.

"- Je suis désolé je…. Je…"

Loki posa sa main sur son poignet.

Un véritable courant électrique remonta dans la main du dieu qui se figea.

L'archer avait ressenti la même chose.  
Son cœur se mit à battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent figés jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Clint ne sonne avec insistance.

Au bout d'une douzaine de sonnerie, l'agent se força à sortir l'appareil de sa poche.

"- Quoi?"

"- Navré, Clint. Mais on a une urgence. Doom." La voix de Steve était réellement désolée.

Il s'en voulait de déranger son ami pendant son rendez-vous mais n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

Clint lâcha un énorme soupir.

"- Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille."

Loki avait rapatrié sa main dans son giron

"- Je comprends."

La jeune femme parut débattre avec elle-même un moment pendant que Clint se levait puis attrapa une serviette, arracha des mains de la femme juste derrière elle le rouge à lèvre qu'elle se remettait sur le museau, écrivit son numéro de téléphone, rendit le bâton de rouge à la femme en rage, puis tendit la serviette à l'agent.

"- Appelez-moi quand vous aurez un peu de temps. Que nous allions faire cette balade ?"

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent lorsque Clint prit la serviette avec un sourire lumineux.

"- Avec plaisir."

L'agent eut toutes les peines du monde à décamper et Loki plus encore à le laisser partir.

Une fois Clint partit finalement, Loki se laissa tomber sans grâce sur le canapé.

Il tendit un billet de cent à la folle dingue qui lui bramait dessus pour avoir salopé son rouge puis alla se prendre un second café avant d'aller se balader dans le parc.

Il avait besoin de se calmer.  
Et surtout de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Jamais de sa vie plusieurs fois millénaire il n'avait ressenti une telle attraction vers quelqu'un.

Il n'était pas étranger au désir, bien au contraire.

Mais là, c'était autre chose.

Ce n'était pas sexuel.  
Pas uniquement sexuel.

Il avait envie de l'agent bien sûr. Il n'était pas de bois et depuis la puberté avait été rarement seul dans son lit plus de trois nuits de suite.

Loki avait bien plus de camarades de sommier que son frère bien que contrairement à lui, il garda la chose secrète. Il avait perdu ses pucelages bien avant Thor mais avait laissé son frère se moquer de lui pendant longtemps après que lui ai perdu le sien.

Il s'en fichait.

Ce qu'il faisait et avec qui il le faisait ne regardait que lui.  
Ses amants et maitresses lui en étaient reconnaissant.

Coucher avec un prince était peut-être un honneur, mais pas quand on était marié. Thor avait tendance à oublier ce détail. Le prince héritier ne réalisait sans doute pas combien de couples qu'il avait mené au divorce à cause de ses indiscrétions.  
Beaucoup de choses se faisaient à la cour, mais il fallait le faire en silence.

Thor ne savait pas se taire.

Il n'avait jamais su.

Mais Clint ?

Loki se serait roulé en boule à ses pieds s'il l'avait pu.  
C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait donné le numéro de son portable.

Même si ça allait à l'encontre de toute raison, qu'il prenait un risque affreux, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec lui… Ça lui avait fait un bien fou.  
C'est souriant et presque folâtre qu'il se décida à passer par le parc avant de rentrer.

C'était sans doute idiot, mais avoir revu Clint, avoir passé du temps avec lui, l'avoir touché avait rétablit quelque chose en lui.

Comme si la présence de l'agent avait forcé le prince à s'arrêter net.

Tout allait bien trop vite pour Loki depuis qu'il avait été jeté hors d'Asgard.

Il avait récupéré ses enfants libérés d'une malédiction, perdu tous ses liens avec sa famille, sa magie avait explosé si fort qu'il en était resté groggys les premiers jours. Sans Vé pour le surveiller et prendre soin des petits, Loki ne savait pas où il serait.

Et puis il y avait eu la visite à Helheim, puis l'installation sur Midgar avec tout ce qui en avait suivi.

La vie du Jotun avait été prise d'une frénésie épuisante pendant les derniers mois sans qu'il ne parvienne à ralentir la cadence.

La main de Clint sur la sienne… C'était comme s'il était en train de chuter sans fin et que l'agent l'avait attrapé au vol pour interrompre sa chute.

Qui aurait cru qu'un simple mortel puisse faire ça ?

Assit sur un banc, les yeux clos, Loki fixait le ciel en train de s'assombrir lentement sans vraiment le voir.

Loki devait arrêter de se voiler la face.  
Il avait besoin de Clint.

Il avait envie de lui.

Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui.

Ce qui les avait reliés pendant l'attaque de Midgar n'avait été qu'un précurseur. Ils étaient compatibles à la base.

Clint avait tout ce dont avait besoin Loki.

Restait à savoir si l'inverse était vrai.  
Et si Clint accepterait Loki s'il…non. Quand il apprendrait que Locke était Loki, le sorcier qui avait tenté de détruire le monde et qui avait pris le contrôle de son esprit.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?  
Il n'était plus seul à présent. Il avait ses enfants avec lui.  
Pouvait-il prendre le risque de les mettre en danger pour sa satisfaction personnelle ?

Le jotun se mordilla l'ongle du pouce un moment.

Il lui fallait des alliés.

Ou au moins un.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il contacte Thor et que son frère accepte de parler pour lui.

Ce ne serait pas simple.

Un grognement lui échappa.  
Agacé, il bondit sur ses pieds, puis, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun mortel ne pouvait le voir, se téléporta directement chez lui.

Il n'avait pas le courage de marcher.

Il ne vit pas quinquagénaire en costume et aux tempes argent qui le surveillait depuis un petit moment. Pas plus qu'il ne le vit se téléporter à son tour, un sourire visiblement satisfait aux lèvres.

##################################################

Clint avait sauté dans son uniforme puis le quinjet.  
C'est un sourire brumeux aux lèvres qu'il s'était battu contre les doombots et en chantonnant doucement qu'il avait fini l'un deux à grand coups de pieds.

Autant dire que ses amis l'observaient avec amusement.

Mais s'ils l'observaient avec amusement, aucun d'eux n'avait encore eut le courage de lui demander de raconter.

Finalement, juste après le diner, Tony n'y tint plus.

"- Alors ! Raconte !"

"- Raconter quoi ?"

"- Ben ta donzelle. Raconte ! Comment elle s'appelle ? A quoi elle ressemble ?"

Clint se renfrogna immédiatement.

"- Ca vous regarde pas."

"- Clint…"

"- Non. Je vous connais. Ou tout au moins Nat et toi, Tony. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous empêcher de faire des recherches, de vouloir tout savoir sur elle, et vous allez tout me pourrir avant même que ça commence parce que vous allez trouver je sais pas quoi. Qu'elle n'a pas payé une amende de stationnement, qu'elle a une fois croisé dans un centre commercial un tueur en série à plus de trente pas ou que sais-je encore. Et vous n'allez jamais vous arrêter ! Alors NON, je ne vous dirais rien !"

L'agente et le milliardaire eurent la grâce de rougir, un peu gênés.

Oui, c'était le genre de faire ça.

Ce n'était pas leur faute, juste… l'habitude….

Un peu échaudé, Clint quitta ses amis pour aller s'enterrer dans sa chambre.

Il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour parler mais… à qui ?  
Qui pourrait comprendre ? Et surtout savoir se taire ?

Surtout qu'il avait, justement, tut tellement de choses…

Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Nat pour ça, ni à Tony, ni à Steve.  
Restait bien Bruce mais…. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à garder son calme quand il lui parlerait de Loki ? L'archer en doutait.  
Ne restait que Thor.  
Thor était toujours d'accord pour parler de Loki.

Ils le faisaient souvent.

Clint hésita encore un moment.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Thor est-il dans sa chambre ?"

"- Oui monsieur. Il prend une douche."

"- Peux-tu lui demander s'il aurait un peu de temps à m'accorder pour discuter ?"

L'IA transmis la commission qui revint avec une réponse positive.

Clint se changea pour un jogging confortable et un t-shirt si usé qu'il était presque transparent puis alla gratter à la porte du dieu.

Thor l'accueillit chaleureusement.

Le cheveu encore humide de sa douche, il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama sur les reins.

Clint n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

Le dieu était bien trop viril pour lui. Lorsqu'il tournait son intérêt vers son propre sexe, Clint préférait de loin les mâles un peu moins agressifs visuellement.

C'était aussi pour ça que Clint aimait discuter avec Thor. Le dieu ne s'étonnait de rien. Pas avec le frère qu'il avait.

"- Installe-toi à ton gré, ami Barton. Que puis-je pour toi ?"

Clint s'assit sur le bout du lit.

"- J'avais juste envie… non… Besoin de parler."

"- De la dame que tu as rencontré cet après-midi ?"

L'archer rougit un peu.

"- Je suis si transparent que ça ?"

"- L'amour naissant est souvent comme cela." Sourit Thor, flatté que l'archer vienne le voir, lui.

La rougeur de l'agent s'accrue.

"- Qui parle d'amour ?"

"- Voyons, ami Barton…" Le gronda gentiment l'Asgardien. "Si tu me parlais un peu d'elle ?"

La mine revêche de l'arche s'éclaira soudain.

"- Elle s'appelle Locke Skywalker. Elle a les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, quatre enfants dont une fille. Les garçons vivent avec elle mais pas la fille, elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Elle a eu aussi des jumeaux mais ils sont morts dans un accident."

Sans voir le sourire disparaître lentement du visage de Thor, l'agent continua à raconter.

"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens tellement bien près d'elle… C'est ridicule, je ne la connais pas, je ne sais finalement rien d'elle, sauf que c'est une maman farouchement protectrice. Elle vit avec son oncle Vé…Vé…Véquelque chose, je n'ai pas retenu."

Clint releva se tourna soudain vers le prince.

"- Quand on s'est touché la main, c'était comme si… je sais pas… Tu crois au coup de foudre, Thor ?"

Le prince resta sans répondre un long moment.

"- Je ne sais pas, Ami Barton. Mais cette femme à l'air remarquable. Crois-tu qu'elle s'intéresse à toi ?"

"- Elle m'a laissé son numéro. Elle était aussi timide que moi au début. Et tu aurais vu ses yeux quand elle s'est vexé ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait me couper en deux avec son gobelet en plastique ! Il y avait tellement de feu dans ses yeux ! Tellement…."

Le sourire de Clint se fit brumeux.

Etait-il amoureux comme l'avait dit Thor ?  
C'était bien possible.

Oui… C'était même probable.

Locke remplissait le vide que Loki avait laissé à son départ.  
Si le dieu lui manquait toujours autant et lui manquerait sans doute pour toujours, au moins Locke camouflait-elle un peu le manque.

Thor demanda encore quelques précisions puis lorsque Clint eut finit de vider son sac et de hurler à la face de l'univers à quel point il était accroc comme un gosse, l'agent finit par regagner sa chambre.

#############################################

Une fois Barton retourné à son appartement, Thor s'assit sur sa terrasse du sien.

Mjolnir sur les genoux, il resta un long moment à fixer le ciel

Se faisait-il des illusions ? Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ?

Locke…. Ou Lok' comme il surnommait son petit frère quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfançons ?

Skywalker ?

Les elfes avaient donné à son frère pour sa capacité à marcher de monde en monde sans utiliser le Bifrost le surnom de landkönnuður í heimi : Marcheur d'univers.  
Skywalker.  
Etait-ce une coïncidence ?  
Et les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts.

Les enfants même. Trois garçons et une fille ? Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungand, Héla ?

Des jumeaux morts ? Vali et Narfi.

Un oncle Vé quelque chose ? Le frère de son père s'appelait Vé.

C'était trop de coïncidences.

Les mortels n'étaient pas au courant des réelles capacités magiques de Loki. Pendant leur combat contre les Chitauris, c'était un détail qui avait grandement inquiété Thor. Son frère n'avait pas utilisé le dixième de ses réelles capacités. Sans compter que le plus grand pouvoir de Loki n'était pas réellement ses capacités magiques mais son don naturel de catalyste (1).  
Thor ne combattait jamais mieux qu'au côté de son frère, idem pour les trois guerriers et Sif. Un apprenti magicien pouvait dépasser un adepte juste parce que Loki était près de lui.

Loki pouvait aussi bien transcender les dons naturels de quelqu'un comme les réveiller. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Loki avait appris. C'était un don qu'il avait toujours eut. Comme de changer de forme.

Un changement de forme que personne, parmi les humains ne connaissait. Ou ne réalisait pleinement. Pour eux, Loki était capable d'illusions, mais certainement pas de changer de visage.

Ou de sexe.

Et Clint Barton avait fait la connaissance de l'apparence féminine de son frère, Thor en était certain.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

Un poids monstrueux se retira soudain du cœur et des épaules du prince.

Loki était vivant !

Sur terre, sans doute sans une très grande partie de ses pouvoirs, peut-être même sans ses souvenirs, mais vivant et bien vivant.  
Et en sécurité avec ses enfants, sous la douce surveillance de leur oncle.

Thor sentit soudain les larmes couler sur ses joues.  
Après toute cette attente, toute cette angoisse, toute cette souffrance lorsqu'il avait senti le lien qui l'unissait à son frère être arraché et qui pour lui signifiait la mort de son cadet…

Loki était vivant.

Thor éclata de rire en même temps qu'il pleurait comme un enfant.  
Son frère était vivant.

Il en était sûr. Il le savait.

A présent qu'il savait… il se tairait.

Personne n'avait besoin de savoir, pas même Clint.

Pas avant que Loki, s'il savait encore qui il était, ne choisisse de le dire.

Il resterait à surveiller de loin que Clint ne souffrait pas de cette relation naissante mais sortit de là, il resterait à l'écart.

Il surveillerait bien sûr que Loki n'avait pas quelque machination en tête, il ne fallait pas prendre non plus les enfants du bon dieu pour des canards sauvages, mais pour le reste, ce n'était finalement pas ses affaires.

Si Loki avait encore ses souvenirs, Thor serait peiné que le jotun n'ai pas cherché à prendre contact avec lui, mais comprenait. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour l'aider finalement. Il n'en avait pas été capable. Quand son frère était concerné, tristement, il n'était pas capable de grand-chose malheureusement. Peut-être que Clint serait plus dégourdit que lui ? Il l'espérait vraiment.

Et si ce que Clint lui avait dit était juste, Loki devait être aussi intéressé par Clint que l'inverse était vrai.

L'archer n'était pas ce que Thor aurait voulu pour son frère bien sûr. Si Loki devait s'intéresser à un mortel, Thor aurait largement préféré qu'il choisisse un mortel comme Steve. Mais qui était-il pour contraindre le cœur d'un autre ? Il serait déjà heureux que son frère trouve quelqu'un à aimer et dont être aimé. Tant pis que ce mortel ne soit juste qu'un simple mortel, quelque soient ses attitudes martiales.

A présent, Thor voulait juste que son petit frère chéri, ses neveux et leur fils soient à l'abri.  
Peut-être pourrait-il voir Fenrir, au moins de loin ?

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps…. Il n'avait même pas pu le tenir dans ses bras une seule fois avant qu'Odin ne l'arrache de ceux de son frère, quelques secondes à peine après la naissance.

Et lui, lâche qu'il était, n'avait pas trouvé la force de se mettre en travers pour protéger son fils.

Il ne méritait pas le pardon de Loki.

canon dans les comics

###############

######################

###############

Ecnerrolf : merci ^^

Sora-sama : faut pas oublier que Sleipnir et les autres ont grandi en tant qu'animaux. Leur esprit s'est dont adapté, lorsqu'ils ont été relâchés, à leur maturité intellectuelle. Sleipnir devrait avoir physiquement entre 20 et 22 ans mais comme l'esprit d'un cheval est moins complexe que celui d'un asgardien, il a du "retard". Pareil pour les autres. Celui qui a le plus souffert est Fenrir qui n'a finalement que quelques années à peine de différence avec Héla et Jor. Si Héla voulait se montrer sous sa "vraie" apparence, elle aurait physiquement 25/28 ans environ mais préfère apparaître plus jeune. Elle utilise pour ca, comme ses frères, les talents de Changeur transmis par sa mère.

Beautiful Draco : Loki, de mon point de vue, il est interchangeable. Peut importe qu'il soit dessus, dessous, sur le côté. Ce qui va influencer, c'est avec qui il est et ce qu'ils font. Je le vois plus facilement top avec Tony et bottom avec Thor. Mais rien n'empêche de changer ça. Il est pas sectaire. Juste le plaisir compte. Il a bien copulé avec cailloux alors…

My Bloody NightShade- Redemsch: merci ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Une vie nouvelle

Chapitre 3

Couché sur ventre, les jambes relevées derrières lui, Fenrir regardait sa maman se préparer pour son nouveau rendez-vous.

C'était le sixième.

Chacun des trois enfants était heureux comme tout de voir leur mère avoir un (futur) amoureux.

Pour l'instant, les deux hommes se faisaient que sortir ensemble.  
Et juste sortir.

On aurait pu attendre à ce qu'ils aient déjà finalisés leur danse à l'horizontal, mais ni Loki ni Clint ne semblaient pressé.

L'un comme l'autre jouissait visiblement des petites attentions qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble et des sorties qu'ils partageaient.

Vé aussi était particulièrement content de les voir prendre leur temps.

Le vieil Aesir espérait vraiment que le couple finirait par en être un vrai. C'était bien partit pour, mais le vrai test serait pour quand Loki avouerait à Clint qui il était.

Là, ce serait sans doute douloureux pour tout le monde.  
C'était ce qui empêchait aussi Loki d'accepter plus qu'un simple baiser ou laisser Clint prendre sa main.

Le voile qui recouvrait son apparence n'était que cela, un voile.

Si Clint se collait à lui, il sentirait parfaitement l'absence de poitrine ou la présence d'un service trois-pièce.

Loki savait qu'il devait être honnête avec Clint. Mais il avait si peur…  
Ce n'était pas une sensation dont le prince déchut d'Asgard avait l'habitude.

Il avait peur pour ses enfants, pour sa vie, pour sa raison, pour sa liberté. Ça, c'était des peurs qu'il connaissait de longue date et qu'il avait appris à dompter.

Mais celle de perdre Clint était nouvelle.

Il s'attachait chaque jour davantage à ce simple humain.

S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait depuis longtemps chargé sur son épaule et serait partit se cacher avec lui et les enfants au fin fond d'un Royaume quelconque.

Mais Clint avait sa vie sur Midgar. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Alors Loki se contentait de sortir avec lui comme un humain normal avec la crainte à chaque sortie que Clint finisse par tout découvrir.

Aussi le dieu avait-il finalement décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Ou le Thor par les plumes.

Une lettre avait été téléportée sous l'oreiller de son frère. Loki connaissait parfaitement le prince blond. Quand son lit était vide, Thor dormait sur le ventre, les bras autour de son oreiller. A un moment ou un autre, il finirait par tomber sur la lettre.

Loki y avait juste marqué deux choses.

Le numéro d'un téléphone jetable et une ligne : "Appelle-moi. Loki"

"- Tu es prêt ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Oui, merci oncle Vé."

"- Bonne séance."

Ils devaient aller au cinéma ce soir.  
Ce serait leur première sortie de nuit.

Clint lui avait envoyé un sms.

Les deux tourtereaux communiquaient principalement par ce biais. C'était plus simple et plus discret.

Clint aussi avait acheté un téléphone jetable. Il ne voulait pas que le SHIEL ou Tony puisse suivre leurs communications.

Loki enfourna ses deux téléphones dans sa poche puis appela un taxi dès qu'il fut sur le trottoir.

Comme prévu, Clint l'attendait déjà.

Et comme d'habitude, Clint avait déjà payé les billets pour tous les deux.  
Ça commençait à agacer un peu Loki. Bien sûr, il savait pourquoi l'humain le faisait mais… Quand même. Alors, pour marquer le coup, cette fois, c'était lui qui avait préparé un petit cadeau pour l'archer.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose bien sûr. Mais il espérait que l'agent apprécierait.

"- Bonsoir, Clint."

"- Bonsoir, Locke."

Un peu timide, comme à chaque fois, Clint chercha les doigts du dieu.

Loki adorait la façon que le moineau avait de lui prendre la main.

Il effleurait d'abord doucement le bout de ses doigts puis faisait une pose imperceptible. Comme Loki ne le rejetait pas, les doigts de Clint remontaient doucement sur les siens. Il les caressait une seconde puis glissait ses doigts entre les siens avant de finir par une caresse du pouce sur sa paume.

Le mouvement était totalement inconscient de la part de l'archer mais faisait fondre Loki comme jamais. Sans doute parce que Svadilfari avait lui aussi son petit rituel lorsqu'il prenait sa main. Loki adorait chez ses amants et ses maitresses ce genre de petits gestes inconscients et répétitifs.

Le père d'Héla avait eu le sien. Bien qu'ils soient restés ensemble juste quelques mois, juste le temps que Loki porte son unique fille, le père de la petite Reine avait été d'une gentillesse qu'il n'avait pas été en droit d'attendre et n'avait pas anticipé une seconde. Encore moins à la vue de leur relation autrement houleuse, voire carrément haineuse parfois.

Mais même après tous ses siècles, Loki reconnaissait à Heimdall d'avoir été un parfait gentleman.

S'il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre affection entre eux, il y avait eu de la tendresse en quantité.

Loki avait adoré la façon du Gardien de l'embrasser, cachés dans l'observatoire. Les baisers d'Heimdall étaient toujours lents, paresseux presque, mais profonds, doux, patients. Lorsque Heimdall l'embrassait, il finissait toujours son baiser en effleurant ses lèvres de la pointe de la langue comme s'il cherchait à garder une ultime trace de leur baiser.

Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre à chaque fois.

Lorsque le jotun avait été sur d'avoir conçu, il avait prévenu le Gardien. Comme ils l'avaient convenu avant, ils avaient mis un terme à leur relation charnelle. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait vraiment regretté. Heimdall avait d'autres amants et maitresses, lui allait avoir un bébé dont s'occuper… Le Gardien n'avait bien entendu jamais reconnu le bébé, n'était jamais venu la voir pendant les sept ans que la petite fille avait passé à Asgard avec sa mère. Pourtant, pendant ces quelques années, Heimdall s'était montré plus souvent lors des célébrations où toute la famille royale était là. Héla y était après tout, bien à l'abri dans les bras de Loki.

Lorsqu'Héla était née, Loki avait vraiment cru que la malédiction qui avait affecté Jor et Sleipnir avait disparu. La petite fille était bien cela : une magnifique petite fille comme tout le royaume aurait pu en rêver.  
Mais Odin avait été absent pendant toute sa grossesse.

Lorsque le dieu était revenu de sa dernière guerre en date, la petite fille avait déjà quelques semaines. Loki rayonnait, Frigga exultait et même Thor s'était réchauffé envers Loki et ses deux fils grâce à la petite fille.

Odin avait paru ravi de voir la gamine. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne l'empoisonne avec sa magie. Mais ça, Loki ne l'avait jamais comprit.

La petite fille était forte. Elle était quand même l'enfant du Dieu du Chaos et du Gardien d'Asgard. Il avait fallut du temps avant que l'infinie malveillance d'Odin finisse par prendre racine et affecte la petite.

Elle avait commencé à s'affaiblir, puis à tomber malade de plus en plus souvent. Puis une nuit, c'étaient ses cris qui avaient réveillé Loki.  
Il s'était précipité à son chevet pour constater l'horreur qui la rongeait.

La mort la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Il avait tout essayé pour la sauver. Eir également.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.  
Fou de douleur, Loki avait prit le petite puis s'était rué vers le Bifrost.

Heimdall l'y attendait déjà.

Le Gardien n'avait rien dit mais Loki avait vu son angoisse lorsqu'il s'était jeté tête la première dans le vortex.

Loki avait mit moins d'une journée pour conquérir le royaume des morts et poser sa fille sur le trône. Il était resté avec elle le temps nécessaire à sa croissance.

Le temps ne passait pas de la même façon pour les morts et pour les vivants.

Pour Loki, près d'un millénaire s'était écoulé auprès de sa fille.

Pour Asgard, moins de dix ans s'étaient écoulés lorsqu'il était rentré, gentiment chassé par sa fille à présent assez grande pour vivre sa vie et qui refusait qu'il sacrifie la sienne pour rester avec lui.

Lorsqu'il était revenu chez lui, hébété et le cœur en vrac, Loki avait croisé le regard normalement froid du Gardien.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé mas Heimdall avait été soulagé. Même si sa fille avait été conçut sans amour, il tenait à elle. La savoir à l'abri l'avait rassuré.

Loki savait que le Gardien avait été puni lourdement pour l'avoir laisser partir pour Helheim.

Loki avait été punit lui aussi pour sa conquête express par Odin.

Mais au moins, Héla avait été en sécurité. Et vivante.  
D'une certaine façon. Elle était la seule qui avait vraiment échappé à Odin.

Le jotun savait qu'Heimdall passait beaucoup de temps à observer sa fille à distance. Pas une seule fois ils ne s'étaient parlé. Comme lui, Héla pouvait courir sur les branche d'Yggdrasil sans peine alors elle n'avait jamais eut besoin du Bifrost.

Loki ferma les yeux une seconde.

Heimdall voyait-il comment évoluait Héla maintenant que la malédiction d'Odin avait explosé et qu'elle s'était libéré de la pourriture qui la rongeait ?  
Voulait-il venir la voir maintenant qu'Odin était responsable de son apparence ? Accepterait-il d'être un père, au moins de loin en loin, même s'ils avaient décidés autre chose ?

Il faudrait qu'il le lui propose. S'il le souhaitait, il pourrait faire partie de la vie de l'enfant. Lorsqu'un de ses petits lui posait des questions, Loki ne leur mentait jamais. Pas plus qu'il ne se taisait.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Sleipnir qui avait voulu savoir qui était son père. Avec le temps, les autres demanderaient sans doute à savoir eux aussi.

Loki ne savait pas si Héla savait pour Heimdall. Sans doute. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé mais sa petite était intelligente. Et puis, Loki l'avait nommé en hommage à son père, quand même.

"- Locke ? Tu as l'air rêveuse."

Loki eut un petit sourire.

"- Pardon, j'étais ailleurs."

Timide comme tout, Clint lui caressa doucement la joue du dos de la main. Loki ferma les yeux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté pour intensifier la caresse.

Ce n'était rien, mais le sourire lumineux que l'archer en obtint le fit sourire à son tour.

"- Si nous allions nous installer dans la salle ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Il n'avait toujours pas donné son petit cadeau à l'archer, mais cela pouvait attendre qu'ils soient assis.

"- Où veux-tu t'installer ?"

"- Comme tu veux."

En bon agent paranoïaque, Clint choisit une allée sur le côté, près de la sortie. Ils verraient aussi bien que n'importe où après tout.

Le couple s'installa tranquillement. La séance était encore tôt. Trop pour qu'il y ait vraiment du monde. A cette heure, il y avait surtout des hommes et femmes d'affaires fatigués qui avaient décidés, en général sur un coup de tête, de venir se faire une toile pour se détendre après une journée épuisante ainsi que, comme eux, quelques couples encore trop récent pour aller diner avant le ciné ou adultères entre collègues de bureau.

"- On est venu voir quoi au fait ?"

C'était Clint qui avait choisi le film.

"- Le dernier Disney."

Loki rit doucement.

"- S'il est bien, je pourrais emmener les enfants le voir remarque."

Clint lui caressa doucement la paume du pouce. Il ne l'avait lâché que le temps de retirer sa veste. Comme à chaque fois, il était bras nus. Loki adorait les bras nus de l'archer. C'était idiot parce qu'il était largement plus puissant que l'humain, mais il y avait là quelque chose d'atavique qui rassurait. Clint avait ce qu'il fallait pour le protéger le cas échéant et le montrait aux autres mâles éventuels qui auraient voulu tenter leur chance.

"- Je pensais… Il y a un Dreamworks qui sort la semaine prochaine. On pourrait peut-être aller le voir ? Avec les enfants je veux dire." Tenta Clint avec cet adorable sourire dont Loki se languissait un peu plus chaque jour.

"- …. Sérieusement ? Tu…Tu voudrais qu'on sorte tous les cinq ?"

"- Et aller manger quelque chose aussi après ?" Insista l'archer. "Enfin…Si ça ne te dérange pas et que ca ne risque pas de les faire se coucher trop tard pour l'école ?"

Loki resta figé une seconde avant d'attraper Clint par le col, le tirer contre lui et l'embrasser passionnément avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Il lâcha immédiatement l'Avengers.

Ecarlate, Loki s'excusa platement.

"- Je…Je suis désolé… Holala….Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…"

Un sourire étonné aux lèvres, Clint ne put s'empêcher de se passer la langue dessus pour tenter de capturer le gout si étrange de la jeune femme. Puis il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il n'en revenait pas de la douceur de sa bouche.

Loki n'en finissait plus de se confondre en excuses

La proposition de Clint l'avait tellement prit de court ! De tous les individus avec qui il avait pu avoir une relation, il avait fallu que ce soit un mortel, un simple humain, qui le premier accepte ses enfants à bras ouverts. A chaque fois que Loki avait eu une relation qui commençait à être sérieuse, c'était lui qui avait dû tenter d'imposer ses enfants en douceur. A chaque fois, il avait été quitté dans la semaine. Et voilà que Clint….

"- Je prends ça pour un oui alors ?" Encore ce sourire un peu timide de l'agent qui le faisait fondre.

Le jotun hocha la tête.

"- Ce sera avec plaisir. Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer." Avoua le dieu.

Fenrir surtout n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait à toutes forces rencontrer l'amoureux de sa maman. Loki ne savait plus comment le faire patienter. Il lui avait montré une illusion de l'archer ainsi qu'à Sleipnir et Jörmungand avant de leur raconter tout ce qu'il savait de lui.

"- Alors on fait comme ça ?" Heureux comme tout, Clint monta la main de Loki à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume.

Loki se sentit rougir encore.

Mais il avait fini d'être aussi chou celui-là, oui ? C'était inconvenant à force d'être aussi attentionné et charmant et….

Histoire de reprendre un peu la main, Loki donna la boite qu'il trimballait depuis son départ de son appartement à l'archer.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- Tu n'arrêtes pas de payer le café, le ciné, le musée… Il est plus que temps que je te rendes un peu la pareille, non ?"

"- Mais…Mais il ne fallait pas ! Il…."

"- Ouvre ! Avant que la séance ne commence."

Les pubs s'ouvraient à peine.

Clint ôta le papier cadeau puis ouvrit la boite en velours.

"- C'est…"

Loki retira le bijou de sa boite.

Avec une aisance qui trahissait l'habitude de ce genre d'objet, il ferma le bracelet sur le biceps de l'agent.

Le bracelet était un mélange d'acier et d'argent repoussé avec un simple cabochon en améthyste sur le dessus.

Le bijou était infiniment masculin, discret et parfaitement à sa place sur le bras de l'archer.

"- Ça te plait ?"

"- Tu plaisantes ! Il est magnifique."

Content, Loki eut un grand sourire.

Il avait fait le bijou lui-même. Il l'avait laissé vierge mais l'avait préparé pour recevoir une magie de protection dès qu'il aurait pu dire la vérité à Clint.

Il ne laisserait pas l'agent sortir tout nu alors qu'il pouvait le protéger de sa magie.

Clint prit gentiment son visage dans ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Merci."

Le baiser, d'abord hésitant, s'approfondit rapidement.

Le film commença sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, ils avaient passés leur film entier à se bécoter comme des ados.

"- Il faudra revenir le voir."

"- Avec les enfants alors ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Il posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'agent puis se leva pour prendre congés.

C'est un Clint radieux qui rentra à la tour Stark.

###########################################

"- Je sais que vous me suivez. Montrez-vous."

Loki avait brutalement tourné au coin de la rue.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il se savait suivit et observé.

Jusque-là, la surveillance n'avait pas paru dangereuse, mais il préférait prendre les devants.

Un humain d'environ cinquante ans, aux tempes argent, se matérialisa à quelques mètres de lui.

Immédiatement, Loki renforça le bouclier qu'il avait dressé autour de lui.

"- Qui êtes-vous. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

L'humain resta silencieux un moment à l'observer. Loki n'avait pas besoin de confirmation pour savoir qu'il voyait à travers son voile.

"- Je suis Stephen Strange. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Loki Odinson."

Le visage de Loki se ferma immédiatement.

Il ne prit pas la main tendue.

Strange resta immobile une bonne minute avant que sa main ne se mette à trembler. Il la rapatria dans son giron.

"- Je vous surveille depuis quelques temps à présent." Continua le mortel.

"- Je sais."

"- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?"

"- Je ne suis pas là pour causer des problèmes."

"- Alors pourquoi m'avoir invité ce soir ?"

"- Ma patience est certes cumulative mais elle atteint rapidement sa limite. Surtout lorsqu'on représente une menace."

"- Je ne suis pas une menace pour vous si vous n'en n'être plus une pour Midgar."

"- Je ne pensais pas à moi."

"- Ha… Vos enfants."

Une brutale montée de magie entoura immédiatement Loki, brulant si fort que même un mortel ordinaire aurait vu le rideau de puissance autour de lui.

Strange leva immédiatement les mains.

"- Ce n'est pas une menace. Ni pour vous, ni pour vos enfants, ni pour l'Avenger que vous courtisez."

La magie verte flamboya encore un peu puis se résorba lentement bien que Loki resta sur le qui-vive.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez." Répéta encore Loki.

"- Juste me présenter. De sorcier Suprême à Sorcier Suprême."

Loki resta silencieux un moment sans comprendre.

"- Plait-il ?"

Ce fut à l'humain d'être surprit.

"- N'êtes-vous pas Loki Odinson, Sorcier Suprême d'Asgard ? Vous êtes apparu comme Sorcier Suprême à la vue de tous les autres il y a quelques mois…."

Le Dr Strange ne comprenait pas. C'était bien lui, il en était certain.

Seul un Sorcier Suprême avait pu tisser un tel voile magique pour se camoufler.

Loki s'était crispé lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom d'Odinson.

Par défit autant que par agacement, ce crétin lui pourrissait sa super soirée passée avec Clint, Loki laissa tomber aussi bien son voile que le Changement qui le camouflait.  
C'est le prince Jotun qui lança un sourire railleur à l'humain.

"- Je n'ai jamais été Odinson. Je n'ai jamais été Asgardien. Je suis Loki. Né prince de Jotunheim. Laissé à mourir, bannit par Odin. Je suis juste Loki."

Si Strange avait haussé un sourcil devant l'apparence du prince Jotun, c'était quand même la première fois qu'il en voyait un, il n'était pas plus perturbé que ça.

"- Ha ! Je comprends. Odin vous à bannit il y a peu de temps donc. Quelques semaines, quelques mois au plus…"

Agacé par le manque de réactivité de l'humain devant le monstre qu'il était, Loki laissa le froid polaire couler sur sa peau.

"- Et alors ?"

"- Alors ça explique pourquoi nous n'êtes apparu pour nous qu'il y a si peu de temps alors que vous avez quoi ? Deux milles ans ?"

"- Quatre mille cent vingt-six."

"- Encore mieux ! Donc Odin devait avoir verrouillé votre magie…" Strange se mit à se frotter le menton, perdu dans ses pensées. "Oui, s'il vous à verrouillé tout ou partie avant que vous atteigniez votre apogée, il est normal que nous ne vous ayons pas vu avant et…"

"- Vous vous rendez bien compte que je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que vous racontez ?" S'agaça Loki

Strange voulu se tourner pour inviter Loki à se suivre mais se figea.

Il était coincé jusqu'aux genoux dans une épaisse couche de glace.

"- Etait-ce vraiment indispensable ?"

"- Je ne fais que protéger ma famille. Pour l'instant, vous êtes le seul mortel à savoir qui je suis. Et je ne permettrai à personne de mettre mes enfants encore en danger."

Stephen soupira doucement.

Il avait mal étalonné le dieu.

Il l'aurait pensé plus curieux. Il l'était peut-être mais son instinct paternel lui faisait passer ses enfants avant tout le reste. Si c'était remarquable, Strange devait totalement réévaluer son abord du dieu.

Dans son évaluation de base, il n'avait déjà pas noté très haut le dieu sur l'échelle du danger que sa présence pouvait faire courir à la terre. A présent, il était certain que le danger était nul. Loki ne tenterait plus de prendre le contrôle de la planète, de l'attaquer, de la détruire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Du peu que Loki lui avait appris en peu de temps, il était juste ici comme un sanctuaire pour ses enfants et lui-même.

"- Loki O…Loki. Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. De ce que vous me dites, j'ai fait une erreur d'appréciation. Vous ne devez pas être Sorcier Suprême d'Asgard mais de Jotunheim. Un Sorcier Suprême est le détenteur, le gardien, le guide et le protecteur de toute la magie de son Royaume. Il n'y en a qu'un par monde. Je suis celui de Midgar. Comme vous avez toujours été présenté comme Asgardien, je pensais que vous étiez celui d'Asgard, logiquement. Mais l'augmentation de vos pouvoirs depuis que votre père adoptif vous a renié prouve que ce n'est pas le cas."

Loki resta immobile à écouter et analyser chaque parole de l'humain.

Il n'y distinguait aucun mensonge mais il devait être sûr.

Sans un mot, il se rapprocha de l'humain immobilisé.

Si le mortel était bien ce qu'il disait, il pouvait se libérer sans peine. Ou se défendre.

Calmement Loki posa une main sur le front de l'humain.

Il ne plongea pas loin dans son esprit. A peine effleura-t-il l'esprit public sans même chercher à dépasser les protections mentales du magicien.  
Ce qu'il faisait était un manque évident de courtoisie mais pas une agression.

Sa magie des glaces se résorba doucement, libérant le sorcier humain.

Strange ne s'offusqua pas de la précaution élémentaire du jotun. A sa place, il aurait fait la même chose et n'aurait probablement pas été aussi délicat dans sa pénétration mentale. Ca plus que le reste prouvait l'âge de Loki ainsi que son expérience. Il en fallait beaucoup pour être aussi délicat lors d'une invasion mentale. La plus part des télépathes avait la délicatesse d'un marteau pilon pour écraser une mouche. La main mentale de Loki par contre était si délicate qu'elle était presque imperceptible.

Donc infiniment plus dangereuse.

"- Peut-être pouvons-nous aller discuter autour d'un café plutôt que dans une ruelle sordide ?"

Loki hocha sèchement la tête.  
Son apparence se modifia à nouveau, puis, pour la masse des mortels, il ne resta plus que Locke Skywalker.

###################################

"- Bonsoir, monsieur Barton."

"- Bonsoir, JARVIS. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Pourquoi cette question, monsieur ?"

"- C'est bien la première fois que tu me sautes dessus au retour."

L'IA resta silencieuse une seconde avant d'avouer.

"- Je suis aussi curieux que les autres de savoir qui est votre dulcinée, monsieur Barton."

L'archer en resta les brans ballant. Même l'IA de la maison ? Sérieusement ?

"- JARVIS ! Enfin !"

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le salon commun. Comme d'habitude, tout le monde l'attendait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"- Bonne soirée ?"

"- La ferme, Tony."

"- Ha, ça va, Legolas ! Arrête de jouer ton mystérieux ! Quand est-ce que tu nous l'amène qu'on la rencontre ! Et puis on ne sait rien d'elle! Donne-nous au moins un os à ronger !"

Clint grinçait des dents. Ils avaient finit de lui pourrir sa relation ? Est-ce qu'il venait les renifler sous le museau pour fouiller leur vie sentimentale, lui ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être simplement heureux pour lui ?

"- Tu veux savoir quelque chose. Très bien. Elle est brune, elle a les yeux verts, trente ans, et quatre enfants. Et la semaine prochaine, on va tous aller au cinéma.

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'en remettre une couche.

"- Wahou ! Et elle te les a caché combien de temps ses gremlins ?"

Clint croisa les bras sur le torse, signe manifeste chez lui qu'il se mettait lentement en colère.

"- Je connaissais leur existence dès le début. Ils étaient avec elle quand je l'ai invité à boire un café. Et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, Stark. J'ADORE les enfants. C'est un point positif en plus pour moi qu'elle soit une maman. Et elle ne les a pas faits par hasard ou accident non plus. Oui, nous en avons discuté. Et ils sont aussi impatients de me voir que moi de les rencontrer pour de vrai. Autre chose ?"

Un silence de mort lui répondit.

Aucun n'avait imaginé que Clint s'énerverait aussi vite. Ni qu'il serait aussi protecteur avec la dame.

Agacé, l'archer alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ils lui avaient pourrit sa super soirée avec leurs conneries.

Ronchon, Clint jeta sa veste sur le dos d'une chaise.

Son sourire lui revint à la seconde. Le bracelet était là et bien là. Il l'effleura doucement.

Bon sang ce qu'il aimait cette femme.

Il l'aimait.

Il dut s'asseoir lorsqu'il réalisa.

Oui, il l'aimait.

Un petit sourire infiniment timide lui monta aux lèvres.  
Il l'aimait. C'était la première fois qu'il était vraiment amoureux.  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose.  
C'était la même sensation que celle qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il était avec Loki.

Il aimait Locke.  
Il aimait Loki.

Il était foutu.

On toqua à sa porte.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Puis-je entrer, ami Barton ?"

"- JARVIS, laisse entrer s'il te plait."

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le prince d'Asgard.

"- Comment vas-tu, ami ? Tu avais l'air troublé."

"- Je n'aime pas les sous-entendus de Tony sur Locke. Comme si elle cherchait à profiter de moi ou je ne sais pas quoi.

"- Elle est sans doute comme n'importe qui. Elle à ses secrets. Comme tu as les tiens."

Clint grimaça.

Ce n'était pas faux. Il n'avait pas avoué son handicap à la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne. A part Natasha, personne ne savait.

"- Je sais. Mais…Elle m'en parlera quand elle le souhaitera. Si elle le souhaite. Je ne veux pas la forcer. Je veux qu'elle me fasse confiance. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais je veux qu'elle se sente assez en confiance pour venir à moi d'elle-même. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais je suis sur qu'elle à beaucoup souffert. Je ne lui en parle pas, mais je le sens." Il posa sa main sur son torse. "Je le sens là. Elle à besoin qu'on lui fasse confiance plus que tout le reste."

"- Ne te sentiras-tu pas trahis lorsqu'elle le fera et qu'elle t'avouera ce qu'elle cache ? Tu pourrais en souffrir, mon ami."

Le ton de Thor était assez lugubre pour inquiéter l'archer.

"- Saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore, Thor ?"

"- Je sais beaucoup de choses que tu ignores. Mais…Et si c'était un homme ? J'ai vu qu'une partie de votre population se livrait parfois à ce genre de choses."

Clint éclata de rire.

Locke ? Un homme ? Alors qu'elle avait des enfants ? Il ne voyait pas trop comment ce serait possible mais pour l'amour de la discussion, il réfléchit à la chose. Un trans peut-être ?

"- Ca ne me dérangerais pas plus que ça, Thor."

"- Es-tu ergi, mon ami ?"

"- Ergi ?"

"- Attiré par ton propre sexe."

Clint haussa les épaules.

"- Je suis attiré par des individus, Thor. Pas par un emballage. Homme ou femme, pour moi, c'est pareil."

Thor eut un large sourire, comme s'il était très content de ce que venait de lui dire l'archer.

"- C'est un joli bracelet que tu portes là."

Clint retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

"- C'est Locke qui me l'a offert."

"- Je peux voir ?"

"- Bien sûr."

Le mortel retira le bijou pour le donner à Thor.

Le prince l'examina longuement avant de le lui rendre. Thor ne s'y connaissait pas trop en magie mais il n'avait pas grandi avec Loki sans apprendre quelques petites choses. Le bracelet était encore vierge mais il avait été longuement préparé pour porter plusieurs sorts de protection. Sans compter que Loki avait gravé son sceau sur l'intérieur de la monture du cabochon d'améthyste. Personne ne pouvait le voir là, à moins de savoir quoi chercher.

"- Il est superbe !"

"- Oui hein !"

Clint le remit à sa place. Le bracelet était tellement parfait qu'il n'avait même pas l'impression de porter quoique ce soit.

Thor bavarda encore un peu avec l'archer puis se retira.

Sa décision était prise.

Il avait un coup de fil à passer.

Clint referma la porte sur le dieu du tonnerre.

Son sourire lui était revenu.  
Vraiment, Thor était un ami pour accepter qu'il l'embête avec ses états d'âme.

L'agent se laissa tomber sur son lit.

C'est avec le gout de Loki sur les lèvres et la texture de sa mains sous ses doigts qu'il s'endormit doucement.

#############################################

Loki était rentré tard.

Très tard.

Sa discussion avec le Dr Strange s'était prolongée passé minuit.

Le jotun faisait confiance à son oncle pour avoir mis les enfants au lit mais il n'aimait quand même pas être absent quand les enfants se couchaient. Il voulait pouvoir leur faire un bisou, leur raconter une histoire…être une maman…

Une bonne partie de la discussion avec le Sorcier Suprême de Midgar avait consisté à le persuader qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, que ce soit contre la planète, les Avengers ou plus spécifiquement Clint.

A la grande irritation du prince déchut, il avait dû avouer à voix haute devant l'humain que OUI, il était amoureux de Clint et que NON, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal pour que le sorcier accepte ses paroles.

Même s'il était presque sur que le Dr Strange l'avait forcé à avouer ça plus pour lui-même que pour le bénéfice du sorcier de Midgar.

Loki en avait été d'autant plus troublé qu'il ne se l'était jamais avoué à lui-même jusque-là.  
Puis, une fois que Strange avait accepté sa présence sur Midgar de Sorcier à Sorcier, il lui avait expliqué exactement en quoi consistait son…leur rôle.

Heureusement, être le Sorcier Suprême de Jotunheim ne forçait en rien Loki à rester sur la planète des glaces.

Par contre, il faudrait vraiment qu'il rende la cassette à la planète.

Pas au roi.  
A la planète.

Normalement, la Pierre de Vie de chaque planète était profondément enterré dans ses entrailles, cachées à la vue de tous. C'était aussi le rôle du Sorcier que de la protéger.  
Que celle de Jotunheim soit aussi facile d'accès était une aberration qu'il faudrait corriger très vite.

Juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Stephen Strange lui avait remis plusieurs livres anciens à lire. Tout ce qu'il aurait besoin de savoir était, d'après lui, dedans.

Loki l'avait remercié.  
Autant de son aide que de son accueil.

Puis il s'était excusé pour ses manières cavalières.

Le Sorcier Suprême de Midgar ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Après tout, Loki avait mieux vécu les choses que lui lorsqu'il avait été appelé à sa tâche. Après tout ce que le jotun s'était pris dans le museau depuis son enfance, il était remarquable qu'il ne soit pas devenu fou.

Certes, son référentiel personnel était…différent de celui de la plupart des gens, mais Loki n'était pas fou. Il était juste… Concentré sur d'autres choses.

Ils s'étaient salués puis chacun était rentré chez lui.

"- Loki ? Bonne soirée ?"

Le sourire de Vé était purement lupin.

Loki se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

"- Intriguant en tout cas."

Le sourire du dieu retomba immédiatement.

"- Raconte ?"

Loki se cagoussouna dans le giron de son oncle, comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il commençait à peine à s'éveiller à la magie.

Il n'avait eu que l'équivalent humain de quatre ans, peut-être trois. Il ne se souvenait pas, lui. Mais Vé s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Le petit garçon avait été installé sur ses genoux, appuyé contre son torse, un sourire de pure fascination émerveillée dans les yeux pendant que son oncle créait pour lui des oiseaux et des papillons de pure magie pour le distraire pour qu'il ne dérange pas les adultes pas ses incessantes questions.

Lorsqu'il avait arrêté pour répondre à une question d'Odin, le petit garçon avait tiré sur sa manche. Il voulait encore des belles choses.

Vé lui avait demandé d'attendre. Mais à cet âge-là, quel enfant pouvait attendre ?  
Alors Loki avait levé les mains, fermé les yeux, puis avait imité son oncle.

La famille entière s'était tut en réalisant que les papillons et les oiseaux, un peu difformes il fallait l'avouer mais finalement pas si raté pour un premier essai, venaient du plus jeune membre de la famille et non de son oncle.

Vé et Vili avait chaudement félicités le petit bouchon. Frigga aussi l'avait encouragé.  
Les rires heureux de Thor n'avaient pas eu besoin de traduction.  
Mais le regard glacial d'Odin ?  
Même près de 3600 ans plus tard, Vé en ressentait un malaise.

Odin n'avait jamais aimé son fils adoptif. Pour lui, il n'avait jamais été plus qu'une chose à utiliser au moment opportun.

Les yeux clos, Loki lui raconta sa rencontre avec Stephen Strange.

Vé ne put se tenir d'être incroyablement fier de son neveu. Il avait toujours sut que sa magie était exceptionnelle. Là, il en avait la preuve absolue.  
Et il était FIER.

##########################################

Thor fit tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts un long moment.

Il ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse utiliser le coup de fil qu'il allait passer.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Oui monsieur Odinson ?"

"- Je vais devoir passer un coup de téléphone extrêmement important mais qui doit à toute force rester totalement secret. Même ton créateur ne doit pas savoir. Et jamais au grand jamais le SHIELD."

"- Voulez-vous que je fasse le nécessaire pour que la ligne soit intraçable et impossible à enregistrer ou intercepter ?

"- S'il te plait. C'est vraiment important. La vie de mon fils est dans la balance."

"- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un fils.

"- Personne ne le sais. A part sa mère et moi. Si Asgard devait l'apprendre, cela signerait leur arrêt de mort à tous les deux. Et possiblement le mien aussi. Pour mes amis…. Je leur en parlerai incessamment. Mais pour l'instant, cela doit rester un secret."

L'IA prit bonne note puis lança procédure de cryptage, de protection et tout ce qu'il pouvait.

"- Veuillez utiliser le téléphone filaire de votre suite. Votre ligne a été basculée dessus. Cette installation ne gardera aucune trace de votre appel.

"- Merci JARVIS."

"- Mais de rien monsieur."

Thor reposa son portable, décrocha le filaire, sortit le petit papier laissé par son frère, apprit le numéro de téléphone par cœur puis mangea le bout de papier. C'était peut-être extrême mais lui aussi pouvait être d'une paranoïa confiant au pathologique dans certaines circonstances.

La ligne sonna plusieurs fois.

Puis une voix connue répondit.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince faillit fondre en larmes.

"- Loki." Parvint-il à murmure, la voix étranglée.

Puis il fondit réellement en larmes.

A l'autre bout du fil, réveillé en sursaut après sa longue discussion avec son oncle, épuisé mais sur le qui-vive, Loki sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s'humidifier. Il allait le faire pleurer aussi cet imbécile.

"- Thor. Arrête de pleurer. S'il te plait."

"- Mon Loki…."

"- Thor."

"- Je t'ai cru mort !"

"- ….Je sais….je suis désolé."

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Loki resta silencieux un moment.

Lentement, aussi bien parce qu'il prenait le temps d'ordonner ses pensées que parce qu'il en souffrait encore, Loki raconta à son frère tout ce qu'il avait vécut ces derniers temps.

Lui aussi fondit en larmes quand il raconta comment Odin l'avait renié.

Odin était un salaud, mais il avait été son père pendant plus de quatre millénaires. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, aussi bien que de l'avoir chassé.

A l'autre bout du fil, Thor écoutait religieusement toutes les explications de son frère.

Il tenait la bride à sa colère avec la plus grande difficulté.  
A l'extérieur, un orage monstrueux menaçait mais n'éclatait pas.

Ce n'est que lorsque Loki lui raconta la libération des enfants et ce qu'elle impliquait que Thor ne put retenir sa rage plus longtemps.  
A l'extérieur, les éclairs tombaient si près de la tour qu'il la faisait vibrer sur ses fondations.

Thor se força à reprendre un peu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.  
Avec une telle démonstration de force, ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à demander ce qui se passait.

"- JARVIS, si les autres demandent, prévient les que je viens d'avoir des nouvelles d'Asgard. Je leur expliquerai ce que je peu au matin."

"- Bien monsieur."

JARVIS relaya l'information à la seconde.

Tout le monde voulait en effet des informations.

"- Fenrir… Fenrir est un adorable petit garçon, Thor. Il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, comme toi mais parfois, quand il est vraiment heureux, ils virent aux verts."

Thor se calma lentement.

Son fils était en bonne santé.

"- Je…j'aimerai vraiment venir le voir, Loki. Les voir."

Loki hésita.

"- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée pour l'instant."

Thor retint la légère douleur dans sa poitrine.

"- Loki…"

"- Je ne refuse pas, Thor ! Juste… Laisse-moi juste le temps de parler à…"

"- Clint.

"- Ho…Tu sais…"

"- Je suis le seul à savoir, Loki. Depuis votre premier café. Nous…parlons souvent de toi tous les deux. Tu lui manques affreusement. Je crois…Qu'il ne s'est jamais libéré de toi." Souffla doucement le prince.

Loki resta silencieux un long moment.

"- Loki ?"

"- ….Thor…. Tu…Tu m'as souvent reproché mes choix de partenaires."

"- Loki… Je n'étais qu'un enfant stupide et mal élevé qui ne voyait que par son nombril. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux, Loki. Et les enfants aussi. Je serais heureux de pouvoir être un père pour Fenrir, et même pour les autres, mais je serais aussi heureux de n'être que leur oncle parce que Clint les aimera comme les siens. Il adore les enfants. C'est aussi pour ca qu'il aime "Locke". Il fera un bon compagnon pour toi."

Loki eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir de nouvelles larmes.

"- Merci Thor. Pour tout."

Le blond aurait voulu avoir son frère près de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"- Prévient moi lorsque nous pourrons nous voir, Loki. Ou pour quoi que ce soit. N'hésite pas. D'accord ?"

Le jotun souffla doucement son accord.

"- Je sais qu'il y a autre chose, Loki. Mais tu m'en parleras quand tu voudras. Et si tu le souhaites, tu finiras par me dire qui sont les pères d'Héla et de Jor, d'accord ?"

Loki ne put retenir un petit rire.  
Savoir ca était le dada de son frère.

"- Si tu es sage."

"- Je suis toujours sage."

"- …Dors bien….mon frère."

Thor aurait tué pour pouvoir embrasser Loki sur le front.

Ne l'avoir qu'a travers le combiné était une torture.

"- Dors bien, mon bébé frère. Et rappelle toi, ton grand frère sera toujours là pour toi."

Loki raccrocha doucement sur un dernier "merci" à peine murmuré.

A l'extérieur, l'orage s'était lentement calmé pour ne plus être qu'une pluie aussi douce que la nostalgie tranquille qui envahissait le prince d'Asgard.

Son petit frère était vivant, en bonne santé, à l'abri, avec ses enfants et sur terre.

Pour UNE fois, tout allait bien.

Il n'y avait plus qu'a espérer que ca continuerait comme ca.

#############

**Pour résumer :  
**Thor est le père de Fenrir  
Svadilfari (qui est un palefrenier) est celui de Sleipnir. L'étalon du géant était juste Sva.

Heimdall est le père de Héla.

On verra au prochain chapitre qui est le père de Jormugand.  
Les paris son ouverts XD

################

############################################################

################

hinatanatkae : merci ^^

darkmoonlady : oui, je m'y essaye un peu. Un Thor avec un cerveau, c'est bien aussi ^^ va juste falloir confirmer sur la durée XD

Kyouyimina Miuya : merci ^^ je n'étais pas au courant pour les kinder. J'aurais apprit quelque chose. Et puis on va dire que c'est une preuve supplémentaire de l'engagement de Clint puisqu'il a été en chercher à Petaouchnock les gouzettes XD

Pisces-Arkady : nan mais en fait, Odin est plus dangereux que Doom, les Chitauri, Thanos et Amora réunis.

Sora-sama : oui, Thor est bien le père de Fenrir. On aura quelques petites infos de plus sur la décision, la conception et les premières semaines de Fen un peu plus tard ^^ Et également pourquoi Thor a laissé Odin emporter Fenrir et l'enchainer.


	4. Chapter 4

Une vie nouvelle

Chapitre 4

C'étaient des coups sur la porte qui avaient réveillés Loki.

Suspicieux en diable, il avait sa magie à fleur de peau pour défendre ses enfants au cas où lorsqu'il répondit à la porte.

"- C'est pour quoi ?"

"- Agence de protection des mineurs. Ouvrez s'il vous plait."

Le jotun et son oncle échangèrent un regard.  
Qu'est ce qu'une agence de protection des mineurs venait faire là ? Il n'y avait pas de mine ici.

Guère rassuré, Loki entre-ouvrit la porte.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

"- Plusieurs de vos voisins nous on signalé la présence d'enfant en âge d'aller à l'école chez vous mais non scolarisés."

Loki haussa un sourcil.

"- Et alors ?"

La femme en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

"- Comment ca "et alors ?". L'instruction est obligatoire, madame !"

"- L'instruction vous venez de dire. Pas l'école. Je suis parfaitement capable d'instruire mes enfants."

"- Ca, c'est à l'état fédéral d'en décider."

Loki fronça les sourcils.

Il commençait à s'énerver un peu là.  
Il n'avait pas dormit plus de trois heures, n'avait pas eut son thé, les enfants dormaient encore….

"- Vous avez intérêt à me laisser entrer ! Nous avons également des accusations contre vous assez grave."

"- Et de quel genre s'il vous plait ?"

"- De prostitution."

"- De pros…." Loki éclata de rire.

Les larmes aux yeux, il finit par laisser entrer la mortelle.

"- Vos voisins auraient vu un homme d'un certain âge venir chez vous régulièrement et…ho…."

Vé eut un sourire ironique pour la femme.

"- Mon oncle, qui m'aide avec les enfants."

"- Et votre mari ?"

"- Je n'ai pas de mari."

"- Et pourquoi ça ?"

"- Ca vous regarde ?"

"- Pour le bien être des enfants, oui !"

"- Je n'ai jamais été mariée."

"- Mais vous avez trois enfants !"

"- J'en ai eut six. Deux sont morts dans un accident causé par leur grand père. Quand à ma fille, elle profite de ses talents uniques pour recevoir la meilleure des éducations possible dans une pension."

La mortelle fixa le dieu sous le nez un long moment.

"- Je veux voir les autres."

"- Ils dorment."

"- Réveillez-les !"

"- Vous êtes véritablement odieuse."

"- Je ne vous permet pas !"

"- Baissez d'un ton. Et je ne vous permets pas non plus de débarquer chez moi avec des accusations plein la bouche et de troubler la quiétude de mes enfants !" Siffla Loki avec tellement de venin que la fonctionnaire eut un mouvement de recul.

"- Locke…." Prévint doucement Vé.

"- Maman ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

La fureur de Loki disparue à la seconde où les enfants entrèrent dans le salon.

"- Rien mes trésors. Rien du tout. Vous avez bien dormit ?"

Fenrir somnolait encore dans les bras de Sleipnir mais en entendant les cris, les trois enfants avaient choisit de venir en groupe.

"- Elle veut quoi la dame ?" Bailla d'une voix très douce Jor en se frottant les yeux.

La voix de l'enfant serpent était vraiment douce, presque rêveuse et un peu sifflante. Comme s'il avait encore du mal à s'adapter à une langue qui ne soit pas bifide et à voir le monde par ses yeux d'enfant.

Loki se demandait parfois s'il tenait de son père ou de lui.

Hogun avait toujours été un calme peu enclin à parler pour ne rien dire mais Jor semblait avoir monté la compétence au niveau expert. Il était rare que le petit parle plus de vingt mots dans la journée. Souvent, Loki le voyait le regard perdu à observer des choses qu'il était seul à voir. Un autre parent s'en serait inquiété mais pas lui. La magie était forte chez tous ses enfants mais Jor était celui des garçons qui en avait le plus. Le petit n'avait pas eut comme lui la possibilité d'apprendre à distinguer les mondes réels et magiques. Il y viendrait, comme lui l'avait fait quand il était petit. Cela prendrait juste un peu de temps.

S'il le voulait, Loki pouvait voir ce que son fils voyait. C'étaient en général de charmantes fééries créées par la magie elle-même autour de ceux qui étaient capables de la voir. Mais si elles étaient charmantes, certaines pouvaient être terrifiantes. Quand il était tout petit, Loki avait très souvent cauchemardé à cause de ça. La magie était exigeante autour de lui. Elle hurlait silencieusement à ses oreilles pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle.

Lorsque ca arrivait, il sautait de son lit pour se réfugier dans celui de Thor. Loki n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi mais Thor avait toujours pu repousser les fééries. Dans les bras de son frère, Loki avait toujours été à l'abri.

Il avait un peu retrouvé la même chose dans les bras d'Hogun. Le guerrier avait un solide bon sens qui ne semblait jamais s'affecter de rien. C'était incroyablement rafraichissant pour le jeune jotun au cœur encore meurtris par la perte de son premier amour, même des siècles après.

Leur liaison avait durée un long moment, plusieurs siècles. Hogun avait été la plus longue liaison de Loki.

Ils avaient prit des précautions souvent exagérées pour pouvoir se voir. Heureusement qui aurait put croire qu'ils puissent s'accorder ?

Le désir de Thor de changer les idées de son frère de la perte de Svadilfari avait été utile aussi. Les deux princes étaient toujours pas monts et par vaux, occupés à causer quelque catastrophe ou chasser quelque bête. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient vigoureux et ils étaient princes. C'était ce qui était attendu d'eux.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils restent hors d'Asgard ou perdu dans ses forets pendant de longues semaines. Lorsque c'était le cas, la vie du groupe s'établissait toujours de la même façon.

Dans les auberges, Loki et Thor partageaient la même chambre. Sif avait la sienne, Volstagg et Fandral qui ronflaient tous les deux comme des sonneurs en partageaient une et le silencieux Hogun avait la sienne. Plus souvent qu'à son tour, Loki venait envahir la chambre de ce dernier en arguant des ronflements de son frère comme excuse rejoindre la chambre et le lit du guerrier. Personne ne remettait son argument en question. Thor pouvait ronfler au point de faire trembler un mur quand il le voulait. La liaison du prince et du guerrier avait été comme tout ce que faisait Hogun : calme, tranquille et raisonnable.

Sa présence seule avait, à défaut de soigner, un peu soulagé le second prince. Loki avait été finalement plus stable que jamais lorsqu'il était avec lui.

Lorsque Loki avait reconnu les signes avant-coureurs qui avaient déjà précédé la conception d'Hogun, le jeune prince lui en avait immédiatement parlé. Il lui avait demandé d'accepter de lui faire un enfant. Hogun avait pesé le pour et le contre, comme il le faisait pour tout.

Il avait accepté à la condition de ne pas reconnaître le bébé.

Loki ne s'en était pas offusqué. Ils étaient amants, mais certainement pas amoureux. Sans compter qu'Hogun savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé avec Svadilfari. Loki ne le lui avait pas caché.

Loki avait accepté.

Lorsque Jor était né, Hogun n'avait pas semblé plus déphasé que ça par la forme particulière de son fils.  
De tous les géniteurs qui avaient partagés momentanément la vie de Loki, Hogun était celui qui s'était le plus occupé de son enfant.

Le guerrier était venu en douce chaque jour pour passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec le petit serpent qui avait grandit si vite dans ses bras.  
C'était son devoir. Mais Loki savait qu'il aimait son fils.

Lorsqu'Odin avait bannit Jor, leur relation s'était détériorée avant qu'ils ne finissent par s'ignorer. Si Loki souffrait d'avoir perdu son second enfant, Hogun en souffrait aussi. C'était à cette époque qu'il avait gagné son surnom de "Sinistre".

Non, il n'y avait pas eut d'amour entre Hogun et lui. Mais le guerrier avait profondément aimé son fils.

Loki eut un pâle sourire.

S'il n'y avait pas prit un risque énorme, il aurait bien contacté l'Aesir. Il avait vu la transformation de Sleipnir et Fenrir. Il devait se douter que Jor avait subit la même.

Comme il devait se languir de pouvoir venir sur Midgar et voir son fils….

"- Elle croit que je m'occupe mal de vous." Finit par expliquer Loki à ses enfants qui attendaient toujours qu'on leur dise pourquoi l'humaine était là si tôt à les réveiller et à, basiquement, embêter le monde.

L'ainé resta figé une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

Le regard de condescendance amusée que les deux plus vieux des enfants jetèrent à l'humaine était chargé de toutes les années qu'ils avaient pu vivre.

Leur regard soudain bien trop sage et sérieux tranchait avec leur apparence d'enfants.

Fenrir, lui, c'était tranquillement rendormit dans les bras de son frère.

Irritée à l'extrême, la visiteuse familiale toisa les gamins.

Si Sleipnir semblait parfaitement à l'aise devant elle, un peu cabot presque, elle ne put rater la distance tranquille de Jörmungand. Un peu comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là.  
Elle jeta un regard acéré à l'enfant. Il n'avait pas l'air mentalement retardé. Alors pourquoi ce regard étrange ? Drogue ?

"- Vous n'allez pas à l'école."

"- Pourquoi faire ? Maman et Oncle Vé sont aussi capables que n'importe quel professeur de nous enseigner tout ce que nous devons savoir. Et même bien davantage." Trancha calmement Sleipnir

L'adolescent remonta le louveteau sur son bras jusqu'à ce que Loki le décharge de son petit frère.

Immédiatement, Fenrir se mit à soupirer de contentement dans le giron de sa maman.

"- Vous savez lire ? Ecrire ?"

"- Je parle une dizaine de langues, j'en écris et lit le double, je connais mon arithmétique et ma trigonométrie. J'ai lu plus de livres que vous n'en verrez jamais sur des sujets allant du latin ancien à la physique nucléaire. J'ai lu Cicéron dans le texte et je peux vous réciter de mémoire les meilleurs passages du Satiricon ou de la constitution japonaise. Autre chose ?"

La fonctionnaire resta interdite une longue minute en fixant Sleipnir.

L'adolescent était d'un calme remarquable.  
Sleipnir était toujours d'un calme remarquable.  
Même lorsqu'il avait pataugé dans le sang jusqu'aux paturons, il ne s'était jamais énervé ou effrayé. Aesir ou Equin, il était d'un zen confondant.

"- Vous vous fichez de moi ?"

"- Ja ne bi, De ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, tudom használni. Er þetta ilmvatn þinn sem gerir þessar Nauseating fnykur? Etiam Othinus hircum olet, tanti. Atqui facinus sit, scire?

_(Je n'oserais pas. Mais si vous insistez, je peux m'y employer. Est-ce votre parfum qui émet ces relents nauséabonds ? Même les aisselles d'Odin ne puent pas autant. Et pourtant, c'est un exploit, sachez le !) _

Sourit Sleipnir, la délectation évidente sur son visage.

Loki ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son fils avait mauvais fond. Il l'adorait.

Même si elle ne comprenait pas, la dame savait parfaitement qu'elle venait d'être insultée.

"- Quelle langue…"

"- Croate, hongrois, norrois et latin. Voulez vous une autre démonstration ? HAG không đủ năng lực và vô lý _(vieille sorcière incompétente et ridicule.)_

" Slei ! Enfin !" Rit encore Loki.

Vé mourrait lentement de rire dans le canapé pendant que Jor se contentait de sourire tout doucement, un index dans la bouche.

"- Je vois…"

"- L'éducation de mes enfants est parfaite, madame. J'y travaille depuis très longtemps."

"- La socialisation…"

"- Nous sortons chaque jour pour qu'ils puissent allez jouer avec des enfants de leur âge l'après midi. Le matin, nous travaillons aux droits et devoirs. En début d'après-midi, nous parcourons musés et exposition. Autre chose ?"

"- Ca n'explique pas les accusations…."

"- De prostitution ? Je crois que mes voisins sont surtout jaloux de la présence de mon oncle. Il est un parfait rempart pour me protéger des attentions indélicates de nombres des hommes seuls de l'immeuble.

Et la fonctionnaire devait reconnaître que les accusations de faire la vie provenaient toutes d'hommes seuls.

"- Mais vous n'avez pas de travail. Comment vivez-vous ?"

"- Sur mes rentes personnelles."

"- Donc vous reconnaissez de vivre au crochet de…"

"- Au crochet de personne. Je viens de vous le dire. Je vis actuellement de mes rentes boursières. Il n'est pas exclut que je cherche un travail mais pour l'instant, je me concentre sur mes enfants à l'exclusion de tout autre chose. Maintenant, si nous en avons finit avec les sottises, j'ai trois enfants qui attendent leur petit déjeuner…Enfin deux. Le troisième va retourner se coucher."

Loki déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de Fen qui soupira encore de contentement.

La fonctionnaire resta encore une minute, dressée sur ses ergots, avant que Vé ne la reconduise à la porte.  
Par précaution, il modifia sa mémoire.  
Elle ferait un rapport qui enterrerait toute demande puis oublierait tout.

Il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

Quand l'Ase revint dans le salon, Loki fulminait doucement.

Assit sur le canapé, il cajolait ses trois fils.

"- Moi ! Négliger mes enfants ! MOI ! Non mais ces sales petits…. S'ils me font encore UNE réflexion, je crois que je vais les castrer à la main."

"- Ou tu pourrais faire venir l'humain qui te plait tant. Quand les voisins auront vu que tu as un mâle, ils te ficheront la paix."

Loki eut une moue dégoutée.

"- Et me cacher derrière une paire de testicules ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait en tant que femme, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant ! Ce serait insultant pour toutes les femmes des neufs royaumes !"

"- Ce serait plus simple."

"- Mais c'est quand même scandaleux ! C'est ce genre de mentalités qui font que tu n'es pas considéré à ta juste valeur mon oncle. Parce que comme moi, tu utilises un "art de femme". Un nombre conséquent d'asgardiens te prennent pour Ergi juste parce que tu connais la magie. Hors, je sais de source sûre que la moitié des femmes d'Asgard tueraient pour partager ta couche une nuit."

"- Et l'autre moitié ?"

"- L'autre moitié y est déjà passé."

Vé éclata de rire.  
C'était pour ce genre de choses qu'il adorait son neveu.

#####################################

Le petit déjeuner avait été calme mais tous sentaient une certaine tension dans l'attitude de Thor.

Aussi, une fois que tout le monde eut terminé, personne ne quitta sa chaise contrairement à l'habitude.

"- Mes amis… Il faut que nous parlions." Commença sans préambule Thor.

Le groupe d'amis attendit que Thor ai rassemblé ses pensées.

"- J'ai eut des nouvelles de Loki."

A part Clint dont les yeux se mirent à briller, tous les autres se crispèrent.

"- Alors il n'est pas mort ?"

"- Pour Asgard, c'est tout comme. Et finalement, c'est aussi bien."

"- …Raconte ?" Insista Tony.

Thor soupira.

"- Odin a renié Loki. Il a brisé tous les liens qui l'unissaient à ceux qui l'aiment –ou le haïssent- à Asgard, ma mère et moi inclus. C'est pour cela que je l'ai cru mort. Je ne le sentais plus là." Montra le prince en posant sa main sur son cœur. "Depuis que je suis bébé, Loki a toujours été là. Mais Odin a arraché ce lien en même temps que tous les autres. Nous pourrons le reconstruire bien sur. Je le sens déjà qui revient à la vie. Mais il ne sera plus jamais comme avant." Thor resta silencieux un moment. "Vous savez que mon frère est adopté. Mais vous n'en savez pas plus. Loki est le premier prince de Jotunheim. Mon frère est le premier enfant de Laufey, Roi des géants des glaces. Comme il n'est un avorton, il a été laissé à mourir par son géniteur. Odin l'a trouvé et l'à prit. Malheureusement, Odin n'a jamais vu en lui autre chose qu'un outil. La vérité à éclaté il y a peu." Le visage de Thor se fripa de détresse.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Clint lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras.

"- Tu sais quoi, Thor ? Avec ton frère, Bruce et Tony, on va fonder le club des victimes de paternels qui puent."

Cela remit un pauvre sourire sur le visage du dieu.

"- Je ne sais pas si cela serait avisé, Ami Barton. Certains pourraient y trouver à redire."

"- Ho tu sais, c'est pas comme si on s'intéressaient encore à ce que nos vieux peuvent dire. A part le tient, les nôtres sont morts. La seule chose dommage, c'est que nous n'avons pas pu leur dire leurs quatre vérités."

"- A l'occasion, demandez à Loki. Il pourra vous présenter sa fille. Elle pourra vous y aider si vous lui plaisez." Rit finalement Thor.

"- Sa…Fille ?"

"- Héla. Déesse de la mort et des enfers. Elle n'aura aucune peine à conjurer leurs âmes pour que vous puissiez leur faire vos adieux. Et régler vos comptes."

Les yeux des trois Avengers se mirent à briller.

"- Continue Thor, si tu veux bien." Coupa Steve que cette débauche de besoin de vengeance perturbait même s'il le comprenait.

Le prince mit une minute avant de se reprendre.

"- Mon frère… Vous ne connaissez de lui que le visage de folie qu'il vous à montré. Mais si Loki est quelqu'un de puissant, il est aussi très fragile. Il a…eut de nombreux enfants. Il les avait tous perdu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vous avez peut-être lu quelque chose dessus.."

"- Sleipnir, Fenrir, Hela et Jormugand." Lista Natasha de mémoire.

"- Oui. Ce sont ceux qui sont encore en vie, oui….Avec la rupture des liens d'Odin, il s'est avéré…."

Thor serra soudain les poings.  
A l'extérieur, l'orage menaça encore, brutal et violent.

Le tonnerre roula un long moment.

Le dieu mit un long moment à régner sur sa colère.

"- Odin, que je refuse à présent d'appeler mon père, à ensorcelé les enfants de Loki alors qu'ils étaient encore dans son ventre. Juste parce qu'il avait peur que le Conseil le considère pour le trône. Les enfants de Loki n'ont jamais été les monstres qu'Odin les à forcé à être."

Une vague de consternation passa sur le groupe.

Ha oui.

Quand même.

C'était mauvais ca.

Dans son coin, Steve se passait le cerveau au karcher. Dans le ventre de Loki ? Quid ?

"- Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui catalyse ta colère." Nota Natasha, toujours fine mouche.

"- Non… En effet… Fenrir, le plus jeune fils de Loki…." Thor hésita.

Il ne savait pas comment les autres allaient prendre la nouvelle. Lorsque Fenrir avait été conçu, Loki et lui ne savaient pas qu'ils n'étaient pas frère. Si Thor avait accepté de donner un enfant à son frère, c'était parce qu'il ne supportait plus de le voir pleurer chaque jour, mourir chaque jour un peu plus après la perte des jumeaux. C'était lui qui avait proposé ses services à Loki.

Après la stupéfaction première, Loki avait accepté avec joie. Qui mieux que l'asgardien parfait pour lui donner un enfant parfait ? Peut-être que la semence de Thor contrebalancerait-elle la malédiction de la sienne.

Thor avait toujours chérit le temps passé avec son frère pour lui donner son fils, même s'il avait tout à fait conscience que c'était "mal". Mais il avait toujours tout fait pour son frère.  
Si pour le voir à nouveau sourire, il fallait lui donner un enfant, ce n'était pas un bien grand sacrifice pour le prince.  
Bien au contraire.

Il n'aurait rien eut contre garder Loki "pour lui" quand il y réfléchissait. Mais Loki avait d'autres inclinaisons que lui. Et Thor l'aimait trop pour lui dénier ses choix.

"- Fenrir est aussi mon fils." Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Le silence se fit encore plus poignant.

"- ….Pardon ?"

"- Fenrir est mon fils. Steve. Et celui de mon frère."

Steve leva une main.

"- Heu…pardon de noter l'évidence mais…Ton frère est un garçon…non ? Alors comment…"

"- Loki est un jotun, ami Rogers. Il est hermaphrodite. Avant, nous ne le savions pas alors nous avons toujours mit sa capacité à porter des enfants sur le compte de sa magie bien qu'oncle Vé n'ait jamais montré de pareille disposition. Mais la magie de Loki est si forte que ça ne nous à pas vraiment choqué. C'était pourtant une différence de plus avec le reste des Aesirs. Une raison de plus de le laisser à l'écart. A ma grande honte, je reconnais que j'ai assez mal vécut ses premières grossesses. J'étais jeune et idiot. A présent, je suis moins jeune et moins idiot. Je reconnais mes fautes pour ce qu'elles sont. J'ai profondément blessé mon frère lorsqu'il portait Sleipnir. Peut-être que si j'avais été là, Odin n'aurait pu maudire le petit… Mais ce qui est fait est fait…"

"- Et donc tu as couché avec ton frère et vous avez eut un bébé."

"- Non ami Stark. J'ai couché avec mon frère POUR qu'il ait un bébé. Chacun des enfants de mon frère, à part Sleipnir étaient parfaitement voulu. "

Clint eut un petit sourire en coin.  
Loki avait vraiment beaucoup de point commun avec Locke. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

Le sourire de l'archer diminua soudain.

Est-ce que…

Non.  
Ce n'était pas possible.  
A quoi pensait-il maintenant encore ?  
C'était idiot ! Il secoua la tête.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Et pourtant…. Maintenant que l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher.  
Bref.

Clint repoussa volontairement la sensation bizarre qui lui remontait le long du dos.

"- Mais vous devez comprendre que si jamais Odin apprends que Fenrir est de mes reins, il ne reculera devant rien pour tuer mon fils, Loki et me punir de la pire des façons." Insista Thor, le front plissé d'inquiétude. "Personne n'était au courant jusque là mes amis. C'est….trop dangereux. Notre vie a tous les trois est entre vos mains à présent. S'il vous plait…."

Les Avengers restèrent silencieux un long moment.

C'était une énorme responsabilité que Thor leur mettait dans les mains.

Et qui leur faisait comprendre aussi la profondeur de ce qui pouvait unir Thor et son frère.

Un enfant ? En plus du reste ?

Mieux valait ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

"- Et donc ? Ton frère ?" Finit par relancer Tony.

"- Mon frère a été chassé d'Asgard après avoir été punis pour ses actes. Il n'est plus une menace pour personne."

"- Où est-il ?"

"- Il n'est plus une menace, Ami Stark."

"- Où est Loki ?"

"- Il ne veut de mal à personne."

"- Il est sur Terre n'est ce pas ?" Insista Natasha

Thor soupira doucement.

"- Où pourrait-il aller ? Je suis là après tout. Et..." Thor jeta un coup d'œil vers l'archer. "Et Clint aussi."

L'archer se raidit.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fou de joie de ce que venait de dire Thor ou fuir en hurlant.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"- Odin a arraché tous les liens que Loki pouvait avoir. Sauf ceux qu'il ne pouvait saisir parce qu'ils ne dépendent pas de lui. Sauf celui qui relie Loki à Clint ou Loki à ses enfants."

L'archer baissa les yeux. Machinalement, il posa une main sur sa poitrine.  
Alors la chaleur qu'il sentait était bien Loki ?

Natasha avait sortit son arme pour la pointer vers son ami.

"- Clint est-il dangereux ?"

"- L'ami Barton n'est absolument pas dangereux. "

"- Tu viens de dire…."

"- Je parles de liens spirituels, amie Romanov. Comme ceux que vous partagez avec Clint par exemple. Clint ne peut être contrôlé par Loki. Il n'en a pas le pouvoir. Seul le sceptre l'avait. Loki est un puissant télépathe. Mais il n'a pas la capacité à contrôler les gestes d'un autre. Au mieux peut-être parler par la bouche d'un autre si celui qu'il investit est faible ou le laisse faire en connaissance de cause. Rien de plus."

Clint lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Thor ?" Finit par demander Steve.

"- Loki n'est pas une menace et il a été punit. Je vous demande juste de le laisser refaire sa vie. Il a été punit. Laissez-lui une seconde chance. C'est tout."

Si Thor avait choisi d'autres mots, Natasha se serait sans doute rebellée. Mais une seconde chance ?  
Elle en avait eu une.  
Ils en avaient TOUS eut une.

"- Il faudrait prévenir le SHIELD.

"- Ils vont tous gâcher. Ils n'accepteront pas qu'il ait déjà été punit. Tu le sais amie Natasha. Leur colère et leur besoin de vengeance est si assoiffé de sang qu'ils ne se satisferont que lorsqu'ils auront celui de mon frère sur leurs mains. Et alors, je ne pourrais que défendre Loki et mon fils. Je n'aurais aucun remords à défendre les miens, Amie. Même si pour cela je dois détruire cette planète." Un sourire soudain affreusement malsain monta aux lèvres du dieu.

Le groupe eut le même mouvement de recul. Ce n'était plus le gentil géant blond qu'ils connaissaient tous qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. C'était le prince guerrier d'une culture qui avait porté le combat au pinacle depuis des millénaires.

"- Et ne croyez pas que Loki se laissera attraper comme ça. Ses enfants sont avec lui. Il sera destructeur, impitoyable et totalement sans scrupule. LA il vous montrera la véritable étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il est le dieu du mensonge, oui. Mais il est aussi celui du Chaos, de la Destruction et du Feu. Il pourrait réduire cette planète en océan de flammes et de lave s'il le voulait. Ne lui donnez pas de raison de le vouloir. Au contraire. Accueillez le, acceptez le et si une menace frappe Midgar, il sera le premier à vous aider pour défendre le nouveau foyer de ses enfants."

Un long, très long silence accueillit ses dernières paroles.

Le malaise était évident sur le visage des humains.

Pour la première fois, ils étaient mis le nez le premier dans la vérité divine des Asgardiens. Ou tout au moins, dans toute leur supériorité réelle.  
Ca, ça faisait peur.

"La botte n'a pas de querelle avec l'insecte."

C'était ce que Loki avait dit à Fury la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Avec horreur, les humains réalisaient qu'en effet, ils n'étaient, pour les asgardiens et sans doute les autres peuples des neuf royaumes que cela. Des insectes.  
Ce qu'ils avaient pris comme une affreuse insulte n'était, finalement, que l'exacte vérité.

Pour les puissances comme Thor et Loki, ils n'étaient que quantité négligeable.  
Qu'ils abaissent leur regard sur eux était déjà preuve évidente de leur…bienveillance ? Aussi farfelus que celui puisse sembler, c'était le cas.

Et le frisson nerveux qui parcourait Natasha n'était pas pour lui plaire.  
Du tout.

Parce qu'avec cette réalisation, la tueuse réalisait autre chose.

Loki les avait laissé le battre !  
Si Thor n'avait ne serait-ce qu'à moitié raison, Loki les avait guidé en douceur pour qu'ils le vainquent.

La preuve la plus évidente, hormis l'absence de sa magie, était l'attaque contre New-York elle-même.  
Avec la puissance du Tesseract, qu'est ce qui l'avait limité à ouvrir plusieurs portails à la fois à plusieurs endroits du globe ? Surtout avec la puissance de Loki pour le guider !

Loki avait CHOISIT de l'ouvrir à New York, là où étaient concentrés ses adversaires.

Il avait CHOISIT de leur donner la meilleure chance possible.

Elle eut besoin de s'asseoir.

"- Nat, ça ne va pas ?"

"- Non Clint. Ça ne va pas."

"- Vous réalisez enfin, agent Romanov."

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" S'agaça Bruce que les considérations militaires dépassaient un peu.

Le visage de cendre, Steve était parvenu à la même conclusion que la jeune femme.

"- Loki aurait pu nous balayer sans peine. Je ne sais pas quelle est la vraie raison de ses actes, mais il VOULAIT être arrêté. Il ne voulait pas que la terre soit balayée. Il a tout fait pour que nous puissions nous sauver nous-même."

Thor ne put s'empêcher d'observer longuement Clint.

Du groupe, il était le seul qui ne paniquait pas un peu, ou ne grimpait pas aux rideaux.

L'archer était très calme. Trop calme même.

Les yeux des deux hommes se croisèrent.

Thor hocha lentement la tête.

Clint voulait lui parler en privé.

"- Mes amis. Que choisissez-vous ?"

Natasha se passa une main sur le visage.

"- Je ne peux pas ne pas prévenir de la présence de Loki, Thor. Mais je répèterais fidèlement tout ce que tu nous as dit sur lui. A l'exception des informations sur Fenrir….Je suppose qu'il est camouflé de toute façon."

"- De la meilleure des façons. Je doute que quiconque puisse le reconnaître."

"- S'il ne cause pas de dégâts, je suppose que Fury ne fera rien. Surtout s'il est là depuis plusieurs mois."

Le téléphone de Clint vibra dans sa poche.

Il s'écarta un peu pour lire le SMS.

Un sourire apaisé lui monta aux lèvres.  
S'il voulait prendre un café pendant que son oncle emmenait les enfants au zoo ?  
Mais bien sûr qu'il voulait bien !

Son sourire diminua lentement.

La suspicion revenait en force….Non….pas la suspicion.  
La réalisation qui ne manquait que d'une certitude.

Est-ce que cela le dérangeait ? Finalement….non…. Mais il voulait voir Locke.

########################################

"- Non mais l'impudence de cette femme ! Je n'en reviens pas !"

Clint éclata d'un rire chaud.  
Depuis dix minutes, Locke tempêtait contre la dame des services sociaux.

Et contre ses voisins mâles.

"- Ils ont mal prit que tu les snobes, c'est tout."

"- Et bien je n'accepte pas ce machisme rampant ! C'est odieux !"

Clint ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Il adorait la fureur qui faisait briller les yeux de la jeune femme. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était sa contenance.

Malgré sa rage, elle semblait si calme d'extérieur que ça aurait pu être de la magie.

Clint finit par prendre sa main dans la sienne.

"- Locke…. Tu as réussi à te débarrasser d'elle. Vois le positif. Tu as bien montré à ces imbéciles en rut que tu n'avais pas besoin d'eux et à prouver ton indépendance. Que demander de plus."

"- Leur respect de base ?" L'ironie mordante de la jeune femme fit sourire encore plus Clint.

"- Je craints que tu ne doives te contenter du mien."

Il aurait pu l'embrasser ou avoir un autre geste apaisant mais n'en fit rien. Locke l'aurait mal prit.

Le regard émeraude flamboya encore un moment avant de se calmer lentement.

L'archer était partagé.

Il avait encore à l'esprit chacune des paroles de Thor.

Chaque mot avait ancré un peu plus de certitude.

Il aurait presque espéré avoir raison.

L'agent soupira doucement.

"- Ca ne va pas ? Je t'embête avec mes bêtises. Je suis désolé." S'excusa immédiatement la jeune femme.

Clint secoua la tête.

"- Non, tu ne m'embêtes pas. Au contraire. Je suis flatté que tu m'ais appelé moi. Après tout…."

Loki rougit lentement en réalisant. Oui, son premier geste après avoir pesté en une cinquantaine de langues contre la mortelle avait été d'appeler Clint.

Il avait eu besoin d'une oreille et d'une présence amie pour le rassurer.

Il n'était pas une mauvaise mère hein ? Malgré tout ce que la femme pouvait en dire, il n'était pas une mauvaise maman ?

"- Tu devais être occupé."

"- Ho pas vraiment. Juste un ami qui nous prévenait de pas mal de choses." Clint hésita.

Malgré sa résolution soudaine, si d'aventure son instinct avait raison, de laisser Locke…Loki ? se révéler à lui, il avait besoin de la/le titiller, juste un tout petit peu.

"- Tu sais que je suis un Avenger. Tu as dut voir Thor à la télé ?"

Locke hocha la tête mais l'archer ne rata pas une seule seconde l'étincelle soudaine qui avait brillé dans son regard.

Clint avait raison.  
Les indices étaient tous là.  
Trop nombreux pour passer à côté.  
Et trop nombreux pour que Locke, Loki, n'ai pas fait exprès de les lui laisser sous le nez. Peut-être même inconsciemment, mais le dieu l'avait fait

"- Il nous a longuement parlé d'Asgard. Je crois qu'il ne va pas y remettre les pieds avant un long moment."

"- Ha ?"

"- Tu as vu l'orage qui menaçait ce matin ? C'était lui."

"- Il peut faire ça ?"

Clint devait avouer. Le jeu d'acteur du dieu était remarquable. Il ne put qu'en sourire.

Il avait encore à l'esprit les dernières paroles de Thor avant qu'ils ne se séparent, lui pour venir voir Locke et Thor pour aller se détendre quelque part en cassant quelques pans de montagne dans un coin désolé du monde.

"- Ho oui ! Enfin, il a appris quelque chose qui l'a mis dans une rage folle. S'il devait retourner à Asgard dans un avenir proche, je crois que le Royaume n'aurait plus de roi tellement il est furieux. Il a refusé de nous dire de quoi il s'agit. Juste qu'il en veut à mort à son père. Il refuse même de le reconnaître comme tel à présent."

"- Ho…."

Cette fois, la tristesse fugitive qui passa sur le visage de la jeune femme prit l'archer au dépourvu.

"- Dis-moi !" Coupa-t-il soudain en bondissant sur ses pieds. "Plutôt que de broyer du noir, comme ton oncle s'occupe des petits, que dirais-tu d'aller passer une heure à la fête foraine du parc ? Il n'y aura pas trop grand monde à cette heure." Il rougit soudain, un peu timide. "Je ne veux pas voir plus longtemps cette tristesse dans tes yeux, Lok'"

La prononciation, très légèrement différente entre "Locke" et "Lok'" fit tressaillir le dieu.

Clint fit comme si de rien était.

"- Allez, viens !"

Loki secoua la tête.  
Non, Clint ne pouvait pas savoir. Sinon, il aurait déjà une flèche dans l'œil et un troupeau d'agents sur les reins.

Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille.

Loki se raidit.

Si Clint le touchait davantage, il allait réaliser qu'il n'était pas une fille ! Il allait… Il allait…

Le sourire du moineau le fit se détendre lentement.

Il lui était impossible de faire autrement.

La chaleur qui montait du corps contre le sien était comme une réminiscence qui déchirait une toile brumeuse de souvenirs enfuis.

Un autre l'avait attrapé par la taille ainsi pour l'emmener à un festival à Asgard.

Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent à l'époque.

Un gamin qui s'éveillait doucement à la sensualité.

Svadilfari avait eu ce sourire un peu gamin, cet enthousiasme un peu fou.

Lui aussi l'attrapait par la taille pour l'entrainer avec lui quand il rechignait un peu trop.

Loki lui avait fait découvrir tout ce que le festival d'Asgard avait de meilleur. Svadilfari lui avait fait découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait "derrière", ce que les gens de la noblesse ne voyaient jamais et qui était si infiniment plus amusant.

Loki lui avait appris à lire, Svadi lui avait appris à comprendre ce que se disaient les chevaux entre eux. La race avait sa propre langue.

Être sourd n'avait jamais gêné le palefrenier pour comprendre ses amis à quatre pattes.

Les chevaux ne s'exprimaient pas comme les humains.

Etre introduit de cette connaissance avait ouvert un pan entier de l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Si les chevaux pouvaient communiquer sur un registre que les asgardiens ne comprenaient, ni n'entendaient, ils ne devaient pas être les seuls.  
C'était là qu'il s'était tourné vers l'étude de l'esprit autant que celui de la magie. Juste parce qu'un petit palefrenier esclave d'un géant lui avait montré que la réalité n'était pas forcément la vérité.

Une larme roula sur la joue du jotun qu'il effaça très vite.

Clint l'avait vu mais ne dit rien. Avec plus de tact qu'il n'en avait jamais montré à ceux qui l'entouraient, il détourna la tête comme s'il cherchait quelque chose des yeux.

"- Une glace ?"

Cela ramena un sourire sur le visage du jotun.

"- Si tôt ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable."

"- On s'en fiche ! On est majeur non ? Et qui va nous dire quoique ce soit ?"

Loki laissa Clint le prendre par la main et le trainer derrière lui en courant, comme deux gosses puis un sourire réel lui monta soudain aux lèvres.

"- Allez ! Dépêche-toi ou tu vas faire du gras !" Se moqua le dieu en lui passant devant lui sans le lâcher.

"- Quoi ! Tu me trouves gros maintenant ?" Se scandalisa Clint.

"- Disons que tu es confortable."

"- CONFORTABLE ? Rhooo, Tu as intérêt à courir plus vite que ça, jeune fille, si tu veux échapper à mon courroux !"

Loki détala devant l'Avenger. Il atteint le camion de glaces le premier. Clint le rattrapa une seconde après. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille pendant qu'il se collait à son dos pour déposer un petit baiser sur na nuque.

"- Je suis peut-être confortable, mais tu sens divinement bon, Lok…."

Le dieu ne tressaillit pas.

Il était trop occupé à profiter de la caresse inattendue.

Le glacier finit par les déranger.

"- Alors les amoureux, ce sera quoi pour vous ?"

"- Une glace à la vanille pour moi et une pistache pour mademoiselle." Commanda Clint sans réfléchir.

Loki resta interdit.

C'était en effet son gout préféré.  
Comment….. ?

Mais il ne releva pas le terme utilisé par le glacier.

Les amoureux ? Oui, c'était le cas non ? Et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la mort de Svadilfari.

Il en avait aimé d'autres, mais jusque-là, il n'avait jamais plus été amoureux.

#################################################

Thor détruisit le dernier bout de béton avant de repousser ses cheveux en arrière.  
Derrière lui, les ouvriers du chantier applaudissaient avec enthousiasme.

Le dieu avait eu besoin de se calmer et de ses détendre.

Il avait longuement volé avec Mjolnir avant de se poser dans la friche industrielle qu'une masse d'ouvriers tentaient de nettoyer.

Les gros bâtiments en béton qu'ils faisaient tomber était vieux, délabrés, dangereux, mais encore assez solide pour leur résister.

Thor avait demandé à voir le responsable puis avait proposé ses services en expliquant la raison de sa présence.

Il avait besoin de casser quelque chose, autant que ça serve plutôt que de bousiller une montagne qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Les ouvriers avaient quitté leurs postes comme une volée de moineaux puis s'étaient mis à l'abri pour regarder le dieu en appeler à la foudre pour tout détruire.  
A présent que Thor avait fini de s'épuiser, le plus gros bout de béton restant devait être de la taille d'un ongle.

Ça allait être marrant pour nettoyer les gravats ! Mais le dieu leur avait fait gagner facilement huit mois de travail. Ils n'allaient pas se plaindre !

Les ouvriers remercièrent chaleureusement le dieu qui s'éloigna à pied.

Il ne savait même pas où il était.

Il se gratta l'épaule.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, quelque chose le gratouillait.

Il avait bien remarqué les combinaisons bizarres que portaient les mortels mais n'y avait pas fait attention. Il fallait plus qu'un peu de pollution pour affecter un dieu.

A force de marcher, il atteint ce qui semblait être le bout du complexe. Il faisait presque nuit dans cette région du monde. A New York, c'était encore le milieu de la matinée.  
Des reste de clôture rouillées avait été laissées sur place. Non loin, d'autres avait été montées. Elles étaient plus récentes mais avaient déjà l'aspect maladif que donne le temps passé.

Thor manqua se prendre les pieds dans un vieux panneau métallique tombé au sol.

"Centrale de Tchernobyl"

C'était quoi ca ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne à l'occasion.

Le prince marcha encore une petite demi-heure avant de se laisser tomber sous un sapin d'un violet qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré sur Midgar pour l'instant. La zone était amusante. En plus, il ne sentait pas la présence d'humains dans un large rayon, hormis les ouvriers.

Il arracha un chaton de presque un mètre de long de l'arbre pour jouer avec.

Sa conversation avec Clint le hantait un peu.

Il espérait n'avait pas tout gâché.

"- Es-tu sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?"

"- A Loki ? Absolument. Ses enfants sont en jeux. Il ne les mettra pas en danger."

"- …Tu as dit que Loki avait eu six enfants dont quatre vivants. Que sont devenu les autres ?"'

Thor avait soupiré tristement.

"- De ce que j'ai su, les jumeaux ont eu un accident pendant qu'Odin les gardait. A présent… je ne serais pas étonné qu'il les ai tué lui-même."

"- Un accident avec leur grand-père hein…"

"- C'est cela ami Barton."

Le regard de l'archer s'était fait lointain.

"- Tu crois que ton frère t'aime encore ?"

"- Je sa is qu'il m'aime. Même lorsqu'il hurle le contraire, je sais qu'il m'aime." Thor avait souri. "Tu te dois de comprendre quelque chose, Clint. Le plus gros défaut de Loki, ce ne sont pas ses mensonges. C'est sa sensibilité. Ses sentiments sont à fleur de peau. C'est pour ça qu'il tente de les cacher, de les contrôler. Parce que s'il ne le fait pas, ce sont eux qui le contrôlent. Cela lui a valu nombre de quolibets à Asgard. Quand nous étions petits, il n'était pas rare que Loki fonde en larme en lisant un livre. Entre sa sensibilité naturelle et son imagination… Loki fait tout intensément. Il aime intensément. Il hait intensément. Il désire intensément. Il est absolu dans ses passions, quel qu'elles soient. S'il éprouve de l'amour pour quelqu'un, rien ne le fera changer d'avis. C'est pour ça qu'il souffre aussi si intensément. Quelques que soient les trahisons, les souffrances, il aimera encore et toujours. Il sera incapable de se détacher. Sauf si on le détache de force comme à fait Odin. Finalement, Odin à peut-être fait la seule chose qui pouvait aider mon frère. Loki a été réellement amoureux une fois, ami Barton. Une seule fois. Il est mort depuis presque de trois milles ans mais il l'aime toujours. Il a aimé depuis et aimera encore, d'autres personne, mais jamais il n'oubliera, jamais il n'abandonnera ces amours passées. Mon frère reste fidèle, mon ami. Toujours. C'est pour cela qu'il m'est aussi cher. Loki est peut-être un menteur, un fourbe et que sais-je, mais s'il t'aime, il peut détruire un univers pour toi."

Le regard de Clint s'était fait plus lointain encore puis un timide sourire lui était monté aux lèvres.

"- Crois-tu….."

"- Oui mon ami ?"

"- Non… Rien…"

Thor l'avait regardé partir pour rejoindre "Locke".

Le dieu espérait vraiment qu'il avait pu aider son ami. Et son frère.

Il tira son téléphone de sa poche.  
Celui qui était jetable n'avait pas de réseau mais le Starkphone en avait.

Il appela le numéro par défaut de l'appareil.

"- JARVIS ? Je voudrais pouvoir envoyer un message à mon frère sans qu'il soit tracé. Peux-tu faire cela, mon ami ?"

La voix artificielle lui répondit calmement.

"- Mais bien sur monsieur." Il y eut une pause de presque deux minutes. "Vous pouvez à présent envoyer votre message sans risque monsieur, quel que soit le numéro."

"- Merci, JARVIS."

"- De rien monsieur."

L'IA coupa la communication.

Thor finit de taper son message puis l'envoya.

"Loki, je voudrais voir mon fils, s'il te plait."

##############################################

Fury tentait difficilement de garder son calme.

La vidéo expurgée de la conversation entre le dieu et les Avengers le mettait dans une rage effroyable qu'il tentait de juguler.

S'il avait eu les mains libres, il aurait fait torturer Thor jusqu'à savoir où était son meurtrier de frère pour l'éliminer lui-même.  
Mais ça, ça aurait été s'il avait eu les mains libres.  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Le Conseil, aussi bien que la Raison élémentaire l'empêchait de sacrifier à la vengeance personnelle.

"- Agent Romanov ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"- Nous avons deux options. Soit nous laissons tranquille Loki et ses enfants, soit nous nous mettons à dos deux dieux destructeurs qui n'auront aucun complexe à raser la terre. Je crois que nous n'avons pas trop le choix."

"- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais."

"- C'est la seule valable, monsieur."

"- Et prendre les enfants en otage comme garantie ?"

"- Vous avez vu la réaction de Thor. Et lui n'est que l'oncle des enfants. Nous avons plus de chance de nous faire un allié de Loki en lui tendant la main. Et surtout, en ne le frappant pas dans le dos. Il a une grande habitude de la trahison visiblement. Il l'attendra. Si nous respectons une réelle neutralité, il viendra de lui-même à notre aide lorsque le moment se fera sentir. Non parce qu'il se sentira redevable, mais parce que la terre se devenue "la maison" pour ses enfants. Et qu'il pensera à ses enfants avant tout. Ses enfants sont la clé, Colonel. Mais tenter de leur porter atteinte sera la fin de tout aussi. Et il ne faut pas oublier Thor. Il prendra de toute façon le parti de son frère s'il n'est pas responsable d'une attaque. Et encore. Même s'il était dangereux, Thor aura plutôt tendance à vouloir le calmer qu'à l'arrêter."

"- Différence subtile."

"- Mais essentielle. Nous ne sommes que des insectes pour eux. Au sens propre. La vie humaine à la même valeur à leurs yeux que celle…D'un chien ?"

"- Vous exagérez, agent."

"- Je ne crois pas. Au contraire même. Vous devez réaliser que Thor était jeune adulte lorsque Rome était encore debout, Directeur. Le temps n'a pas la même valeur pour nous que pour eux. La vie non plus. Nous employons l'expression de "se reproduire comme des cafards". A leur niveau, c'est ce que nous sommes."

Le directeur lâcha un gros soupir.

Natasha ne faisait que rajouter une couche à ce qu'il avait déjà compris.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait ça.

"- Faites dire à Thor que je veux voir Loki. Je veux…"

"- Il refusera. Et avec raison. Nous ne pouvons localiser Loki tant qu'il ne fera rien. Et il ne fera rien. Sauf si ses enfants, ou Thor je pense, voir Clint, sont en danger. "

"- Que conseillez-vous de faire alors ?" Il détestait devoir rester les bras croisés.

"- Rien."

"- Pardon ?"

"- Rien, Colonel. Ne faite absolument "rien". Si Loki devait se montrer, ce sera à notre avantage. Moins nous en ferons contre lui, et plus se sera bénéfique pour nous.

Le Directeur du SHIELD se passe une main sur le visage.

"- Très bien. Nous ne faisons rien alors. Mais si jamais Loki prépare quelque chose…"

"- A ce moment-là, je crois que nous n'aurons plus à nous en soucier, monsieur. Nous serons de toute façon déjà tous morts." Rétorqua platement la tueuse.

Le Dr Strange leva son sort d'espionnage.

Bon. Déjà, de ce côté, Loki serait tranquille.

Ha! Et il fallait qu'il aille récupérer ses livres aussi. Le jotun devait en avoir fini avec.  
Et le hâter d'aller remettre la Pierre de Vie de Jotunheim à sa place.

Que de travail encore… Normalement, former Loki pour son rôle aurait dû être fait par son prédécesseur. Mais Farbauti était mort depuis bien longtemps.  
Ce serait donc à lui de s'en charger.  
C'était aussi bien après tout. Le jotun semblait intelligent et bien plus conciliant que ce qu'il avait craint.

Oui, ça devrait aller.  
Tout ce que Stephen espérait, c'était qu'il ne devrait pas se révéler au SHIELD. Il avait un peu de mal avec ce genre d'organisation

####################################################

Clint avait raccompagné Loki jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

Il n'avait pas raté les frémissements de rideaux marquant les curieux qui observaient son arrivée.

Ils étaient montés dans l'ascenseur qui les avait conduits jusqu'au sixième étage.

L'immeuble était de standing, avec un portier en bas.

L'homme avait dévisagé longuement l'agent puis son regard s'était éclairé. Il l'avait reconnu  
C'était le genre de chose qui faisait encore grogner l'archer. Comment aller en mission d'espionnage et d'infiltration quand la planète entière connaissait votre trogne ? Alors il avait grommelé.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Loki l'attrape par le col dès que les portes de l'appareil s'étaient fermées puis le dévore à pleine bouche.

Là, Clint avait tout oublié à part le corps souple dans ses bras.

Ils s'étaient embrassés jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête.

Loki en était sorti. Clint l'avait suivi jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement.

Ils s'étaient dit au revoir.

Clint n'avait pas insisté pour entrer.

Il avait déposé un dernier baiser presque chaste sur les lèvres du dieu, maintenant il en était plus que certain, puis était redescendu par les escaliers.

Le portier avait paru des plus surprit de le voir redescendre aussi vite.

Loki l'avait regardé partir puis avoir ouvert la porte de l'appartement. Trois enfants et un vieil Aesir étaient tombés par terre juste à ses pieds.

"- Sérieusement ?"

Les enfants avaient gloussés, Vé n'avait pu retenir un sourire un peu gêné, puis Loki les avait fait rentrer en les grondant tous les quatre libéralement.

Pourtant, Loki était heureux.

Le reste de la journée s'était écoulé comme dans un rêve pour le prince déchu.  
Même le message de son frère n'avait pas réussi à faire retomber son enthousiasme.

Au contraire même.

Il prit même le temps d'envoyer un message à Hogun et Heimdall  
Eux aussi voudraient peut-être voir leur enfant.

##################

############################

##################

LayaCaldin : ben quoi? C'est très bien un disney pour un rencard ! XD

Ecnerrolf : mine de rien, j'aime bien le Heimdall X Loki.

Yami Shino : gagné ^^

Akarisnape : c'est exactement ça ^^ et il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Sora-sama : non, pas ici. Pas d'interaction avec les jotnars


	5. Chapter 5

Une vie nouvelle

Chapitre 5

C'est la chaleur d'un autre corps contre sa poitrine qui avait réveillé Loki.

Un peu hébété il avait mit une longue minute à réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit.  
Que son lit était même envahit.

Fenrir dormait roulé en boule dans ses bras, Jor avait posé sa tête sur sa hanche, quand à Sleipnir, il faisait petite cuillère dans son dos.

Qu'est ce que les enfants faisaient là ?  
Ha ! Oui…. Il se rappelait.

Oncle Vé avait du repartir en catastrophe la veille.

Odin réclamait après lui. Pour protéger Loki et les enfants, le vieil Aesir avait préféré entrer à Asgard. Vé n'était pas content et comptait bien avoir une longue discussion avec son frère ainé.

Vili serait sans doute plus que content de l'aider à lui passer un savon  
Ils étaient peut-être ses cadets, mais à eux deux, ils pouvaient le faire ramper.

Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient apprit, ils n'étaient VRAIMENT pas contents de leur ainé. Ils auraient pu lui arracher la peau du dos plus tôt (a moins qu'ils ne se rabattent sur l'œil restant. Odin était de toute façon tellement aveugle à ce qui l'entourait que plat de nouille sur plat de nouille, ca ferait la rue Michel), mais la priorité avait été Loki et ses petits.

A présent que le jeune sorcier était relativement bien établit sur Midgar, il était temps que le vieux prince retourne chez lui.

Vé avait promit qu'il repasserait régulièrement avec Vili. Et peut-être même Frigga, s'ils arrivaient à la soustraire quelques heures au palais.

Après moult tergiversations, Loki avait demandé à son oncle de donner une lettre à Heimdall et l'autre à Hogun.

Il invitait le Gardien, s'il le souhaitait, à prendre contact avec sa fille puisqu'elle n'était plus affectée par la malediction d'Odin.

Pour Hogun, il lui proposait également de venir voir Jor s'il en avait envie. Loki ne doutait pas que son second fils serait fou de joie à l'idée de rencontrer son père. Il avait été trop petit pour se souvenir de lui lorsqu'il avait été exilé, mais le jotun ne doutait pas qu'Hogun saurait retrouver l'affection de son fils facilement.

Et puis…. Loki avait répondu à la demande de Thor. Il avait accepté. A la condition que Fenrir accepte de le voir.

Thor avait répondu qu'il accepterait toutes les conditions possibles et imaginables que voudrait son frère. Le prince d'Asgard voulait juste renouer des liens avec son frère et en créer avec son fils et ses neveux.

C'était idiot, mais Loki était très fier de la maturité que montrait Thor avec ses demandes et ses acceptations. Thor devenait ENFIN adulte.

Il était plus que temps.

Et que son frère soit dans une rage folle contre Odin n'était pas sans attendrir Loki, il fallait l'avouer.

Le jotun s'étira prudemment pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants.

Contre lui, les petits bougèrent un peu.

Sleipnir ouvrit les yeux.

"- Je t'ai réveillé mon trésor ?"

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

"- Non, je ne dormais plus depuis un moment."

Sleipnir se rencogna contre sa maman pour profiter de sa présence. Loki lui avait tellement manqué pendant tous ces siècles… Le prince venait le voir dès qu'il le pouvait, souvent au risque de se faire punir lourdement, mais ça n'avait jamais suffit à l'adolescent transformé en cheval. Il avait besoin de sa maman, comme n'importe quel enfant de l'univers.  
Avoir cette seconde chance finalement… C'était un rêve ayant prit vie. Sleipnir avait toujours sut intimement qu'il n'était pas un cheval. Des fois, il avait même l'impression que toute sa vie équine n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar même.

Contre le ventre du jotun, Fenrir s'étira à son tour pendant que Jor aussi commençait à bouger.

"- Vous devriez dormir encore les enfants."

Les trois bambins se récrièrent. Ils avaient bien assez dormit et ils avaient faim !

Loki éclata de rire. Il était heureux de voir ses enfants aussi actifs et motivé

"- D'accord, d'accord. Alors tout le monde à la cuisine !"

Les trois garçons bondirent du lit de leur mère.

"- OUAIII !"

Fenrir en tête, les enfants se ruèrent autour de la table.

Leur oncle Vé leur manquait mais s'ils n'étaient pas adaptables, ils n'étaient rien du tout.

"- Vous mettez la table ?"

Les trois gamins se précipitèrent pour obéir à leur mère.

Loki prépara leur chocolat chaud, les pancakes et les tartines puis le déjeuner ne fut plus qu'un grand capharnaüm qui ne se transforma pas en catastrophe uniquement parce que Loki avait ses pouvoirs.

Une fois l'estomac de tout le monde plein, les mains et les dents lavées, la douche prise et tout le monde habillé, les enfants s'assirent autours de la table de la cuisine.

Loki matérialisa quelques livres, puis la petite famille se mit aux devoirs.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient sur Midgar qu'ils devaient se laisser aller. Et intelligents comme étaient les enfants de Loki, ils ne pouvaient qu'apprendre très vite.

"- Maman…."

"- Oui, Fen ?"

"- C'est ce soir qu'on voit ton petit copain ?"

Loki soupira doucement.

Il n'en avait parlé qu'une fois, comme ça, entre la poire et le dessert mais la date s'était visiblement imprimée au fer rouge dans le crane de ses enfants.

Sleipnir et Jor attendaient sa réponse avec le même empressement touchant que Fenrir. Sans doute les ainés avaient-ils poussés le cadet à poser la question. Loki avait du mal à résister au regard de chiot de son bébé.

"- Oui, c'est ce soir. On va d'abord aller diner, puis au cinéma. On va aller voir un dessin animé."

Les trois enfants s'enthousiasmèrent follement.

Ravi, ils se mirent à papoter ensembles. Même Jor ajouta sa petite contribution de quelques phrases murmurées doucement.

Loki secoua la tête.  
Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de retrouver le calme et de remettre les enfants au travail.

Il rangea les livres pour leur préférer des cahiers de coloriage.

Même Sleipnir adorait cette activité qui n'était pourtant plus de son âge. Mais Loki n'y voyait pas qu'un jeu. C'était aussi une bonne façon pour les trois enfants de coucher sur le papier leurs angoisses, de les partager avec leur mère et de se rassurer doucement.

Parfois, de telles sessions finissaient par de grosses crises de larme et des câlins. D'autre fois, par des éclats de rire. Mais toujours Loki en profitait pour apprendre quelque chose de ses petits et de ses rapprocher d'eux.

"- Maman…"

"- Mmm ?"

"- Tu vas l'épouser le monsieur ?"

Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

La fantaisie qu'il se permettait avec Clint n'était pas faite pour durer, il le savait. Jamais l'archer n'accepterait qui il était vraiment. Loki se préparait déjà à avoir le cœur brisé.

"- Non, poussin."

Comme à chaque fois que Sleipnir et Jormugand poussait leur petit frère pour que ce soit lui qui posse les questions, les deux ainés écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles.

"- Mais…. Pourquoi ?"

Loki s'assit sur son fauteuil préféré.  
C'était un des meubles qu'il avait pu récupérer de ses appartements à Asgard. La chose était d'un jaune sale absolument affreux, totalement déglinguée par des siècles et des siècles d'usage mais tellement confortable que Loki ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Que ses enfants puissent venir se bouiner contre lui quand il était installé dedans était un pur bonus.

Il ne fallut pas trois secondes avant que les dits-enfants prennent d'assaut ses genoux.

"- J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Clint quand j'ai voulu prendre le contrôle de Midgar. Je doute qu'il puisse me pardonner. Et c'est encore pire maintenant parce que je lui mens sur qui je suis."

"- Pourquoi tu lui mens ?"

"- Parce que je suis égoïste et couard, Slei. Parce que c'est tellement agréable d'être près de lui que ca me fait mal quand il repart. Et pourtant je sais que ce sera pire quand il découvrira qui je suis vraiment. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Quelque chose me pousse vers lui. J'ai besoin de lui."

Les trois petits cajolèrent leur maman.

"- Mais il t'aime beaucoup pourtant !"

"- Il aime Locke Skywalker, les garçons. Mais il hait Loki."

"- Mais c'est pareil !"

Loki eut un rire sans joie.

"- Vous me voyez comme Loki, mes enfants. Mais les migdariens me voient comme une femme. Je me camoufle par magie pour ne pas être reconnu."

"- ….Ho…."

Fenrir reposa sa joue contre le torse de Loki.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était perturbé, il mit son pouce dans son bec.  
Cela fit sourire le jotun.

"- Ton père faisait ça aussi lorsqu'il réfléchissait très fort, Fen. Il suçait son pouce et se faisait ensuite gronder parce que ça lui a fait tomber les dents de lait en avance.

Le petit louveteau releva le nez.

"- C'est qui mon papa ?"

Il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion ni l'envie de poser la question jusque là.

Loki hésita.

Pourtant, Thor avait demandé à voir son fils et lui avait accepté de le lui présenter.

"- … Tu le connais, Fen. Tu l'as déjà rencontré."

"- Je m'en souviens pas."

"- C'est ton oncle Thor."

Sleipnir et Jormugand échangèrent un regard.

Pardon ?

"- Et moi ?" Questionna aussitôt Jor

"- Hogun, l'un des amis de Thor."

"- … Tu l'aimais ?"

Loki soupira.

Il savait qu'il finirait par en venir là.

Il serra ses petits contre lui.

"- Je vais tout vous raconter."

A mi-voix le prince raconta lentement à enfants comment ils étaient nés, pourquoi, de qui et pourquoi il avait choisit le père de chacun. Mais surtout, il les assura longuement qu'il les aimait tous passionnément.

Lorsqu'il en eut finit, tout le monde avait un peu pleuré, beaucoup sourit, mais les trois enfants étaient plus que jamais heureux d'être avec leur maman.

"- Maman. J'ai faim."

"- Tu as tout le temps faim, Fen. Comme ton père."

Le louveteau gloussa de contentement. Cette fois, il comprenait la plaisanterie et l'appréciait. Comme ses frères étaient profondément fiers de leurs pères, lui aussi était fier du sien.

Il avait hâte de le rencontrer en tant que son géniteur et non plus en tant qu'oncle.

##########################################

Heimdall fixait la lettre dans ses mains avec un mélange de stupeur, d'espoir et d'inquiétude.

Héla avait été libéré du sort d'Odin.

Sa fille, son adorable petite princesse qu'il n'avait jamais pu, ni, surtout, voulu reconnaître était libre.

Libre et reine des morts.

Le Gardien ferma les yeux une seconde, ce qu'il ne faisait généralement jamais.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il dirigea son regard infini sur le royaume des morts.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, un mince sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
Qu'elle était belle sa petite reine à présent que la corruption ne la dévorait plus…

La jeune déesse leva soudain les yeux.

Même à un royaume de distance, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Héla savait qu'Heimdall l'observait.

"- Bonjour, père."

Heimdall se détourna très vite, aussi choqué que surprit.

Elle savait ? Il en était tout perturbé.

Loki avait promit pourtant. Il ne devait pas lui dire.

Mais… la reine était la fille de Loki justement. Elle n'était ni idiote, ni stupide.

Elle avait parfaitement pu deviner elle-même.

Le sourire d'Heimdall s'élargit un tout petit peu plus.

Dès qu'il le pourrait, il irait la voir.

Ou peut-être proposerait-il à tout le monde de se retrouver en territoire neutre, sur Midgar.

###########################################

Dans ses quartiers, un autre Asgardien fixait une lettre écrite en vert et signé d'un simple L.

La lettre était aussi courte que celle qu'avait reçut Heimdall.

Loki invitait Hogun, s'il le souhaitait, à venir voir son fils à présent que la malédiction avait été levée.

Le guerrier finit par reposer la lettre.

Lentement, il se leva.

Il resta longtemps immobile à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

La colère, non, la rage qu'il ressentait pour le roi était si forte qu'il n'avait pas quitté ses appartements depuis la fuite de Loki autrement que pour les nécessités basiques.

Il avait évité chaque banquet, chaque fête, chaque réunion.

Il s'était même fait porter pâle plusieurs fois lors de convocations du roi.

Eir n'avait pas rechigné à le considérer comme inapte au combat pour l'instant.  
Tant que sa fureur n'aurait pas disparu, il serait un danger pour lui, comme pour les autres. Mais surtout pour Odin.

Le guerrier n'était, en effet, pas apte au combat.

Hogun finit par retourner à la petite table qui lui servait de bureau.

Il griffonna quelques lignes sur une feuille puis la plia avant de la glisser dans l'enveloppe en parchemin que Loki avait fournit avec sa propre lettre.

Le guerrier savait que le tout disparaitrait sous douze heures pour retourner à son propriétaire.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, le prince et le guerrier avaient souvent utilisé la chose pour se donner rendez-vous.

Hogun soupira doucement.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Loki mais avec eut une grande tendresse pour le jeune prince. Pendant tout le temps où ils avaient été intimes, il était naturellement parvenu à canaliser le jotun. Ce n'était ni réfléchit, ni prévu. C'était juste ainsi.

Loki avait juste besoin de quelqu'un près de lui, non pour le forcer, mais pour lui donner un ancrage.

Un autre soupir lui échappa.

Il espérait vraiment que le prince déchut trouverait quelqu'un pour l'aider, et l'aimer.

Même si le temps et les événements les avaient séparés, le guerrier avait toujours une certaine tendresse pour la mère de son fils.

Il serait heureux de les voir tous les deux.

############################################

Clint se rongeait l'ongle du pouce avec agacement.

Il était en chine, avec ses collègues, pour courir après un obscur tâcheron qui avait prit en otage une vingtaine d'employés d'une multinationale américaine.

EN CHINE !

Alors qu'il avait rendez-vous dans moins de douze heures avec Loki…Avec Locke…

Il faudrait qu'il fasse très attention.

Il oubliait de plus en plus la "femme" pour ne s'intéresser qu'à Loki.

Quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, l'agent était un peu gêné de se sentir aussi bien avec le jotun.

Loki avait faillit détruire la terre. Il avait mené une invasion contre eux (même s'il était à présent sur que jamais Loki n'avait réellement eut l'idée de réussir pour de vrai). Des gens étaient morts par sa faute.

Mais surtout…Surtout….Loki avait tué Coulson.

De tout ce qu'avait fait Loki, c'était la SEULE chose pour laquelle l'archer avait encore du grief.

Coulson avait été le père qu'il n'avait jamais eut.  
C'était lui qui l'avait ramassé et accueillit au sein du SHIELD alors qu'il avait été envoyé pour le tuer.

Il l'avait prit en charge, rassuré, guidé en douceur…

Lorsqu'il avait été enfin déclaré bon pour le service, c'était encore Coulson qui avait été chargé de lui.

Comme plus tard il avait été chargé de Natasha lorsque Clint lui avait ramené la jeune femme alors qu'il aurait du la tuer.

C'était encore Phil qui l'avait consolé et rassuré après que l'explosion dans laquelle il avait été prit lui ai volé son audition. Il avait faillit y perdre un bras et un œil aussi. Mais il avait eut de la chance quelque part. Alors que tout le reste de son équipe était morte, lui avait survécut. Il était juste devenu presque sourd.

Le cœur de l'agent se serra.

Il se sentait tiraillé entre l'amour, oui l'amour, il était plus que temps d'accepter et de reconnaître pour de bon ce qu'il éprouvait pour Loki, et sa fidélité à ce perd adoptif que le jotun avait tué.

Qu'est ce que Coulson aurait dit ou fait s'il avait été là ?  
Contrairement à lui Phil n'était pas du genre à garder rancune de quoi que ce soit, ni à se mettre en avant.

L'Agent s'était toujours vu comme un simple gratte-papier qui faisait bien son boulot, mais rien que des dizaines d'autres agents tous aussi capables que lui auraient pu faire.

Ca agaçait toujours Clint quand Phil lui disait quelque chose comme ça.

S'il était un simple gratte-papier parmi d'autre, Fury aurait-il créé les Avengers AUTOURS de lui ? Non !

Un gratte-papier, on le laissait dans un bureau. On ne l'envoyait pas au devant des missions les plus dangereuses, on ne lui confiait pas des missions si importantes que la planète entière en était dépendantes.

S'il avait vécut, et même à présent, Clint considérait Coulson un peu comme le père des Avengers. S'il avait été encore avec eux, il était sur que leur groupe serait bien plus calme et posé.  
Qu'ils ne seraient pas, pas exemple, paumes en CHINE à se faire tirer dessus par des robots cheloux sans avoir la MOINDRE info, hormis ce que JARVIS avait réussit à trouver grâce à un coup de bol.

Fury ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des secrets.  
C'était PENIBLE au possible.

Rhaaa et le temps s'écoulait trop vite ! Il allait être en retard !

Clint abattit deux robots de plus.

Il sauta près de trois américaines terrifiés pour les guider vers la sortie.

"- Combien il en reste ?"

"- Avec ces trois là, plus que deux." Confirma Steve avant de coller un grand coup de bouclier dans le crane d'un robot qu'il détruisit sans peine.

"- Je les ai trouvé !"

Clint soupira en entendant la voix de Stark

Bon, peut-être allaient-ils être rentrés à la maison à temps alors ?

Ils finirent le nettoyage puis embarquèrent les otages avec eux dans trois quinjet.

Voila.  
La mission était finie.

Clint se laissa tomber près de Natasha.

"- Nat…"

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

Il était rare que son ami semble aussi troublé.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"- ... Est-ce que tu crois que c'est un manque de respect de ma part que d'avoir envie de pardonner Loki pour Coulson ?"

La voix de l'agent n'était qu'un murmure chargé aussi bien d'angoisse que de tristesse.

La tueuse soupira lourdement.  
Elle avait fait son deuil de cet oncle adoptif protecteur qui l'avait prit sous son aile à une période de sa vie ou seule la mort semblait être une porte de sortie possible.

"- Je ne sais pas. Tu le connaissais mieux que moi. Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il te dirait ? Il est mort en faisant ce qu'il a toujours fait. Il a toujours eut foi dans les héros. Il a toujours sut qu'il mourrait en faisant son devoir. Je…je ne crois pas que ce soit lui manquant de respect que de pardonner. Il est mort avec honneur, en faisant ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait être juste. Loki a été un adversaire….honorable ?"

"- Il l'a poignardé dans le dos !"

"- Oui. Mais au moins a-t-il utilisé une arme. Il lui a laissé une chance finalement. De ce que nous à dit Thor, il aurait pu le vaporiser d'un claquement de doigts. Et le légiste a été catégorique. C'est la perte de sang qui l'a tué. Pas autre chose. S'il avait été trouvé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait survécut."

Clint se détendit un peu.

Loki n'avait pas frappé pour tuer mais pour écarter de son passage.

Il pouvait vivre avec ça.

Il pouvait….Accepter.

Coulson avait eut la mort qu'il avait toujours voulu en effet.

L'archer sentit un gros poids quitter ses épaules.

##############################################

"- Tout le monde est prêt ?"

"- Maman, j'arrive pas à faire mes lacets !"

Loki soupira.

Il assit Fenrir sur la table puis lui montra pour la centième fois comment faire le nœud sans perdre patience.

"- Voila."

"- Merci maman !"

"- De rien trésor."

Loki lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis un sur celui de chacun de ses autres fils pour ne pas faire de jaloux.

"- Vestes ?"

"- On a !"

"- Echarpes ?"

"- On a !"

"- Dents ?"

"- Brossées !"

"- Mains ?"

"- Lavées !"

"- Cheveux ?"

"- Peignés !"

"- Bisous à maman ?"

"- OUAIIII !"

Les trois bambins lui sautèrent dessus une fois encore pour un gros câlin général.

"- Alors nous sommes parés."

Ils avaient une demi-heure pour rejoindre Clint au restaurant, trois blocs plus loin. Ils avaient le temps.

On sonna à la porte.

Surpris, Loki haussa un sourcil.

"- Ne bougez pas les enfants."

Les trois bambins allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"- Oui ?"

"- Bonsoir Loki."

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte.

"- Dr Strange."

"- Vous alliez sortir ?"

"- Oui. Que puis-je pour vous."

Le quinquagénaire matérialisa une pile de livres.

"- Si je peux récupérer les précédents ?"

Loki matérialisa les autres pour un échange standard.

"- Il faut vraiment que vous alliez rendre son Cœur à Jotunheim."

Le Jotun hocha la tête.

"- Dès que j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un pour garder les enfants."

"- Faites vite."

"- Est-ce si urgent ?"

"- Ca l'est. Vous comprendrez mieux en y allant."

"- C'est au jour près ?"

"- Pas tout à fait mais cela devient de plus en plus pressant. Si vous ouvriez votre magie à votre domaine, vous le sentiriez. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que vous lui soyez accordé. Ca aussi cela devient pressant."

Loki soupira.

Il avait lu chaque livre, chaque paragraphe, chaque ligne.

Il s'était imprégné de chaque connaissance qu'il avait pu prendre. Petit à petit, il avait comprit l'importance du Sorcier Suprême de chaque Royaume.

Et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Odin savait ce qu'il était, une fois de plus. Il était presque aussi important pour Jotunheim que son Cœur.

Arracher les deux à la planète avait été d'une cruauté sans nom.

…Ok. Odin savait et avait fait exprès.

"- Dès que j'ai un babysitter, je m'en occupe." Promit le Jotun.

Strange hocha la tête avant de sourire.

"- Ho…Et bonne soirée. Et un petit conseil. La vérité est souvent la meilleure des entrées en matières. On a souvent de "très" bonne surprise."

Piqué, Loki lui referma la porte en pleine face.

Strange ne s'en offusqua pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver amusant, voir attendrissant, de voir un dieu de plus de quatre milles ans se comporter comme un adolescent amoureux.  
Comme quoi, avec le temps et les bonnes personnes, tout était possible. Même de transformer un fou furieux en individu stable et utile à la société.

Le Dr ne pu retenir son sourire ironique.  
Il ne pensait pas ça forcément pour Loki.  
Lui aussi, comme tous les autres, avait eut sa seconde chance.

##############################################

Clint faisait le pied de grue depuis moins de trois minutes lorsque Loki…Locke apparu au coin de la rue avec ses trois fils…

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de Chine, ses amis avaient conspirés entre eux pour lui faire gagner le plus de temps possible.

Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, Tony avait confirmé la réservation au restau, Natasha avait fouillé son placard pour trouver la tenue idéale et Thor l'avait attrapé par la taille pour le porter par les airs jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous.  
Sans l'aide de ses amis, il aurait été tout simplement affreusement à la bourre.

Le visage de Loki s'éclaira du plus loin qu'il vit l'agent. Le dieu souleva Fenrir de terre pour accélérer un peu le pas.  
Amusé, Jor et Sleipnir accélérèrent un peu aussi.

"- Bonsoir."

"- Bonsoir."

Les deux adultes restèrent un peu gênés un instant.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient avec les enfants.

"- Si tu me présentais tes petits…trésors." Il avait faillit dire "monstres" mais sachant ce qu'il était arrivé aux petits, ca n'aurait pas été gentil quand bien même le terme était affectueux de sa part.

Loki remonta son cadet dans ses bras.

"- Voici Fen, qui a six ans."

"- Bonjour Fen." Salua Clint en serrant la petite main du bambin avec un sérieux parfait.

Le petit bouchon se mit à glousser.

"- Bonjour !"

Loki leur avait fait la leçon. Ils devaient être sages, ne pas faire de commentaires spirituels sur leur maman et surtout, surtout, ne pas l'appeler par son prénom.

"- Voici Jor, le benjamin qui a dix ans."

"- Jor, enchanté."

Le petit serpent rougit doucement.

"- Bonjour." Le murmure était si doux que Clint eut du mal à l'entendre malgré ses prothèses.

"- Jor est très timide." S'excusa Loki.

"- Il est adorable"

"- Et enfin, Slei, mon plus grand qui a quinze ans."

L'agent et l'adolescent se serrèrent la main.

Clint se retenait très fort de secouer la tête.

Ce n'était plus des indices que Loki lui laissait pour deviner qui il était vraiment. C'était écrit en lettres de feu.

Mais il comprenait. Par contre, est-ce que Loki, lui, s'en rendait compte ? La question méritait de plus en plus d'être posée.

"- Un jeune homme digne de sa maman."

Sleipnir se sentit rougir.

Lorsque Clint lui serra la main, une sensation bizarre lui remonta dans le dos pendant que son cœur se mettait à battre très fort. Comme s'il connaissait déjà cet humain et que cet humain était absolument important pour lui. Qu'il ait la brutale envie de se bouiner dans ses bras n'aidait pas non plus. Instantanément, il lui faisait confiance. C'était assez effrayant comme sensation. Même avec son oncle Vé il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien alors qu'il le connaissait depuis sa naissance.

"- Merci."

Etonné par la timidité soudaine de son ainé, Loki lui passa une main dans le dos auquel répondit l'adolescent par un grand sourire.

"- Que diriez-vous d'aller diner ? Le cinéma ne nous attendra pas."

Avec un naturel confondant, Clint offrit ses mains aux enfants.  
Jor prit la gauche, Sleipnir la droite avant de prendre la main libre de sa maman dans son autre main. Toujours dans les bras de Loki, Fenrir avait posé sa joue sur l'épaule du jotun.

Loki n'en revenait pas.

Clint venait d'apprivoiser ses trois bambins en trois minutes douze et un sourire. Et voila qu'ils se baladaient tous les trois comme une vraie famille !

C'était…C'était…Terrifiant…Et pourtant affreusement bon.

Le naturel tranquille avec lequel Clint se glissait dans la peau d'un père était absolument remarquable.

Il ne venait pas avec eux en tant que "petit copain de maman qui tente de se faire bien voir par les enfants" mais vraiment en tant que père potentiel.  
Pas en tant que beau-père. En tant que papa ! Et l'archer ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte tellement ça lui était naturel.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent au restaurant, même le timide Jörmungand murmurait doucement qu'il avait hâte de grandir pour pouvoir être aussi fort que sa maman, Fenrir babillait sans s'arrêter que lui serait aussi fort que son papa, quand à Sleipnir, il fixait l'humain avec ce qui était de l'adoration dans les yeux en expliquant qu'il aimerait très fort être archiviste. Il adorait les livres.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Clint écoutait chacun des enfants, leur répondait avec gentillesse et s'intéressait visiblement VRAIMENT à ce qu'ils disaient.

Près de lui, Loki finissait de tomber amoureux comme une pucelle.

C'était finit.

Il lui serait impossible de se détacher de l'humain à présent.

"- Lok' ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu es bien silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure." Murmura soudain Clint avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Loki eut un petit soupire de plaisir.

"- Tout va bien, Clint. Juste…." Il hésita.

Clint l'embrassa encore dans le cou sous les gloussements amusés des garçons.

"- Chacun ses silences, Lok'. Lorsque tu seras prête, tu me parleras. Je sais être patient." Il lui sourit. "Moi aussi je te tais certaines choses. Lorsque tu le voudras, nous pourrons échanger nos secrets. Mais pas avant que tu ne le veuilles." Rassura encore l'archer.

Loki lui jeta soudain un regard si vulnérable que Clint lâcha les mains des deux garçons pour prendre le dieu dans ses bras. A cause de la présence de Fenrir il ne put le serrer complètement contre lui, mais s'était suffisant.

Le dieu s'accrocha à sa chemise de toutes ses forces.

"- Merci…"

Clint le serra contre lui encore une minute puis le lâcha.

"- Aller, allons diner. J'ai faim."

Fenrir approuva immédiatement.  
Comme les autres, il avait tout le temps faim.

#############################################

"- On ne devrait pas faire ça vous savez."

"- Steve, tais-toi, tu es aussi curieux que nous !"

"- Monsieur, dois-je vous rappeler que pirater les caméras de surveillance de la ville est répréhensible ?"

"- JARVIS."

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Tais-toi."

"- Bien monsieur."

De caméra en caméra, le groupe entier d'Avengers suivait la progression de Clint, sa copine et des trois gamins.  
Comme Loki, ils étaient fascinés par l'aisance de l'archer à se faire accepter des trois enfants.

Clint semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau avec eux.

Tony grimaça.

"- Comment il peut aimer se tortorer des gamins qui sont même pas de lui ?"

"- Clint a toujours eut un contact très facile avec les enfants." Fit remarquer Natasha.

"- Sans doute parce que c'est un môme lui-même ?" Railla Tony.

"- Voyez qui parle !" Se moqua Bruce.

"- Quand même, ca ne nous regarde pas." Insistait Steve.

Natasha elle, observait l'écran avec intensité.  
Quelque chose la chiffonnait sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

Cette femme avait quelque chose d'affreusement familier qu'elle n'arrivait pas à remettre.  
Si les vidéos avaient été de meilleure qualité, si elle avait entendu sa voix, peut-être mais là… C'était délicat.  
Elle se mordilla la lèvre.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu Clint aussi épanoui avec quelqu'un à son bras, c'était une certitude qui lui serra le cœur. Pendant un temps, elle avait pensé que peut-être, lui et elle… Mais ca lui avait très vite passé. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui croyait vraiment à un avenir en couple et Clint n'était pas le genre d'homme à se lier à quelqu'un. Enfin, jusque là.

Et dire que le couple ne se fréquentait que depuis quelques semaines….Ils faisaient vieux couple unis depuis des décennies c'était impressionnant.

Clint se pencha sur la jeune femme pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Il lui murmura quelque chose puis la prit dans ses bras.

"- Hooooooo C'est chouuuuuu." Ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer Bruce, vite approuvé par Steve.

Un peu en retrait, Thor observait la scène avec un mélange d'attendrissement et de tristesse. Il voyait parfaitement son frère à travers le voile magique qui le couvrait. Et comme Natasha n'avait jamais vu Clint aussi heureux, Thor non plus n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi en paix.  
Enfin si. Une fois. Pendant un moment.

Pendant qu'il flirtait avec le palefrenier de Sva.

L'esclave était un petit midgarien à peine plus vieux que Loki.

Ils avaient été très proches. Trop au gout d'Odin.

Thor non plus n'avait pas apprécié. Il avait tout fait pour pousser son frère vers les filles. Il l'avait emmené avec lui dans un bordel, il l'avait forcé à venir avec lui à des fêtes, il avait même séduit des filles à sa place avant de les pousser dans ses bras.

Loki sacrifiait aux demandes de son frère mais sans le moindre enthousiasme. Il passait la nuit avec les filles mais retournait toujours dans les bras de son petit esclave.  
Une fois que le jeune homme avait "disparu", Thor avait été soulagé. Son soulagement n'avait été que de courte durée quand Loki s'était révélé porter un enfant. A présent, il savait que le bébé n'était pas de l'étalon, mais de l'humain.

Thor eut un triste soupir. Il avait tellement fait de gâchis entre lui et son frère…

A présent, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que son frère soit heureux. Juste heureux.

S'il le fallait, il irait voler lui-même quelques pommes d'Idunn pour s'assurer que son cadet garderait Clint près de lui pour les siècles à venir.

"- Ils font un beau couple."

Même Tony dut en convenir.

Ils finirent par couper l'écran de surveillance et laisser les amoureux en paix.  
Avoir vu Clint aussi à l'aise et heureux leur avait à tous réchauffé le cœur quelque part. Si l'un d'eux pouvait être heureux, peut-être le pouvaient-ils tous ?

##################################################

C'était Clint qui avait prit les réservations pour le diner avant que Tony ne confirme a la dernière minute.

Il avait longuement conféré avec JARVIS avant de trouver le restau idéal.

C'était une brasserie qui ne payait pas de mine avec une nourriture simple mais gouteuse et de qualité.

Tony avait insisté pour donner sa carte bleue à l'agent. Clint avait refusé longuement jusqu'à ce que Stark la lui colle entre les pattes avec un "Si je ne peux pas gâter ma famille, à quoi ca sert tout ce foutu pognon!"

L'archer avait finalement prit la CB.

Clint avait même appelé la brasserie avant pour prévenir qu'il serait accompagné d'enfants dont deux très jeunes. La brasserie lui avait assuré qu'ils seraient placés idéalement pour ne gêner personne.

A présent, la petite famille et l'agent étaient attablés dans un coin autour d'un grand plat familiale de blanquette avec du riz  
Tout le monde se régalait.

Les enfants piaillaient avec enthousiasme, Loki souriait avec une joie évidente devant le plaisir de leurs enfants et Clint n'en pouvait plus d'espérer que ces enfants deviennent ses enfants.

Amusés, les serveurs venaient voir de temps en temps si tout se passait bien. Heureusement que le père de famille avait prévenu ! Ils avaient été placés dans une petite salle latérale là où les enfants pouvaient faire autant de bruit qu'ils voulaient sans risquer de gêner les autres clients. Le chef de salle ne pouvait que hocher la tête.

Si seulement tous les parents avaient la décence de prévenir avant comme ceux là….

"- Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez comme dessert ?"

Fenrir avait migré sur les genoux de Clint dès la fin de l'entrée.

Amusé, l'archer avait laissé faire le bambin. Loki avait un peu grondé le petit mais Clint l'en avait empêché.

"- C'est normal, il teste l'intrus qui vient faire la cour à sa maman. Laisse le faire. J'ai hâte de savoir si j'ai passé son test…Avant de me prendre dans le museau ceux de ses grands frères."

Les deux plus grands avaient rougit furieusement.

Ils étaient si transparents que ça ?

Loki avant manqué sauter au cou de Clint.  
Non seulement l'archer "comprenait" mais il le faisait savoir sans diminuer en rien l'autorité du Jotun sur ses enfants.

Le papa parfait. Clint était le papa parfait.

Là, tout de suite, si les Norns étaient apparues pour proposer à Loki d'échanger son immortalité et ses pouvoirs contre la certitude d'avoir l'agent à ses côtés, le jotun savait qu'il aurait accepté sans prendre le temps de réfléchir une seule seconde.

Non seulement il se sentait mieux que jamais avec lui, mais ses enfants étaient tout simplement amoureux du copain de leur maman. Qu'est-ce que Loki pouvait espérer de plus de la vie que de voir ses enfants contents ? Surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécut ?

Clint essuya le museau de Fenrir sur une serviette. Le gamin s'était couvert de glace.

Sleipnir mangeait la sienne avec plus de retenue pendant que Jörmungand fixait le ciel à l'extérieur avec une étincelle rêveuse dans les yeux.

Soudain, le garçonnet se redressa.

"- Maman, quelque chose approche." Prévint-il.

Un frisson nerveux courut dans le dos de Loki.

"- Quoi ?"

Il scanna discrètement les alentours.

Il ne sentait rien mais ca ne voulait pas dire que Jor avait tort. Ce qu'il sentait était peut-être à quelques kilomètres. Ou quelques heures.

"- Un problème ?"

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Non. Mais le ciel est de plus en plus nuageux. Surement un gros orage."

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y croyaient mais aucun des deux ne voulait ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le repas se termina, Clint paya à la grande irritation de Loki jusqu'à ce que l'archer lui avoue que c'était Tony Stark qui payait, puis ils quittèrent le restaurant.

La surprise du Jotun n'était pas feinte.

"- Mais… pourquoi ?"

"- Il veut juste que sa famille soit contente." L'archer eut un pauvre sourire. "Aucun de nous n'a de famille. A part Thor. Et encore, le membre le plus important de sa famille ne veut plus le voir visiblement."

"- Ho ?"

"- Oui, son frère. Thor pleure tous les jours la distance entre eux. Il ne se passe pas une heure sans qu'il ne regrette son orgueil et son aveuglement."

Clint savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais…Bah ! Autant essayer.

"- Mais… pourquoi ? C'est un prince non ? Enfin, c'est ce que disent les journaux. Il a droit d'être aussi orgueilleux qu'il veut."

"- Pas au prix de ce qui compte le plus pour lui. Et ca a toujours été son frère."

Loki resta silencieux un moment en essayant de digérer ce que venait de lui dire l'archer. Vraiment ? Il manquait à Thor pour de vrai ?

"- Enfin, Stark nous considère comme sa famille parce qu'il n'a que nous. On est un ramassis bizarre et bancal de gens qui ont surtout en commun leurs cicatrices. Mais finalement, on arrive à faire béquille les uns pour les autres. Ils sont contents de voir que j'ai trouvé une dame aussi charmante que toi. Ils n'ont pas encore exigé de te rencontrer, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder."

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Si je peux trouver quelqu'un à aimer et dont être aimé alors que je suis aussi cassé qu'eux, c'est bien la preuve que même eux ont une chance de trouver quelqu'un et d'être heureux, non ?"

Loki retint bravement ses larmes.

Il avait honte… mais honte ! Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Clint. Pourtant, il savait qu'il lui en ferait. Mais il était incapable de mettre un terme à leur relation. Ca lui était physiquement impossible. Arrêter de voir Clint aurait été comme lui demander d'arrêter de respirer. Il y arriverait quelques temps mais ca finirait par le tuer.

"- Tu es heureux avec moi ?"

Clint posa Fenrir par terre. Le bambin prit la main de ses grands frères dans les siennes.  
Les trois enfants avaient parfaitement conscience que ce qui se passait était important pour leur maman.

"- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, Lok'. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi complet qu'à présent. Je t'aime, j'aime tes enfants et j'espère que tu accepteras de me laisser faire un bout de chemin avec vous ?"

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Loki.

Il fondit en larmes.

Peu surpris, Clint avait constaté depuis longtemps, alors même qu'il était encore possédé par le joyau de l'esprit à quel point le jotun pouvait avoir ses sentiments à fleur de peau. Il prit le prince déchut dans ses bras pour le cajoler jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Les enfants se joignirent au câlin.

"- Je suis désolé." Murmura Loki. "D'habitude, je ne craque pas comme ça."

"- D'habitude, tu n'as pas l'homme de ta vie qui te fait une déclaration." Plaisanta Clint.

Loki lui donna une légère tape sur le bras.

"- Idiot."

L'archer lui répondit par un grand sourire béat.

"- Alors, on va le voir ce film ?"

"- Si tu me dis que tu as déjà payé…"

"- Meuh non. Tony Stark à payé."

Loki secoua la tête avec consternation. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ?

#####################################

"- Et alors, le monsieur il a fabriqué la voiture en bonbon et…" Gazouillait avec enthousiasme Fenrir en racontant le film qu'ils venaient de voir.

Sleipnir, malgré son âge, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en remettre une couche avec la même énergie que son petit frère.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un dessin animé au cinéma.

Pendant tout la séance, Sleipnir avait annexé les genoux de l'agent, Jor ceux de sa mère. Quant à Fenrir, il s'était installé entre les deux adultes, un sourire béant aux lèvres, à changer régulièrement d'épaule pour ses câlins.

Jamais Clint n'avait eut autant l'impression de faire partie d'une famille que pendant ce film dont il n'avait pas regardé trois minutes.

Il était bien trop occupé à échanger des baisers légers avec le dieu du Chaos par-dessus la tête des enfants et se perdre dans le regard émeraude qui le fixait avec le même ravissement que celui qu'il devait avoir dans les siens.

Ils étaient officiellement tellement dégoulinants de sucre qu'ils devaient avoir collé le diabète à toute la salle de cinéma, le projectionniste, le propriétaire et sans doute tout le pâté de maison.  
Mais bon dieu ce que ca faisait du BIEN !

A présent, Clint les raccompagnait gentiment à l'appartement, à pied.

Fenrir était installé dans ses bras, Jor, dans ceux de sa maman et Sleipnir tenait la main de sa mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"- C'est là." Murmura soudain Jor en fixant le ciel.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de demander de quoi il s'agissait qu'une explosion énorme les jeta tous les cinq à terre.

"- Qu'est ce que…"

Un peu surpris, Loki mit une seconde à réaliser que Clint les avait tous collés au sol pour les couvrir de son corps.

L'agent n'avait pas réfléchit.

Loki était parfaitement capable de se protéger et de protéger ses enfants mais l'instinct et l'entrainement reflexe avait prit le dessus pour l'agent.

"- Clint ?"

"- Ca va. Personne n'est blessé ?"

Les trois enfants secouèrent la tête, un peu choqué.

"- Bon sang."

Et il n'avait aucune arme à part le malheureux neuf millimètres à sa cheville.

"- C'était quoi ?"

Un robot passa au dessus d'eux, vite suivit par IronMan.

"- Doom."

Une lueur assassine passa dans les yeux de Loki.

Il allait tuer ce sorcier de pacotille !

L'Avenger l'aida à se lever.

"- Venez, il faut se mettre à l'abri."

Dans la rue, les gens s'enfuyaient en hurlant en tout sens.

Clint entraina Loki avec lui.

Il ne fallait surtout pas suivre le troupeau de gens au risque de mettre toute la famille en danger. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'un troupeau paniqué.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait aider ses amis, autant qu'il se concentre sur sa famille.

"- Par là !"

Ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue.

Une nouvelle explosion les força à se séparer.

Loki chuta derrière une voiture pendant que Clint se cachait derrière une poubelle, Fenrir toujours étroitement serré contre son torse.

L'agent accrocha presque immédiatement le regard de Loki.  
Entre eux, au milieu de la route, un Doombot cherchait ses victimes.

Clint fit signe à Loki de ne pas faire de bruit, puis qu'il s'occupait de Fenrir.

Le dieu se mordit les lèvres.

Il pouvait éliminer le Doombot. Mais se faisant, il révélerait son identité.

Il choisit de faire confiance à Clint.

Tant que rien n'irait plus mal et que ses enfants ne seraient pas en réel danger, il ne ferait rien.

Clint eut un sourire rassurant pour Loki puis lui montra du doigt l'entrée du métro.

Loki hocha la tête.  
Lentement, de voiture en poubelle et de stand renversé de hot-dog en camion couché, chacun de son coté de la rue, l'humain et le dieu avancèrent lentement vers la station de métro.

Loki y parvint le premier.

Il s'y engouffra lorsque le doombot détourna momentanément son attention vers un bruit provoqué par Clint qui avait jeté un bout de trottoir dans une benne.

L'agent se retint de jurer.  
Comme il le craignait, c'était après lui, ou plutôt, spécifiquement après les Avengers que la créature en avait.  
Et une de ses aides auditives était brisée.

Fenrir tira sur sa chemise.

"- J'ai peur."

Clint lut sur ses lèvres plus qu'il n'entendit le murmure à peine audible, même pour quelqu'un qui aurait eut toute son audition.

"- Je sais trésor. Mais ca va aller. Tout va bien se passer, Fenrir."

Le bambin releva brutalement la tête, le regard chargé de terreur.

L'agent se serait jeté des pierres.

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa langue fourche MAINTENANT ?

Clint rampa presque jusqu'à une porte cochère avec l'enfant contre lui.

Il se faufila à l'intérieur.

Là au moins, le Doombot ne le verrait pas.

Il tira son portable pour envoyer un sms à Loki et le rassurer.

Ils étaient à l'abri mais ne pouvaient pas le rejoindre tout de suite.

La réponse de Loki fut quasi instantanée. Il lui faisait confiance et lui donnait rendez vous quand il le pourrait où il voudrait.

Clint lui proposa son appartement.

Loki accepta puis se téléporta à l'abri.

Le dieu mourrait d'inquiétude mais il ne pouvait…voulait….pouvait rien faire.

Il était paralysé.

S'il s'était écouté, il aurait rasé la ville pour retrouver son enfant et son compagnon.

Ne rien faire et laisser un autre gérer était sans doute l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait du faire dans sa longue vie. Pourtant, pour la protection même de ses deux ainés, il devait abandonner son cadet aux bons soins d'un autre.

Une fois à l'abri, Clint repoussa gentiment Fenrir de son torse pour le poser sur ses genoux.

Le pauvre enfant avait les larmes aux yeux mais une férocité certaine se tapissait dedans. Il avait été un loup pendant des siècles. Il n'allait certainement pas l'oublier.

Son petit corps n'avait peut-être que six ans en âge humain, mais il avait la force de ses parents. S'il le voulait, il pouvait arracher la gorge du mortel de ses dents.

"- Je sais qui est ta maman, Fenrir fils de Thor. Je sais que ta maman est Loki."

La panique brilla dans les yeux de l'enfant, la brume verte de la magie commença à entourer le petit.

"- Hé ! Du calme poussin… je sais qui est ta maman. Et c'est pour ca que je l'aime. C'est pour ca que je n'ai rien dit. Je sais qui il est. Quand il se sentira assez à l'aise pour me dire la vérité, il le fera. Mais je ne veux pas le forcer, d'accord ?"

Le petit hésita.

Il avait envie de faire confiance à l'humain.

"- Tu promets que tu lui feras pas de mal ?"

Clint posa une main sur son cœur.

"- Croix de bois, crois de fer, si je meurs, je vais en Enfer."

"- Et Héla elle te punira très fort !"

"- En plus ! Alors tu vois. Je te jure que je veux que le meilleur pour ta maman. Mais pour ça, il ne faut pas lui dire que je sais qui il est, d'accord ? Sinon, il va partir avec vous."

Le petit fixa encore longuement le mortel dans l'œil.

"- Tu aimes vraiment ma maman ?"

"- Très fort. Et vous aussi je vous aime déjà très fort. Tu veux bien me laisser une chance de rendre ta maman heureux ?"

Fenrir se mordilla la lèvre. C'était beaucoup demander à un petit garçon comme lui.

"- Je peux le dire à mes frères ?"

"- S'ils promettent de ne pas en parler à Loki, oui." Clint reprit le petit dans ses bras. "Je suis désolé que tu te retrouves à devoir supporter un tel secret, Fenrir. Mais je te promet que c'est pour rendre ta maman heureux."

Le nez enfouit dans le cou du mortel, le bambin pouvait sentir à son odeur qu'il ne mentait pas.

"- D'accord."

Clint se détendit un peu.

"- Bon… Alors nous…."

Un énorme bruit de batterie de cuisine qui s'écroule le fit grimacer. Entre son appareillage qui lui grésillait dans l'oreille et le combat dehors, Clint commençait à souffrir.

"- Ton papa nous a sauvé on dirait."

L'archer sortit de sa cachette.

"- THOR !"

Le prince qui allait repartir après un autre Doombot se figea.

"- Ami Barton ! Nous te cherchons tous. N'es-tu pas blessé ?"

"- Non, ca va."

"- Et ce bambin ?"

"- Fenrir va bien."

Thor se figea. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa son fils avec stupeur.

Le petit eut un pauvre sourire un peu effrayé. Il faisait peur quand même son père avec ses cheveux ébouriffé, couvert de salissures et de suie, la sueur sur les bras et un peu de sang au front.

"- Bonjour, père."

Thor hésita un peu.

"- Bonjour Fils… Alors tu sais qui je suis ?"

"- Oui. Maman me l'a dit."

Le prince réalisa soudain.

"- Clint…"

"- Je sais que Locke est Loki, Thor. Je lui laisse le temps de me le dire lui-même. Mais il faut que je raccompagne Fen. Lok' doit être fou d'inquiétude. On a été séparé et il tente encore de garder sa couverture."

Thor hocha la tête sans pouvoir détourner les yeux de son fils.

Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleu/vert.

"- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, mon fils. Mais il ne faudra pas dire à Loki que nous nous sommes vu, d'accord ?"

Fen hocha la tête.

"- Oui ! Sinon maman va avoir peur et il sera malheureux."

Thor approuva.

Il posa sa grosse patte sur le crane de son enfant.

Une boule lui serra la gorge.

Comment avait-il pu accepter que son bébé soit enchainé juste parce qu'il était quadrupède et poilu ? Il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner.

"- Part, Ami Barton. Je me charge des derniers hommes de métal qui pourraient tenter de t'arrêter."

Clint hocha la tête. Il remonta Fenrir dans ses bras puis courut jusqu'à l'appartement de Loki.

Thor le regarda partir avec un mélange de jalousie, de tristesse et de remords.

En quelques heures, Clint s'était montré un meilleur père avec Fenrir que lui en des siècles.

Il avait honte… Si affreusement honte…..

Clint entra sans peine dans l'immeuble d'habitation.

Non seulement le gardien était planqué sous son bureau, mais il le reconnu immédiatement.

L'archer monta les marches jusqu'à l'appartement du jotun au pas de course puis toqua.

Loki ouvrit immédiatement la porte.

###################

########################################

###################

Beautiful Draco : oui, Clint est la réincarnation de Svadilfari. Quant à Strange, il n'a pas vocation a être amical. Juste à faire le necessaire.

hinatanatkae : pour une fois, Thor a un cerveau XD

Akarisnape : non, ce n'est pas Hela la responsable ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 6

Loki arracha son fils des mains des mains de l'Avenger.

En larmes, il serra très fort le petit garçon contre lui. Fenrir enfouit son nez dans le cou de sa maman.

Fenrir allait bien. Clint avait respecté sa parole.

"- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Le bambin. Secoua la tête.

"- Non, ça va. Papa m'a bien protégé."

Clint comme Loki restèrent stupéfaits une seconde. L'humain rougit furieusement sans savoir si c'était gène ou de plaisir. Il poussa doucement Loki à l'intérieur de l'appartement puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Jor et Slei attendaient en pyjama, aussi inquiet que leur mère. Sans réfléchir, Clint mit un genou à terre.

"- Venez là"

Les deux enfants se ruèrent dans ses bras. Clint souleva Jor de terre tout en serrant Slei contre lui.

Gentiment, l'agent poussa tout le monde sur le canapé. De ce qu'il avait pût comprendre et voir, si les trois enfants avaient eu une vie affreuse, il n'y avait que Sleipnir à avoir pataugé au cœur d'un combat.

"- Fen va aller bien hein ? " Souffla tout doucement Jor.

L'archer rassura tout le monde. Tout allait bien, personne n'était blessé et le méchant Doom avait été repoussé.

Une étincelle féroce passa dans les yeux de Loki. Cette créature humaine n'avait que trop sévit.

"- qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?"

Clint secoua la tête. Il avait une affreuse migraine, aussi bien à cause de son aide auditive défaillante qu'à cause de sa chute.

" Visiblement, il en avait spécifiquement après moi. Il devait savoir que je sortais ce soir. Donc que je serai sans arme. Il doit tenter de se débarrasser des Avengers un par un puisqu'il s'y arrive pas en groupe.

"- Je suis désolé... Je"

"- Ne va pas dire que c'est ta faute, Lok'. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Je ne pense pas que ce soit toi qui lui ait dit que je serais en famille ce soir.

Loki rougit sans que Clint ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait si mal au crane...

"- Puisque put le monde va bien, je vais vous laisser.

Les trois enfants se tournèrent du même mouvement vers leur mère.

"- Tu vas rester ici ce soir." contra le jotun. "Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout et je ne veux pas que tu perde connaissance n'importe où juste parce que tu aurais voulu faire ton costaud."

"- Lok'...

"- Ce n'est pas négociable !" Siffla le dieu avec la même étincelle implacable dans les yeux.

Clint du baisser pavillon.

"- D'accord, d'accord. Mais je dois prévenir mes amis."

Loki lui jeta encore un regard critique.

"- Appelle-les."

Clint décrocha son téléphone mais n'appela aucun de ses amis. Par contre, il laissa un message sur la boite vocale de JARVIS. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne en particulier. Au contraire. Il se prendrait les vannes douteuses, d'accord mais pas ce soir. Là, il avait encore trop d'adrénaline dans le corps pour supporter la moindre plaisanterie pas drôle.

Autour de lui, les petits s'étaient collés à ses jambes pendant que Loki s'était momentanément absenté. Les trois enfants avaient été visiblement secoués.

Clint les prit contre lui jusqu'à ce que Loki revienne, un pyjama sur le bras.

"- Je t'ai fait couler un bain. Tu es dégoutant. Et tu vas me donner tes vêtements que je les mette à la machine."

L'archer ne protesta pas.

Il n'était pas le seul à fonctionner uniquement sur la crête de l'adrénaline.

Il prit le pyjama puis alla à la salle de bain.

Un bac fumant l'y attendait. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Loki ai pu le faire couler aussi vite. Il avait dû tricher. Et c'était quoi ces herbes de Provence qui assaisonnaient le bain ?

L'archer secoua la tête.

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait juste ne plus sentir les hydrocarbures de la rue, la crasse et la sueur.

Il se dénuda rapidement puis se glissa dans l'eau.  
Elle était idéalement chaude et ce que Loki avait mis dedans ne mit pas longtemps à lui détendre les muscles.

Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, il ne put qu'émettre un grognement indistinct.

Loki entra dans la salle de bain.

"- Ça va ?"

"- Mmmm…."

Le presque ronronnement attira un sourire fugitif sur les lèvres du dieu qui ramassa les vêtements dégoutants pour aller les mettre à la machine.

Il fallut trois bonnes minutes à Clint pour réaliser que Loki venait de venir le mater tout nu dans l'eau.

Il sursauta puis réalisa que l'eau infusée était assez trouble pour qu'il soit camouflé dedans jusqu'au cou.

L'agent se moqua de lui-même. Il n'avait pas une plastique si désagréable après tout. Bon, par rapport à Steve ou Thor, il faisait un poil troll des marais, mais c'était juste parce qu'il était petit. Même Locke…Loki était plus grand que lui. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger le dieu. En tout cas, le Jotun avait naturellement trouvé sa place dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il l'avait étreint.

Clint éclata d'un petit rire qui devait autant à la baisse de pression qu'a la situation.

Tout ça était affreusement domestique.

Papa au bain pendant que maman faisait la lessive…

L'archer partit dans un fou-rire presque hystérique qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à dominer, d'autant plus que tous ses muscles commençaient à lui faire mal avec la disparition de l'adrénaline.

Il se sortit enfin de l'eau presque tiède, s'essuya puis enfila le pyjama. Il était un peu trop long pour lui et le serrait un poil à la taille mais ça allait bien.

Il retourna dans le salon.

"- Merci pour le pyjama."

"- De rien."

Les enfants somnolaient sur le canapé.

"- Ils ne voulaient pas aller se coucher avant d'être sûr que tu allais bien." Soupira Loki qui n'avait pas eu le cœur de les gronder.

Les gamins râlèrent un peu pour le principe mais avec l'aide de l'Avenger, le jotun pu enfin les coucher.

Les trois enfants dormaient chacun dans une chambre mais les trois étaient communicantes. Si l'un d'eux voulait s'isoler, il pouvait le faire mais en général les portes restaient grandes ouvertes.

Les trois enfants refusèrent de dormir tant que Clint ne leur aurait pas fait un bisou après leur maman.

Une fois les petits enfin couché, les deux adultes purent retourner dans le salon.  
A sa grande surprise, Clint réalisa qu'il ne voyait plus Locke, mais Loki.

Ce n'était plus une femme devant lui. Pourtant, les vêtements que portait le jotun étaient indéniablement une jupe et une chemise.

L'agent en conclu que le sort qui camouflait l'apparence de Loki ne marchait plus avec lui parce qu'il savait qui il était.

Il serait encore plus dur maintenant de ne pas avoir la langue qui fourche.

Loki se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Clint s'assit près de lui. Sans même réfléchir, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le tirer contre lui. Loki se laissa faire. Il posa sa joue sur sa poitrine puis ferma les yeux.

Le dieu et le mortel restèrent immobiles un long moment sans que personne ne parle.

Enfin, Loki rompit le silence confortable.

"- …Merci d'avoir protégé Fen."

"- Je n'allais pas se laisser tout seul, Lok'."

"- Quand même."

Clint glissa un doigt sous le menton du dieu pour le forcer à relever le nez.

C'était étrange. Loki avait tout pour lui pour prendre le contrôle de leur relation mais ne le faisait pas. Il semblait même soulagé que Clint soit le "dominant". Bien sûr, il devait jouer le rôle de "Locke", mais Clint doutait fortement que même si c'était "Loki" qui était dans ses bras au lieu de sa contrepartie féminine le dieu prenne le contrôle.

Le silence se fit à nouveau entre eux sans qu'ils n'y trouvent à redire.

Loki aimait le silence et Clint le connaissait bien.

L'agent hésita soudain. Il allait dire quelque chose mais bailla lourdement à la place.

"- Désolé !"

Loki rit gentiment.

"- Ne t'excuse pas, la soirée à été mouvementée. Nous devrions aller nous coucher."

Cette fois, le silence fut un peu flottant.

"- Le canapé est un clic-clac ?"

Loki hocha la tête, soulagé que Clint fasse, une fois encore, preuve d'une retenue absolument fantastique. C'était idiot, mais chaque petit geste de ce type de l'agent accrochait davantage le dieu à lui.

Le jotun ouvrit le canapé pour que Clint s'y installe.

"- Hé c'est plus confort que je ne croyais !"

Loki renifla avec amusement puis déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'humain.

"- Bonne nuit Clint. Et merci. Pour la soirée autant que pour le reste."

Clint lui vola encore un baiser. Qu'il aimait les lèvres du dieu bon sang !

"- Mais de rien, Lok'…. C'est sans doute idiot, mais je suis heureux que tes enfants m'aient réservé un aussi bon accueil."

"- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être un bon père je crois."

"- Pourtant je n'ai pas eu un bon exemple, bien au contraire."

"- Sans doute, mais justement, tu sais ce qu'il ne faut pas faire."

Clint repoussa doucement Loki.  
Si ça continuait, il allait le suivre dans sa chambre et la nuit prendrait un chemin tout à fait différent et surtout bien trop tôt.

Il ne voulait pas que Lok se sentait poussé à quoi que ce soit.

"- Bonne nuit Lok'…."

Loki eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas attraper l'archer pour le jeter sur son lit. L'humain était bien plus raisonnable que lui.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui puis se laissa glisser au sol.

Le besoin d'aller se bouiner contre le mortel était presque physique.

Quand il était plus jeune, Loki avait eu une période un peu difficile à gérer pendant laquelle il devait reconnaître qu'il avait fait quelques sottises. Il avait aussi ingéré quelques produits qui n'étaient pas forcément très sains. Pour certains, la dépendance instantanée qu'ils produisaient faisait passer l'héroïne humaine pour de la petite bière.

Son sale caractère aidant, Loki avait refusé de se laisser aller à écouter les hurlements de son corps qui en réclamait davantage. Il s'était sevré tout seul, comme un grand, sans que personne ne sache rien. Il avait de toute façon trop honte pour en parler à qui que ce soit. Lorsque les nains qui lui avaient donné les "sucreries" étaient revenus vers lui pour lui en vendre à prix d'or, persuadés que le jeune prince serait capable de tout pour ne plus souffrir du manque. Loki les avait chassés. Vexé, ils étaient allés se plaindre à Odin qui l'avait convoqué sur le champ. Les nains avaient été fort marris lorsque le roi n'avait pu que constater que son fils était totalement clean. Le méprit cinglant de Loki envers les nains lui avait valu de gagner des ennemis.

A présent, Loki avait l'impression d'être revenu à ce moment pathétique ou le manque avait été si fort, la douleur si intense qu'il avait étouffé ses hurlements en mordant dans ses draps pendant des heures.

Clint était sa drogue. Et elle était trop addictive pour qu'il puisse songer un jour s'en sortir.

Le petit mortel qu'il avait possédé dans la base Pegasus allait être heureux quand il allait comprendre qu'il avait la main haute sur lui.

Une sourde douleur remonta dans la poitrine du Jotun. Il ne supporterait pas que Clint le chasse.

Et les enfants qui en une soirée avaient commencés à l'appeler "papa".  
Loki enfouit son visage entre ses genoux relevés.

Dans quelle histoire avait-il encore été se fourrer ?

Pourquoi ses histoires de cœur étaient-elles toujours aussi tordues ?

Il en aurait pleuré.

##################################################

Thor avait été silencieux depuis leur retour à la tour.

Normalement, après un combat mené à bien, il était bruyant, expansif et surtout, affamé.

Là, il avait à peine chipoté deux ou trois pop-tart devant la télé.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'aussi douloureux que profondément triste.

Bruce hésitait à tenter de le sortir de ses idées noires.  
En général, c'était Clint qui s'en chargeait.

Le prince et l'archer s'étaient rapprochés autour de l'absence de Loki.

Mais avec l'agent absent…

"- Messieurs Dame ? L'agent Barton vous informe qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir."

Tony ne put retenir son sourire railleur.

"- Quelqu'un va être chanceux ce soir."

"- Tony…" Le gronda Steve

Thor serra les dents.

Il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de son frère ainsi comme s'il n'était qu'une donzelle à la cuisse légère. Loki avait peut-être une libido très libérale, mais il choisissait toujours ses partenaires avec prudence et discernement, contrairement à lui.

Comme le jotun ne savait pas que Clint savait qui il était, Thor doutait qu'il lui ouvrir son lit. Il connaissait assez Loki pour savoir que s'il y avait bien UN endroit où son frère ne mentait jamais, c'était entre les draps.

Loki n'accueillerait pas Clint entre ses cuisses avant d'avoir avoué à l'archer qui il était.

"- Avec la bouche qu'elle a, je me demande si elle suce bien.

"- AMI STARK ! Je n'aime pas ta façon de parler de cette dame. Si elle est l'amante de l'ami Barton, cela ne nous regarde en rien. Par contre, il est irrespectueux pour chacun d'eux autant que pour toi de parler ainsi que l'aimée d'un de nos frères d'armes et que parler de quelqu'un qui sera peut-être la mère des enfants de l'un des nôtres en la dévalorisant ainsi !

Tony en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

Si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui reprochait sa façon de parler, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait la leçon comme ça.

Et pour la première fois, il eut honte.

Les joues rouges, l'humain baissa le nez.

"- Désolé."

Thor se rassit.

Le tonnerre roula encore un peu à l'extérieur puis finit par se calmer aussi.

"- Réjouissons-nous que notre ami ai trouvé une Dame pour faire un bout de chemin avec lui et cessons ses questions qui ne regardent qu'eux." Finit par ajouter Thor lorsque Tony voulu l'ouvrir à nouveau sans lui laisser le temps de retomber dans le salace ou de s'excuser, le prince s'en fichait.

Le groupe finit par se séparer pour aller se coucher.

Thor resta le dernier debout.

Appuyé contre la rambarde de la terrasse de sa chambre, il ne pouvait détacher son esprit de son fils.

Fenrir était un adorable petit garçon. Il avait les cheveux de Loki. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient un mélange de ceux de son frère et des siens.

Un gros soupir échappa au prince.

Il n'avait jamais voulu être un père pour Fenrir. Avant même qu'il naisse, il avait été décidé qu'il ne serait qu'un géniteur, un étalon sur pattes. Lorsqu'il avait vu le louveteau issu de ses reins pour la première fois, il en avait ressenti une grande colère. Non parce que Loki avait eu encore un enfant quadrupède, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez bon pour donner à son frère l'enfant parfait qu'il voulait. Sa colère n'était pas retombée pendant de longues années. Une colère dirigée non contre Loki ou Fenrir, mais contre lui-même.

Colère qui n'avait que crut lorsqu'Odin avait fait enchainé le louveteau sous le fallacieux prétexte d'une prophétie stupide.  
Thor en était sûr à présent. Jamais les Norns n'avaient prophétisé Ragnarok par la faute des enfants de Loki.  
Jamais, les quelques fois où il les avait vu, jamais elles n'avaient fait la moindre remarque envers SON fils. Hors, elles devaient forcément savoir qu'il était le père de Fen. Prévenir du risque que représentait le fils de Loki sans le prévenir du risque que représentait le sien alors qu'il s'agissait du même enfant ?

Non, c'était illogique.

C'était même complètement stupide !

Odin ne s'était-il pas enorgueillit que le premier né de Thor serait l'un des meilleurs rois d'Asgard ? Alors même qu'Asgard devait périr du fait des enfants de Loki ? Et que Fenrir était de fait son premier et pour l'instant, seul enfant ?  
C'était ridicule.

Fenrir ne pouvait pas être à la fois le tueur d'Odin et un roi parfait !

Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais pensé avant ?  
A moins que… A moins que les sorts que le roi d'Asgard avait jetés sur les enfants de Loki ne soient pas les seuls qu'il ait placé ?  
Thor avait toujours trouvé l'antipathie d'Heimdall, voir sa haine pour Loki totalement disproportionnée et un peu adhérente. Surtout de la part du Gardien qui normalement conservait toujours parfaite mesure. L'avait-on poussé d'une façon ou d'une autre à détester davantage Loki que de raison ?

Etait-ce finalement si ridicule que ça de penser qu'Odin ai pu s'abaisser à faire de la vie de son fils adoptif un enfer ?

Ridicule…. Vraiment ?  
Si ridicule que le prince prit une décision qui, si elle était faite sur un coup de tête, était la solution à un problème finalement longuement réfléchit.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Je vais m'absenter quelques temps. Si jamais mon frère ou l'ami Barton me cherchent, peux-tu les informer que je suis auprès des Norns ? Si les autres demandent de mes nouvelles, je serais pour eux à Asgard."

"- Pourquoi cette différence monsieur ?"

"- Parce que mon fils est en jeu.

"- Bien monsieur."

"- Merci Ami JARVIS."

Thor se changea pour son armure puis appela Heimdall pour qu'il le ramène à Asgard.

Il n'y ferait qu'un saut de puce histoire d'éviter son père. S'il le voyait, il y allait y avoir du sang, des tripes et des boyaux. Voir même, la situation pourrait devenir légèrement salissante.

A éviter donc.

"- Mon prince…"

"- Heimdall. J'ai besoin de voir les Norns."

"- Je sais."

"- Tu as du voir des choses qui ont dû me faire baisser dans ton estime, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Il ne m'appartient pas de juger, mon prince."

"- Je voulais juste voir mon frère heureux."

"- Il fait souvent cet effet-là." Murmura le Gardien en détournant les yeux.

Lui aussi avait fini par se poser des questions. Surtout à présent qu'il observait sa fille de loin dès qu'il le pouvait. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait envie d'aller voir son enfant et d'apprendre à la connaître. Jamais avant il n'en avait eu l'envie. L'apparence de la petite reine le dégoutait. A présent, même si elle était restée à demi-morte, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'avoir de la tendresse pour elle. Les manipulations d'Odin avaient-elles été si profondes ?

Thor avait haussé un sourcil au commentaire inattendu du Gardien.  
Qu'est-ce que Heimdall voulait dire ?

"- Vas-tu en parler à Odin ?"

"- Je ne vois pas en quoi il serait concerné par quelqu'un qui n'appartient plus à Asgard ou par les rejetons de celui-ci."

"- Fenrir est mien."

"- Et il est Prince d'Asgard et votre héritier jusqu'à ce que vous soyez marié et père d'un enfant légitime. Je me dois à Asgard. Pas à un individu spécifique. La lignée avant tout."

Thor hocha calmement la tête.

"- Merci Heimdall."

"- De rien mon prince….N'allez-vous pas voir votre mère ? Elle est très….perturbée par ce qui est arrivé à celui qui a été chassé."

"- Mon père a-t-il donc interdit que l'on prononce le nom de mon frère ?"

"- Il l'a fait."

Thor serra les dents.

Il se força lentement au calme.

"- Heureusement, ses enfants sont à l'abri de sa cruauté à présent."

Heimdall ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire tendre.

"- Heureusement, oui."

Thor resta silencieux une longue minute pendant laquelle il additionna deux et deux.

Cette infime effervescence du Gardien lorsqu'on parlait de Loki et de ses enfants, de la façon qu'il avait de convaincre de lui céder… Oui…Ca ne pouvait être que cela.  
Et ce n'était pas vers Midgar que le Gardien regardait.

"- Héla sera surement de voir son père, Heimdall. Ne laisse pas passer l'occasion à présent que tu l'as."

Le Gardien se figea.

Comment ?

Depuis quand le prince ainé était-il…

A moins que….

Non, ce n'était pas possible qu'Odin ai été jusqu'à impacter son héritier et qu'en brisant tous les liens qui retenaient Loki il ait aussi brisé ceux qui retenaient….

Une réaction en chaîne ? Comme on tire le fil d'un pull de laine et que tout le reste par en lambeau ?

"- Comment…."

"- Envois-moi auprès des Norns, Heimdall. Je ne suis au courant de rien, je ne sais rien, et ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon." Sourit le blond.

Profondément secoué, le Gardien obéit.

Ca choquait de réaliser que Thor n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il l'avait toujours cru. Mais ça prouvait surtout qu'Odin avait utilisé sa magie d'une façon encore plus répréhensible qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire d'autre ?

Une idée l'effleura soudain.

Un frisson d'horreur lui remonta le long du dos.

Non… il n'avait pas pu… Il ne pouvait pas…

La reine. Personne n'avait vu la reine depuis le départ de Loki.

Par contre, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'arrivée de la jeune guerrière hargneuse qui ne voulait pas voir Odin l'approcher à moins de dix mètres.  
Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'un mois pour que le roi finisse par séduire la guerrière.

Lorsqu'il avait félicité le roi, Odin avait éclaté de rire.

_**"- Je crois que je l'ai littéralement envouté !"**_

Etait-ce du premier degré ?

Le Gardien le craignait de plus en plus.

Il fit venir un soldat.

"- Je dois voir le prince Vili ou son frère."

Le soldat partit au grand galop.

#####################################################

C'étaient des petits cris étouffés qui l'avaient réveillé en sursaut.

Dans l'odeur pas encore familière tout à fait mais néanmoins apaisante de cet appartement, Clint n'était endormit comme une masse.

Il se sentait affreusement bien avec autour de lui les présences de Loki et de ses enfants.

S'il s'était endormit comme une masse c'était aussi pour ca qu'il s'était réveillé très vite.

Une seconde, il pensa que les cris venaient de Fenrir mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller très loin pour savoir.

Rassemblé autour de la porte de la chambre de Loki, les trois enfants hésitaient.

"- Hé, les poussins."

"- Papa Clint ? C'est maman, il fait encore un cauchemar." Fenrir avait les larmes aux yeux.

Sleipnir lui donna une tape sur le bras.

Qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il disait !

Clint posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule de l'ainé des trois enfants.

"- Arrête Sleipnir. Je sais qui est votre maman. Je l'ai déjà dit à Fenrir. Ça lui arrive souvent ce genre de cauchemar ?"

Loki criait de plus en plus fort dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"- Presque toutes les nuits." Soupira Jörmungand.

Contrairement à son ainé, il ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça que Clint sache. Mais peut-être savait-il déjà.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?"

"- Il supplie Odin de ne pas nous faire de mal, de nous laisser avec lui. Ou il supplie Thor d'intervenir pour qu'on reste avec lui. Ou il supplie l'Autre de ne pas lui faire de mal…"

Clint soupira.

"- D'accord… Je vois. Je m'en occupe. Retournez vous coucher d'accord ?" Les sourcils froncés, Sleipnir fixait l'agent avec froideur. "Sleipnir… Je ne vais pas faire de mal à ta maman. Bien au contraire. J'ai besoin de lui. Profondément. Pendant tout le temps où il a été loin de moi, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir lentement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme si… Comme si j'avais toujours eut besoin de lui. A la seconde où il m'a touché lorsqu'il a voulu prendre le contrôle de la terre, avant même qu'il utilise le sceptre, j'étais déjà à lui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai même pas pu me défendre alors que je l'aurais pu. Ou au moins essayer. Mais juste sentir sa main sur mon poignet… je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment. Mais j'ai été à lui à cet instant. Je veux juste qu'il reste près de moi. Que vous restiez avec moi."

L'étalon arachnéen redevenu adolescent fixa encore longuement l'humain. Tout lui hurlait de lui faire confiance. Pourtant…

"- D'accord." Soupira l'ainé de la fratrie.

Clint l'attrapa par la nuque pour coller son front contre le sien.

"- Hé, je te promets que tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?"

L'adolescent finit par hocher la tête et ramener ses frères au lit, laissant Clint s'occuper du dieu du Chaos.

L'archer attendit d'être sûr que les petits avaient regagnés leurs lits puis entra en silence dans la chambre de Loki.

Dans le lit, le jotun se débattait contre ses horreurs que lui seul voyait.

Clint hésita sur la conduite à tenir.

Le réveiller ? Rester près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme ?

"- Ho et puis zut !"

Clint retira le haut de son pyjama, se glissa sous la couette puis se colla en petite cuillère contre le dos du prince déchut. Presque instantanément, Loki se calma.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le jotun se retournait dans son sommeil pour enfouir son nez dans le cou de l'agent.

L'archer eut un sourire de contentement béat.  
Voilà. C'était ça.  
C'était là qu'était sa place.  
C'était comme s'il était né pour être là.

Loki était si parfaitement à sa place dans ses bras qu'il ne pouvait être né que pour lui.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

"- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir loin de moi." Murmura Clint avant de déposer un baiser sur le crâne du dieu qui lâcha un soupir de plaisir dans son sommeil

"- Svadi…'t'aime." Murmura doucement Loki.

"- Je t'aime aussi, ástin mín." Murmura Clint sur le même ton.

Si l'archer avait eut encore deux cellules nerveuses connectées alors qu'ils s'endormait doucement, il aurait pu se demander depuis quand il parlait Asgardien.

#################################################

Héla se laissa tomber sans grâce sur son canapé.

Quand elle était seule, ce qui était plus souvent le cas qu'à son tour quand elle était dans son domaine, elle s'asseyait comme sa maman le faisait en général, à savoir, vautrée dans son siège, les jambes grandes écartées.  
Comme sa robe était longue et qu'elle était seule, ce n'était pas grave, mais ce n'était vraiment pas classe.  
Mais la reine des enfers s'en battait le gros orteil gauche avec un métacarpe de loricariidé lapon.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa.

Depuis que la malédiction d'Odin l'avait fui, elle avait l'impression de déborder d'énergie elle qui avait toujours eut toutes les peines du monde à se trainer. Comme si en la quittant, la magie qui la dévorait vive lui avait rendu en une fois tout ce qu'elle lui avait volé.  
Depuis des semaines, elle n'avait pas dormit une minute mais n'en souffrait pas.  
Les âmes en peine qui hantait son palais et servaient de serviteurs n'en pouvaient plus de son énergie.

La petite reine faisait un raid régulier des combles aux sous-sol du palais que sa maman lui avait fait sortir de terre avec sa magie rien que pour elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière ou que ce soit.

Elle faisait également le tour des écuries, des principales prisons, des âmes qui allaient se réincarner, des nouveaux arrivants…  
Elle brulait d'une énergie qu'elle ne parvenait pas à évacuer.  
Qu'elle aurait aimé que ses frères soient là… Pas Fen, Jor ou Slei. Non. Elle pensait à Vali et Narfi.

Les jumeaux avaient été assassinés par Odin. Ils n'auraient eu que quelques années de plus que Fenrir s'ils avaient vécu.

Lorsqu'ils étaient mort, Héla les avait reçut immédiatement. Elle avait surprotégé les deux petites âmes terrifiées. Elle avait empêché Odin de les retrouver et que les faire souffrir encore.  
A présent, elle savait que les Dévorateurs qui avait envahi son domaine peu après la mort des jumeaux et qui avait causé de gros dégâts en déchiquetant des dizaines d'âmes avaient été envoyés par Odin.  
Elle avait failli y perdre la vie, enfin, ce qui lui en restait, mais elle avait réussi à prendre le contrôle des bêtes d'ombre. Elle avait tranché les liens magiques qui faisaient d'eux les esclaves de leur maitre. A l'époque, elle n'avait pu remonter la source des liens pour savoir qui était le responsable. A présent, si elle n'avait toujours aucune preuve, elle était sûre qu'Odin était le coupable.

Parfois, elle caressait l'idée de lui renvoyer la meute de Dévorateurs d'Ombres en pleine figure mais ne l'avait jamais fait.  
Elle s'était attachée à la meute.

Comme elle les avait sauvé de l'esclavage dans lequel ils étaient, les Dévorateurs avaient fait un pacte avec elle. Elle leur permettait de rester à Helheim et eux défendraient ses frontières.

Elle avait accepté.  
Elle ne savait pas de quoi ils se nourrissaient, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils n'agressaient pas les âmes à présent qu'ils étaient libre et se reproduisaient lentement.  
Avec les siècles, la meute lui avait confié deux de leurs jeunes pour qu'ils lui servent de garde du corps. Les rares fois où elle avait dû répondre à la convocation du roi d'Asgard, ses gardes du corps fantomatiques l'avaient toujours accompagné.

Un frôlement sur sa droite la fit sourire.

Elle ne connaissait pas le nom que la meute avait donné aux deux jeunes Dévorateurs qui lui étaient attachés mais elle leur avait donné un nom, comme Odin avait nommé ses corbeaux.

Sa main rencontra une zone plus froide. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit comme une fourrure de glace, soyeuse comme le plus délicat des satins. A voir, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Les Dévorateurs ne se montraient que lorsqu'ils le voulaient. A peine étaient-ils un frisson, comme l'air surchauffé qui ondule au-dessus du bitume en plein été sous la canicule.

Celui sur sa droite était la femelle, ou tout au moins, ce que Héla estimait être une femelle. Elle l'avait appelé Vakandimartröð, Cauchemar Eveillé.

Sur sa gauche était le mâle. Elle le savait beaucoup plus petit, plus trapus. Ce que la femelle avait de grâce élancée, lui était une boule de puissance concentrée prète à jaillir et détruire. Elle l'avait appelé Hellborði, Bannière d'Enfer.

Ces noms leurs allaient très bien.

Une fois elle les avait vu déchiqueté une proie. Un pauvre idiot d'elfe noir qui était venu à Hellheim pour tenter de retrouver et détruire l'âme d'un ennemi.  
Elle lui avait donné une chance pourtant. Les enfers étaient le repos de tous. Il devait accepter.

Il avait refusé et l'avait attaqué.

Les deux Dévorateurs n'avaient rien laissé de l'elfe. Rien de son corps, pas plus que de son âme.

Parfois, vraiment, elle revait de voir Odin mourir sous leurs crocs. Elle pouvait presque entendre ses cris de souffrance et de terreur. La souffrance de son corps déchiqueté, mais surtout la terreur de son âme mise en lambeau.

Vakandi et Bordi l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ses appartements personnels.  
Vali et Narfi y étaient restés jusqu'à ce que leur tour de roue soit terminé et qu'ils se réincarnent.

Elle ne forçait jamais une âme à partir.  
Sous sa tutelle aimante, les deux petits garçons avaient grandis, appris... Lorsque leurs âmes avaient été pretes à se réincarner, c'étaient des adultes qui étaient partis.

Vali était le plus reveur des deux. Il passait son temps à imaginer toutes sortent de choses les plus improbables possible pour revenir plus vite à la vie. Il voulait vivre, il voulait respirer, il voulait jouer et ne jamais s'arreter.  
Des deux frères, il était celui qui était ler fonceur, le meneur. Pourtant, il était aussi le dominé de la relation entre les jumeaux.

Si quelque chose déplaisait à son frère, il se calmait et le cajolait jusqu'à ce que Narfi arrète de faire la tête. Narfi était plus calme, plus posé, un peu cassant et railleur parfois, mais d'une justesse qui rappelait celle de leur maman Loki sans en avoir la cruauté sadique. Narfi aurait fait un excellent professeur s'il avait pu vivre sa première vie.

Mais le temps était venu pour les deux âmes de partir et de se réincarner.

De tous ses frères, ils étaient les seuls dont elle ne savait pas qui étaient leurs géniteurs. Loki le lui avait dit pour tous les autres, mais pas pour eux.

Loki n'avait jamais voulu venir voir les âmes de ses fils. Il s'en voulait tellement... Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait s'empecher de culpabiliser. Les jumeaux de lui en avait jamais voulu de ne pas venir les voir. Au contact de leur soeur, à moins que ce ne soit les Enfers où ils avaient finalement grandit, ils avaient apprit aussi la valeur de la compréhension, du pardon et de l'acceptation.  
Mais ca ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne savaient pas intimement le gout de la vengeance.

_"- Bonjour, Héla."_

La reine des Enfers en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

"- Narfi ? Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fiches là !"

_"- Je suis mort."_

"- Ca j'imagine, mais... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Et cette forme ? Bon, il était normale que la nouvelle vie de son frère ait marqué son âme en imprimant sa forme davantage que celle de l'enfant qui avait grandit comme il avait pu, sans véritable contrainte et qui était jusque là presque une copie de leur mère mais là ! Ho bien sur, elle reconnaissait son petit frère et sa forme originale allait progressivement revenir à mesure que la vie humaine qu'il avait vécut s'éloignait. Le sang d'un dieu au moins avait coulé dans ses veines et ne s'effacerait pas de son âme comme ca mine de rien. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus qu'une simple vie d'une cinquantaine d'année à peine pour réellement modifier l'apparence de l'âme.

_"- Tu savais que lorsqu'on se réincarne, on ne se souvient de rien, grande soeur ?_"

"- Oui, évidement."

_"- Et bien sache le, pendant le temps que je vais redevoir passer ici, je vais bien m'appliquer à trouver un moyen de contre-carrer ce désagrément évident si tu refuses de me dire comment faire._"

"- Nar'...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

_"- Pas grand chose. Juste maman qui m'a enfoncé sa lance dans le dos. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne savait pas, il ne m'a pas reconnu. Et moi je ne me souvenait plus de lui._"

Héla grogna.

"- Et ton frère ?"

_"- Il est encore sur Midgar. Il a faillit mourir déja un nombre subéquent de fois, mais il tient bon le saligaud. Il est plus vivace que du lièrre._"

"- NARFI ! Ton language !"

_"- Phil._"

"- Quoi Phil ?"

_"- Je me suis habitué à ce nom si ca ne te dérange pas._"

La déesse leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir prendre l'âme de son petit frère dans ses bras.

"- Tu m'as manqué, mais j'espérai ne pas te revoir avant au moins cinq décénnies."

_"- Bah, ce n'est pas bien grave tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas le quartier et ses habitants._"

La déesse le tint à bout de bras devant elle.

"- Midgar t'as donné un language peu chatié.

_"- J'ai surtout apprit à ne plus m'étonner de rien sur Midgar. Je crois que je suis blasé de tout_."

Héla offrit son bras à l'âme de Phil Coulson, précédement Narfi Lokison.

"- Et son frère alors, il fait quoi ?"

_"- La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parlé, je crois qu'il tentait de venger ma mort. Vali est toujours aussi véléitaire._"

La déesse leva encore les yeux au ciel.

"- Je crois que je n'ai vraiment pas hâte de le voir rentrer."

_"- Moi non plus."_ Avoua Phil. _"Et puis, Midgar a encore besoin de Tony Stark et de ses idées baroques. Il est le plus gros coup de pied aux fesses des humains de ses cinq cents dernières années. Quelles sont les nouvelles ici bas ?_"

"- Tu n'en reviendras pas."

_"- Je t'ai dit que plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner_."

La jeune déesse renifla avec amusement.

"- Vraiment ? Alors, ne remarques-tu rien chez moi ?"

Phil fronça les sourcils.

Ici, l'âme primordiales, si elle gardait certains trais distinctifs de l'humain, avait retrouvé quelques uns de l'origine parmis lesquels les yeux verts et les cheveux ailes de corbeau.

_"- Tu...N'es plus a moitié morte ?_"

La déesse embrassa ce petit frère qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle avait elevé pendant près de sept siècles sur la tempe.

"- Non, en effet. Et attend que je te raconte ce qu'à fait Odin."

Au bout du récit de sa soeur, Phil, Narfi, eut besoin de s'asseoir, ce qui n'était pas banal pour une âme.

_"-... je vois... J'aurais encore un billet de dix dollar, je te l'aurais donné. Mais je n'ai plus de poche. Héla... Tu crois que ce serait possible de me renvoyer ? Si maman apprends qui...Ce que je suis...j'étais... enfin... Il ne va pas s'en remettre._"

La déesse hocha la tête.

"- Si les mortels n'ont pas détruits ton corps, ce ne sera pas un problème."

_"- Si le connais bien le SHIELD, ils ont du le garder en stase._"

"- ...Pourquoi faire ?"

_"- Je suis mort empalé sur un objet magique extra-terrestre. Ils voudront faire des tests dessus bien sur_."

"- Dégoutant."

_"- Bah, les humains n'ont pas de temps à perdre. Ils sont pragmatiques._"

Les même sourires absolument carnassiers, pleins de dents et purement lupin apparurent sur les deux visages. C'était le même sourire que celui qu'avait Loki lorsqu'il prévoyait un coup particulièrement vicieux, sadique et destructeur. Ou lorsqu'il prévoyait de venger un de ses enfants.

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Du tout.

"- Prends ma main petit frère, il est temps que j'aille fouler un peu Midgar."

Phil hésita une seconde.

_"- On pourra aller voir maman avant ? Pas nous montrer mais... je voudrais juste voir maman s'il te plait ?_"

La déesse serra son petit frère contre elle.

"- Bien sur, petit frère."

_"- ...Et je me souviendrais ?_"

La déesse le lui promit aussi.

##################################################

Loki se reveillait lentement.

Il était bien, au chaud, à l'abri.

Comment de temps en temps, il n'était pas seul dans son lit.  
Dans son dos, il sentait la présence de Sleipnir. Sur sa hanche, Fenrir s'était installé pendant que Jormugand avait annexé ses jambes.

Ses enfants était bien installés contre lui. Tous les trois.

...Tous les trois...  
Alors c'était quoi, ou plutôt QUI qui le tenait dans ses bras ?

Le jotun ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, prêt à se battre.

Il se calma aussitôt.

Clint.  
C'était Clint.  
Qui était dans son lit, au moins torse nu, qui le tenait dans ses bras comme la plus précieuse des sculptures en verre filé et qui ne dormait plus.

"- Bonjour, Lok'"."

"- …Bonjour Clint. Ne t'avais-je pas laissé sur le canapé ?"

L'agent eut un sourire d'excuse absolument pas désolé pour deux ronds.

"- Tu faisais des cauchemars. Quand je suis venu te voir, tu t'es calmé dès que je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Alors je suis resté. Les garçons se sont incrustés il y a environ une heure.

"- Quelle heure est-il ?"

"- huit heures passées."

"- Vraiment ?"

Il était rare que Loki ne soit pas debout à six heures. Pour ne pas s'être réveillé avant, il fallait vraiment qu'il écrase comme un gros ours bedonnant en plein hiver.

Clint hésita un instant.

Il se mordilla la lèvre une minute avant de se décider.

"- Lok'… Je t'ai dit que j'attendrais que tu sois sur de toi et que je ne te demanderai jamais de me dire tes secrets que je te laisserai le temps de me dire, si tu le souhaites, comme tu le voudras." Loki se crispa. " Et que j'attendais finalement de toi la même courtoisie." Continua Clint en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Il se redressa un peu puis retira les prothèses extrêmement discrètes qu'il avait dans les oreilles. Une des deux était visiblement brisée.

"- C'est quelque chose que trois personnes seulement au monde, hormis mon médecin, savent. Je ne l'ai même pas dit à mes amis Avengers."

"- …Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- Ce sont des prothèse auditives. Sans elles, je n'entends rien. Ou quasiment. J'ai eu un accident pendant une mission qui m'a détruit l'ouïe à 90%. Sans elles, basiquement, je suis sourd. Là, je n'entends pas ce que tu dis. Je lis sur tes lèvres, c'est tout."

Loki frémissait doucement.

Quel tour cruel lui jouait donc le destin.

"- Je sais que tu me caches beaucoup, Lok'." L'agent eut un sourire d'une tendresse infinie avant de prendre la main du prince dans la sienne pour lui embrasser les doigts. "J'en ai déjà deviné la très grande majorité. Mais même si je sais, je ne te forcerais pas à le dire. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je ne te demanderais rien. Je veux juste être là pour toi, pour les enfants. Et si tu t'en sens capable, si tu peux accepter, alors je serais là, juste pour toi…. Pour vous…Je t'aime Lok'…."

Et cette fois, même si le nom était incomplet, il était indéniable que ce n'était pas une déformation de Locke que Clint utilisait.

########################

################################################

########################

sans-reflet : oui, Héla va venir ^^

Ecnerrolf : de rien ^^ c'est moi qui vous remercie tous et toutes

sora-sama: pour Heimdall, un début de réponse dans ce chapitre. Et bien sur, la question qui sera subséquente, pourquoi Hogun n'est pas (peu) affecté : réponse au chapitre suivant ou celui d'après ^^

Akarisnape : et non, Héla n'y est pour rien. Elle, elle garde juste les âmes. Elle n'est pas responsable de leur recyclage. Pour ca, les ames se démerdent. Quand elles estiment qu'il est temps, elles partent. Mais Héla ne peut en aucun cas les forcer. Sisi, Coulson est mort. Mais ce n'est que momentané. Trop de paperasse à faire pour que ca dure longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 7

Le prince d'Asgard faisait attention ou il mettait les pieds.

Le lieu de résidence des Norns n'était pas particulièrement plaisant à arpenter.

Heimdall l'avait envoyé au plus proche possible de la tanière des trois femmes mais il avait encore de longues heures de marche s'il se souvenait bien.

Il était déjà venu deux fois. A chaque fois, avec Odin.

Le Roi était venu exiger des réponses.

Les norns avaient répondu du bout des lèvres.

Pour des entités aussi puissantes que l'étaient les trois femmes, rétrospectivement, Thor trouvait que son père avait été bien cavalier.

A l'époque, ça ne l'avait pas gêné plus que ça. Le roi d'Asgard avait tous les droits et tous les pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ?

Thor secoua la tête, troublé de sa propre immaturité d'alors.

Le prince marcha soudain dans un trou.

Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

Ce fut un signal suffisant pour les prédateurs qui se terraient dans les ombres pour attaquer.

Thor appela la foudre pour les repousser.

Il se remit debout.  
Sa cheville le faisait souffrir mais c'était sans importance.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la grotte.

Il s'arrêta devant et attendit.

Avec son père, il était entré sans se soucier de la plus élémentaire correction. Cette fois, il montrerait un minimum d'éducation.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, une voix enfantine l'interpela.

"- Entre, prince d'Asgard, entre."

Thor entra avec prudence.

Ils avaient dû tailler leur chemin avec leurs armes quand il était avec son père.

Cette fois pourtant, le chemin fut un simple tunnel au sol polit par des milliers d'années d'usage.

"- Mesdames…."

"- Il a grandi !"

"- Et murit aussi.

"- Un bien joli garçon."

"- Et qui commence à utiliser son esprit !"

"- Il a été libéré en même temps que le jotun."

"- Tous ont été libérés."

"- Une clé n'est pas forcément ce qu'elle semble être."

"- Et la roue tourne, tourne et tourne."

"- Avons-nous quelque chose à y voir mes sœurs ?"

"- Les fils se tissent comme ils le souhaitent"

"- Nous leur prêtons juste nos mains pour qu'ils s'entrecroisent."

"- Certains s'attachent."

"- D'autres de délient."

"- Certains encore cassent."

"- D'autres sont cassés."

"- On tente parfois de les tenir en ensemble de force."

"- Ou de les séparer."

"- Mais les fils se tissent ils le souhaitent."

Thor restait silencieux.  
Les Norns savaient pourquoi il était là.  
Elles connaissaient déjà ses questions.  
Comme toujours la question avait plus d'importance que la réponse.

"- As-tu les réponses que tu souhaites petit prince ?"

"- Sans doute, même si je ne les comprends pas."

Les trois norns éclatèrent de rire.

L'honnêteté du prince était rafraichissante.

"- Nous ne donnons pas de prédiction toute faite, prince d'Asgard. Parce que les fils se meuvent à leur convenance. Quiconque dit connaître nos paroles est un menteur. Ce qui aurait pu être hier est déjà au passé. Ce qui sera demain est déjà là. Quand à ce qui est, il est déjà terminé."

"- ….Odin à mentit sur toute la ligne pour les enfants de Loki."

Les norns sourirent calmement.

"- Nous prêtons nos mains pour tracer un motif déjà gravé mais toujours en mouvement. Nous ne sommes responsables ni de leurs mouvements, ni de leur fluctuation. Chaque fil est dépendant de ses propres mouvements. Chaque corde est une et indépendante."

La plus jeune des trois norns prit un fil au hasard qu'elle coupa net. Le fil parut se ratatiner une seconde sur lui-même puis, sans la moindre intervention, se retissa lentement avec sa moitié.

"- Nous ne faisons que ce que la tapisserie nous impose." Conclu la plus vieille. "Jamais nous ne décidons."

La fureur de Thor fut si forte que la caverne entière se mit à vibrer.

Il passa les deux heures suivantes à épousseter les lieux en s'excusant pour son manque de correction.  
Puis il retourna sur Midgar.

###############################################

Lorsque l'agent Malone était encore un jeune étudiant en médecine, il avait parié avec ses copains de promos qu'il pourrait maintenir toute l'année scolaire un cadavre dans son placard sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Il était jeune, il était stupide et surtout, il était complètement bourré.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain avec dans son lit et dans ses bras le cadavre d'un vieux SDF mort de froid quelques jours plutôt, il avait tellement eut peur qu'il s'était attelé à la tâche avec frénésie.

De peur qu'on ne vienne voir ce qu'il trafiquait, il avait trouvé en prime le moyen d'être dans les dix meilleurs élèves de sa promo. A être le meilleur, on lui passait plus facilement ses petites idiosyncrasies.

Il lui avait fallu quelques mois (et plusieurs cadavres mais ses copains ne lui en avait pas voulu) pour trouver comment maintenir indéfiniment en stase un corps.

A la fin de ses années d'études, il avait donc présenté sa technique de conservation, très fier de lui.

Sa licence de médecin lui avait été bien sur instantanément retiré et sa petite personne conduite en prison pour vol de cadavre, détention illégale de cadavre et nécrophilie.

Il avait plaidé coupable pour les deux premiers chefs d'accusation en expliquant comment il en était venu là et que c'était une question d'honneur. Par contre, pour le dernier, il avait nié avec une farouche conviction.

Lorsque son procès avait été finit et qu'il avait été condamné à dix ans ferme pour nécrophilie –il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un avocat et le commis d'office n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de son cas-, le pauvre agent Malone ne comprenait toujours pas comment une bête biture des années plus tôt pouvait avoir gâché si parfaitement sa vie.

Puis la vie lui avait souri sous la forme d'un grand monsieur à la peau sombre avec un œil en moins qui lui avait proposé un arrangement.

Depuis, l'agent Malone s'occupait de ce qu'on appelait la petite morgue du SHIELD.

Il y avait la grande qui accueillait les agents tombés au combat ou, plus rarement, ceux qui mourraient de cause naturelle. Quand on rentrait dans le SHIELD, on mourrait sous ses couleurs. Toujours.

Même un agent de 95 ans était encore un agent. Il était peut-être "au repos", mais il n'y avait pas de retraite pour un agent. Alors quand ils mourraient, que ce soit de vieillesse ou d'accident, c'était toujours le SHIELD qui s'en occupait. Comme le SHIELD s'occupait de ceux qui restaient. Une veuve n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de son avenir ou de celui de ses enfants. Le salaire de son époux décédé continuerait à tomber, les enfants continueraient à être suivit par le SHIELD… Nombre d'école et facs de par le monde étaient soit propriété, soit avaient un accord avec le SHIELD. Il y avait même une fac de médecine ou il n'y avait QUE des enfants d'agents ou de jeunes recrues. Le SHIELD prenait soin des siens. Le travail y était déjà assez difficile et dangereux sans que les agents aient en plus à s'inquiéter de ce que deviendrait leur famille s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit. De la même façon, les loyers des agents étaient directement défalqués de leur salaire et payé au propriétaire. Quand ce n'était pas directement le SHIELD qui était propriétaire des bâtiments. Ils n'allaient pas laisser un agent et sa famille se retrouver à la rue parce que l'un d'eux avait de mauvaises habitudes et jouait son salaire aux courses par exemple. C'était arrivé une fois. Pas deux. Depuis, c'était le SHIELD qui payait directement et retirait la somme idoine du salaire de ses agents. Mais même encore comme ça, le salaire était tout à fait confortable.

Le SHIELD n'en donnait peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais le SHIELD était affreusement paternaliste et protecteur pour les siens.

Alors, quand un agent mourrait, il était toujours pris en charge par une équipe de sa famille élargie.

Quand il s'agissait d'une mort banale, le corps était confié à la grande morgue pour son autopsie systématique puis sa préparation suivant les demandes du défunt. Le SHIELD était prévu pour tout. De l'enterrement dans l'un de ses cimetières privé à la crémation, l'envoie des cendres en mer ou même dans l'espace. Ils l'avaient déjà fait pour le fils d'un agent mort d'un cancer et qui avait toujours voulu devenir astronaute. Qu'importe que ça ait couté un rein. En plus, Stark comblait les trous quand il y en avait sans qu'on lui demande. En plus pour un truc comme ca, Tony avait juste fait faire un peu de place lors du lancement d'un satellite de communication Stark. Le petit garçon de huit ans n'aurait jamais pu voir l'espace de son vivant, mais il y passerait sa mort.

Lorsque la mort était plus baroque, voir cocasse, le mort était confié à la petite morgue et à Malone. Suivant ce qu'il découvrait, toujours sans ouvrir le corps, on ne savait jamais, il refermait au mieux les plaies éventuelles, comme si le mort avait une chance de revenir à la vie, puis les mettait en stase.  
C'était son travail.

Il régnait sur un royaume de cadavre en stase qui, pour la plus part, étaient encore chaud lorsqu'on les lui avait apporté.

Il n'y avait pas que des agents dans la petite morgue qui était finalement plus grande que l'autre.

Dans un long couloir bien éclairé, des dizaines de corps installés dans des capsules attendaient qu'on ait besoin d'eux. Ou qu'on les étudie.

Plus cyniquement, certain attendaient juste qu'on ait besoin de leurs morceaux….Il n'était pas rare qu'on agent ai prévenu qu'il souhaitait être utile pour des transplantations au cas où. Leur rôle était de sauver des vies non ? S'ils pouvaient le faire encore une fois morts, ils auraient été utiles jusqu'au bout… Parmi les dizaines de corps en stase, c'était ceux-là qui étaient les plus nombreux. De loin en loin, l'un des corps était sorti de stase, charcuté pour en récupérer un bout, puis remit en stase. On aurait pu croire qu'il serait plus simple de tous les découper en tranche et de ranger les morceaux dans un frigo, mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Malone pouvait staser un corps. Pas un bout de corps. Il arrivait un moment ou même un corps charcuté avait été trop abimé pour se conserver encore. Alors seulement on lui organisait des funérailles.

Les agents étaient peut-être morts avant, mais pas inutiles. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus utiles, ils n'étaient pas considérés comme retirés du service.

Pour l'instant, l'agent Malone faisait son tour matinal de son petit royaume avant que ses aides n'arrivent. Ils étaient douze pour gérer le petit millier de corps d'agents et de créatures qui attendaient.

Le boulot était calme finalement.

Il ne se passait jamais rien d'inattendu.

Ils recevaient de nouveaux corps, ils les préparaient, ils les plaçaient dans les cuves puis, en fonction de ce qu'indiquaient les dossiers, un de ses aides qui avaient été instruit et reconnu par la religion idoine pratiquait les rites et récitait les prières nécessaires puis la stase était lancée.

On refermait le tube, on le mettait debout, on allumait la petite veilleuse près du visage de chacun puis on les laissait là jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin d'eux.

Non, vraiment, il ne se passait jamais rien ici.

La seule fois dans les quinze dernières années, ou il y avait eu un peu d'ambiance, c'était lorsqu'un agent avait été conduit quelques mois plutôt par le Directeur lui-même. Il était accompagné de tout le gratin du SHIELD.

Malone avait pris un soin spécial du corps. Il avait refermé les plaies avec une précision encore plus minutieuse que ce qu'il mettait ordinairement dans sa préparation des morts. Lorsqu'il avait eu finit, il ne restait plus sur le torse du mort d'une petite couture discrète. Si on y regardait pas à deux fois, on aurait presque pu croire que le défunt était mort de cause naturelle. Il lui avait fallu des heures pour recoudre le cœur, refermer les poumons et refermer les muscles avant de consolider les os.

Vraiment, c'était son meilleur travail.

C'est un "scrouitch" sous ses pieds qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce qu'un "scrouitch" venait faire dans sa morgue tirée au cordeau ? Tout y était parfaitement organisé et rangé. Rien ne changeait jamais ici. A part pour les nouveaux arrivant.

Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ce "scrouitch" ?

L'agent s'accroupit pour prendre la petite chose entre ses doigts.

Du verre ?

Oui… On aurait dit le verre qu'il utilisait pour les cuves…

Un frisson d'angoisse lui remonta dans le dos.

Quelqu'un s'était attaqué à une cuve ? Mais…Pourquoi ?

Il y avait déjà eut des membres d'une famille qui avait tenté de récupérer le corps d'un de leur proche dans leur douleur mais jamais vraiment de problème ! Et surtout rien de cassé!

C'est au pas de course que l'agent suivit la piste de verre jusqu'à sa source.

Il se sentit blêmir.

Puis il écrasa le gros bouton rouge d'urgence pour qu'on lui envoie une équipe d'intervention avant de se mettre à la recherche du corps manquant.

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais il finit par le trouver.

"- Ho bon sang !"

Lentement, l'agent Coulson, toujours occupé à vomir le fluide aqueux que Malone utilisait pour remplir les poumons des cadavres, finit par lever les yeux sur le légiste.

"- Ai…dez…moi…"

Malone retira à la seconde sa blouse pour en couvrir le corps nu et tremblant de froid.

Lorsque la sécurité arriva, lourdement chargée en arme, il ordonna à deux des hommes de porter l'agent jusqu'à une des salles d'autopsie pendant qu'il préparait un bilan complet.  
Les gens ne revenaient pas à la vie comme ça enfin ! Où s'ils le faisaient, ce n'était plus qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais baleine bleue sous Everest !

"- ET APPELLEZ MOI FURY !" Meugla le légiste en apportant un verre d'eau à Coulson qui reprenait lentement son souffle.

Héla hocha la tête avant de sourire à son frère.

Phil eut un tout petit signe du chef.

Puis la déesse retourna dans son domaine.

Quelqu'un y était entré et l'y attendait.

##############################################

Dire que Loki ne gérait pas bien les situations émotionnelles était à peu près aussi original que de dire que le feu ça brûle et l'eau ca mouille. Et le premier qui commençait à vouloir faire un commentaire marrant sur les fluides non newtoniens aurait droit à son coup de boule en pleine face.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui avait empêché Loki de tuer Clint par pur reflexe était Sleipnir qui avait sauté au cou de sa mère et les deux autres bambins qui avait sautés dans les bras de l'humain.

A présent, tremblant de panique, les yeux rouges de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler, Loki était à peu près dans le même état que lorsque Thor l'avait combattu dans le Bifrost. Ou juste avant qu'il ne lâche Gungnir pour sombrer dans le néant.

S'il n'avait pas encore fuit de toute la vitesse de sa magie, c'était parce que ses deux plus jeunes enfants étaient entre les mains de l'humain et qu'il craignait pour leur vie.

Non, Loki n'était pas non plus très rationnel quand il était émotionnellement en vrac.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Clint ?"

L'humain soupira doucement.

Il se rassit sur le lit, les petits serrés contre lui.

"- Toi… Juste toi….S'il te plait, ne baisse pas la tête, je ne peux pas lire sur tes lèvres autrement."

Loki releva brusquement le nez.

"- Tout ça… C'était pour te moquer de moi ?"

"- Toi tu savais qui j'étais depuis le début, Loki. Est-ce que c'était pour te moquer de moi ?"

"- …. Non… Mais je t'ai…Fait du mal."

"- Et je pourrais vouloir me venger ?"

Le jotun hocha la tête.

Le calme de l'archer le calmait aussi lentement. Si Clint s'était mis à lui crier après comme le faisait en général Thor dans une situation similaire, Loki aurait fini de péter les plombs et aurait surement attaqué. Là ?

Clint le traitait comme un prédateur acculé.

Il s'était rassit, il était calme, ses mains étaient en évidence, il cajolait les enfants…. Il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans sa posture, pas plus que dans ses paroles.

"- J'ai pris possession de ton esprit."

"- Tu sais ce dont je me souviens surtout ?"

Surprit par le changement de sujet, Loki hésita.

"- Non ?"

Petit à petit, sa magie s'adoucissait entre ses doigts jusqu'à ne plus être dangereuse.

"- Lorsque j'ai voulu lever mon arme contre toi, tu as repoussé ma main en prenant mon poignet. Même à travers ma veste, j'ai senti quelque chose. Comme une reconnaissance. Même si tu serrais fort, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. J'avais une main et mes deux jambes de libre. Je suis un assassin. Même si tu m'avais brisé le bras, je pouvais faire quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Quelque chose hurlait dans ma tête. Quelque chose qui me disais "c'est lui, c'est à lui que tu appartiens" et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sceptre. Je crois que tu l'as sentit toi aussi."

"- Tu as du cœur." Oui, Loki se rappelait avoir dit ça même si son esprit avait été plus que brumeux pendant les premières heures de son arrivée sur Midgar.

Petit à petit, son esprit s'était éclairé avant de sombrer à nouveau lorsque Romanov lui avait arraché Clint en brisant le lien entre eux. Mais il l'avait senti lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas mentir là-dessus. Quand il était arrivé, il avait peur, il était perdu, il ne savait même pas vraiment où il était ou ce qu'il faisait là, il ne se rappelait même plus avoir la lance dans ses mains. Il avait combattu par reflexe plus qu'autre chose. Pendant ces premières secondes, la programmation que les Chitauris lui avaient imposée avait pris le contrôle de ses actes mais Clint…

"- Tu as du cœur."

Il le lui avait dit. Il l'avait pensé. Parce que le sien s'était immédiatement calmé lorsqu'il l'avait touché. Normalement, il aurait dû le tuer. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il était une force trop dangereuse pour qu'il la garde à ses côtés. Mais il en avait été incapable.

"A moi. A moi. A moi." C'était ce que son esprit troublé lui avait hurlé si fort qu'il avait dépassé pendant un instant le conditionnement Chitauri. Le temps de s'assurer que Clint ne serait plus une menace et qu'il pouvait le garder près de lui.

Lorsque l'épuisement l'avait engloutit et qu'il avait failli tomber, Clint s'était précipité à son côté pour l'aider à marcher. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient touchés peau à peau. Les doigts de l'agent avaient effleurés les siens.  
Loki se rappelait qu'il avait eu l'impression de s'éveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

Il avait suivi le groupe, un peu perdu. Il s'était presque roulé en boule à l'arrière du SUV, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait là à part qu'il devait protéger l'humain qui était dans la voiture.

Il avait attaqué quiconque représentait une menace.

Il lui avait fallu une bonne demi-heure pour que la programmation reprenne en partie le dessus.  
C'était à cause de ce lien instantané que Loki s'était livré comme diversion au SHIELD. Tant que Clint était loin d'eux, tout allait bien.

Il en prenait conscience à présence.

Une bonne partie de ce qu'il avait fait avait été de mettre Clint à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'il ai spécifiquement besoin de lui.

C'était…. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était comme s'il le connaissait.

Clint se leva lentement.

Il posa les enfants sur le lit.

Les deux petits lui jetèrent un regard anxieux.

Maintenant qu'ils ne faisaient plus bouclier, leur maman pouvait attaquer Clint n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, il ne le ferait sans doute pas, mais…. Leur maman pouvait être un poil extrême des fois. Mais avec le passif qu'il avait, ça n'aidait pas, il fallait admettre.

Clint lui tendit lentement la main. De l'autre, appuya sur l'un des boutons de sa prothèse encore intact, lançant ainsi à distance le dictaphone de son starkphone.  
Il n'était pas un agent pour rien. Il savait que ce qui allait se passer, quoi qu'il se passe, serait important et aurait besoin de témoin, qu'il soit numérique ou non.

"- Bonjour. Je suis Clint Barton. Agent du SHIELD."

Loki regarda longuement la main offerte puis le visage de l'humain.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il était pourtant d'une intelligence supérieure. Mais quand des sentiments étaient en jeu qui n'étaient pas des sentiments maternels, il se sentait aussi perdu d'une poule devant un couteau.

Clint retint un soupir.

Mais n'ajouta rien. Il fallait que Loki comprenne et prenne sa décision seul.

Lentement, Loki glissa sa main dans cette de l'agent.

Leurs mains à tous les deux étaient rendues calleuses par l'usage des armes.

Le jeune dieu finissait par comprendre. Clint lui offrait de faire table rase du passé.  
Il lui offrait de partir sur de nouvelles bases pour tous les deux.  
Loki pouvait se mentir à lui-même autant qu'il le voulait, il était trop bien avec l'agent pour pouvoir imaginer le perdre de gaité de cœur.

"- Loki…Sorcier Suprême de Jotunheim" Sourit soudain le géant des glaces miniature en réalisant qu'il n'était peut-être plus Odinson, mais qu'il AVAIT une identité qui lui était propre.

Il n'était pas juste Loki, jotun apatride et sans famille.

Il était Loki, Sorcier de Jotunheim.

Il était la mère d'Héla, de Sleipnir, de Jörmungand et de Fenrir.

Et…..

"- Loki… Frère de Thor." Ajouta encore Loki.

Il était le frère de Thor non parce qu'Odin l'avait adopté mais parce que Thor avait choisi de lui garder son amour fraternel et sa tendresse malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et lui, finalement, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour repousser l'asgardien, acceptait que les liens qui les unissaient puissent-être autre chose que des liens du sang.

Un sourire immense apparu sur les lèvres de Clint. Ça, il l'avait enregistré.

Il en connaissait un qui n'en pourrait plus de contentement en entendant ça.

"- Bienvenue Loki. Bienvenue parmi nous…" Souffla doucement Clint avait de tirer brutalement Loki dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous les "Hooooooooooooo" des trois enfants.

Clint était fier.

Loki avait avoué son identité lui-même, comme un grand.

Vraiment, l'archer était fier. Pas de lui, mais de Loki.

####################################

Fury regardait son meilleur agent allongé sur un lit d'hopital avec un mélange d'espoir et de suspicion.  
Depuis plusieurs heures, tous les spécialistes du SHIELD se relayaient à son chevet pour savoir si :

- Il s'agissait bien de Philip Riley Coulson.

- S'il était dangereux  
- Comment il était revenu à la vie

- Pourquoi il avait si froid.

La dernière question était facilement classable.

Coulson était à poil dans une chambre de la morgue. S'il ne se pellait pas le fion, là, il aurait fallut se poser des questions.

Le Directeur du SHIELD leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Mais donnez-lui des vêtements et une couverture ! Et un bol de soupe, de café, de ce que vous voulez mais qui soit chaud, bougre d'abrutis ! Je vais vous foutre à poil dans la morgue et on va voir si vous n'avez pas froid !"

Les scientifiques restèrent figés une seconde.

Ils étaient tellement ailleurs qu'ils n'avaient pas pensés à ca.

"- Ho… oui…évidement…vu comme ça…."

Fury les insulta encore une minute pendant qu'un agent se ruait dans une réserve pour en tirer un jogging et un pull qu'il alla donner, sous bonne escorte à Coulson.

L'agent revenu d'entre les morts, au sens propre, même si ses collèges n'en avaient pas conscience, attrapa les vêtements puis les enfila avec délectation.

"- Chaussettes ?"

Nouvel allez retour en réserve et Phil Coulson, aussi connu mais par d'autres sous le nom de Narfi Lokison se sentait presque redevenu humain.

Il finit par cesser de trembler.

"- Est-ce qu'on peut le déplacer ?"

"- Monsieur le Directeur…"

"- On peut le déplacer ou pas ?"

"- Oui monsieur. Il est en parfaite santé. Juste la cicatrice sur son torse mais elle se résorbe à une vitesse folle."

"- Une explication à sa résurrection ?"

"- Nous n'en avons aucune monsieur."

"- Enfin…"

"- Oui ?"

L'assistant hésita sous le regard noir de son chef.

"- Allez-y."

"- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais si l'agent Coulson était un mutant latent, peut-être que son heu…accident…a réveillé la mutation. Avec la stase, elle n'a pu s'exprimer tout de suite ?"

Fury réfléchit à la chose.

"- C'est une possibilité en effet. Faites des tests. En attendant, je vais mettre mon agent au chaud et en sécurité."

Ils avaient des cellules de haute sécurité confortables quand même. Plus que celles qu'ils avaient utilisées pour Loki.

Et si c'était réellement Coulson et bien… Après être resté mort plusieurs mois, il avait bien besoin d'un peu de confort.

Accompagné d'une phalange d'agents armés jusqu'aux dents, Fury entra dans la laboratoire. Derrière lui, un agent poussait une chaise roulante.

"- Agent Coulson."

"- Directeur Fury."

"- Je vous ai vu mourir."

"- Pas dans avoir rempli le formulaire idoine en 3 exemplaires." Plaisanta l'agent.

Fury ne voulait pas se laisser aller à espérer mais il reconnaissait l'humour pince sans rire de son meilleur agent, de l'un de ses seuls amis aussi.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le Colonel ne laissa pas le soin à un autre d'aider Coulson à s'installer dans la chaise roulante.

Par mesure de sécurité, l'agent revenu d'entre les morts fut attaché avec des sangles. Il ne s'en offusqua pas une seconde. C'était la procédure avec un hostile potentiel.

"- Je suis mort, la propriétaire des lieux a décidé que je n'avais rien à faire chez elle et m'a raccompagné dans mon corps. Le plus dur été de briser la stase."

"- …..La…Propriétaire des lieux ?"

"- Héla. La déesse des morts. J'ai été tué par Loki. J'ai donc été pris en charge par Helheim. Héla est la fille de Loki. Elle a décidé de me renvoyer."

Il ne mentait pas une seule seconde après tout.

"- …Sérieusement ?"

"- Je ne plaisanterai pas une seconde la dessus. Demandez à Thor, je suis sûr qu'il aura un moyen de confirmer que je suis bien moi et que je viens bien des enfers."

Les agents s'agitaient un peu, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on vous confirmait qu'il y avait un après la vie.

Ils montèrent de plusieurs niveaux puis Fury poussa la chaise dans une cellule VIP.

Coulson ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Et j'ai même une fenêtre ! Si ce n'est pas être gâté ca…."

"- Phil…"

"- Désolé patron. Je me sens d'humeur folâtre.

"- Je vois ça.

"- D'ailleurs, en parlant de folâtre… Tu as fait QUOI à mes cartes Captain America ?"

"- …Riley ?"

"- Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais mort que je n'ai pas suivi les évènements. J'ai mis vingt ans à les rassembler et tu me les pouilles sans le moindre complexe !"

"- Phil, le monde…."

"- JE M'EN FOUT DU MONDE ! MES CARTES NICOLAS ! MES CARTES !

Fury passa une main sur son crâne rasé.  
D'un côté il n'aimait pas se faire passer un savon. Encore moins devant témoin.

De l'autre, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne au monde qui l'appelait par son prénom complet et qui ne le faisait QUE lorsqu'il était en colère.

L'homme assit sur la chaine, le visage rougit par une honnête fureur outragée était bel et bien son agent

"- Et si je demande à Steve de venir t'en apporter un set tout neuf et de les signer ?"

Phil rosit un peu avant de grommeler.

"- N'essaye pas de m'acheter Nicolas. Je suis en colère après tout."

"- Avec une bouteille de Mouton-Roschild ?"

"- Ajoute une côte de bœuf d'argentine et on en rediscute."

Le sourire immense du Colonel valait plus qu'une bibliothèque pour les agents qui se détendirent tous.

C'était bien Coulson.

"- Tu vas quand même rester là le temps qu'on vérifie que tout est ok." Décida quand même le Directeur du SHIELD

"- Evidement. A l'occasion, il faudra que je parle à P…Thor."

Il se réserverait Stark pour plus tard. Peut-être pourrait-il l'éveiller à sa réelle identité. Ou pas. La dernière fois que les jumeaux s'étaient vus dans leur première vie, Vali l'avait égorgé et éventré avant de se suicider. Et ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Narfi se souvenait encore du sourire purement cruel d'Odin alors qu'il le suppliait de les aider.

Il frémit.

Odin….

Une bouffée de haine absolue lui serra la gorge, vite tempérée par son affection pour son jumeau. Ce serait dur d'être impassible près de Stark. Vali était une partie de lui-même. Ce serait dur de se retenir de prendre sa main dans la sienne comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient petits.

#################################################

Il était presque six heure du soir lorsque Clint rentra enfin à la tour Stark.

La journée avait été étrange.

Loki était encore un peu sur le qui-vive mais se calmait rapidement.

Il suffisait que Clint le prenne dans ses bras pour que le dieu se détende.

Loki ne semblait pas arriver à comprendre que l'agent veuille vraiment de lui et que ce n'était pas un mensonge ou un plan quelconque.

Clint avait fini par décider de rentrer.

Il ne le voulait pas mais c'était un test qu'ils devaient faire, aussi dangereux soit-il.

Il savait que Loki aurait envie de fuir.

C'était normal.

Si le jotun le voulait vraiment, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Alors rester avec lui ne servirait à rien.

Il devait rentrer et le laisser seul avec ses enfants pour faire le point.

L'agent était au bord de la crise de nerf en moins d'une heure. A il allait être beau le lendemain tient…  
Perdu dans ses pensées et sans avoir remis ses prothèses, il n'entendit pas Steve s'approcher de lui ou l'appeler.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il réagit par réflexe et attaqua avec toute la sauvagerie d'un animal acculé.

Steve se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air presque instantanément.

Clint réalisa immédiatement. Il tendit la main au soldat pour l'aider à se relever.

"- Pa…Pardon… Je suis désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver et…."

Steve le regarda bizarrement puis par-dessus sa tête.  
Stark était là.  
Sans doute avait-il dit quelque chose.

Clint serra les dents.

Le karma était une pute.

Maintenant, c'était foutu pour son petit secret.

Il soupira lorsque Natasha arriva.

Elle sembla comprendre immédiatement le problème.

Il fuit dès qu'il le pu pour sa chambre.

Il avait plusieurs paires de prothèses de rechange qui l'attendaient. Il en mit une.

Le monde quitta son silence perpétuel.

"- Monsieur Barton ? Mademoiselle Romanov vous invite à rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon. Elle vous fait dire qu'il est temps."

L'agent soupira sourdement.

"- J'arrive."

Il resta une minute dans ses appartements pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées puis quitta le sanctuaire de sa chambre.

Avec un sourire, il réalisa qu'il avait encore dans sa poche un des lego de Fenrir.

C'est soudain le cœur plus léger qu'il retourna auprès de ses amis.

Tout le monde était là, même Thor.

Qui semblait blessé.

Bruce était en train de lui nettoyer une coupure sur la joue.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est arrivé ?"

"- Je suis tombé. Le domaine des Norns est des plus dangereux est déplaisant. J'ai fait une rencontre assez brutale avec le sol à plusieurs reprises. Et toi, ami Barton ? Nous sommes rassemblés ici pour toi à ce que j'ai compris ?"

Clint se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Les bras croisé sur le torse, Steve fixait l'agent avec un rien de dureté.

"- Clint m'a attaqué tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas écouté Tony qui lui demandait de me lâcher, il n'a pas écouté quand je lui demandais ce qui se passe… Qu'est ce qui se passe Clint."

L'archer haussa les épaules.  
Autant être brutalement honnête.

"- Je ne t'ai pas écouté parce que je ne t'entendais pas, Steve. Ce ne va pas chercher plus loin. Et comme je ne t'ai pas entendu, quand tu m'as touché, ça m'a surpris. Alors j'ai attaqué par reflexe." Il ôta une de ses prothèses avant d'avaler sa salive. Natasha l'encouragea de la tête. "Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis quasi sourd sans ses petites choses. Et celles que j'avais hier se sont cassées pendant l'attaque de Doom. Quand je dis que je ne t'ai pas entendu, Steve, c'est parce que DE FAIT je ne pouvais pas t'entendre."

Un long silence accueillit ses explications.

Un silence si long que Clint se sentit rapidement de plus en plus mal.

La stupeur sur les traits des autres était presque aussi angoissante.

"- Les copains ?"

C'est Tony qui le premier rompis le silence.

"- Fais voir."

Il tendit la main vers l'archer. Un peu hésitant, Clint lui donna sa prothèse.

Tony l'étudia longuement.

"- Hum… Si tu as une paire de rab, donne-la moi. Je suis sûr que je peux te faire quelque chose de mieux. Pourquoi pas quelque chose qu'on pourrait implanter définitivement ? JARVIS, ouvre-moi un nouveau répertoire pour le moineau. Bruce ?"

"- Si on doit trouver quelque chose pour l'implanter, le gros problème sera la durée de vie de la pile et…"

"- J'ai toujours voulu une occasion de tenter de faire un pico ark, c'est la bonne excuse et…"

Les deux scientifique partirent en courant, bras dessus bras dessous tout en murmurant entre eux sous le regard incrédule de Clint.

Bruce revint trente seconde plus tard pour lui rendre son implant.

"- On devrait avoir quelque chose de mieux d'ici le diner." Promit-il.

"- Et ben ils le prennent bien au moins."

Thor lui posa une grosse patte sur l'épaule.

"- Ce n'est que ça, ami Barton ? J'avais peur que ce soit quelque chose de grave." Le sourire du blond était immense.

"- Mais C'EST grave !" Contra soudain Steve. "Clint est un danger sur le terrain ! Il n'aurait jamais dû être autorisé à participer à la moindre mission !"

"- Steve…"

"- Non Natasha ! Tu as vu comment il m'a attaqué parce qu'il avait perdu ses prothèses ? Il va se passer quoi le jour où elles casseront en opération et où il ne pourra pas suivre les ordres ? Des gens vont mourir à cause de lui ! Je ne veux plus le voir sur le terrain tant qu'il sera un risque pour les civils !"

Et le capitaine sortit du salon sur le champ, bien déterminé à appeler Fury et à ne plus avoir l'archer avec eux pour l'instant. Trop dangereux. Pour Clint.

Clint eut un sourire un peu amer.

"- Je ne pouvais pas espérer que tout le monde réagirait bien."

Natasha tenta de le rassurer.

"- Il vient d'une autre époque où les défaillances physiques n'étaient pas traitées de la même façon que maintenant.

"- Justement. Lui il sait ce que c'est d'être handicapé."

"- …Je crois qu'il réagit comme ça plus parce qu'il a peur pour toi que pour nous. " Insista Natasha.

Clint secoua la tête.

Ça lui ferait mal de ne plus être un Avengers. Mais si Steve n'était pas capable de lui faire confiance, il préfèrerait se retirer que d'être un poids pour l'équipe.

Bien déterminé à détourner le cours déprimant des pensées de son ami, Thor changea de sujet.

"- Ta soirée avec ton aimé s'est-elle bien passée ?"

Le sourire revint instantanément sur les lèvres de l'agent.

Natasha s'assit près de lui, tout aussi curieuse.

"- Parfaite ! Nous avons longuement discutés ensemble de nos passés respectifs. Elle comme moi avons eu… des gros problèmes avant alors nous avons décidé de tout mettre sur la table." Et en disant ça, il fixait Thor dans les yeux.

Le prince comprit immédiatement.

Loki avait discuté avec Clint.  
Loki, pas Locke.

Et tout allait bien.

"- Et ses enfants ?"

"- Ce sont d'adorables petits bouchons. Je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien. Le plus jeune est adorable. Il te ressemble un peu, Thor." Se moqua Clint avec un sourire en coin. "Il a tout le temps faim."

Le sourire de Thor s'élargit visiblement.

Entre les deux hommes, Natasha les surveillaient comme le lait sur le feu.

Le dieu et l'archer parlaient de quelque chose qu'eux seuls savaient à propos de cette femme.  
Qu'est-ce que Thor savait d'elle ? C'était bizarre.

"- Et les deux autres ?"

"- Aussi adorables que leur maman. Le plus vieux est très mur pour son âge. Le second est timide et silencieux. Il est un peu ailleurs, un peu rêveur. Peut-être un futur artiste.

"- Et elle ?"

Cette fois, c'était Natasha qui avait posé la question.

"- Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'autre moitié de mon âme, Nat. Tout simplement."

La tueuse accusa le coup mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre à part être heureuse pour son ami ? Elle le prit dans ses bras.

"- Alors je prie pour que tout se passe bien, Clint." Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis s'excusa.

Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule.

Thor invita l'archer à le rejoindre sur la terrasse pour plus de détail.

Barton se fit un plaisir de lui faire écouter ce qu'il avait enregistré.

Il passa le reste du temps qui les séparait du diner à tapoter maladroitement le dos d'un grand prince qui pleurait comme un veau de joie et de soulagement.

Maintenant, restait à être discret encore quelques temps.

###################################################

Loki ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

Depuis trois semaines que Clint et lui avaient discutés, il avait réussi à reprendre son contrôle finalement assez facilement.

Il s'était auto collé des coups de pieds dans ses fesses pour sa sensiblerie et sa panique avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui était arrivé aussi rationnellement que possible.  
D'accord, il était amoureux.  
D'accord, son amoureux était l'Avenger dont il avait pris le contrôle.

Et puis alors quoi ? Ce n'était finalement pas si mal.  
En plus, ses enfants adoraient Clint et Clint les adorait.

Que demander de plus ?

Après 48h, Loki avait appelé Clint pour lui proposer de venir diner à l'appartement.

L'archer avait été là le soir même, un bouquet de roses à la main et une boite de chocolats dans l'autre, un sourire sur les lèvres et un "je ne savais pas ce que tu préfèrerais" murmura avec cette délicieuse étincelle joueuse dans les yeux que le jotun adorait.

Ils avaient commencé la soirée à se bécoter dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Fenrir vienne tirer avec un soupir sur la chemise de sa maman.

"- J'ai faim moi ! Arrêtez de vous faire des bisous et nourrissez nous ! Les bisous c'est après le manger !"

Y avait des choses importantes dans la vie d'un louveteau.

Depuis, Clint venait diner avec eux tous les soirs.

Et tous les soirs, il repartait pour dormir à la tour Stark après de longues heures passées à se bécoter comme des ados et à discuter.

A présent qu'il n'y avait plus "Locke" entre eux, c'était plus facile d'être honnête.

Depuis 72h à présent, Clint tentait de le convaincre de venir à la tour Stark.

Le SHIELD savait qu'il était sur terre et avait promis de ne rien faire contre lui tant qu'il ne serait pas hostile.  
Thor savait pour leur relation et tous les autres Avengers voulaient voir la donzelle qui n'était pas une dame de leur ami.

Clint leur avait le plus naturellement du monde annoncé qu'après une étude rapproché du sujet, la demoiselle avec qui il sortait n'était pas une demoiselle.

Steve avait manqué en faire une attaque.

Le reste du groupe ?  
Tout le monde s'en foutait. Mais ils voulaient la…Le voir ! Et vite en plus ! Et rencontrer les enfants en prime.

Donc, depuis le matin, Loki réfléchissait à faire d'une pierre trois coups.

Fenrir voulait voir son père, Les Avengers voulaient le voir et lui devait trouver un baby-sitter pour aller à Jotunheim, Strange était revenu déjà deux fois à la charge, de plus en plus pressant à chaque fois.  
Alors pourquoi pas après tout ?  
S'il laissait les enfants avec leur oncle et Clint, il serait rassuré de les savoir à l'abri, le SHIELD aurait la preuve qu'il ne voulait de mal à personne puisque s'il laissait les enfants c'était bien qu'il n'allait faire de mal à personne et il serait enfin débarrassé de cette fichue pierre.

Loki dégaina son téléphone.

"- ….Clint ? Dis-moi…. J'ai eu une petite idée….

Il fallut un long moment pour que Clint arrête de rire puis un autre pour qu'ils mettent tous les détails en place avec JARVIS. L'IA semblait trouver absolument cocasse leurs petites cachotteries puisqu'elles ne faisaient de mal à personne.  
Lorsque Loki raccrocha, tout était prêt pour le soir même.

Il rassembla ses enfants.

"- Les petits ?"

Les trois gamins relevèrent le nez de leurs devoirs.

"- Ce soir, nous allons allez chez Clint. Et vous allez rester avec lui quelques jours. D'accord ? Je fois aller à Jotunheim. Je vous en ai déjà parlé. Clint va s'occuper de vous. Et votre Oncle Thor sera là aussi. Fen ? Il sait que tu es son petit. Tu pourras discuter avec lui autant que tu veux, d'accord ?" Les yeux du louveteau se mirent à briller de joie. "Alors en attendant, on va aller faire vos sacs, d'accord ? Je reviendrai vite, c'est promis."

Les trois gamins étaient si contents qu'ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas une seconde pour l'absence de leur maman. De toute façon, Loki était assez puissant pour se sortir de n'importe quelle situation alors….

###############################################

Trois semaines… Trois foutues semaines pour prouver qu'il était bien lui et que rien ne le contraignait.  
Des fois, Phil trouvait la condition humaine bien déplorable.

Mais enfin, après trois semaines, il avait enfin avoir droit à sa cote de bœuf et son verre de vin.  
Ça voulait aussi et surtout dire qu'il était finalement reconnu bon pour le service.  
Il anticipait déjà sa rencontre avec les Avengers.

Seraient-ils surpris ? Evidement.  
Content ? Au moins un d'entre eux, c'était certain. Clint l'aimait comme un père.

Les autres ?

Le plus dur serait de gérer l'indifférence moqueuse de Tony. Le milliardaire n'avait pas grand respect pour lui après tout.

La distance de Natasha ne changerait pas grand-chose à l'ordinaire.

Banner ne le connaissait pas vraiment, quand à Steve, il le voyait comme un fanboy un peu envahissant. Ce qu'il était, il devait l'admettre. Mais flute, ce n'était pas sa faute !  
Pour Thor, il serait très dur de se retenir de l'appeler "Tonton" comme il en avait eu l'habitude quand il était petit.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Et Loki….

Héla l'avait conduit auprès de leur mère avant qu'il ne réintègre son corps.

Sa maman n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Devrait-il lui dire qui il était ? S'il ne le faisait pas, Loki finirait par le savoir de toute façon, il le savait. Comment, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais Loki avait les moyens de toujours savoir.

Gérer la crise qui allait s'en suivre lorsque sa maman allait comprendre qu'il avait tué la réincarnation de son fils et faillit tuer l'autre…  
Ça allait être violent.  
Heureusement, avant ça, il avait un peu de temps devant lui.  
Déjà, il faudrait trouver Loki et l'amener à renouer avec oncle Thor.  
Ça allait être marrant ca encore.

Son "ama" et son "pabba" étaient comme chien et chat alors qu'ils s'adoraient. Non mais ayez une maman et un oncle aussi tordus ! Franchement !

Et il ne parlait pas du grand père !

Phil soupir.

Il sentait que le jour où Loki allait enfin lui dire qui était son père, il allait avoir une grosse migraine.  
Enfin…Tant que ce n'était pas Odin, il survivrait à tout.

Fury toqua à la porte de la cellule VIP avant d'entrer.

"- Prêt ? "

Phil se leva.

"- Je te suis."

Il passerait cette dernière nuit avant de récupérer son appartement personnel chez son vieil ami. Avec son décès, toutes ses possessions avaient été vendues puisqu'il n'avait plus de famille.

Récupérer tout ce qui avait une valeur sentimentale avait été délicat mais Nick lui avait assuré que tout ou presque lui serait rendu. Pour le reste, il faudrait qu'il se contente d'un appartement dans l'enceinte du grand QG du SHIELD en attendant d'en trouver un autre en ville. Le sien avait été reloué depuis quelques temps déjà.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Fury, Coulson n'avait pas anticipé la petite fete organisée par ses amis du SHIELD. Hill, Sitwell et tous les autres… Ne manquaient finalement que Natasha et Clint. Mais eux étaient des Avengers avant d'être du SHIELD à présent.

Un sourire timide mais réel ne quitta pas les lèvres de Phil de toute la soirée.  
C'était bon de réaliser qu'on avait manqué à des gens finalement.

################################################

"- Elle…Pardon…Il arrive à quelle heure ?"

"- 20h, Stark. On te l'a déjà dit."

"- Il vient en voiture ? Non parce que s'il vient en transport, j'aurais pu lui envoyer un véhicule." S'inquiétait encore le milliardaire.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'ingénieur.

"- TONY ! Stop ! Tout va bien. Il a son propre moyen de locomotion avec les enfants. Je te remercie de ta gentillesse mais tout va bien".

Stark grommela encore un peu.

"- Ca va tes nouvelles prothèses ?"

"- Elles sont parfaites." Sourit l'archer.

Tony n'avait pas manqué à sa parole. Il ne lui avait pas fallu 3 jours pour venir à bout de quelque chose de plus efficace et de moins fragile que tout ce que l'agent avait pu avoir en près de quinze ans. Les nouvelles prothèses étaient si petites et si bien personnalisés que Clint n'avait plus besoin de les retirer qu'une fois par semaine pour un nettoyage dans un appareil à ultra-son comme seule maintenance. Tony avait promis d'en faire d'encore meilleures et surtout, implantables définitivement.  
Quand Tony avait prouvé que les nouveaux appareils étaient plus solides et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de tomber, Steve s'était détendu. Puisque Clint n'était plus en danger…un danger, sa place était avec eux. Point.

"- Il est quelle heure, J' ?"

"- 19h59 monsieur."

"- Rhaaaa…. J'en peux plus d'attendre."

Clint échangea un regard avec Thor.

La suite allait être marrante.

L'horloge marqua 20h pétante.

Un pan de la réalité vacilla dans le salon, puis Loki fut là avec ses trois fils.

Il y eut un long silence puis tout le monde bondit sur ses pieds

###############

################################

###############

Sans-Reflet: depuis que sa vie antérieure commence à très légèrement se reveiller ^^ Pour Stark et la magie… Franchement, une IA aussi humaine sans magie ?

Akarisnape : non a part son ame de dieu, Tony comme Coulson sont pleinement humains, avec une durée de vie humaine.

galifret : jsuis comme les cons, j'ose tout. C'est meme a ca qu'on me reconnait XD

dexash : merci ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 8

Loki ne dénia pas jeter un regard aux Avengers à part Clint et son frère.

Dès que Loki posa Fenrir sur le sol, Clint vint le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Le jotun se soumis au baiser avec un plaisir tranquille visible mais ce n'est pas ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Natasha.

L'interaction n'avait duré que quelques secondes avant que le dieu et l'archer se séparent mais il était évident que le dominant dans la relation n'était pas Loki.

Cette simple découverte fut suffisante pour que la jeune femme accueille le jotun, certes avec suspicion légitime quant à la situation, mais sans arrière-pensée et favorablement disposée à son égard.

"- Clint, tu peux t'occuper des enfants ? J'ai quelque chose à faire de très important avant tout le reste." Murmura doucement le sorcier, les mains toujours posées sur le torse de l'humain.

L'archer lui déposa un baiser sur la gorge avant de le lâcher.

"- Bien sûr. Je vais les présenter aux autres."

"- Merci." Le sourire tranquille et doux du jotun était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait eu quelques mois plus tôt. Loki semblait tout simplement…Stable. "Thor…"

Le géant blond sursauta.

L'œil malheureux, déjà prêt à subir milles insultes, le prince parut totalement surprit quand Loki prit sa main puis l'entraina avec lui sur la terrasse. Loki referma la porte fenêtre sur eux.

Clint les regarda faire une minute puis hocha la tête.

S'il n'entendait pas plus que les autres, lui lisait sur les lèvres.

Il se tourna vers les enfants.

"- Alors, lequel de vous trois je présente en premier ?"

Fenrir sauta immédiatement sur place en levant le doigt.

"- Moi moi moi ! S'il te plait papa Clint ! Moi !"

Les autres ouvrirent de grands yeux. Papa Clint ?

L'agent souleva le bambin de terre. Naturellement, les autres enfants s'étaient rapprochés de lui, un peu inquiets devant les gens qui étaient là et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils avaient tentés de faire du mal à leur maman quand même. Même si leur maman n'avait pas été lui-même mais c'était un détail.

"- Commençons donc par le plus jeune. Voici Fenrir."

"- C'est…"

"- Thor est son père oui."

Fenrir s'assit plus confortablement sur le bras de Clint.

"- Bonjour !" Lâcha-t-il avec enthousiasme, un immense sourire aux lèvres, en levant la main.

Le sourire immense, le regard clair, si le petit ne ressemblait pas tant que ça physiquement à son géniteur, tout le reste était estampillé "Thor" en lettres de feu au-dessus du gamin.

Instantanément les Avengers tombèrent amoureux du bambin.

Clint passa un bras autour des épaules de Jor.

"- Voici Jörmungand. Il est assez timide et ne parle pas beaucoup." Excusa Clint lorsque le petit serpent enfouit son visage dans sa chemise. "Et enfin, l'ainé, Sleipnir."

"- Salutations." L'adolescent inclina la tête vers les humains.

"- Héla n'est pas là. C'est la seule fille de la famille et je n'ai pas encore eut la possibilité de la rencontrer." Se désola Clint. "Mais ce n'est que momentané."

Fenrir tira sur la chemise de Clint.

"- Je crois que t'as cassé tes copains, papa Clint."

Aucun des autres humains n'avait bronché ou dit un mot. Par contre, tous avaient la bouche entre ouverte, et les yeux dilatés. Sauf Natasha qui ne put résister plus longtemps.  
Elle vint prendre Fenrir des bras de Clint.

"- Hoooo il est trop mignon ! Je m'appelle Natasha. Tu as quel âge dis-moi ?"

Le bambin gloussa, immédiatement à l'aise, sans réaliser que la tueuse aurait sans doute pu lui torde le cou en un instant. Ou tout au moins essayer.

"- En âge mortel j'ai six ans Tata Natie ! Papa Clint il parle souvent de toi. Il dit que t'es sa meilleure petite sœur du monde entier !"

Natasha lança un sourire de fauve à son ami.

"- Vraiment ? T'as meilleure petite sœur du monde entier ?"'

"- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'en avait d'autre." Rougit Clint, mal à l'aise. " TONY ! Arrête de poker Sleipnir comme ça ! Enfin !"

L'adolescent eut un sourire un peu sadique avant de changer soudain de forme lorsqu'il en eut assez de se prendre des petits coups de tournevis dans le flanc.

Stark fit un bond en arrière. Devant lui, un étalon noir d'environ 2m30 au garrot et quatre paires de membre l'observait.

Loki passa la tête par la porte fenêtre.

"- Sleipnir ! Ne joue pas avec Stark. Tu ne sais pas où il a été trainer, c'est sale."

Scandalisé, Tony se récria immédiatement.

"- Hé ! Non mais je prends une douche tous les matins quand même ! Clint ! Dis quelque chose ! Ton petit copain est méchant avec moi !"

L'étalon reprit sa forme d'origine.

Incrédule, Steve finit par débuguer un peu.

"- Clint sort avec LOKI ? LOKI ? Sérieusement ? CLINT ! Rassure moi, vous ne…enfin…" Il rougit. "Vous…. Heu…Tu ne peux pas ! C'est un garçon ! C'est mal !"

L'archer prit pitié.

Enfin, un peu.

"- Non Steve. Nous ne couchons pas ensemble. Pas encore. Mais même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarderait pas. Et ce n'est pas mal."

Ecarlate, le pauvre soldat se mit à ronchonner.

Déjà, deux garçons ensemble ça le perturbait. Et il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comme ils… enfin… Et puis comment Loki pouvait-il avoir eu des enfants ? Enfin, les porter quoi ! Et puis Loki était l'ennemi ! Oui ! Voilà ! C'était ça qui semblait leur passer par-dessus la tête depuis tout à l'heure. C'était LOKI qui était là bon sang ! Et qui visiblement avait une fois de plus fait un lavage de cerveau à l'un des leurs et...

"- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça devant des enfants enfin!" Se plaignit encore le capitaine.

Fenrir pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- Tu sais grand monsieur, je sais comment on fait les bébés hein !"

Steve s'étrangla à moitié.

Le ton désolé de l'enfant sous entendait clairement qu'il avait pitié de Steve de ne pas savoir comment on les faisait.

Hilare, Tony vint serrer la louche au bambin.

"- Tu es une merveille, Fenrir. Bravo. Je suis Anthony Stark. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tony."

Le sourire du petit garçon avait disparu à la seconde où l'humain l'avait touché. Il n'avait pas réagi comme ça avec Natasha.

Un peu désolé, Tony recula.

Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les gosses mais là, ça battait tous les records.

Sleipnir offrit sa main à l'ingénieur.

Un peu soulagé, l'humain la prit pour la serrer. Les yeux de l'adolescent se dilatèrent à leur tour.

Jörmungand imita son ainé mais se contenta de sourire calmement. Toujours aussi rêveur, il tendit les bras à Stark jusqu'à ce que le milliardaire comprenne qu'il devait le prendre à cou.

Le serpent posa sa joue sur son épaule.

"- Les fantômes du passé n'isolent plus des terreurs de l'avenir. Mais les fantômes sont ce qui restera de l'avenir lorsque le passé sera de retour. N'ai pas peur, bróðir. Tout se passera bien" Murmura doucement le petit garçon à l'oreille de l'humain avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue puis sauter au sol.

Tony le fixa sans comprendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Comment il l'avait appelé ? Le terme lui était familier sans qu'il ne parvienne à le recadrer.

"- Papa Clint. Qui sont les deux derniers humains impolis ?"

Steve sursauta. Même s'il se cabrait contre la présence de Loki aussi bien que de ces enfants et pire encore contre la relation entre le dieu et l'archer, il faisait réellement preuve d'une rare impolitesse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aller appeler le SHIELD pour embarquer tout ça.

"- Désolé. Steve Rogers et voici Bruce Banner."

Jor hocha la tête avec calme.

"- Un Berserker et une Valkyrie."

Le petit serpent eut un immense sourire.

"- Papa Clint. Tu penses que maman et oncle Thor vont en avoir pour longtemps ?"

"- Le temps nécessaire, trésor. Ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire. Il y a trop longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas parlés justement."

Le petit garçon eut une moue de réflexion. La tête penchée sur le côté, il parut se perdre dans ses pensées, le regard lointain. Sleipnir vint le prendre dans ses bras pendant que Clint récupérait Fenrir.

"- Il est bizarre comme gamin." Souffla doucement Tony.

"- Jor n'est pas bizarre. Il ne voit juste pas le monde comme toi et moi." Soupira Clint." Loki m'a expliqué. De ses trois enfants, il est celui qui a le plus de magie. Il n'arrive pas encore à faire la différence entre le monde de la magie et le monde réel pour faire simple. Pour lui, il y a sans doute des créatures de pure magie qui courent autour de nous. La magie à tendance à hurler aux oreilles de ceux qui peuvent la percevoir. Il faut du temps pour arriver à ne plus l'écouter tout le temps. Loki y est parvenu avant son premier siècle mais Jor, comme les deux autres, ont été maudits par Odin avant même leur naissance, il n'a pas pu faire cet apprentissage. Après tout, il n'a des membres que depuis quelques mois. Avant, il n'était qu'un serpent."

Jor sourit soudain avant de quitter les genoux de Sleipnir pour ceux de Tony.

Rigide, le milliardaire ne savait plus que faire. Il n'avait jamais eu de contact avec des enfants après tout. Devait-il le traiter comme un adulte miniature ou comme une petite chose à l'intelligence inférieure ?

"- Heu...Clint ?"

"- Il t'aime bien, Tony. Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre quand même !" se moqua Bruce que ces trois enfants charmaient vraiment.

Il restait un peu à l'écart, on ne savait jamais, mais ils étaient vraiment adorables.

Par contre, ce qui l'inquiétait bien plus était sur la terrasse avec Thor.

Et la réaction de Steve.  
Le capitaine ne semblait pas vivre très bien l'arrivée de Loki. Lui aussi était dubitatif mais tant que Loki ne ferait rien, il voulait bien lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Steve par contre... Le capitaine semblait d'accord pour lui donner une nouvelle chance mais à la condition qu'il soit loin, hors de sa vue et surtout, sans toucher à Clint.

Là, le scientifique voyait la colère et le dégout monter lentement chez le soldat.  
Juste à côté de lui, Tony lui jetait des petits regards en coin, visiblement le cœur crevé. Pauvre Tony...Mais ils ne pouvaient pas demander à Steve de passer par-dessus le conditionnement de toute sa vie en quelques minutes non plus. A son époque, jamais un couple de même sexe ne se serait baladé dans la rue en se tenant par la main.

Pour le reste, le potentiel surréaliste de la soirée était tel que Bruce n'arrivait même pas à se choquer de ce qui se produisait autour de lui. Même Hulk semblait blasé.

Un enfant qui se transformait en cheval, les gamins d'un dieu qui appelait l'un des Avengers qui l'avaient arrêté quelques mois plus tôt papa, un des gosses qui traitait Steve de Valkyrie ?  
Normal.

Mais il prendrait bien un petit bourbon quand même. Juste pour le principe.

###############################################

Héla passa sa brosse dans ses cheveux avant de les natter lâchement sur sa nuque.  
Elle était en retard.

Avec un juron, elle courut vers l'entrée de son domaine pour ouvrir la porte de son palais.

Avec sa robe un peu froissée et ses pieds nus, elle faisait plus pouliche échappée que Reine du Royaumes des morts mais elle s'en fichait. Tout comme son visiteur.

"- Bonjour père."

Heimdall retira son casque.

Ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'il venait voir sa fille.

Il était encore un peu intimidé par sa présence.

"- Bonjour Héla."

La jeune déesse leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils avaient tendance à être un peu moins guindés ici qu'à Asgard.

En même temps, la cour était réduite à sa portion congrue. Surtout qu'elle était, mine de rien, la seule créature vivante.

Elle attrapa la main de son père dans la sienne puis le traina avec elle jusqu'à ses appartements.

"- Tu peux cesser d'être au garde à vous hein. Il n'y a personne à impressionner ici."

"- Il y a ma petite fille quand même."

La petite déesse de physiquement quatorze ans eut un sourire immense.

Au rythme de ses envies, soit elle gardait son apparence de petite fille, soit elle prenait la vraie, celle d'une femme adulte qui frôlait la trentaine.

Sous cette apparence réelle, côte à côte avec sa mère, ils auraient pu passer pour frères et sœurs tellement ils se ressemblaient. Si ce n'était pour les yeux de la jeune femme, dorés comme ceux de son père.

Elle se laissa tomber sans grâce dans un canapé.

Heimdall s'assit près d'elle.

Une douzaine d'âme en peine leur apportèrent de quoi se restaurer et se rafraichir.

"- Tu voulais me parler ?"

Heimdall n'envahissait pas le domaine de sa fille sans sa demande express. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas pu. Il serait mort sur le champ. Il n'y avait guère que Loki à pouvoir venir là sans risque de défunter à la seconde. Comment y parvenait le sorcier ? Mystère. Mais Loki était un mystère enrobé dans une couche de confusion de toute façon.

Héla hocha la tête.

"- Je veux savoir comment maman est parvenue à te convaincre de lui faire un enfant. Vous ne vous êtes jamais bien entendu. A la limite de la haine même. Tu es bien la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginé lui servir d'étalon sur pattes."

Heimdall rougit légèrement.

Sa fille n'avait pas les mêmes pudeurs que les Asgardienes. Sans compter qu'elle était très proche de Midgar. Asgard était tellement immobile que la regarder plus de quelques heures était d'un soporifique à pleurer. Il le savait, il avait le même problème. Alors que Midgar…. La planète était prise d'une frénésie permanente si intense qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais à l'observer. Héla avait hérité de sa capacité à voir, heureusement sans en subir les conséquences et les impératifs.

"- Un hot-dog ? C'est de la junk-food de Midgar."

Heimdall mordit prudemment dans la nourriture.

Ce n'était pas mauvais.  
Enfin, jusqu'au moment où les piments prenaient le contrôle des papilles.

Très occupé à pleurer à cause de la capsaïcine, il prit le verre de lait que lui tendit sa fille pour le siffler en deux grandes gorgées.

"- C'était quoi ?!"

"- Piment. Il n'y en a pas tant que ça pourtant." Mais la nourriture d'Asgard était si fade…Comme le reste finalement. "Désolée, je n'avais pas pensé à ça."

Le digne Gardien s'essuya les yeux sur une serviette pendant que sa fille lui préparait un autre hot-dog mais sans rien de plus piquant qu'un tout petit peu de moutarde douce.

"- Ça devrait aller mieux ça."

Il mordit dans la nourriture. La moutarde lui chatouilla agréablement les papilles. Ha oui, c'était bien mieux ! Et très bon ! Il fit couler le tout avec un verre de coca pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse à donner à sa fille.

"- Je crois que tout viens du fait qu'Odin était dans le Sommeil quand Loki m'a demandé. Et lorsque tu as été conçue. Et pendant toute la grossesse de ta mère. Les sortilèges dont il a tissé Asgard doivent être plus faibles quand il dort. Enfin…Ils l'étaient à l'époque. Il les a renforcés après. Les jumeaux aussi ont été conçus quand il dormait. Et Loki n'était même pas à Asgard à ce moment-là. Même s'il ne le savait pas consciemment, je crois qu'il savait quand même quelque part qu'Odin était responsable."

Le Gardien resta perdu dans ses pensées une minute. Héla ne chercha pas à l'en sortir. Elle connaissait mieux que beaucoup la valeur du temps.

"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ta mère m'a demandé à moi. Sur un coup de tête probablement. Il est venu un soir avec le marché en main. Il voulait un enfant et voulait juste un géniteur. Ça m'allait tout à fait."

"-…. Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais à y gagner ?"

Héla était surprise. Elle ne voyait pas l'avantage de son père dans l'histoire.

"- De la tranquillité !" Rit le Gardien. "Ta mère me rends fou dès qu'il met les pieds à Asgard. Je sais qu'il est là, mais je n'arrive pas à le Voir. Il est comme une puce sur mon dos à me gratouiller l'oreille sans que j'arrive jamais à le chasser. Au moins quand il est plein comme un œuf, sa magie se concentre sur le bébé à naitre et non sur sa capacité à m'embêter. Je sais qu'il trouve ça drôle. J'aurais accepté de lui faire tous les bébés du monde sur autant de siècles pour éviter les migraines."

La jeune déesse resta interdite une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. C'est tout ? C'était juste ca ?

Un peu vexé par l'hilarité de sa fille, le gardien croisa les bras sur son torse.

"- Je suis vexé."

"- JE devrais plutôt être vexée, père. Je ne suis née que parce que ma mère vous embêtait. C'est quand même limité." Elle eut un pauvre sourire. "Mais visiblement, c'était trop demander pour un enfant de Loki d'avoir un père et non un géniteur."

Heimdall posa une main maladroite sur le bras de sa fille.

"- Tu sais que j'ai de l'affection pour toi…"

La déesse secoua la tête.

"- Ce n'est pas grave." Elle se força à sourire "Est-ce que ma mère est un bon coup au lit au moins ?"

"- HELA ! ENFIN !"

"- Ben quoi, je me renseigne."

Heimdall la foudroya du regard. Jamais il n'avouerait que Loki était un fauve entre les draps.

###############################################

Loki referma la porte fenêtre après avoir grondé son fils ainé, puis recommença à piétiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il avait tellement de choses à dire à Thor.

Il avait répété des heures devant sa glace pourtant. Il avait accumulé les arguments, les explications, mais à présent qu'il était là, devant Thor, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

"- Thor..."

Il baissa le nez, comme lorsqu'il était petit et que son frère partait jouer avec ses amis sans s'occuper de lui. Il lui courait derrière mais les grandes enjambées de son ainé étaient trop longues pour lui. Il finissait invariablement par se faire distancer. Des fois même, il se perdait dans les forêts autour du palais.  
Thor trouvait ça très drôle à l'époque de l'abandonner tout seul au milieu de nulle part.

Il le laissait tout seul quelques heures pendant lesquelles il jouait avec ses amis puis revenait le chercher. Loki se précipitait sur lui, s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces en pleurant sans bruit. Thor riait, le traitait de bébé ou de filles, mais Loki s'en fichait, son frère était là.

Même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment de lui, il revenait quand même le chercher.

Loki avait un peu la même impression. Il avait passé des siècles à courir après son frère sans espoir de le rejoindre, d'avoir un jour ne serait-ce qu'une chance de pouvoir être son égal puis quand il avait fini par effleurer sa cape, il avait chuté lourdement.  
Thor avait continué sans un regard en arrière pour le voir chuter de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus loin. Et lorsque, enfin, il avait fait demi-tour, Loki était si loin et si profond que plus rien n'arrivait à l'atteindre.

"- Loki..."

Thor était aussi perdu que son frère.

Les derniers mots qu'il avait échangés avec lui avaient été chargés de rage et de fureur. Loki avait cherché à toutes forces à le repousser le plus loin possible de lui, à le forcer à le haïr. Mais il ne pouvait pas le haïr. Il aimait trop son petit frère pour ça.

S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, l'aurait serré contre lui, mais il craignait trop une réaction violente de sa part pour ça.

"- Je suis désolé." Parvint finalement à murmurer le Jotun.

Ce fut suffisant pour le prince. Loki pourrait le frapper et l'insulter plus tard.

Il franchit les deux mètres qui les séparaient, attrapa son frère dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avec tendresse.

"- Shhhh... Tout va bien maintenant, Loki. Tout va bien..."

Loki s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, presque effrayé à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau.

Thor le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son petit frère se détendre un peu.

Le prince d'Asgard n'était pas d'une intelligence vive comme Loki mais lui avait une approche infiniment plus saine de ses sentiments. Il aimait Loki. Point.  
Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Loki lui avait fait du mal.  
Loki leur avait fait du mal à tous les deux.  
Mais lui aussi avait blessé profondément son frère.

Loki demandait pardon. Il n'y avait donc plus rien à lui reprocher.

"- Pardon mon Loki… Je suis désolé." Murmura Thor, le nez enfouit dans les cheveux de son cadet.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Loki ne repousse gentiment son frère.

Les larmes avaient cessées de couler mais il avait toujours les yeux rouges.

Thor renifla comme un gosse. Le jotun alla à la pèche au mouchoir en papier dans sa poche.

"- Mouche-toi. Un prince ne renifle pas comme un bébé mal entretenu."

Thor obéit docilement.

"- Alors c'est finit ? Tout va bien maintenant ?" Osa demander l'ainé des deux dieux, timide comme tout.

Loki eut un sourire un peu triste.

"- Pas tout, non. Mais ça va mieux. Tu me pardonnes alors ?"

Thor attrapa son frère par la nuque pour poser son front contre le sien.

"- Bien sûr que je te pardonne, Loki. Je t'aime. Tu es mon petit frère. Peut-être pas par le sang, mais ça, je m'en fiche. Tu es le petit frère que j'ai choisi. Alors bien sûr que je te pardonne. Et toi ? Me pardonnes-tu ?"

Loki hocha doucement la tête.

"- Embrasse-moi ?"

Thor rit à mi-voix avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de son cadet.

"- Si je t'embrasse pour de vrai, Clint va me tuer."

De l'autre côté de la vitre, l'archer les surveillait d'un regard d'aigle.

Loki ne put que se sentir réchauffé de l'intérieur.

Il posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Thor.

Il retrouvait la tendresse qu'ils avaient partagée pendant si longtemps.

Tout n'était pas oublié, loin de là, mais c'était un pas en avant.

Thor le repoussa un instant.

"- C'est sérieux entre toi et Clint ?"

"- Je crois que ça a été sérieux à la seconde où j'ai mis les pieds sur Midgar dans la base Pegasus, Thor. C'est sans doute ridicule, mais c'est comme s'il était né pour moi. Je suis bien avec lui."

Le prince blond hocha la tête.

"- D'accord. Tu me diras si tu as besoin que je le secoue très fort à un moment où un autre ? C'est à ça que ça sert les grand frères possessifs et protecteurs."

Loki balança une claque sur le torse de son frère.

"- Thor ! Enfin !"

Il y aurait tellement de choses qu'il faudrait qu'ils mettent au clair… Mais ce n'était ni le jour, ni le moment. Ça se ferait lentement, petit à petit. Pour l'instant, ils avaient tous les deux besoins d'être juste sûr qu'ils étaient encore frères.

"- Et si nous rentrions ? Je suis sûr que les autres ont plein de questions. Et je veux enfin rencontrer mes neveux pour de bon et non ce qu'Odin à fait d'eux."

Loki prit la main de son ainé pour rentrer dans le penthouse.

Fenrir jaillit des genoux de Natasha qu'il avait repris d'assaut pour se ruer sur son père.

Il escalada Thor avec l'agilité d'un petit singe puis s'assit d'autorité sur le bras que Thor avait placé sous ses jambes pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

"- Bonjour père !"

"- Décidément, ce gosse te ressemble trop pour ton propre bien." Railla Tony, toujours Jor sur les genoux.

Le petit serpent semblait déterminé à ne pas le lâcher.

Le visage fermé, Steve finit par quitter le salon sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Ses amis faisaient comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes mais rien n'allait. Rien n'était normal.

Ce n'était pas bien.

Une fois dans son appartement, Steve resta un long moment à peser le pour et le contre avant de se décider.

Les autres lui en voudraient surement, mais sur le long terme, c'était la seule action envisageable.

"- JARVIS, appelle Fury. Et n'avertit aucun des autres de mon appel."

L'IA obéit. Elle ne pouvait se soustraire à un ordre direct du capitaine des Avengers.

###################################################

"- Bonjour, Stephen."

Le Dr Strange sursauta si fort qu'il manqua tomber de sa chaise.

Une main sur le torse, il foudroya Loki du regard.

"- J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de bêtises !" Son cœur battait la chamade. "Et comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Et comment êtes-vous entré ? Mes défenses…"

"- Marcheraient avec un sorcier plus jeune que moi." Coupa Loki. "Vous êtes bon mais j'ai l'avantage des années. Les runes égyptiennes sont une bonne alternative pour des champs de protection mais pas lorsque vous les couplez avec des sumériennes."

"- Vous êtes bien le premier à y fois un défaut !"

"- Etudiez les de près et vous constaterez qu'elles ne s'emboitent pas bien. Elles laissent infuser votre présence. Si on sait quoi chercher, c'est comme un phare dans une nuit obscure."

Strange ferma son bec.

Loki avait en effet bien plus d'expérience que lui, même s'il n'avait pas encore toutes les compétences d'un Sorcier Suprême ni la puissance qui allait avec.  
Quoi que.

Strange n'aurait pas voulu être opposé au Jotun. Dans un combat à mort, il n'aurait pas été sûr de gagner.

"- Que voulez-vous, Loki ?"

"- Je pars pour Jotunheim."

"- Ha ! Enfin !"

"- J'ai laissé mes enfants à la garde des Avengers. Bien sûr, comme c'est à cause de vous que je dois faire le déplacement, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mes bébés, c'est vous qui en répondrez."

Le docteur fit une tête de trois pieds de long.

Non mais ça c'était fourbe !

"- Entre les mains des Avengers, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura le moindre problème."

"- Je n'en anticipe pas non plus, mais on ne sait jamais. Je fais confiance à Clint et à mon frère. Mais je connais mon frère. S'il y a UNE catastrophe à faire, il tombera dedans la tête la première et avec délectation."

"- Comment avez-vous réussit à les faire accepter de s'occuper de vos enfants ?"

"- C'est à Clint que je les ai laissé. Leur culpabilité à fait le reste."

Le sourire en coin du jotun était purement sadique.  
Les Avengers n'avaient eu aucune chance de résister au regard de chiot de Fenrir, à celui rêveur de Jor ou à la parfaite politesse de Sleipnir.

Les trois enfants étaient aussi manipulateurs que leur maman. Juste qu'ils avaient chacun une méthode personnelle pour parvenir à leur fin. S'ils conjuguaient les trois…  
C'était foutu !

"- J'en aurai pour quelques jours." Prévint encore le Jotun. "Je passerais voir ma fille dans la foulée."

Et comme à chaque fois, il devrait s'écraser le cœur pour ne pas demander à voir les âmes des jumeaux. S'il le faisait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les laisser là. Héla devrait l'empêcher de les emmener.

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se battre avec sa fille parce qu'il n'aurait pu se contrôler.

Loki se connaissait très bien. Il connaissait ses défauts et ses faiblesses.

Peut-être même passerait-il voir Vé et Vili…Et sa mère.

Il était étrange qu'il n'ait aucune nouvelle.

Normalement, il attendait une lettre de chacun.  
Vé était partit depuis un bon mois à présent.

Il aurait dû donner des nouvelles.

Loki salua de la tête de Sorcier Suprême de Midgar puis se téléporta vers Jotunheim.

Strange soupira puis se mit à étudier de près les barrières mystiques qui le protégeaient. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas exactement ?

#############################################

Six heures pétantes.

Clint sauta dans la douche, enfila un jeans puis se rua à la cuisine.

Il connaissait assez ses enfants pour savoir qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se lever, surtout dans un environnement qui n'était pas familier.

Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Le diktat de Loki la veille au soir avait été fantastique.

Il demandait à Clint de lui garder les petits quelques jours le temps qu'il aille régler un petit problème sur un autre Royaume.

Thor s'était immédiatement inquiété. Loki voulait-il conquérir un autre monde ?  
Le jotun l'avait rassuré. Il voulait juste faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Rien de dangereux, rien de long, rien de compliqué, il promettait !

Thor n'avait pas réfléchit une seconde avant d'accepter son explication.  
Rogers, revenu d'il ne savait où, avait paru plus dubitatif encore qu'il ne l'était jusque-là. Et garder les trois gamins du dieu du Chaos ? Ils étaient sérieux ?

Agacé, Stark avait fini par répondre un peu sèchement à Steve que c'était sa tour et que s'il n'était pas content, il pouvait allez voir ailleurs. C'était lui qui avait le plus insisté pour rencontrer la moitié de Clint alors même si cette dite moitié ne lui plaisait pas, il fermait son clapet et c'était tout. Tant que Loki ne leur donnait pas une raison de lui sauter dessus, lui, Tony Stark, serait très content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas passer une fois de plus à travers sa propre fenêtre, merci beaucoup.

Steve avait quitté le salon en claquant la porte.

Loki s'était excusé. Il allait se débrouiller autrement.

C'était Natasha qui lui avait assuré que tout irait bien. Steve était juste d'une autre époque. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour s'adapter. Steve était intelligent. Il finirait par comprendre que ses préjugés résultaient juste d'un bourrage de crâne.  
Quant au fait, reconnu, que Loki soit un Méchant, et bien… Seconde Chance, tout ça… Qu'il ne le leur fasse pas regretter leur générosité.

"- Bonjour Papa Clint !"

L'archer attrapa Fenrir pour l'installer sur sa hanche dès que Thor lui eut passé l'enfant.

Là aussi il faudrait qu'ils discutent tous les deux.

Ils étaient dans la position inconfortable d'être à la fois beau-frère, avec un enfant entre eux.

C'était perturbant et pas pratique.

Même si Thor ne semblait pas trop dérangé que son fils appelle Clint "papa", L'agent devinait aisément que ce n'était pas facile pour le dieu.

Fenrir était son seul enfant et c'était un autre qu'il appelait "papa".

Ça devait être douloureux. Même si Fenrir appelait Thor "père", ce n'était pas pareil.

"- Salut les jeunes !"

"- Tu es levé à l'aube, Tony ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

"- J'ai pas dormit en fait." Sourit le milliardaire avant de voler sa tasse de café à Thor, de se la vider dans le gosier en trois gorgées, la lui rendre, puis aller fouiller dans le frigo. "JARVIS mon cœur, il n'y a plus de bacon ?"

"- La commande hebdomadaire de l'épicerie devrait arriver ce matin, monsieur. Et j'ai pris la liberté de rajouter quelques petites choses pour nos locataires supplémentaires."

"- Tu es une perle, J'."

Les trois enfants fixaient le plafond avec intérêt.

"- C'est quoi ?"

"- C'est JARVIS, Fen. C'est…. Comme un fantôme que j'ai fabriqué et qui s'occupe de toute la maison. Il sait tout, il voit tout et il peut réagir en conséquence. JARVIS est l'intelligence artificielle la plus réussie de la planète."

"- Waaaaaah ! T'es trop fort tonton Tony !"

Fier comme un pou, Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hé ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un dieu, même miniature, vous faisait des compliments.

Jor, lui se contentait de sourire tranquillement.

Comme Fenrir et Sleipnir, il était encore en pyjama et pieds nus.

Clint les gronda un peu. Où étaient leurs chaussons ? Oubliés à la maison ?

"- Mais c'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?"

Mort de rire, Tony observait Clint gérer les trois enfants comme s'ils étaient les siens.

L'archer avait vraiment ça dans le sang.

Après avoir vu la possessivité maternelle protectrice de Loki, c'était amusant de voir la tendresse paternelle de Clint avec les trois petits.

Une famille… C'était une famille. C'était aussi simple que ça.  
C'était bizarre, les membres de cette famille étaient étranges, mais c'était une fichue famille. Et plus équilibrée que bien des familles humaines que le milliardaire avait pu voir, la sienne en premier lieu.

Le sourire de Tony diminua lentement.  
A quoi pensait-il soudain ?

Non, avoir Loki comme maman n'était pas pour lui. Et surtout, c'était complètement idiot.

Alors pourquoi rien que de penser à ça lui semblait "bien". Pas bien dans le sens bonne idée, mais bien dans le sens "attendu et normal".  
C'était ridicule.

Il se secoua brutalement.

Il savait qu'il avait un gros karma de merde avec ses parents mais aller jusqu'à imaginer avoir une mère comme Loki ? C'était un détail que Loki soit plus aimant et attentionné que tout ce que Tony avait eu de famille dans toute sa vie.

Steve salua Tony, Bruce, Natasha et Thor d'un signe de tête mais oblitéra soigneusement Clint en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il essayait pourtant. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

"- Bonjour monsieur ronchon !" Salua Fenrir, toujours aussi enthousiaste et motivé.

Steve n'adressa pas un regard à l'enfant.

Un peu refroidit, le bambin tendit les bras à son père pour un câlin consolateur que Thor se fit un plaisir de dispenser.

"- Tu as construit quoi, Tony ?"

Autant revenir à des sujets sans risque.

L'ingénieur fouilla dans sa poche après avoir engloutit plusieurs des crêpes que Clint faisait cuire pour tout le monde.

Il sortit trois petits colliers. Un avec un cheval en pendentif, un autre avec un serpent et le dernier avec un loup.  
Il les lança à leurs propriétaires enfantins.

"- C'est pour vous les mioches."

Les petits les prirent sans trop savoir quoi faire. A part Fenrir qui avait raté le sien mais que Thor avait rattrapé au vol.

"- Qu'est-ce, ami Tony ? Te connaissant, ce ne sont pas "que" des colliers."

"- Nope ! T'as raison, PointBreak. Y a une puce GPS, un moniteur médical basique et une caméra dessus. Si jamais, on est jamais trop prudent, il arrivait quelques choses aux mômes, on pourrait les activer à distance pour les retrouver. Et le métal, c'est un vieux rogaton de vibranium et de strakium que j'avais dans un coin."

Traduction, l'ingénieur avait passé une partie de la nuit avec son accélérateur harmonique pour avoir assez des deux métaux pour fabriquer les trois petites merveilles. Chacun des colliers devait valoir le PIB d'un pays du tiers-monde.

"- C'est…Très généreux, ami Stark."

"- Non, c'est une assurance ! S'il arrive quelque chose aux petits, j'ai pas envie que Loki nous tombe dessus parce que nous n'aurons pas tout fait pour nous assurer de leur sécurité. Avec ça, tout le monde est content. Quand Loki sera revenu, il pourra faire du vaudou dessus pour être sûr qu'on ne peut pas leur enlever de force. Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira !"

En tout cas, lui, ça lui avait fait plaisir de le faire et de les offrir aux trois gamins. Il aurait tué pour avoir une maman comme Loki.  
Et voilà, ça le reprenait.  
Il fallait qu'il arrête avec ça.

"- Monsieur ? Le directeur Fury est là. Il demande à voir les enfants."

"- Comment a-t-il…. Steve…."

Le soldat ne détourna pas le regard sous ceux, déçut, de ses amis.

"- Comment as-tu pu, Steve…."

"- C'était la bonne chose à faire !" Siffla le soldat.

Bruce secoua la tête.

"- Alors tu me livrerais comme ça, juste parce que c'est "la bonne chose à faire" aussi ?"

"- Ce n'est pas pareil !"

"- J'ai tué plus de gens que Loki." Contra Bruce.

"- Tu n'es pas responsable de Hulk "!

"- Parce que Loki était responsable des sorts mit sur lui par Odin ?"

"- Ce n'est pas pareil."

"- Steve…"

"- Il a encore envouté Clint ! Comment ne pouvez-vous pas le voir ? Comment expliquez-vous que Clint laisse Loki le…le….Le toucher…. C'est répugnant."

Bruce laissa tomber.

Et le regard glacé de Thor n'était pas pour le calmer.

Il n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis le soldat comme ça ni à lui faire oublier toute son éducation surannée en quelques minutes.  
Pour l'instant, il fallait gérer Fury.

Il était déjà heureux que le Directeur ne se soit pas pointé en pleine nuit avec une phalange d'agents. Sans doute avait-il encore à l'esprit les paroles de Natasha.

Elle aussi avait jugé bon de prévenir Fury alors, mais plus pour empêcher un problème ultérieur éventuel qu'autre chose.

Ça allait être simple encore.

Tony sauta sur ses pieds quand la porte du penthouse s'ouvrit.

"- Hé, Fury ! Si vous vouliez parti…." Tony se figea si brutalement que tous les autres se raidirent.

Immédiatement, Clint et Thor mirent les enfants à l'abri entre eux.

Les yeux écarquillés, Tony mit une longue minute à se reprendre.

Lorsqu'il le fit, sa colère fut si brutale qu'elle inquiéta encore plus les autres qui ne voyaient toujours pas qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"- FURY ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU !"

Ok, ce n'était plus de la colère, c'était de la pure rage aveugle.

"- Du calme, Stark. Fury n'y est pour rien."

Clint et Natasha s'entre regardèrent.

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

"- Coulson ?" Clint avait à peine murmuré.

Tony s'écarta lentement lorsque Phil le poussa gentiment sur le côté. Narfi avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas serrer son jumeau contre lui mais s'il le faisait, personne ne comprendrait de toute façon. Autant s'éviter cette humiliation. Peut-être que Vali finirait par se réveiller. Ou peut-être pas.

"- Bonjour tout le monde."

"- Mais…Tu étais mort…" Murmura Clint.

"- Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci."

"- Et les ombres surgissent, avec elles, un présent que certains ne voudraient pas voir"

Phil jeta un regard aigu à son grand frère.

Jörmungand le fixait avec un grand sourire.

Tranquille, le petit garçon s'approcha de la réincarnation de son petit frère pourtant si grand et tellement mature par rapport à lui.

"- Bonjour, je suis Jörmungand."

"- Phil Coulson."

"- Nous verrons." Le sourire du petit serpent s'élargit encore. "Le petit, c'est Fenrir. Il est dans les bras de son papa Thor. Et le grand c'est Sleipnir. Son papa est mort, mais Clint est son papa maintenant."

"- Merci pour ce vote de confiance ?" Clint était dubitatif.

Il venait de se passer quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Même Thor paraissait perplexe.

Alors Thor fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

"- FILS DE COUL ! Je suis heureux de vous voir vivant ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Fury entra à son tour, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

D'un coup d'œil, il estima la situation.  
Clint et Thor défendraient les trois enfants bec et ongles. Quant aux trois mômes eux-mêmes, ils n'étaient, en effet, que des gosses. Mais avait-il entendu correctement ? Fenrir fils de Thor ? Tient donc….

"- Peut-être pourrait-on garder les discutions pour le déjeuner ?" Proposa Phil dans une volonté d'apaisement.

Un peu en retrait, Steve grinçait des dents.

Il était content de voir l'agent, c'était certain. Mais pourquoi personne ne faisait rien pour les enfants et Clint ? Il fallait protéger l'agent de lui-même avait tout le reste ! Pourquoi était-il le seul à voir qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal ?

Chacun reprit sa place à table.

Le choc était encore visible sur chaque visage.

Ils burent et mangèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que Clint bondisse de sa chaise pour se jeter au cou de l'agent.

"- Tu es vivant !"

Phil lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

"- Il semblerait bien. Allons, Clint. Ne pleure pas…."

Comment Phil voulait-il qu'il ne pleure pas ! Coulson était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui. On le lui avait arraché et il lui avait été rendu. La seule chose qu'il reprochait encore (un peu) à Loki était terminée…. Réparée…. Rha, il ne savait même pas comment dire.

En tout cas, tout allait bien maintenant.

Clint resta encore une minute le nez enfouit dans le cou de l'agent avant qu'il ne le repousse résolument, juste pour se faire agresser de la même manière par Natasha.

Coulson la serra contre lui une minute avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance.

Si elle avait les yeux secs, ils étaient rouges.

Fenrir s'était penché vers son père.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Le fils de Coul a été tué pendant la guerre par votre mère. Qu'il soit revenu est un joyeux évènement !"

"- Haaa."

Ça ne semblait pas déphaser plus que ça le bambin. La guerre était la guerre. Il ne fallait pas tenir rancune des morts pendant une guerre.

Près de son petit frère, Jor fixait l'agent d'un regard d'aigle bien différent de l'ordinaire.  
Sleipnir, lui, surveillait Clint avec une lueur de propriétaire dans l'œil. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un soit aussi câlin avec son papa. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un n'était pas sa maman.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, l'ancien cheval de guerre vint chercher l'archer par le col.

"- Arrête ou je le dis à maman !"

"- Slei, voyons."

L'adolescent croisa les bras sur son torse avant de foudroyer Phil du regard. L'agent retint un soupir. Ça allait être simple encore.

"- Bon, si cet épisode de Santa Barbara pouvait s'achever rapidement, nous pourrions peut-être discuter entre adultes ?"

"- T'es qui monsieur ?"

"- J'ai dit entre adulte. C'est quoi ce morpion encore ?"

Un peu heurté, Fenrir lui balança un coup de pied dans le tibia.

"- Jor t'as déjà dit, grand machin bête ! Je t'aime pas."

"- Ha il tient de sa mère quand même, hein." Sourit Tony, hilare.

Le louveteau venait de mordre l'avant-bras du Directeur quand Fury avait voulu repousser le gosse.

Clint se précipita pour décrocher l'enfant.

"- Fenrir, Lâche."

"- Grr."

"- Lâche tout de suite."

"- GRR !"

"- FENRIR THORSON ! LACHEZ IMMEDIATEMENT CET HUMAIN OU JE ME FACHE !" Gronda Clint en collant un claque sur les fesses du gamin.

Fenrir lâcha aussitôt. Scandalisé par la minimale fessée.

"- C'est pas juste ! T'es pas ma mère !"

"- Non, mais c'est à moi que Loki t'as confié. Alors tu vas m'obéir. Et pour l'instant, tu vas aller au coin."

Et sans laisser l'enfant protester davantage, Clint prit une chaise, la mit tournée vers le mur dans un coin et le gosse dessus.

"- Et tu ne bouges plus ! Sinon, je te punirais davantage."

"- JE VAIS LE DIRE A MAMAN !"

"- Mais j'espère bien ! Et il dira que j'ai eu raison. Maintenant silence. Si je t'entends encore dans les dix prochaines minutes….."

Le louveteau fit le gros dos.

Malheureux comme les pierres, il se recroquevilla sur la chaise.

Clint revint vers la table.

A part Steve, tout le monde le regardait avec amusement.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Un vrai papa."

"- Tu aurais pu intervenir, Thor."

"- Non ami Clint. Je ne suis que son géniteur. Pas son père." Refusa gentiment l'Asgardien. " C'est à toi que Loki a offert ce rôle. Qui suis-je pour m'opposer aux vœux de mon frère ?"

L'archer grommela un peu. Non, il ne rougissait pas.  
Du tout.

"- Pendant qu'on parle de ça…" Murmura Fury. "J'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment l'un de mes meilleurs agents se retrouve dans cette…position… Rogers a été plus que volubile sur votre relation." Clint jeta un regard mauvais à Steve. "Si nous en avions des stock, je crois que tu serais déjà noyé sous l'eau bénite et qu'il pense à te faire exorciser."

"- Pourquoi, parce que Loki aurait repris possession de mon esprit ?"

"- Non, parce que tu as une relation avec un mâle."

"- Sachant que Loki a mis au monde six enfants, je ne sais pas si Loki est vraiment, ou plus exactement, uniquement un male"

"- Quoi t'as pas encore été voir ?"

"- Je vous ai dit qu'on avait pas encore consommé, Stark"

Fenrir tira sur la manche de Clint.

"- C'est quand que tu fais un bébé à maman ? Moi aussi je veux être un grand frère !"

L'archer parvint à ne pas rougir.

Enfin pas trop.

On ne pouvait pas faire cuire d'œuf sur ses joues.

Pas en moins de trois minutes en tout cas.

"- Quand il me le demandera, Fen. Pas avant. Et avant ça, je crois que nous avons du temps devant nous. Et je t'avais mis au coin."

Le bambin retourna sur sa chaise en grommelant.

Steve n'en pouvait plus.

"- NON MAIS SERIEUSEMENT ! SUIS-JE LE SEUL A AVOIR ENCORE TOUTE MA TETE ? C'EST DE LOKI QU'ON PARLE ! LOKI ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à Clint mais il a fait quelque chose ! Et sans doute à vous tous !"

"- Ho ça va Steve."

"- Non Tony ! C'est mal ! Dieu…"

"- Loki EST un dieu."

"- PAS LE MIEN ! LOKI N'EST QU'UN TUEUR ET UN DESTRUCTEUR ! Ça te retombera dessus Clint ! Dieu te punira pour forniquer avec un mâle."

Clint se leva d'un bond.

"- Je fais encore ce que je veux de mon cul et avec qui je veux, Rogers. Sans compter que dans l'histoire, c'est quand même Loki qui sera en dessous." Il avait fini sur le ton de la simple conversation.

"- Il n'est même pas humain !"

"- Je suis heureux avec lui !"

"- C'EST UN MONSTRE ! UN MONSTRE QUI ENGENDRE DES MONSTRES !

"- ROGERS !"

Le rugissement de Thor éclata en même temps que l'orage à l'extérieur.

"- LA PAIX THOR ! C'EST TA FAUTE SI ON EN EST LA ! TA FAUTE ET CELLE DU TYRAN QUI TE SERT DE PERE ! C'EST VOTRE FAUTE ! LA TERRE N'A RIEN DEMANDE A VOTRE RACE !"

Thor attrapa Steve par le col avec un grondement de rage.

Clint attrapa Jor et Slei pour les tirer en arrière. Il était hors de question qu'il puisse se mettre entre le dieu et le super soldat sans prendre un mauvais coup.

"- JARVIS ! DEPLOIEMENT !' Hurla Tony pendant que Bruce se reculait avant qu'Hulk ne joigne la fête.

Thor balança un coup de boule au capitaine qui répondit d'un uppercut en plein estomac.

Fury bramait pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la situation sans y parvenir, Natasha avait aussi reculé, quand à Coulson, il semblait réellement en colère.

"- PABBA ! SUFFIT !"

Thor se figea immédiatement. Si brusquement que Steve chut sur le sol puisqu'il n'avait plus d'opposition à sa force.

Les deux blonds restèrent comme paralysés.  
Steve de honte, Thor d'incrédulité.

Coulson se mit à jurer.

Pas une heure.  
Même pas une foutue heure complète !

Thor s'approcha lentement.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne dans les neufs royaumes qui l'ai jamais appelé comme ça.

Pabba.  
Le terme elfique pour "père" ou "oncle" suivant si l'inflexion était mise sur le P ou le double B.

Pabba….

Un terme qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des siècles.

"- ….Narfi ?"

Coulson soupira.

"- J'ai toujours été incapable de mentir semble-t-il." L'agent s'en voulait d'une force !

Fury taptapait du pied sur le sol.

Il commençait à en avoir un peu plein les flancs là.

"- JE VEUX UNE EXPLICATION !"

Jörmungand sauta au cou de l'agent. Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de Fury, visiblement très content. Il avait toujours adoré les jumeaux. Quand il n'était qu'un serpent, il les avait vu deux ou trois fois. Loki avait eu un peu peur qu'il ne soit jaloux de leur forme mais Jor ne l'avait jamais été. Il était juste heureux d'avoir des petits frères et que leur maman soit content.

"- Ho, c'est simple, humain. Narfi et Vali se sont réincarnés dans des corps humains. Narfi se souvient grâce à sa mort. Grande sœur Héla l'a sans doute aidé à conserver ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle lui a redonné la vie. Mais Vali, lui, ne se souvient toujours pas. Mais ça lui reviendra. Il utilise déjà sa magie après tout…."

Les deux frères, celui dans un corps humain et celui qui avait été un serpent se tournèrent ensemble vers Stark.

"- Seul un puissant sorcier peut créer une âme comme celle qui hante ces murs."

Fury observa la scène un long moment.

Puis il alla tranquillement au bar, sortit une bouteille de vodka et la vida à moitié.

"- Viens-je d'entendre que Stark est le fils de Loki ?...Ho….Merde….. "

Se tirer une balle ?

####################

###################################

###################

Akarisnape : le jour ou Hela mourra, oui, bien sur qu'elle devra se réincarner. Pour l'ancien roi, il s'est réincarné. Ou pas. Ca dépends de lui. Et oui, Phil a utilisé sa magie quand il n'était encore "que" phil. Si jes jumeaux se sont réincarnés en humains, c'est parce qu'ils voulaient simplement revenir à la vie et qu'au moment où ils l'ont fait, il n'y avait pas de corps asgardien, jotun ou elfique à prendre. Par contre, c'est le fait qu'ils soient nés dieu qui le leur permet et surtout que Héla soit leur sœur et les ai mit de côté lorsqu'ils sont arrivé à Helheim. Sinon, ils auraient rejoints les âmes des autres asgardiens de haut rang qui attendent que de nouveaux bébés équivalents à leur statut naissent. Ce qui allonge encore la durée de leur séjour. Même si leur corps actuel est humain, leurs ames elles restent divines. Lorsque leurs corps mourront, ils repartirons pour un tour. A moins qu'ils ne consomment des pommes d'idunn qui leur suffirons à redevenir des dieux, contrairement à Clint par exemple qui, s'il en mange, deviendra "juste" immortel.

Elorin : je crois que le verbe se bouiner, comme cagoussouner est un terme régional. Je l'ai toujours entendu dans mon coin, mais plus depuis que je suis monté en région parisienne.

Akayui : le père des jumeaux n'est pas Asgardien ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 9

Le froid était cuisant.

Loki frémit lourdement avant de laisser son apparence fluctuer et reprendre celle de sa naissance.

Elle le dégoutait toujours autant mais ce n'était pas comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose.

Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais passé plus de quelques instants sous cette forme honnie.  
Et voilà qu'il se décidait à l'utiliser de son plein grès.

Le jotun prit une longue inspiration.

L'air jusque-là glacé qui lui figeait les poumons était à présent agréablement tiède.

Autour de lui, ce n'était plus une masse stérile de glace et de pénombre.

La planète entière était autre sous son regard de jotun.

Loki en resta paralysé une minute.

Etait-ce ainsi que les Jotuns voyaient leur monde ? Où le voyait-il comme ça à cause de sa charge ?

A la frontière de son esprit, il sentait la cassette qui chantait de joie d'être revenue chez elle.

Il y avait un tel soulagement en elle que Loki ne put que réaliser que la cassette n'était pas qu'un artefact mais une créature vivante.

La cassette était Jotunheim. La cassette était l'âme de la planète.

Et la planète lui apparaissait à présent que la surprise première était passé comme ce qu'elle était réellement : un monde mourant.  
Comment la planète avait-elle pu se désagréger si vite ? Elle n'était pas dans cet état deux ans plus tôt. Certes, le Bifrost lui avait fait du mal, mais pas à ce point ?

Loki invoqua la cassette.

Doucement, il la posa sur le sol puis s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Il sentit le frémissement de la glace autour de lui se répercuter de proche en proche, comme si la planète entière s'éveillait d'un long sommeil douloureux.

Il posa sa main sur la cassette.

Une vague de honte l'envahit.

La planète l'avait reconnu lorsqu'il était venu avec Thor. La planète l'avait reconnu non seulement comme un de ses enfants mais comme son Sorcier Suprême. Et il n'avait rien fait à part la blesser. La planète se languissait de lui depuis.  
Elle dépérissait parce qu'il n'était pas là.

Sa présence n'était pas requise, juste le lien qui devait normalement les relier. Qui aurait du les relier l'un à l'autre.

Loki se sortit lentement de la transe dans laquelle il était tombé.

Autour de lui, un mur de Jotuns l'observait.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté la cassette.

Que faisaient-ils là ?

La Voix de la Planète lui répondit comme elle venait de lui montrer sa langueur.

Ils étaient là parce qu'elle els avait appelé.

Loki se remit lentement debout.

Il reprit la cassette entre ses mains.

"- Qui parmi vous est le roi ?"

Un Jotun un petit peu plus petit que la majorité du groupe s'avança.

"- Je suis Byleist Laufeyson."

Loki étudia longuement le jotun.

Donc, c'était son frère de sang.

Encore peu de temps…Non, encore quelques minutes auparavant, il se serait enfuit en hurlant à l'idée d'être de la même famille que la créature bleue devant lui.

A présent ? Il réalisait qu'il faisait partie de lui comme la cassette faisait partie de lui. Comme il faisait partie de la planète.

"- Le fils de Laufey…"

"- Qui es-tu, créature ?"

Loki accusa le coup de se faire traiter de créature par un autre jotun. Mais pour eux, que pouvait-il être d'autre ? Il devait leur apparaître aussi Asgardien qu'il apparaissait Jotun à son peuple d'élevage.

"- Je suis Loki Laufeyson."

Un long silence accueillit sa proclamation.

"- C'est impossible. Aucun fils de Laufey n'est né aussi petit."

"- Quel âge as-tu Byleist ?"

"- …..Trois milles ans."

"- Je suis né la nuit où Laufey à été vaincu par Odin. J'ai été laissé dans le temple"

La cassette brilla doucement entre ses doigts.

Loki la caressa gentiment, comme pour apaiser un enfant irrité.

"- Elle veut me montrer quelque chose. Elle veut que je la suive."

Sans attendre de répondre du roi des géants des glaces ni faire attention à sa surprise, Loki laissa la cassette l'entrainer vers où elle le souhaitait.

Il avait conscience des jotuns qui lui avaient emboités le pas.

A mesure qu'il s'éloignait de son lieu d'atterrissage, Loki entendait la voix de la cassette de plus en plus fort.

Elle murmurait à son oreille toutes les merveilles qui fleurissaient sur Jotunheim avant. Avant la guerre. Avant qu'Odin ne les accule au combat.  
Avant qu'ils doivent se tourner vers Midgar pour ne pas mourir de faim et qu'ils aient dû défendre leur petite colonie des Asgardiens.

Ils n'avaient pas envahi Midgar.  
Ils n'avaient pas tenté d'asservir les humains.

Ils avaient juste tenté de survivre.

Ils avaient tués des mortels oui. Mais uniquement pour se défendre lorsqu'Odin avait lancé les viking qui le servaient à l'assaut de leur petite colonie.

Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de famille, juste quelques commerçants qui troquaient du métal et des bijoux contre de la nourriture pour leur peuple ravagé par la famine.

Ils s'étaient battus bec et ongle pour survivre.

Puis Odin était venu et avait arraché le Cœur de Jotunheim et son Esprit.

La cassette était le Cœur.

Loki l'Esprit.

La planète n'avait même pas eu le temps de le lier à elle.

Farbauti avait été assassiné, Odin l'avait arraché au temple et la planète s'était mise en sommeil.

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut lorsqu'il avait posé le pied sur elle avec son frère et leurs amis.  
Mais il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Les voiles et les toiles, les sceaux et les sortilèges apposés sur lui par Odin le protégeaient de la Voix de la Planète.  
Alors elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Pleurer pour lui, pour ses enfants qui se désespéraient, pour elle-même qui se mourait sans que personne ne l'entende…

Loki effleura la glace bleue devant lui.

Il avait marché des heures pour atteindre le glacier.  
Derrière lui, les jotuns s'étaient naturellement mit sur deux colonnes, aussi perplexes que fébriles.

La cassette étaient là, entre les mains d'un nain qui se prétendait fils de leur roi défunt et affecté d'un nom qui leur rappelait plus Asgard qu'autre chose.

Ils avaient plus que des soupçons bien sûr. Ils n'étaient pas idiots.

Mais c'était trop surréaliste pour qu'ils acceptent de simplement emmètre à haute voix leurs déductions.

La glace s'écarta sous les doigts du petit jotun comme une tenture qu'on repousse du bout des doigts.  
Les jotuns s'entre regardèrent.

A mesure que Loki avançait, le regard perdu dans les profondeurs des glaces qui s'ouvraient devant lui, les autres jotuns suivirent.

Ils s'enfonçaient lentement en pente douce au cœur des glaces.

La lumière leur parvenaient parfois plus brillante qu'un soleil, concentré et réfractée par des milliers de fentes dans les glaces. A d'autres moments, l'obscurité était presque totale. Plus lui, elle était presque aussi douce qu'à la surface.

Et ils descendaient vers le cœur de la planète. Encore, et encore.

Loki s'arrêta soudain.  
Sans un mot ni un regard, la cassette étroitement serrée contre lui, il s'allongea sur la glace nue du sol et ferma les yeux.  
Il dormait.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Byleist lâcha un soupir agacé

Que faire oui ? Bonne question.

Ils marchaient depuis près de dix-huit heures. D'abord à la surface pendant quatre ou cinq heures, puis à présent de plus en plus loin sous l'écorce de glace.

Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils avaient suivi.

Le petit jotun qui se faisait appeler Loki Laufeyson n'avait plus rien dit depuis des heures.

Byleist estimait qu'ils pouvaient suivre puisque le chemin qui s'ouvrait au cœur de la planète était à la taille du plus grand d'entre eux mais….

"- Faisons comme lui. Dormons. Et que personne n'essaye de lui prendre la cassette. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si quelqu'un essaye, ça va mal se passer."

Il ne doutait pas une seconde que c'était la cassette elle-même qui ouvrait un chemin pour eux.

Comme les autres, il sentait la jubilation de la glace autour d'eux, son soulagement et même son plaisir.

Byleist ne se rappelait pas avoir vu la glace aussi active mais les plus vieux des jotuns qui les accompagnaient avaient l'air tellement émerveillés… Comme s'ils retrouvaient quelque chose qu'ils avaient connue étant plus jeunes et qu'ils avaient perdu depuis.

Avec un soupir, le roi Jotun s'assit sur le sol lisse de la caverne.  
Comme si la cassette savait qu'ils devaient se reposer, la zone n'était plus en pente douce mais plate et recouverte par endroit d'une fine pellicule de neige confortable comme un duvet pour des jotuns.  
L'un après l'autre, les géants des glaces s'assoupirent.

################################################

Tony était enfermé dans son atelier depuis des heures.

"- J', donne-moi une vue éclatée du propulseur droit. Y avait une baisse de puissance d'au moins 1% à ma dernière sortie."

"- 1.2% précisément monsieur."

"- C'est bien ce que je dis."

"- Oui monsieur."

Tony continua à travailler encore un moment.

Il sentait la paire d'yeux sur sa nuque qui le fixait mais refusait de relever le nez et de se tourner.

Il ne savait pas QUI était derrière lui mais s'en fichait.

Une bonne partie de son monde venait de s'écrouler en quelques secondes. Il avait besoin d'accepter, d'en faire son deuil avait de pouvoir retourner parmi les vivants. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez stupide, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois, pour ne PAS croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Enfin… Si… Il refusait de croire avec sa tête ce qu'il savait déjà intimement. Pour l'instant, il était dans la phase du déni. Il verrait après pour plus tard s'il pouvait accepter avec autre chose que ses tripes.

Malheureusement, la personne présente derrière lui n'avait visiblement pas envie de faire preuve de la décence élémentaire de le laisser un peu tranquille.

"- Qui que vous soyez, partez."

Des petites mains se posèrent sur sa cuisse.

Surprit, Tony baissa les yeux.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le nabot ?"

Et comment qu'il était rentré surtout ? Réalisa l'ingénieur. Il s'était enfermé à triple tour.

Jörmungand lui tendit les bras avec autorité.  
Tony ne put que le soulever de terre pour l'asseoir sur son plan de travail.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entré ?"

Le petit garçon eut un sourire qui rappelait affreusement celui de Loki quand il préparait un sale coup.

"- Maman nous a appris plein de choses !"

"- Le sale petit…"

"- Et papa Clint nous a montré comment crocheter une serrure.

Tony soupira.

L'éducation de ces gosses allait être cataclysmique.

"- Et si tu allais retrouver ton père d'ailleurs ?"

"- Il est à Asgard."

"- Clint je veux dire."

"- Il essaye de consoler Narfi."

Tony serra les mâchoires.  
Et aller, encore cette histoire.

"- C'est n'importe quoi. Je suis pas ce…ce…"

"- Non, tu es Tony Stark. Mais tu es aussi Vali Lokison. Ou tu l'as été. Tu le sais, mais tu l'as oublié."

"- C'est ridicule !" Siffla Tony, plus agité que jamais.

Le bambin sauta au sol.

Comme souvent, il était pieds nus.  
Il avait passé trop longtemps sans pied pour ne pas en profiter maintenant qu'il en avait. Il ne le savait pas, mais il imitait sa mère en la matière. Loki préférait et de loin se balader pieds nus dès qu'il le pouvait.

"- Pourquoi ridicule ? Des âmes se réincarnent chaque jour. Simplement, celles de dieux sont plus fortes. Il arrive qu'elles se réveillent."

"- Je ne suis PAS le fils de Loki !"

"- Non, tu es le fils du monsieur Stark de avant toi. Mais ton âme est quand même celle de l'un des jumeaux de maman. Et tu rends Narfi très malheureux."

Tony serra les dents.  
Il s'était toujours sentit affreusement à l'aise avec l'agent. Comme s'il l'avait connu depuis toujours. Il l'avait taquiné dès le départ, dès qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Il l'avait laissé le menacer de le taser sans rien dire parce qu'il savait intimement qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait été réellement heureux pour lui quand il avait appris pour sa violoncelliste et désolé au point de chercher immédiatement une solution pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher d'elle quand elle était repartie à Portland. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché son ark quand Fury leur avait annoncé sa mort.

Il pourrait le cacher autant qu'il voulait au reste de l'humanité, Tony ne pouvait se cacher à lui-même que s'il avait mené le combat presque à mort contre Loki, c'était exclusivement parce qu'il avait tué Phil.

Sur le moment, la conquête du monde lui avait paru totalement secondaire.

Son Agent était mort et il fallait le venger. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

"- Je ne suis PAS le fils de Loki !" Répéta encore l'humain mais avec moins de feu cette fois.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Comment ça pourquoi ?"

"- Tu sais, maintenant que Odin ne peut plus nous faire de mal, c'est bien d'avoir maman comme maman. Il nous aime tous. Même quand nous étions des animaux il nous aimait. Quand il saura que tu es Vali, toi aussi il t'aimera de tout son cœur."

Tony eut une moue dégoutée.

"- Mais bien sûr. Il a essayé de me tuer !"

"- Il ne savait pas. Il va être bien assez malheureux comme ça d'avoir tué Narfi hein. Mais c'est pas grave….Tu sais, je me souviens de quand tu étais Vali. Maman vous a amené me voir. Vous étiez tout bébé." Jor eut un sourire doux qui effaça un instant l'enfant pour laisser voir l'adulte que le serpent avait été. "Il n'y avait que maman pour savoir qui était qui de Narfi et toi. Même Thor n'arrivait pas à savoir qui était l'autre. Sauf quand il changeait les couches."

Tony lâcha échapper un cri étranglé.

Sérieusement ? Thor avait changé ses couches ? NON ! Pas SES couche. Les couches de ce Vali qui n'était pas lui ! Point ! Il refusait que ce soit vrai. Même si après avoir vu Loki cajoler ses petits, il réalisait que l'enfant qu'il avait été s'était toujours affreusement languit d'avoir une maman aussi affectueuse et non une alcoolique mondaine qui ne laissait en permanence au moins d'un majordome déjà trop vieux pour s'occuper d'un petit ou un père absent obnubilé par un héros disparu dans les glaces. C'était le vieux Jarvis qui l'avait élevé. Et s'il avait été parfait dans son rôle, il n'avait jamais pu remplacer pour le petit génie une vraie famille.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Jor avait une fois de plus reprit place dans les bras de Tony sans que l'humain ne semble capable de le lui refuser.

"- Vous étiez tout petit, adorable. Vous sembliez incapables de vous lâcher, Narfi et toi, même une minute. Quand l'un de vous pleurait, l'autre pleurait aussi. Maman est souvent venue avec vous. Bien sûr, il le faisait en cachette. Personne ne devait savoir. La plus part du temps, vous n'étiez même pas là. Maman utilisait la magie des rêves pour que nous nous retrouvions à l'abri… Oncle Thor venait souvent. Il a commencé à se réchauffer avec votre naissance. Vous étiez si parfait….Il vous adorait. Maman n'a jamais voulu dire qui était votre père. Il s'est souvent fâché avec Odin à cause de ça. Il disait que vous étiez de sang royal et pas à cause du sien mais n'a jamais dit plus. J'ai été très peiné quand vous êtes mort. Nous l'avons tous été….Maman était…. inconsolable…. Il a failli mourir à cette époque."

Une grosse larme roula sur la joue du petit garçon.

Tony s'était assis sur le canapé déglingué dans un coin de l'atelier, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"- Pourquoi a-t-il faillit mourir ?"

"- Il était tellement malheureux…Il…s'est fait du mal. Il en a encore les cicatrices sur les bras j'ai vu. Même si elles sont cachées par sa magie la plus part du temps. Oncle Thor a été obligé de l'attacher à son lit plusieurs semaines. Maman ne supportait pas la présence d'Odin ou de Frigga. Il n'y avait que Thor qu'il supportait. Il est resté…Perdu…Pendant presque cent ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il porte Fenrir en fait."

Jor enfouit son nez dans le cou de Tony.

"- Nous, on a été chassés. Mais vous…Vous êtes morts…. Maman a vraiment failli devenir fou de douleur…. Il refusait d'aller vous voir à Hellheim parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait, soit il resterait avec vous et nous abandonnerait de fait, soit il se battrait pour nous récupérer et que Héla ne pouvait pas nous laisser partir. C'est une bonne maman, tu sais. Vraiment."

Tony soupira.  
De ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, oui, il en était certain  
Mais ce n'était pas la question.

"- Je ne suis pas Vali, bout de chou. Je suis Tony Stark. C'est tout."

Le petit serpent n'insista pas plus. Ça n'aurait servi à rien de braquer l'humain.

"- Enfin, je suis pas venu pour ça. Y a le grand monsieur pas content qui te cherche."

"- Fury ?"

"- Oui, c'est ça."

Tony grogna.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer.

Jor sauta par terre puis disparu comme il était venu.  
Stark resta seul à se demander s'il avait rêvé sa présence, ce qui était très possible finalement. Que faisait-il à son établi ? Il se rappelait pourtant s'être assis sur son canapé.

####################################################

Vé fixait son frère avec irritation.

La chaine qui le retenait était douloureuse.

Comme Odin n'avait pas la force de sceller ses pouvoirs, même en partie, il l'avait enchainé avec cette chose qui suçait sa magie hors de lui dès qu'il tentait de l'utiliser.

Vili était aussi furieux que son cadet.

Lui aussi était enchainé.

Dès que Loki était partit avec Vé, Odin lui était tombé dessus.

Il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour une discussion "aimable" arrosée d'un verre de vin.

Quand il avait repris conscience, la langue encore pâteuse du somnifère, il était enchainé là, dans les geôles royales.  
Et Frigga, la pauvre Frigga, n'y avait pas coupée  
Une fois la désorientation due aux sorts brisés passée, elle s'était ruée auprès du Conseil.  
Odin l'avait intercepté avant et la reine, si elle était une bonne guerrière, n'était pas de taille contre le Roi.

"- Est-ce que quelqu'un à une idée ?"

La reine renifla avec irritation.  
Des trois, elle était la seule à être en cellule sans être enchainée.

Elle n'était qu'une "faible femme".

A genoux sur le sol, elle triturait la serrure de la porte de sa cellule avec deux piques à cheveux. Elle portait encore sa robe de cour même si elle était sale et déchirée.

"- J'ai presque finit de crocheter ma serrure." Gronda la reine.

Sa fureur n'avait pas diminué d'un iota.

Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'Odin avait fait d'elle. Elle avait été sa poupée obéissante pendant des siècles.  
A présent qu'elle était libre de lui, il l'avait enfermé pour qu'elle se taise.  
Asgard était aux mains d'un tyran, d'un menteur et d'un traitre.

Ça n'allait certainement pas se passer comme ça.  
Elle avait failli fondre en larmes de soulagement lorsque Vé l'avait rassuré sur ses enfants.

Loki était à l'abri sur Midgar, incognito. Quand à Thor, il était lui aussi loin des manipulations de son géniteur.

Pendant les premiers jours, elle avait été sûre qu'Odin tenterait de reprendre son contrôle.

Il était venu plusieurs fois.

Il avait lancé plusieurs sorts. Mais aucun n'avait semblés marcher. Parce qu'elle savait à présent ? Parce qu'elle se méfiait ?  
Elle n'en savait rien.

Sa connaissance de la magie était limitée à ce qui était nécessaire pour une mère, pas plus.

Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de se poser davantage de questions.

Odin haïssait que quelqu'un soit magiquement plus puissant que lui.

Apprendre que Loki était le Sorcier Suprême de Jotunheim par la bouche de Vé… Frigga en avait feulé de contentement.

Elle ne savait pas qui était celui d'Asgard même si elle se doutait très fortement qu'Odin était concerné. Ce qui aurait été cohérent après tout.

Si Odin était le Sorcier Suprême d'Asgard….

"- Vé…Dis-moi… Quand tu as commencé à apprendre la magie, pourquoi n'as-tu pas été moqué comme Loki ?"

Le vieux prince cessa une seconde de considérer l'idée de se ronger le poignet avec les dents pour se libérer.

"- Il n'y avait pas cette ségrégation, ma reine. Quand j'étais enfant, Bestla et Bor étaient au contraire heureux de voir nos progrès. La magie était au cœur de la vie et du développement d'Asgard. A présent… La magie est considérée comme des jeux d'enfants." Le ton était écœuré. " La magie n'a vraiment commencé à être réservée aux femmes et non masculine peu après le couronnement d'Odin et la mort de notre père. Normalement, le plus puissant des sorciers de la famille prenait le trône mais Odin préférait les armes. Pour lui faire plaisir, la cour a commencé à dénigrer la magie. Petit à petit, comme seuls quelques élus pouvaient acquérir assez de pouvoir par la magie, ceux qui étaient les meilleurs guerriers ont commencé à monter dans la hiérarchie et prendre la place des sorciers. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont fini par quitter Asgard pour aller s'établir ailleurs. Il a fallu moins de trois milles ans pour qu'Asgard passe de centre magique des Royaumes à une quasi prohibition. Lorsque Loki est arrivé, je pensais partir aussi. Je ne suis resté que pour lui enseigner à utiliser ses pouvoirs avant qu'ils ne le contrôle. Il était trop puissant pour son bien. La magie aurait fini par le dévorer."

"- C'est pour ça que nous avons poussé Odin à donner Mjolnir à Thor." Continua Vili. "Odin n'aurait jamais voulu que Thor apprenne à utiliser le peu de magie qu'il a dans le sang. Elle aurait fini par mourir en l'entrainant probablement avec lui. Avec Mjolnir, elle a une façon de s'exprimer."

Frigga était livide.  
Elle réalisât un peu mieux ce qui se passait.

"- Odin est le Sorcier Suprême d'Asgard et s'est débarrassé de toute concurrence possible."

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête.

"- Et il a pris Loki pour se débarrasser de la concurrence sur Jotunheim. A l'époque, le royaume des glaces était le seul assez fort pour s'opposer à Asgard. Il a fait assassiner son successeur également…"

"- Baldur…."

Les deux princes soupirèrent doucement.

L'enfant était mort des mains de Loki. Tout au moins, c'"était ce que disait la rumeur.  
Mais comme, lorsque le petit prince aux cheveux blancs étaient mort, il n'y avait que Loki et Odin de présents…

"- Pourquoi n'en avoir jamais parlé avant ?"

"- Nous avions...Oubliés."

"- Tu parles Odin nous a fait oublier oui !" S'emporta Vili.

Ils se souvenaient tous d'Odin faisant rassembler la cour, un pauvre Loki en larme à ses pieds, à peine âgé de douze ans humains. Le visage grave, Odin avait annoncé la mort de Baldur. Le pauvre petit avait à peine l'équivalent de huit ans. Au lieu de simplement annoncer sa mort à cause d'un accident, Odin avait lourdement insisté sur la responsabilité de Loki avant de passer rapidement dessus comme quoi il lui pardonnait et que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais dans l'esprit général, la même chose était restée. Baldur était mort à cause de Loki.  
Point barre.

Il y avait des siècles que ni Thor, ni Loki n'avaient prononcés le nom de leur petit frère.

Loki avait passionnément adoré son petit frère si timide et si fragile, encore plus que lui. Baldur était souvent malade mais resplendissait de joie de vivre.

Frigga était sûr que c'était en partie Baldur qui avait éveillé très trop l'instinct maternel de son second fils. Thor était déjà adolescent lorsque Baldur avait commencé à marcher. Il s'était un peu détaché de Loki, a la grande détresse du Jotun.

Baldur avait été idéal pour rassurer le petit prince brun.

Les deux enfants avaient été encore plus inséparables que Thor et Loki avant la naissance du dernier petit prince.

Baldur était mort quelques jours après avoir manifesté pour la première fois ses pouvoirs magiques devant Odin.

Loki avait été extatique. C'était lui qui lui avait montré, comme Vé l'avait fait avec lui, comment matérialiser des papillons de magie.

Il avait été si fier de son petit frère ! Même Thor avait été fier d'eux.

Il avait déclaré qu'avec les deux plus puissants sorciers des royaumes à gauche et à droite de son trône, Asgard serait assez forte pour un nouvel âge d'or pour Yggdrasil.

Le sourire d'Odin avait été…Des plus contraints.

Oui…Baldur avait été le nouveau Sorcier Suprême d'Asgard.  
Et Odin l'avait soit fait assassiné, soit tué lui-même. Son propre fils.

"- Il faut contacter Héla." Souffla Frigga.

"- Et comment veux-tu faire ça, ma sœur ?" Souffla Vili. "On arrive déjà pas à sauver nos culs d'ici !"

Le second fils Borson était bien plus brut de décoffrage que les deux autres. Si Odin était le guerrier qui cachait sa magie, Vé le guerrier qui se cachait derrière la magie, Vili était juste une créature fourbe qui se cachait derrière un rien de brutalité guerrière un poil barbare.

La porte de la cellule de Frigga s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis.

"- Et voila !"

Les deux hommes eurent le même sourire satisfait.

"- Part vite, Frigga. Tu restes Reine d'Asgard. Je doute qu'Odin est interdit à Heimdall de te laisser partir. "

"- Et vous ?"

"- Ne t'en fait pas pour nous." Rassura Vili. "Nous sommes peut-être enfermés, mais nous ne sommes pas sans armes non plus. Le cas échéant, va sur Midgar. Loki y est. Et Thor aussi. Ils t'aideront."

La reine hésita une seconde avant de hocher sechement la tête.  
Sortir du palais sans se faire voir allait être délicat.  
Elle ne savait pas quelle excuse Odin avait utilisé pour expliqué qu'elle ne sorte plus de ses appartements, sans doute le départ de Loki, mais ca jouerait pour elle, elle le savait.  
Elle se faufila dans les couloirs obscurs pour remonter lentement des geoles jusqu'aux niveaux des serviteurs. Elle entra dans une chambre innocupée pour la journée.  
Avec un rien de remors, elle vola une robe de servante, coupa ses cheveux qu'elle jeta dans la minuscule cheminée allumée puis continua sa fuite.

Le visage baissé, avec un fichu sur la tête, personne n'aurait ne serait-ce que l'idée d'imaginer que la servante fatiguée qui passait entre les gardes était la reine d'Asgard.

Il lui fallut trois heures pour atteindre le Bifrost.

"- Ma reine…"

"- Heimdall."

"- Partez vite. Le roi ne connaît encore rien de votre fuite, mais je ne sais combien de temps ca durera. Pour l'instant, il est occupé avec Thor."

"- Mon fils est là ?"

"- Oui, il demande des réponses."

Livide, la reine hoqueta.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma reine. Votre fils à apprit la subtilité et la discrétion. Et Odin le pense incapable d'en faire usage. Le roi s'aveugle lui-même. Il n'arrivera rien au prince."

Frigga carra les épaules.  
Elle n'avait pas le choix.

"- Très bien. Alors allons-y."

"- Helheim, ma reine ?"

"- Je veux voir ma petite fille."

Le Gardien réfléchit une seconde.

"- Passez le bonjour à ma fille quand vous y serez alors."

"- Ta fi….." Les yeux de la reine d'agrandirent de surprise au moment où le Bifrost de saisissait d'elle.

########################################

Thor était venu sur un coup de tête.

La multiplicité des surprises avait été si forte qu'il s'était décidé à venir à la source pour avoir quelques réponses.

Néanmoins, le prince d'Asgard était à présent plus circonspect qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Encore deux ans auparavant, il aurait foncé bille en tête pour avoir des réponses.  
A présent, il avait apprit.

Sa réputation de chiot sans cervelle était sans doute son meilleur atou pour traiter avec Odin.  
Il n'arrivait plus à le conciderer comme son père.  
Un père ne faisait pas le mal qu'Odin avait fait à ses enfants et petits enfants.

Thor avait l'esprit bien plus clair lui aussi depuis quelques mois. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit un accident.

C'est donc en train de jouer un rôle que Thor s'était présenté à son père.

Odin avait été content de le voir.

Ils avaient longuement parlés de Midgar, d'Asgard, des royaumes en général, sans jamais aborder les sujets qui intéressaient Thor.

Finalement, autour d'une chope de laquelle Thor ne buvait rien mais se contentait de tremper les lèvres avant de la vider régulièrement par la fenêtre, Thor s'inquiéta de sa mère et de son frère.  
il n'avait pas été là lorsque Loki avait été "punit" et n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui.

Odin prit son air le plus affecté.

"- Je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire du mal à ton frère malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, Thor. Je sais qu'un roi doit être raisonnable mais je n'ai pas pu. Ca m'a été impossible. Tout le conseil ou presque hurlait pour avoir sa tête mais... Je l'ai exilé. Nous ne le reverrons sans doute jamais, Thor. Je sais que tu l'aimes énormément mais... Il est partit sans un regard en arrière mon fils. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis là. Heimdall ne le voit pas... Peut-être a-t-il simplement quitté Yggdrasil. Les Chitauris ne sont pas originaires des Royaumes. Peut-être a-t-il rejoint ses alliés."

Thor serra les mâchoires.  
Les mensonges de son père lui faisaient aussi mal qu'ils le mettaient en colère.

"- Je ne sais que vous dire, père. Je ne peux croire que Loki ai ainsi fait un trait sur nous aussi facilement. Ce n'est...pas possible !"

Odin soupira doucement. Il était soulagé de voir que son ainé acceptait ses explications sans sourciller.

"- Loki n'a jamais été intégré à Asgard, fils. Tu le sais. Rien que sa magie le condamnait à plus ou moins brève échéance à nous quitter. Il ne se serait jamais épanoui ici. Je suis désolé d'avoir dut l'exiler, mais peut-être est-ce aussi bien."

"- Je ne pourrais jamais le voir comme autrement que mon frère."

"- Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, Thor. Juste d'accepter que sa vie à prit…une autre direction. Peut-être aurais-je du le laisser à Jotunheim…"

"- PERE !"

"- Baldur serait encore avec nous, Thor. Et finalement, nous ne savons rien des Jotuns. J'ai cru qu'il avait été laissé à mourir mais finalement, quelle preuve en ai-je ?" Si seulement Odin savait à quel point il avait pour une fois raison, pensa Thor. "J'ai peut-être détruit sa famille aussi bien que la notre… Aucun geste de bonne volonté ne reste finalement impuni."

Thor était écœuré. Il ne cherchait même pas à le cacher.

Il était totalement et définitivement écœuré par Odin.

"- C'est…C'est…"

"- Je sais que Loki n'a pas fait exprès, Thor. Mais je sais aussi que Baldur serait encore avec nous. J'aurais du écouter la voix de la raison à ce moment là et éloigner Loki. Il était encore assez jeune. J'aurais du l'envoyer a une des écoles de magie de Vanheim par exemple…. Rien de tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite ne se serait produit."

Thor se força à reprendre son calme.

Il avait une folle envie de tuer mais ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ça.

"- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais Loki reste mon frère. Mon cœur souffre."

Odin lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

Que les Norns soient louées d'avoir un fils aussi facilement manipulable.

"- Je comprends, Thor. Je sais ce que c'est. Moi aussi j'ai des frères après tout. Leurs déceptions sont les nôtres et leurs erreurs pèsent lourdement sur nos épaules. Mais ca ira, Thor. Tu verras. A présent, chacun a prit une nouvelle route et avec de la chance, elles ne se croiseront plus pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Thor se força encore au calme. C'était dur pour lui mais il y parvint. Il n'y avait pas que sa vie dans la balance mais celle de Loki et des enfants. Cela l'aida à rester tranquille.

"- Je comprends père. Avec votre autorisation, je vais aller voir mère puis je retournerais sur Midgar. Rester à Asgard en ce moment…. Mon cœur saigne encore trop pour que je puisse appeler cet endroit ma maison pour l'instant."

Odin se leva en même temps que lui.

"- Je comprends, fils. Mais pour ta mère, elle pleure encore plus Loki que nous deux réunit. Elle ne souhaite même pas ma présence à ses cotés. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de la laisser faire son deuil dans le calme. Ta présence, autant que la mienne, risqueraient de faire remonter de douloureux souvenir. Elle à vraiment très mal vécut le départ de Loki en plus de tout le reste."

Thor fit taire l'angoisse intense qui l'oppressait.

"- Bien sur père. Je comprends. Merci de votre explication. Je ne voudrais pas peiner davantage mère. Pouvez vous simplement lui transmettre mon affection ?"

"- Bien entendu Thor. Repars-tu immédiatement ?"

"- Juste le temps de prendre quelques affaires. Je ne reviendrais pas avant quelques mois je pense. J'ai besoin moi aussi de faire mon deuil. J'espère que vous comprendrez."

Odin lui tapota encore l'épaule.

"- Bien sur mon fils."

Thor remercia encore Odin puis le laissa.

Il prit immédiatement le chemin de ses appartements. Il entassa un maximum d'affaire dans le coffre en bois marqueté que Loki lui avait fait faire et avait enchanté lui-même puis attendit que les couloirs soient vides pour aller faire la même chose dans les appartements de son frère.

Le coffre de son frère attendait comme de juste en bas de sa grande penderie. Thor y entassa en priorité tous les livres de son frère puis ajouta les vêtements, les artefacts précieux, les souvenirs, tout ce qu'il savait que son frère aimait, puis finit par les vélins qui s'entassaient dans des casiers. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il ne restait que la décoration basique de la chambre, le lit et quelques objets épars mais sans importance. Thor avait même prit la peluche de renard de son frère ainsi que la couverture verte en soie et laine d'agneau dans laquelle son frère avait eut très longtemps l'habitude de s'enrouler quand il était malheureux. Il n'avait jamais quitté la sienne non plus, rouge écarlate.

Le prince traina enfin le coffre jusqu'à ses appartements puis fit venir quatre soldats pour l'aider à porter le tout jusqu'au Bifrost.

Le Gardien l'y attendait, comme de juste, aussi calme et composé qu'à l'habitude.

Les soldats jetèrent les deux coffres dans le Bifrost puis partirent, laissant le prince et le Gardien seuls.

"- Votre mère à pu s'échapper, mon prince. Elle est à l'abri sur Helheim pour l'instant."

Le soulagement de Thor fut évident.

"- Merci mon vieil ami. Fais attention à ce que tes prises de position ne te mettent pas en danger."

Le vieil Asgardien eut un sourire infime.

"- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, mon prince. Je servais déjà Asgard lorsque Bor n'était qu'un enfant. Je vois tout, même si je ne comprends pas forcément. J'ai fait une lourde erreur avec votre frère. Plusieurs en fait. Mais je n'en ferais plus de cette sorte. Je sers la lignée et le trône. Pas l'individu. Votre père à échoué à mes yeux en tant que Roi. J'en réponds à présent devant vous et vous seul, mon roi."

Thor posa une main sur l'épaule du Gardien.

"- Merci."

Et pour Heimdall, ce simple geste était plus significatif que toutes les félicitations d'Odin. Lui au moins était fait avec le cœur.

C'était le plus grand pouvoir de Thor.  
Le cœur.

#####################################################

Coulson ne pouvait pas bouger.

Sans se soucier de leurs âges physiques relatifs, Sleipnir l'avait sans pitié attrapé par la taille pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

Fou de joie de récupérer un petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais connus, Fenrir s'était assit dans son giron.

Heureusement que Sleipnir était immortel avec tous les avantages qui allaient avec, sinon, il serait probablement mort étouffé sous ses frères.

Un air de profonde consternation au visage, l'agent se laissait faire avec patience.  
C'était lui qui avait mit ca sur le tapis, qu'il assume.

"- Slei, je peux…"

"- Non."

"- Mais…"

"- Non."

Un gros soupir supplémentaire et l'agent laissait Fenrir frotter sa joue contre la sienne. Le louveteau était ouvertement extatique.

"- Tu étais où Jor ?"

"- Je discutais avec Vali."

Le visage de Phil se ferma.

"- Il vaut mieux ne pas l'ennuyer, Jor."

"- Bah, il avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction."

Et Phil se retrouva avec un gamin de plus sur les genoux.

"- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de détruire irrémédiablement ma réputation, n'est ce pas ?"

Sleipnir eut un immense sourire.

"- Aucune importance, petit frère. "

Autours d'eux, seul Clint ne semblait pas plus déphasé que ça.

Même Fury peinait à rester calme.

"- Je crois que je deviens trop vieux pour ces bêtises."

Très calme, Clint finit de préparer le déjeuner des enfants. Par la même occasion, il avait juste augmenté les quantités pour tout le monde.

"- C'est pourtant simple, Directeur. Coulson et Stark sont les réincarnations des jumeaux de Loki. Et Coulson est comme mon père adoptif. Hors, je suis comme le papa des gamins. Ce qui fait que je suis le beau-père de mon beau-père. Voila qui est complètement tordu non ? CA ce sont des bêtises. Le reste c'est un détail."

Bruce rit doucement.

Le calme tranquille de Barton le faisait à moitié halluciner.

"- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tout prendre aussi bien, Clint."

L'archer réfléchit un moment.

"- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, Bruce. Comme je n'ai pas le choix avec Loki. Comme Loki n'a pas le choix avec moi. Ou comme Coulson n'a pas le choix dans ce qu'il est et dans ce qu'il était avant qu'Odin ne le tue. Je ne peux rien y faire. Alors pourquoi me focaliser sur ce que je ne peux pas maitriser ? Autant que je m'intéresse à ce qui compte vraiment, c'est-à-dire ma famille."

"- Ta famille ?"

"- J'en ai une maintenant." Sourit timidement l'agent.

Fury se leva soudain de son siège.

"- STOP ! C'est trop. Juste trop. D'abord Loki, mon meilleur tireur d'élite qui a été contrôlé par lui qui lui tombe dans les bras, mon meilleur agent MORT depuis des mois qui revient à la vie et qui dit être la réincarnation d'un des fils de Loki, STARK qui serait aussi un des fils de Loki. Et ces gamins là qui sont AUSSI à Loki et qu'il laisse en garde à ses ENNEMIS ? STOP ! Juste Stop…. C'est trop. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il cherche encore à contrôler la terre ?"

"- Fury…"

"- Sérieusement. Il n'a pas pu prendre pas la force alors il tente de la prendre en utilisant ses enfants ? Je devrais tous vous faire mettre au trou et…"

"- Et ama vous détruirait lentement, aussi douloureusement que possible et avec un sourire aux lèvres." Coupa Phil. " Nous en avons déjà parlé, Fury."

C'était au moins la quatrième fois que Fury remettait les choses sur le tapis depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Coulson comme Clint comprenaient que ce soit dur pour le directeur du SHIELD.

Le Colonel jeta un regard trahis à l'agent.  
Ça aussi les deux hommes comprenaient.

Coulson était le meilleur ami de Fury depuis des années. Même si Coulson ne savait pas "qui" il était avant sa mort, le colonel le vivait quand même comme une trahison.

"- Agent. Je veux vous parler. Seul à seul." Exigea Tony.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte de son trou aussi vite. Le connaissant, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il n'en émerge pas avant trois ou quatre jours et autant de gueules de bois d'affilé. Là, il ne semblait même pas avoir bu.

Jor et Fen quittèrent les jambes de leur frère. Sleipnir libéra Phil qui suivit Tony dans son bureau.

Il était rare que Tony l'utilise. Il n'y avait guère que lorsqu'il voulait jouer à la console sans que personne ne vienne la lui piquer d'ailleurs.

Clint les regarda s'éloigner avec inquiétude.

Les deux hommes étaient plus vieux que lui en tant que mortel, mais intérieurement, il les avait tous les deux étiquetés comme "fils de Loki". C'était mort, il ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de les traiter comme les trois autres. Bon, avec la retenue et la distance nécessaire pour traiter des adultes mais quand même.

Clint fronça les sourcils.  
Encore six mois plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse se couler dans un rôle de père aussi facilement.

Il n'avait pas eu un bon exemple quand il était jeune, loin de là après tout. Mais c'était un rôle qui lui était aussi naturel que de toucher une cible en plein centre à cinq cent mètres.

"- Ne t'en fait pas pour eux." Tenta de le tempérer Bruce.

"- Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour eux."

"- Super papa est dans la place." Se moqua encore le scientifique avec un sourire affectueux."

Clint se sentit rougir.

"- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! se plaignit l'archer.

Fenrir couru immédiatement dans ses jambes.

"- Fait pas attention papa. Nous on t'aime."

Clint ramassa le bambin en boudant. Ils étaient tous méchants avec lui.

Fury se servit un énième verre de gnole.

Il allait avoir besoin d'une longue, très longue discussion avec Loki dès que le dieu serait revenu d'il ne savait où.

Les choses ne pouvaient rester en l'état.

Pour l'instant, tous les Avengers étaient suspendu. C'était trop dangereux.

Fury ne pouvait que traiter les choses comme si Loki avaient pris possession de l'esprit de chacun.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

################################################

Steve n'avait pas quitté sa chambre.

Depuis des heures, il tentait de "comprendre", de "faire un effort", mais il n'y parvenait pas.

C'était trop dur pour lui de passer par-dessus toute une vie de conditionnement.

Aussi bien dans la vie de tous les jours qu'à l'armée, l'homosexualité était un crime des plus odieux. Sans compter qu'avec son physique pré-sérum, il avait été plus souvent qu'à son tour du mauvais côté des ratonnades anti-gay de son époque. Sans Bucky pour l'aider et le protéger, il se serait sans doute fait tuer avant d'atteindre vingt ans. Son amitié avec le jeune homme n'avait pas aidé non plus.

Il adorait Bucky. Il était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Son affection pour lui n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'une profonde amitié mais même au sein du groupe de soldats qu'il avait sauvé et qui s'étaient ralliés derrière lui, certain les suivaient du coin de l'œil avec un rien de suspicion quand même.  
A présent, voilà qu'il était propulsé à une époque où une bonne partie de la population s'en fichait complètement.

JARVIS lui avait même expliqué que certains états acceptaient les mariages entre individus du même sexe ! Il en avait été choqué ! Presque autant qu'en apprenant la fin de l'apartheid de fait et l'autorisation des mariages interraciaux.  
Ca, par contre, il en avait été très content. Un peu gêné au début, mais content.

Il lui avait fallu juste le temps de s'y faire.

Mais Clint et Loki ensembles ? Même s'il oblitérait ce qu'avait fait Loki, c'était trop pour lui.

Si Clint partait pour emménager avec le dieu, ça irait. Mais s'ils emménageaient tous les deux à la tour comme probablement Thor les y inciteraient et sans doute les autres, charmés qu'ils avaient été par les enfants, il lui faudrait déménager.

Il ne pourrait pas s'y faire.

On toqua à sa porte.

Steve ne répondit pas.

Tony insista un peu sans qu'il ne réagisse.  
Finalement, l'ingénieur laissa tomber.

Steve se prit le front dans les mains.

Il se faisait l'impression d'être un connard. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait faire taire son dégout.

Monde de merde !

##############################################

Loki s'était réveillé comme il s'était endormit, poussé par la voix de la cassette.

Pendant son sommeil, la planète et elle en avaient profités pour lui faire voir autant de choses que possibles.

Il avait vu sa propre naissance. Il avait vu mourir son père sous les coups d'Odin.

Il avait vu Laufey le mettre à l'abri dans le temple dans l'espoir que l'Hiver le garderait à l'abri le temps que la menace passe.

Il avait vu Odin le prendre.

Il avait entendu le cri d'agonie de la planète lorsqu'il avait été arraché au temple et qu'Odin avait scellé pour la première fois ses pouvoirs. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Ça n'avait jamais été suffisant.

Lentement, Loki s'assit sur la glace.

Sans un regard pour les jotuns qui l'accompagnaient, il se remit en marche.

Le groupe se réveilla aussi vite que possible pour le suivre encore, de plus en plus loin sous l'écorce de glace, de plus en plus profond vers le cœur de la planète.

Petit à petit, la pente se faisait plus difficile mais Loki ne semblait pas en être affecté. C'était comme si la glace le maintenait en place même à la verticale.

"- On ne peut pas continuer." Se plaignit l'un des leurs. "C'est trop dangereux."

Plusieurs jotuns firent demi-tour.

Les autres continuèrent, utilisant leur propre contrôle sur la glace pour se ménager des prises lorsque la pente devenait trop difficile.

Ils continuèrent pendant des heures et des heures. Des jours peut-être ?

La seule lumière à présent était celle de la cassette.

Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de mesurer le passage du temps à part leurs propres battements de cœur.

Plusieurs d'entre eux les comptèrent avant d'abandonner cela aussi.  
Bientôt, le groupe se contenta d'avancer sans rien dire, le regard aussi vide que celui de Loki.

Juste mettre un pied devant l'autre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Loki se laisse tomber où il était, dorme quelque temps (une heure ? dix ?) puis reparte.

Ils ne mangeaient ni ne buvaient mais personne n'en était affecté. Les jotuns étaient plus solides que ça.

Finalement au bout de quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Semaines ? Une lueur les éblouis au fond du couloir sans fin qu'ils arpentaient.

Pourquoi avaient-ils suivis ? Ils n'en savaient rien.

De la vingtaine qu'ils étaient au départ, ils n'étaient plus que six. Les autres avaient fait demi-tour, effrayé par ce qu'ils voyaient comme un voyage sans retour.

Byleist et Heldlindi avait continués, bornés.

Ils voulaient savoir.

Ils voulaient voir.  
Quelque chose les poussaient de l'avant.

Loki s'était arrêté.

Pourtant, cette fois, il ne s'était pas roulé en boule sur le sol.

Les jotuns le rejoignirent.

"- Qu'est-ce que…. "

Loki leur prêta de l'attention pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

"- C'est la salle du Cœur."

Le petit Jotun se laissa glisser le long de la pente abrupte qui les séparait encore du bas de la salle.  
Les autres géants le suivirent sans hésiter une seconde.

Une fois leur assiette récupérée, ils suivirent Loki une fois encore.

Le petit jotun s'était arrêté devant un piédestal en glace qui n'attendait plus que la cassette.

Il l'y posa sans hésitation.

Immédiatement, elle se mit à briller doucement.  
Chacun des jotuns sentit la caresse du froid couler sur leur peu.

La cassette était à sa place ici. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans le palais.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Loki ?"

Le petit prince eut un sourire presque joueur.

"- La place du Cœur est ici. Dans les entrailles de la planète. Un de mes prédécesseurs à utilisés ses pouvoirs incorrectement et l'a entrainée à la surface. Mais ça n'a jamais été sa place. Comme tous les Cœurs, elle doit rester au centre de son Royaume. Celui d'Asgard est protégé par son centre roc, celui de Migdar par de la roche en fusion, celui de Helheim par les âmes qui y vivent….Le Cœur doit rester hors d'atteinte pour pouvoir être utile. Maintenant que le Cœur est à sa place, Jotunheim va enfin pouvoir se réveiller. La famine qui a poussé Laufey à envoyer une colonie sur Midgar aura disparu dans peu de temps. Les glaces vont vite retrouver leur fertilité. Les mers vont se rouvrir. Les bateaux vont voguer à nouveau et les poissons n'attendent plus que d'être péchés."

Byleist ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que ce minuscule avorton racontait ? Il n'y avait pas de mer libre sur Jotunheim ! Il n'y avait ni marin, ni bateau !  
Pourtant, près du roi, un très vieux Jotun pleurait avec ravissement.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

"- vous êtes trop jeune majesté. Mais la pèche était en effet fertile il y a des milliers d'années. Nous vivions autant des fruits des glaces que des poissons et des algues. J'ai grandi sur un des bateau-ville qui ont fini par s'échouer avec le temps. Ce que vous avez toujours vu comme des ruines d'antiques cités n'est souvent que les restes de bateau-ville qui voguaient sur les mers au gré des courants et des migrations des poissons. Si les mers se libèrent effectivement….."

Le vieux, très vieux jotun s'agenouilla devant Loki.  
Avec précaution, il prit la petite main minuscule dans les siennes, aussi grandes que vieilles et ridées.

"- Les mers vont vraiment s'ouvrir, petit prince ? Vraiment ? La lumière aussi va revenir ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Oui. Ce sera rapide à présent. La poussière qui oblitère le ciel est déjà en train de s'agglomérer. La cassette m'a dit comment faire. Bientôt, la troisième lune aura repris sa place."

"- La….mais il n'y a que deux lunes !" S'emporta Byleist.

"- Non mon roi." Le reprit le même vieillard qui n'en revenait toujours pas. "Avant, il y avait trois lunes. Mais la plus petite, la rouge, a été détruite peu de temps après l'accession au trône d'Odin. Il a voulu nous montrer sa force."

"- Et la poussière à étouffé la lumière des autres lunes, tuant un peu plus les champs et les mers." Continua Loki."

Sur son piédestal, la cassette était déjà couverte d'une épaisse couche de glace qui s'épaississait rapidement.

"- Il va falloir partir rapidement. La blessure béante qui nous à permit de venir ici va se refermer pour toujours. Personne ne pourra revenir. Le Cœur y veillera lui-même autant que la planète elle-même. Mais avant…."

Loki obéit à la Voix encore une fois.

Il abandonna les jotuns pour aller poser sa main contre l'un des murs de la caverne.

La glace autour d'eux était si pure qu'il était impossible de savoir jusqu'où le regard pouvait porter. S'ils avaient eu de la lumière, ils auraient peut-être pu voir jusqu'au cœur rocheux de la planète lui-même.

Il n'y avait que le mur que Loki venait de toucher qui était laiteux.

Lorsqu'il le toucha, il se fendilla pour révéler une lance en glace avec un cristal au bout.

Loki éclata de rire.

Ainsi donc, son amour de la lance avait un réel fondement.

Chaque royaume avait un artefact pour son Sorcier Suprême et c'était le sien.

Gungnir était-il celui d'Asgard ou était-ce autre chose ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Stephen Strange. Peut-être saurait-il, lui.

La lance de six mètres était trop grande pour lui.

Avec un sourire, il utilisa sa magie.

L'arme reconnue son propriétaire.  
Aussi docile que Mjolnir l'était entre les doigts de Thor, la lance perdit les centimètres qui l'empêchaient d'être confortable pour son nouveau maitre.  
A mesure qu'elle se fondait dans la magie de Loki, le petit jotun la suivait.  
Avec son aide, il repéra chaque zone de sa magie qui avait été polluée ou blessée par celle d'Odin.  
La lance l'aide à réparer chaque blessure puis à casser les dernières restrictions qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre son plein potentiel.

Comme Mjolnir était vivante, la lance l'était aussi.

"- Comment t'appelles-tu ?" Pensa doucement Loki.

La lance frémit dans sa main mais ne répondit pas. Soit elle en était encore incapable, soit il n'était pas capable de l'entendre. Sans doute arriveraient-ils à se comprendre avec le temps.

Lorsqu'il cessa d'observer l'arme, la caverne était au quatre cinquième prise dans les glaces.  
Sans s'en soucier, il revint vers ses frères de race qui s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Ils ne pourraient par remonter vers le couloir qui s'effondrait lentement, ils l'entendaient.  
Allaient-ils mourir dans cette tombe de glace.

"- Mettez-vous en cercle autour de moi." Ordonna Loki.

Les jotuns obéirent immédiatement.

Loki tapa le bout de sa lance sur le sol. Sa magie se déploya avec une exubérance de petite fille.

Puis ils ne furent plus sous la glace mais dans la salle du trône de jotunheim.

Un petit rire de gosse échappa au petit prince d'Asgard déchu.

Comme il l'avait promis, à l'extérieur, la pénombre se levait déjà quelque peu.  
Quant à l'air, il était à la fois plus froid que jamais et plus sec.

Sous leurs pieds, la glace grondait et se brisait déjà.

Il se tourna vers le vieux jotun qui en avait tant vu.

"- Dis-moi, le palais est un bateau-ville n'est-ce pas ?"

Le vieillard eut un immense sourire quelques peu édenté.

"- Byleist, je crois que tu as une évacuation à mener. La glace est déjà en train de se rompre. La mer va reprendre ses droits rapidement à présent."

Le vieux pécheur rassura son roi.

"- Ne vous en faites pas majesté. Sous somme près de la cote de toute façon."

"- Une fois que le bateau aura repris sa liberté, rien n'empêchera de le remettre en état." Assura Loki.

L'évacuation du palais commença sur fond d'angoisse et de jubilation mêlée.

Il ne fallut par quatre heure à la glacé pour s'écarter complètement et libérer le bâtiment qui roula sur le flanc pour retrouver son assiette en détruisant la structure de glace qui avait été le palais pendant près de dix millénaires.

Stupéfait, Byleist ne put que jurer.

"- Le flanc ! Nous vivions sur le flanc !"

Les mats de glace étaient aussi hauts que la tour Stark à présent que le bâtiment avait repris son orientation initiale.

Loki lâcha un gros soupir de contentement.  
Les cris de la glace qui s'ouvraient s'étiraient de loin en loin à mesure que la mer reprenait ses droits sur l'équateur de la planète.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que ça irait si vite. Des mois ? Des années ? Oui. Mais pas quelques heures ! La planète était assoupie depuis si longtemps qu'à présent, réveillée en sursaut, elle brulait de se libérer du carcan que les siècles avaient enserrés autours d'elle.

"- Il va y avoir des milliers de morts." La voix de Byleist, blême d'angoisse pour son peuple, secoua Loki.

"- Non, ne t'en fait pas. La planète sais ce qu'elle fait."

Certes, ce serait la fuite éperdue, mais il n'y aurait pas de mort. La planète elle-même y veillait. Elle était trop gorgée d'énergie pour faire du mal à son peuple. Bientôt, elle aurait épuisé cette bouffée de réveil et redeviendrait stable. Mais pour l'instant…. Loki le sentait jusque dans ses tripes. La planète se réveillait à une vitesse folle et retrouvait sa fertilité tout aussi vite.  
Ça aussi Loki le sentait dans son ventre.

Son cœur se serra.

Clint lui manquait affreusement.

Il avait besoin de lui.

Quant à ses enfants… Combien de temps avait-il été séparé d'eux ? Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon dans les entrailles de la planète et à la surface. Quelques jours ? Quelques heures ?

"- J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour l'instant, Byleist. A présent, la planète va vite se stabiliser. Retrouve les plus anciens de notre peuple. Tu auras besoin d'eux pour retrouver les connaissances que nous avons perdus. Ils seront sans doute heureux de t'aider."

"- ….Tu vas partir ?"

"- Je ne reste qu'à une pensée de distance, Byleist. Et le cas échéant, demande à Heimdall, le gardien d'Asgard, de te conduire à moi."

"- Pourquoi un Asgardien aiderait-il des jotuns ?"

Loki eut un sourire un peu folâtre.

"- J'étais prince d'Asgard jusqu'à il y a peur. Et c'est le père de ma fille. Il peut bien me rendre service."

Byleist en resta saisit.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.  
C'était bien Loki Odinson. Laufeyson.  
Peu importait.

Et peu importait aussi qu'il ai tué leur précédent roi.

La planète avait une chance de vivre à présent.

Ils avaient du travail. Ils verraient pour les comptes à rendre quand ce ne serait plus la panique.

"- As-tu encore besoin de moi, Byleist ?"

Le roi secoua la tête.

"- Non, c'est à moi de prendre en charge mon peuple."

"- Alors bon courage mon frère."

Puis Loki ne fut plus là, mais dans un salon cossu.

"- Je prendrais bien une tasse de thé." Demanda-t-il au maitre des lieux.

######

neko: pour le père des jumeaux, si tout va bien, on devrait le voir au prochain chapitre.

hinatanatkae : pour phil c'est ce qu'on appelle un lapsus revelateur XD

Sans-Reflet, dexash et Ozdette : ce n'est pas totalement la faute de steve non plus. Il est le produit de son époque. Il va lui falloir du temps pour évoluer.

loupiote07 : si

Ecnerrolf : non, on ne connais pas encore le père des jumeaux. On ne l'a vu dans aucune de mes fics pour l'instant. Mais avec l'actualité, ca devrait etre facile de savoir (je frappe le premier qui dit Francois Hollande)


	10. Chapter 10

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 10

#########################

Vous êtes de grands malades, vous le savez ca ? XD quand je parlais d'actualité, je parlais de l'actu des films ! M'enfin XD

Chapitre un peu court mais j'ai pas mal de choses en tête en ce moment _

#########################

Stephen Strange sursauta si bien qu'il chût de son fauteuil.

Un rire chaud suivit d'une main glacée vinrent à sa rescousses.

Le Sorcier Suprême de Midgar lâcha un soupir irrité.

"- Loki..."

"- Bonjour aussi."

Le Jotun semblait satisfait comme un chat avec de la crème sur les moustaches.

"- Je vois que tu as rendu son cœur à Jotunheim."

Le sourire carnassier du jeune prince déchut s'élargit encore davantage.

"- Et je vois que nous n'avez pas travaillé vos boucliers."

Strange lui jeta un regard noir. Bien sûr qu'il les avait travaillés ! Mais avait été incapable de voir où était le problème.

"- Pas la peine de te demander comment tu vas, tu irradies littéralement de contentement autant que de pouvoir."

Loki fronça les sourcils.  
Ha.  
Ça pouvait être problématique ça.

Il força sa magie sous contrôle.  
Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.  
Lorsqu'il eut finit, il matérialisa deux tasses de deux pour l'autre sorcier et lui-même.

"- Combien de temps suis-je resté absent ?" Finit par demander le Jotun.

Le temps s'écoulait différemment dans les entrailles d'une planète.

"- Trois mois."

"- QUOI ?" Loki jeta un regard stupéfait à Strange avant de réaliser qu'il s'était fait avoir. "Sale bête."'

Strange avala une gorgée de thé, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- C'est un prêté pour un rendu. Bref. Tu as été absent presque trois semaines."

Loki fit la moue.

C'était mieux que trois mois mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir été absent aussi longtemps.

Il matérialisa un livre entre ses doigts sans vraiment faire attention.  
L'ouvrage était petit, a peine de la taille d'un poche.

Il le jeta dans les pattes de Strange.

"- Qu'est-ce que..."

Strange n'eut même pas le temps de poser question, de remercier Loki ou de le prévenir.  
Le jotun s'était déjà téléporté ailleurs.

Le Sorcier Suprême haussa les épaules.  
Loki ferait comme lui. Après la montée des pouvoirs, il faudrait qu'il endure la chute.  
C'était normal.

Il faudrait un peu de temps avant que tout ça se stabilise.

Le jotun ferait un peu le yoyo encore quelques semaines.

Rien d'étonnant.

Ou n'ouvrait pas une bouteille de soda secouée sans se prendre un peu de mousse dans la figure

###################################

Thor avait passé un long moment à Helheim avec sa nièce et sa mère.

Plusieurs jours en fait.

Il avait été surprit lorsqu'il que Heimdall était le père de sa nièce mais pas désagréablement. Au moins son frère choisissait-il de bons étalons pour sa progéniture.

S'il ne savait toujours pas qui étaient les pères de Jörmungand et des jumeaux, au moins les trous de la famille se remplissaient.

Il avait également été fou de rage lorsque Frigga lui avait confirmé ce qu'Odin avait fait pour s'assurer du soutien de son épouse, tout autant que de la détention de ses oncles.

Comment pouvait-on faire ça à quelqu'un qu'on aimait ?  
Mais sans doute était-ce là la vraie question ?  
Odin les aimait-il ?

D'apprendre que lui-même avait été soumis à divers sortilèges ne l'avait pas étonné plus que ça. Pas alors que son esprit était plus clair qu'il ne l'avait été depuis sa toute petite enfance.

Et avec son esprit plus clair, c'était ses pouvoirs qui se raffermissaient aussi.

Jusque-là, son contrôle sur la foudre se limitait à causer des orages quand il était en colère. Il lui fallait l'usage de Mjolnir pour l'appeler à elle et la maitriser au combat.  
A présent, même s'il n'avait pas encore essayé, il sentait qu'il aurait pu la contrôler à main nue.

C'était comme si un voile épais qui l'avait toujours éloigné de ses réelles capacités et qui l'aveuglait quelque peu s'était déchiré et n'entravait plus ses mouvements.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait vraiment mis en colère.

Non.  
Ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état de fureur qu'il avait fallu que sa mère et sa nièce l'assomment momentanément avait été la petite âme timide qu'Héla avait eu dans les bras.

La reine des morts n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui présente l'âme pour savoir QUI elle était.

Baldur

Son pauvre petit frère.

Il n'était pas...Plus idiot.

Lorsque Baldur était mort, il était seul avec Loki et Odin.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment gobé l'histoire de son père. Loki n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à leur petit frère.

Lorsque Frigga lui avait confirmé ses soupçons...

Si Héla et la reine d'Asgard n'étaient pas intervenu, le dieu du tonnerre aurait salement amoché Helheim.

Il s'était longuement excusé auprès de sa nièce, puis de son petit frère.

Contrairement à Vali et Narfi, Héla ne l'avait pas cherché, donc pas trouvé. Baldur était mort bien avant sa naissance à elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas élevé elle-même comme elle l'avait fait avec les jumeaux.

L'âme était telle qu'elle l'était quand elle était morte.

Baldur était encore le tout petit garçon timide et fragile qu'il était à sa mort. Il n'avait pas vécu une vie dans la mort comme les frères de la déesse.

La petite âme avait eu un peu de mal à accepter que le grand monsieur blond aux yeux bleus était son petit frère mais finalement, il avait accepté.

Comme il avait accepté que sa maman soit là.  
Comme il avait accepté qu'Héla soit sa nièce.  
Baldur avait toujours été un enfant au caractère facile et doux.

Ni Frigga, si son fils ainé ni sa petite fille ne comprenaient pourquoi Baldur avait été tué par Odin.

Il était si adorable !

Puis Baldur avait demandé à sa maman de rentrer à la maison.

Il comprenait qu'il ait été tué mais il était si jeune... La mort était un concept qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à appréhender. Il était déjà hallucinant qu'il ne se soit pas réincarné.

Mais il était tellement doux et timide… Comment aurait-il pu imposer son désir de revivre alors qu'il n'arrivait déjà pas à s'approcher du palais ?

Si Frigga n'avait pas demandé à sa petite fille de retrouver son fils, il serait toujours perdu au fin fond du royaume, seul et effrayé.

Comme tous les dieux, il n'avait pas perdu sa conscience de lui-même.

Pour l'instant, la petite âme dormait dans un des petits lits qui avaient accueilli les jumeaux.

La déesse de la mort avait prévenu son oncle pour Narfi et Vali pour qu'il ne soit pas surprit.

"- Il va falloir que tu rentres, mon oncle. Je vais m'occuper avec Grand-mère et père de trouver un moyen d'évacuer Oncle Vé et Oncle Vili."

"- Et pour Baldur ?"

"- Je vais renvoyer son âme à la vie dès que possible mais ça prendra du temps. Les Asgardiennes ne sont pas extrêmement fertiles. Et il reste le danger d'Odin. S'il le reconnaît…."

Thor réfléchit un long moment puis un sourire ironique lui monta aux lèvres

"- Envois le à ta mère."

Héla en resta les bras ballants un instant.

"-…..Pardon ?"

"- Loki à un nouveau compagnon. Un vrai. Pas un étalon de passage. Il finira bien par porter un autre enfant tôt ou tard. Il culpabilise probablement toujours autant de la mort de Baldur. Envoie-le-lui. Je le préviendrais."

Héla resta encore figée une minute avant de réfléchir aux avantages potentiels.

Baldur serait dans sa vraie famille, avec des gens qui prendraient soin de lui et qui pourraient le protéger. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution.

"- S'il est d'accord uniquement."

Thor hocha la tête.

"- Je lui en parlerais."

Le prince récupéra ses affaires et celles de son frère.

"- Peux-tu me renvoyer sur Midgar ma nièce ? Ou dois-je demander à ton père ?"

Les capacités d'Héla à parcourir Yggdrasil elle-même s'expliquaient finalement autant par l'identité de son père que de sa mère.

"- Je peux !" S'offusqua faussement la jeune déesse.

Thor salua sa mère.

Frigga réfléchissait déjà à comment chasser Odin du pouvoir, surtout depuis qu'elle voyait son fils ainé s'épanouir un peu plus chaque jour à présent qu'il était libre des manipulations de son père.  
Thor ferait un très bon roi. Peut-être même un GRAND roi.

Mais par rapport à Odin, même une étagère Ikea ferait un grand roi.

Puis le prince se matérialisa sur la terrasse de la tour Stark.

##########################################

Les trois gamins dormaient dans le même lit depuis le départ de leur mère.

S'ils n'avaient pas montré sur le moment à quel point son départ les affectait, il n'avait pas fallu 48h pour qu'ils se renferment sur eux même.

Le départ de leur oncle juste après avait ajouté encore une couche à leur détresse au point que Jor comme Fen avaient réussi à faire ce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore parvenu à réaliser jusque-là.

C'était un louveteau poilu et un serpent épais qui dormaient à présent avec Sleipnir. Si l'ainé de la fratrie n'avait pas pris sa forme animale, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses cadets.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Clint que les deux plus jeunes enfants acceptaient de reprendre leur forme humanoïde. Même avec Narfi ils refusaient de le faire.

Jörmungand connaissait le cadet des jumeaux bien sûr, mais pas assez bien pour être à l'aise avec lui. Quant à Fenrir, il savait que l'humain était son frère ainé mais il n'avait pas grandi avec lui. Il était quand même un étranger quelque part.

Clint se redressa avec un soupir triste.

Depuis près d'une semaine à présent, il refusait de partir en opération avec les quatre Avengers restant. Les enfants étaient plus importants à ses yeux. Sans compter qu'il n'était qu'humain. Sa présence ou pas faisait une différence marginale.

La présence de Phil était bien plus significative.

Même Si Phil Coulson n'était qu'un humain et qu'il restait à l'arrière comme c'était sa place, il avait en lui les connaissances apprises sur les genoux d'Héla, déesse de la mort quand il n'était encore que Narfi Lokison.

S'il n'avait pas accès au dixième de la magie qu'il avait apprise, il était quand même capable de l'utiliser quelque peu. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais suffisant pour que sa présence dans l'équipe permettre à l'archer de rester avec les enfants.

"- Comment vont-ils ?"

Clint jeta à peine un coup d'œil vers Tony.

L'œil injecté de sang à cause de sa consommation d'alcool en hausse exponentielle, l'ingénieur n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine.

"- Pas bien. Thor n'aurait pas dû partir en même temps que Loki. Et leur mère leur manque affreusement. Ils ne disent rien, mais je sais qu'ils ont peurs qu'il ne revienne pas."

"- C'est débile. Pourquoi il ne reviendrait pas ?"

"- Personne ne sait où il est allé, Tony. Pas même moi. J'ai bien une idée mais pas de certitude. Ça va faire trois semaines, quand même. Il n'aurait pas du rester absent pour de 72h. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose" Soupira l'archer, le cœur lourd.

A présent que Loki était au loin, Clint redevenait lentement aussi fébrile qu'il l'avait été lorsqu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du tout du prince avant de lui tomber dessus par hasard dans Central Park. Il avait autant besoin de lui que les enfants de leur mère.

"- Il te manque."

Clint soupira doucement.

Il se décala un peu sur le lit pour laisser la place à Stark de s'y asseoir.

Le milliardaire répondit à l'invitation sans même réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'il puisse être la réincarnation d'un des jumeaux. Il refusait d'accepter qu'il puisse être quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas comment faisait Coulson. Mais si l'agent avait les souvenirs de ses deux vies, sans doute était-ce plus facile ?  
L'ingénieur n'en savait rien.

Pire, si tout en lui se cabrait à l'idée d'accepter qui il avait été, il ne pouvait que se sentir affreusement à l'aise avec les trois autres gamins; et même avec Clint !

Comme si son corps savait qu'il était à sa place avec cette petite famille mais que son cerveau refusait de s'y arrêter.  
Ca l'épuisait.

Il se laissa faire lorsque Clint le tira vers lui pour qu'il pose sa tête sur son épaule

"- Dors un peu Tony. Tu en as besoin."

La voix de l'archer était si compréhensive et tendre que le milliardaire ne put qu'obéir.

"- Papa ? Il revient bientôt maman ?"

"- Je ne sais pas." Soupira l'humain en caressant la fourrure de Fenrir.

Le louveteau posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Très vite, les trois enfants se collèrent à lui pour qu'il les rassure.

"- Je suis sûr qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour être là très vite. Ne vous en faites pas. Je sais qu'il va bien." Rassura encore l'archer.

Et même Tony le croyait quand il disait que maman allait bien.

########################################

Odin était ennuyé.  
Très ennuyé  
Frigga avait réussi à prendre la clé des champs.

Personne ne savait semblait-il, où elle avait pu filer.

Le roi d'Asgard avait passé un long moment à passer ses deux frères à tabac sans résultat.

Vé comme Vili lui lançait des localisations n'importe comment. Les premières fois, Odin avait vérifié sans rien trouver.

Il s'était vite lassé.  
Après une dernière dérouillée pour se passer les nerfs, il avait abandonné les deux frères a moitié mort dans leur cellule.

Même de menacer l'un pour avoir la réponse de l'autre n'avait pas suffi à les faire parler.

Le Père de Toutes Choses était réellement…Agacé.

Et dire que tout ça était encore la faute de Loki.  
Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de le tuer lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé à Jotunheim plutôt que de le prendre pour le manipuler.

Déjà, il avait été très déçut lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu siphonner les pouvoirs de l'adolescent.

Leurs magies étaient incompatibles.  
C'était dommage, vraiment.

Il n'avait eu aucune peine à se gorger de celles de Baldur et Bor.

Fallait-il donc que la créature qu'il siphonnait soit Asgardien ?  
Probablement.

Il aurait pu siphonner Thor mais il avait besoin d'un héritier, au moins de façade.

L'esprit de son fils était de toute façon tellement enterré sous les sorts que lorsque le moment serait venu, il n'aurait aucune peine à prendre sa place.

Lorsqu'il avait interrompu le couronnement de son fils, il avait vraiment cru que ce n'était que momentané.  
Tout était prêt.

Il devait couronner Thor, puis sombrer dans le Sommeil.

Tout était prévu, vraiment.  
Avant de s'endormir, il devait effacer l'esprit de son fils qu'il affaiblissait progressivement depuis des siècles, détruire l'âme sans défense qui serait resté dans le corps puissant puis transférer la sienne de son corps déclinant dans celui en pleine santé de sa progéniture.

Puis son corps serait mort pendant le Sommeil, laissant "Thor" sur le trône.  
Frigga serait "morte de chagrin" assez vite, Loki aurait été révélé comme Jotun et livré à la population.

Puis "Thor" aurait eu encore bien des millénaires pour régner.

Odin prévoyait d'épouser Sif après s'être débarrassé de Frigga.

Elle était forte physiquement mais peu intelligente. Il n'aurait pas eu à la contrôler comme il l'avait fait avec Frigga. La drôlesse était amoureuse du dieu du tonnerre. L'idiote !

Sif enfanterait de nombreux enfants.

Les plus magiques auraient "quelques accidents" qui serviraient à augmenter son propre pouvoir, puis il aurait recommencé avec le plus fort physiquement des gamins.  
Comme avec Thor, il aurait lentement étouffé son esprit, puis, avec l'âge venant, il aurait tué son âme pour se loger dans un nouveau corps.

Son plan était parfait.

Aurait été parfait sans Loki tout au moins.  
Le jotun avait été le grain de sable dans les engrenages parfaitement huilés de sa prise de pouvoir sur Yggdrasil depuis ses siècles.

Comme il pouvait le haïr !

Son attaque même sur Jotunheim l'avait fait reculer de plusieurs siècles dans sa prise de pouvoir sur le monde de glace. Il faudrait encore du temps pour qu'il puisse se présenter avec la cassette et en sauveur. Bien sûr, dès qu'il aurait arraché la cassette à Loki.  
Mais ça ne prendrait pas trop de temps, ça.

Loki ne savait qu'à peine "qui" il était, alors "quoi"…. Non, il ne craignait pas que Loki se dresse face à lui.

Le détritus jotun n'avait d'yeux que pour sa progéniture monstrueuse de toute façon. Finalement, c'était aussi bien que les enfants aient été libérés de leurs chaines en même temps que la créature des glaces. Loki ne s'occuperait de rien d'autre que d'eux.  
Quand le moment serait venu, Odin les tueraient puis profiterait du désespoir de Loki pour le terrasser sans réaction. Alors il lui arracherait la cassette en tant que "Thor" et la rapporterait, en sauveur, à Jotunheim.  
La famille royale Jotun étant exterminée ou quasi, il ne serait pas compliqué de trouver un Jotun qui serait son pantin.

Une fois la seconde planète la plus puissante d'Yggdrasil sous son contrôle, Migdar déjà sous son protectorat à travers "Thor", il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre le contrôle de toutes les autres, unes à unes.

Ce n'était pas comme si le temps avant de l'importance.

Mais avant toute chose, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse définitivement des seules personnes qui pourraient représenter un problème pour lui lorsqu'il serait "Thor".

Comment détruire les trois guerriers sans que cela se voit ?

Cela prendrait du temps.  
S'il était trop précipité, cela se verrait.

Le mieux serait qu'ils quittent Thor. Et non que Thor les chasses.

Pour ça, il fallait trouver quelque chose qui les dégoute assez pour les faire reculer.

Hmmm. Il fallait qu'il invente quelque chose.

Bah. Il avait le temps.  
Qu'étaient quelques décennies pour lui ?  
Satisfait, il quitta la prison pour remonter au palais, laissant ses frères inconscients sur le sol.

#############################################

Loki se matérialisa dans le salon.

Il avait quitté Strange depuis une vingtaine d'heures environ.

Il aurait pu revenir immédiatement.

Il y avait pensé.

Mais il avait déjà tellement de retard…..Quelques heures de plus ou de moins ne feraient pas de différences.

"- LOKI !"

Le sorcier s'écrasa contre le large torse musclé de son frère avec le même bruit qu'une brique de lait qui passe sous un trente tonnes.

Le prince d'Asgard n'était revenu que depuis une demi-journée lui aussi.

Son retour avait rassuré suffisamment les enfants pour qu'ils acceptent de reprendre une forme humaine. Si Thor revenait, alors maman ne devait pas tarder.

C'est un Tony complètement bourré qui salua humainement le premier le jotun

"- C'est la teuf ! Maman est de retour ! Faites péter les pépitos !

Il faillit tomber de sa chaise.

Coulson le rattrapa au vol, les sourcils froncés.

Il regrettait chaque jour davantage d'avoir dit à son frère qui ils étaient tous les deux.

Stark refusait bec et ongle de ne serait-ce que penser à accepter la chose.

"- MAMAN !"

Loki se retrouva quasi instantanément sur le sol avec Thor, les bras chargés de ses enfants.

Thor éclata de rire.

La force de propulsion des trois bambins les avait jeté par terre, Loki assis sur les genoux de son ainé qui en profitait éhontément pour cajoler son cadet pendant que le Jotun embrassait ses enfants.

"- Vous m'avez tellement manqué !"

Il n'avait pas réalisé pendant tout le temps où Jotunheim l'avait étreint et l'avait utilisé pour se réveiller à quel point ses petits lui avaient manqués.

Son esprit avait été totalement tourné vers son devoir en tant que Sorcier Suprême de la planète des glaces.

A présent qu'il retrouvait ses petits, Loki sentit quelque chose se décoincer en lui.

La distance qui lui avait été imposé par sa charge le temps qu'il fasse son travail disparaissait rapidement. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que ses trois merveilles qui se serraient contre lui.

"- Vous allez bien ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Clint et Thor se sont bien occupés de vous ?" Il retournait chaque petit l'un après l'autre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. "Tu as maigrit, Fen. Alors que tu es déjà tout maigre ! Par contre tu as grandi. Jor ! Tu as perdu une dent !"

A l'écart, les mains serrées sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, Coulson fixait la scène, le regard si hanté qu'il serra le cœur de Tony malgré son alcoolisation prononcée.

Clint laissa Loki faire un long câlin à ses petits avant de lui offrir sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Les trois enfants bondirent sur leurs pieds pour laisser leur maman faire un gros bisou à leur papa d'adoption.

Loki se cagoussouna étroitement dans les bras de l'archer.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Loki laissait Clint en charge. L'agent avait la main haute sur leur relation sans que quiconque en soit gêné. C'était…Normal…

Même si Loki était un jotun, immortel ou quasi, un dieu, un sorcier puissant et un prince, entre les mains de Clint il abandonnait tout semblant de contrôle.

L'archer était son ancre et sa protection contre le monde.

Les gloussements des enfants les forcèrent à se lâcher au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de baisers.

A l'écart lui aussi mais pour d'autres raison, blême, Steve observait le couple avec un dégout évident. Pourtant, il ne se détournait pas. Comme quelqu'un qui à la phobie des araignées se force à en laisser une se balader sur sa main pour tenter de prendre le dessus sur sa peur. Ce n'était pas terrible, mais c'était un progrès.

Mais sans doute qu'avoir manqué laisser mourir Clint pendant une mission parce qu'il n'avait pas osé lui attraper le bras de peur que ce soit contagieux avait-il été un électrochoc salvateur.

Steve avait réalisé au retour de mission que sa passivité avait manqué tuer un ami.

Qu'importait qu'il ait une relation dénoncée par le seigneur. Clint était son ami avant tout.

Alors il se forçait  
Ou tout au moins essayait.

Et puis… les enfants n'avaient rien demandé, eux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas leur faute si leur mère était un mâle. Ce n'était pas leur faute si leur existence même était marquée par le péché.

Fenrir dans ses bras, Jörmungand sur sa hanche et Sleipnir collé à lui, Loki remercia chaleureusement les Avengers pour s'être occupé de ses enfants.

Puis il réalisa la présence de Coulson.

"- Bonjour Ama…"

Loki blêmit en un instant.  
Comme Thor que Narfi avait toujours appelé "Pabba", le petit garçon avait toujours appelé sa mère "Ama", comme son père le lui avait appris, à lui et à Vali. Son jumeau préférait les termes Asgardien, mais lui avait toujours préféré la langue des elfes noirs de Svartalfheim.

Les jumeaux avaient passés peu de temps avec leur géniteur mais comme pour les autres, si Loki n'avait jamais encouragé les pères de ses enfants à s'occuper d'eux, il ne leur avait jamais interdit de le faire.

Malekith était venu de loin en loin pour voir les deux petits conçus et nés pendant les deux années que Loki avait passées à Svartalfheim pour une mission diplomatique. Le roi des elfes avait été aussi fasciné par le sorcier que le sorcier par le roi.

Les deux hommes avaient passé de longues heures sur d'obscurs traités de magie noire. Le roi des elfes était un sorcier de niveau moyen mais très spécialisé. C'était loi qui avait appris à Loki tout ce qu'il savait dans les arcanes de la magie noire. En échange, Loki lui avait appris le pouvoir des illusions. L'un comme l'autre n'était pas très doué dans le domaine de l'autre mais ça avait été le point commun qui les avait poussés dans le même lit.

Les négociations entre Asgard et Svartalfheim avaient plus progressées entre les draps de soie de la couche royale qu'à la table du conseil elfique.

Lorsque le ventre de Loki avait commencé à s'arrondir, le seigneur des elfes avait été interloqué. Loki l'avait rassuré. Il ne lui demandait rien et jamais l'enfant n'aurait le moindre impact sur les diverses lignées.

Malekith l'avait laissé porter l'enfant à terme. Il aurait tout à fait pu exiger de lui qu'il se débarrasser de l'embryon. L'enfant était un bâtard a tellement de niveau que s'en était ridicule.

Lorsque les jumeaux étaient nés, le roi elfe avait été...Très fier, finalement.

Deux d'un coup ? C'était quasi inédit pour leur race. Comment mieux flatter sa virilité qu'avec deux bébés ?

Le roi des elfes avait offert aux deux nouveau-nés une longue cérémonie de protection avant que Loki ne reparte avec eux pour Asgard.

Rétrospectivement, c'était sans doute ce qui les avait protégés si longtemps de leur grand-père...

Malékith était régulièrement venu les voir en secret jusqu'à ce qu'il soit chassé du pouvoir par la dernière descendante de la vraie lignée royale.  
Ce genre de détail n'avait jamais vraiment déphasé Loki.  
Et puis, Malekith avait été un père tout à faire correct pour les jumeaux.  
Il se rappelait encore des deux petits bouts de choux qui commençaient à peine à marcher tendre leurs petites mains vers l'elfe noir. Le roi était un peu déçut que les deux bébés ne lui ressemblent presque pas. Aucun n'avait sa chevelure blanche, ni ses oreilles pointues, pas plus que sa peau bicolore noire et bleue. Par contre, comme lui, ils avaient eu les yeux vairons. L'un était jaune et l'autre bleu.

Narfi était plus raisonnable que son frère. Plus doux aussi. Pour lui, maman était Ama, papa était Pabba, Thor était paBBa et Frigga était Ganima. Odin n'avait jamais eu droit qu'au mépris du petit enfant finalement. Il était juste "Odin".

Pour Vali, ses parents avaient été papa et maman, Thor tonton et Frigga mamie.  
Narfi avait toujours été très subtil dans ses rébellions.

Loki avait posé ses enfants sur le sol.

"- ….Narfi ?"

Coulson haussa les épaules.

"- Je crois que les Norns ont un humour idiot. Héla m'a permis de garder ma mémoire quand elle m'a ramené à la vie."

Loki couvrit sa bouche de ses mains.

Il avait tué son bébé.

Il avait tué son propre bébé !

Il avait….

Phil l'avait pris dans ses bras.

"- Shhh…. Tu ne savais pas. JE ne savais pas… Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ama…Tout va bien à présent."

"- ….Mon bébé !" Sanglota Loki d'une voix cassé en le serrant très fort contre lui. "Mon tout petit…."

Tony s'enfila une grande gorgée de Scotch.

Il était affreusement jaloux.  
Aussi jaloux que réfractaire.

Il finit par sortir lorsque Thor puis les trois autres petits de joignirent au câlin.

"- Bon, vous êtes bien mignons tous mais ça commence à être lassant ces débordements sentimentaux." Se plaignit soudain Bruce, un peu moqueur.

Loki et ses quatre enfants lui tirèrent la langue du même mouvement.

Le scientifique eut un petit sourire un peu timide.

"- Sérieusement. Loki, juste avant que tu n'arrives, Thor avait des choses à nous dire et…Où est passé Tony ?"

Phil grimaça.

"- Ama. Il faut que tu saches. Je ne suis pas le seul à être revenu. J'étais Narfi, mais Tony était Vali."

Loki resta figé encore une minute, les larmes aux yeux.  
Qu'avait-il fait à ses petits !?

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun de ses quatre enfants puis se rua à la recherche de l'ingénieur.

#########################

#########################################

#########################

Leya Anhaylla, Allan et Naivlys : merci et bonne lecture ^^

Cristelene : et bé ! Bien vu pour Malekith ! Bravo. Tu es la seule a avoir trouvé ^^.

Pour ce qui est de Loki, je prends en général celui des films mixé avec celui des comics et on saupoudre d'un peu de mythologie. Celui des films est quand même un peu "light" pour en faire quelque chose sans ajouter des trucs. Après, ce n'est que mon interprétation, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Loki est à la fois l'héritier par le sang et par l'apprentissage d'une double culture issue de temps immémoriaux. Il est d'après le comics le plus puissant sorcier des neuf royaumes, plus puissant même qu'Odin. C'est un catalyste et si on regarde sa fiche de perso, sa liste de pouvoir est vachement plus longue que celle de Thor. Le seul coté que je sue-ise peut-être un peu en effet est son côté "maman". Et encore. Avec le karma de merde qu'il, je ne pense pas que le voir à ce point possessif et protecteur soit si étonnant. A sa décharge, il est aussi, comme Thor, un dieu. Mine de rien, c'est quand même un gros bout. S'il est un dieu, il est normal qu'il soit TRES largement devant les humains pour beaucoup de chose. Comme Thor (quand Odin ne le manipule et ne le réduit pas) et comme Odin. Leur combat a tous les trois (entre autre) et quand même sensé causer la destruction d'Yggdrasil ! Je crois pas qu'ils puissent faire ca avec un pamplemouse et une paille ^^. Bien sur, ce n'est que ma vision du perso pour CETTE fic. A savoir un sorcier en effet sur-puissant de par son rôle, a égalité avec Odin, Strange, Malekith et les autres Sorciers Suprème ^^

Pour le Thorki, c'est quasi canon. Je pourrais te lister des tonnes et des tonnes de trucs aussi bien dans les comics que dans les films. Sans compter que Thor et Loki ne sont pas frères. Et puis, à l'époque des Viking, c'était du détail. Alors en plus chez les dieux… Suffit de voir chez les grecs.  
Et puis soyons honnète, un Tom Hiddleston et un Chris Hemsworth, c'est quand meme esthétique ensembles XD

neko : phil a un gros problème. Il est à la fois adulte en tant qu'humain et enfant en tant que Lokison. D'où son instabilité pour le moment ^^

pompei : oui, je sais que normalement c'est Sygin qui est la mère des jumeaux. Ou tout au moins, de l'un des deux. Suivant les textes, Narfi et Vali ne sont pas jumeaux. ^^

Sora-sama: oui, les enfants ont tous une apparence de Jotun mais n'ont jamais essayé de la prendre bien sur. Elle n'est pas leur forme de base mais juste une forme intermédiaire. Un peu comme un animagus dans Harry Potter XD


	11. Chapter 11

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 11

Loki se téléporta à l'intérieur du laboratoire.

Tony avait peut-être verrouillé la porte mais il ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre un sorcier qui pouvait se téléporter.

Loki resta immobile et silencieux un long moment.

Ainsi, Tony Stark portait l'âme de Vali.  
Son adorable et insupportable petit Vali.

Loki n'avait aucun mal à le croire.  
Quand il y réfléchissait, son fils avait eu le même caractère que le génie.  
Et la même intelligence.

Son petit adorait fabriquer des choses.

Non, vraiment, Loki n'était pas choqué.

Par contre…

Il avait tué un de ses fils. Il avait failli tuer l'autre.

Le sorcier repoussa de toutes ses forces la panique et la douleur qui lui remontaient dans la gorge.

Il ne savait pas. Il était impossible qu'il ait su tant que les âmes n'étaient pas réveillées. Encore maintenant, malgré les assurances de Narfi, il ne sentait qu'à peine la présence de Vali. Et encore ne la sentait-il que parce qu'il savait quoi chercher.  
Possédé comme il l'avait été par le joyau de l'esprit, il lui aurait été totalement impossible de savoir et d'agir en conséquence.

Pourtant….Stark était si semblable à Vali. Intelligent, inventif, joueur, puéril…. Si Vali n'avait pas eu Narfi pour le calmer un peu, Loki savait qu'il aurait probablement passé sa vie à punir l'enfant. Il n'avait aucune notion de risque pour lui-même et les autres. Son instinct de survie était de l'ordre du néant abyssal.

Un peu comme Tony finalement.

"- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?"

Loki s'assit près de l'humain. Doucement, pour que son geste ne soit pas pris pour une agression, il posa ses doigts sur le torse de l'humain, juste sous l'ark.

"- Oui… C'est très faible, même moi j'ai du mal à le sentir malgré le lien familial que je partage avec tous mes enfants."

Tony jeta le marteau qu'il avait à la main contre le mur.

"- Pourquoi ?!" Le cri de Tony était celui d'un enfant au cœur brisé qui veut savoir pourquoi sa mère biologique l'a abandonné sans un regard au pied d'une église.

Le jotun devait faire un effort monstrueux pour ne pas prendre le mortel dans ses bras pour le cajoler, le réconforter et le protéger de toutes les agressions du monde. C'était l'un de ses bébés qui souffrait. Qu'il ne soit plus dans l'emballage qu'il avait expulsé de son corps quelques siècles plus tôt en s'appuyant contre Malekith et en l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseau qui lui passait par la tête n'était qu'un misérable détail sans intérêt.

"- Je ne décide pas de la réincarnation des âmes, pas plus que Héla. Le seul qui a pu choisir de te réincarner c'est toi-même. Ou Vali en tout cas.

Tony lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te hurler dessus et de te frapper ou de te sauter dans les bras."

"- Tu en aurais envie ?"

L'ingénieur du faire un effort pour ne pas effectivement venir se bouiner contre Loki qui lui ouvrait les bras.

Les mains tremblantes, il préféra résolument lui tourner le dos et se remettre au travail.

Loki soupira doucement.

"- Je comprends, tu sais. Ne crois pas que ce soit facile pour moi. J'ai tué Narfi, j'ai tenté de te tuer toi… Tu n'imagines pas la douleur que cela représente pour moi.

Tony ne se tourna pas ni ne répondit.

Les mâchoires serrées, il préféra ignorer le sorcier.

"- Je n'insisterai pas."

Loki quitta le laboratoire, le cœur en miette.  
A son établit, même s'il savait pourquoi bien qu'il n'ait pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir eu Loki comme mère, Tony pleurait sans bruit.

Il savait intimement le lien qui les unissait. Il le sentait jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles.

Malgré l'étrangeté de la chose, malgré tous ses souvenirs qui hurlaient à l'impossible, il "savait".

Il le sentait dans sa chair.  
Comme il savait que Loki lui ouvrirait les bras à la seconde s'il venait vers lui.  
Et c'était sans doute le plus dur.

L'humain et l'humaines qui avaient été ses parents dans cette vie ne s'étaient qu'à peine souciés de lui que pour ce qu'il représentait : un héritier pour son père et l'expression du devoir marital accomplit pour sa mère.

Sortir de là, il doutait que les deux mortels aient eut de l'amour pour lui.

De l'affection peut-être, un peu comme pour un chiot avec de la chance…

Pour son père, il n'était que sa "création".

Pas son enfant, sa création.

JARVIS, Dumm-E, Toi et ButterFinger aussi était ses créations. Mais ils étaient avant tout ses enfants.

Il leur avait donné la vie du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ils étaient de métal et de circuits imprimés mais peu importait pour l'ingénieur. Pour tout ce qui comptait, ils étaient ses enfants.

Certes, Dumm-E était l'enfant a problème de la famille, ButterFinger le petit timide qui ne sortait que lorsqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, Toi était l'enfant obéissant et discret. Quant à JARVIS, il était l'héritier, le fils adoré… Mais ils étaient TOUS ses enfants.

Il les aimait tous, sans exception et sans distinction.

Faites du mal à ses bébés et il se transformerait en dragon écumant.

Fury en avait eu un aperçut une fois.

Tony lui avait une fois exprimé son déplaisir lorsqu'il s'était introduit chez lui en court-circuitant JARVIS.

Il avait laissé passer.  
Une fois.  
Il n'avait pas crié. Il n'avait pas protesté trop fort.  
Juste exprimé son déplaisir.  
Mais Fury avait recommencé. Fury ne comprenait pas la nature de ses enfants. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait la nature de son attachement envers eux.

Sa réaction avait été… Digne de maman Loki finalement.

Il avait failli tuer Fury.

Le directeur du SHIELD avait compris la leçon.

Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlés. Ils n'en avaient parlés à personne. C'était entre eux et entre eux seulement.

Tony s'appuya contre son fauteuil avec un soupir.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Tu sais que tu es mon bébé hein ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse un instant.

"- Je vous aime aussi monsieur."

Tony ne put se retenir de sourire.

#######################################

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun leva la tête de son oreiller.

Une fois l'excitation du retour général retombé, la magie sur la crête de laquelle il frémissait depuis qu'il avait rendu son cœur à Jotunheim s'était écroulée d'un coup.

L'épuisement lui était tombé dessus alors même qu'il était en train de raconter exactement a quoi il avait occupé ces trois dernières semaines.

Ses enfants sur les genoux, la main de Narfi….Phil dans la sienne et Clint près de lui, le jotun s'était soudain éteint comme on souffle une bougie.

Une seconde il racontait d'une voix pâteuse comment les mers de Jotunheim avaient commencées à s'ouvrir, la suivante il dormait, la joue sur l'épaule de Clint.

L'archer avait dû le porte dans sa chambre, le déshabiller puis le mettre au lit bien que la journée soit à peine entamée.

Un peu groggy, le sorcier eut besoin d'une longue minute pour réalise que ce n'était ni Thor ni Clint qui était assis sur le lit près de lui.

Une main calleuse lui caressa la joue.

La caresse n'était pas insistante, mais elle n'éveilla aucun écho en lui.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de désir en lui était concentré vers un seul individu à présent. Et ce n'était pas celui qui était assis près de lui.

"- Je t'ai connu plus réactif à mes caresses, Loki."

"- C'était avant, Malekith."

Le roi déchut eut un reniflement un peu méprisant.

"- Avant quoi ?"

"- Avant que je ne trouve l'homme de ma vie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Je suis venu voir mes fils."

Loki fit une grimace.

Il ne chercherait pas à savoir comment l'elfe avait su. Les Voyants elfes étaient les meilleurs des royaumes de toute façon.

"- Quelqu'un sait que tu es là ?"

"- Je ne…"

"- Je n'ai prévenu personne encore, monsieur Loki mais si vous le souhaitez, la cavalerie ne tardera pas."

"- Qui…"

"- Ton petit fils, Mal. JARVIS ? Voici Malekith, il fut un temps roi. Et c'est le père de Narfi et Vali. Donc ton grand père."

"- Enchanté Papi." Salua l'IA sans davantage se troubler. "Voulez-vous du renfort Mons….. Grand-mère."

Loki resta stupéfait une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.  
L'IA avait un humour idiot parfois.

"- Non, ça ira JARVIS, merci."

L'elfe resta perplexe. Il y avait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds sur Midgar.

Ces mortels avaient visiblement changés.

"- Me présenteras-tu la nouvelle vie de mes fils ?"  
"- S'ils l'acceptent…"

L'elfe grommela encore un peu plus.

"- Tony…Vali à encore du mal à accepter ce qu'il était. Pour Narfi…Ce sera plus simple. Il a toujours été éminément plus pratique que son frère.

"- ….Me diras-tu finalement comment ils sont réellement morts ?"

Loki se redressa.

La fatigue était évidente sur son visage.

"- Il faudra demander à Narfi. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais lui sait la vérité. Savais-tu que je suis le Sorcier Suprème de Jotunheim ? Je ne pensais pas que cela serait possible. J'ai rendu son cœur à la planète aussi. Et Clint est tellement adorable… Je crois…."

Malekith lui posa un doigt bleu sur les lèvres.

"- Tu te rends bien compte que c'est de la noyure de poiscaillade ?"

Loki donna un coup dans le ventre de Malekith.

"- Silence la réaction." Grommela le prince.

Oui, il le savait.  
Il n'allait pas lui reprocher de repousser à toute force des souvenirs qui le faisaient encore se réveiller en hurlant encore deux ou trois fois par semaines quand même, non ?

#######################################

Il avait fallu un mois à Loki après qu'il se soit effondré d'épuisement pour reprendre le dessus.

Pendant ce mois, beaucoup de choses avaient changées.  
Déjà, le prince jotun s'était installé à la tour Stark avec ses enfants.

Ni Thor ni Clint ne les auraient laissés repartir.

Les autres avaient dû faire avec.

Ensuite, de nouveaux locataires avaient fait leur apparition.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qui gênait ce matin.

Non.  
Ce matin était très spécial.

Les habitants de la tour étaient nerveux.

Pour pleins de raisons à la fois :

- La première était Odin et les découvertes que Thor et Loki faisaient de plus en plus sur lui.

Apprendre que votre père était le pire salaud des neuf Royaumes avait de quoi casser le moral et le mythe. Thor n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

Savoir ce que son père avait en réserve pour lui, à savoir l'annihilation pure et simple de son âme avait rendu quasi catatonique le prince pendant quelques heures lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce que lui avaient expliqué Vé et Vili lorsqu'ils avaient finalement réussit à venir sur Midgar.

La tour Stark prenait des allures de refuges pour Asgardiens exilés.  
Seule la présence de Loki près de Thor l'avait calmé et l'avait empêché de hurler à la lune de rage mêlée de peine. Les deux frères étaient et resteraient toujours proches, quoi qu'il se passe. A présent qu'ils avaient pu mettre à plats leurs différents, ils retrouvaient un peu plus chaque jour leur complicité d'enfants.  
Placide comme une vache, Clint avait veillé sur les frères avec la tranquillité d'un chat endormit devant une tarte à la fraise.

- La seconde raison de la nervosité générale était l'arrivée trois jours après Malekith de Hogun et Heimdall. Les deux hommes avaient finalement abandonné eux aussi Asgard lorsqu'ils n'avaient pu plus rien faire pour qui que ce soit. Le Gardien avait longtemps hésité mais il ne pouvait, en conscience, rester à sa place en sachant où voulait en venir le roi. Il servait Asgard. Pas son roi. Il servait la Lignée. Dans son esprit, Odin était déjà mort. L'homme qu'il avait respecté avait disparu si tant ai qu'il eut existé un jour. Le Gardien en souffrait intérieurement même si son trouble n'était en rien visible. Lorsque Héla lui avait demandé de faire son choix entre Thor et Odin, il avait choisi à la seconde.  
Sa fille.

La déesse de la mort avait trouvé ça adorable.

Le Gardien était partit pour Midgar avec Hogun, Vé et Vili étaient déjà sur place, autant les retrouver. Eux étaient dignes de leur lignée.  
Seule Frigga était restée avec Héla.

Elle y serait plus à l'abri c'était une certitude.

Malheureusement, dès que Loki avait présenté chacun en fonction de ses accointances avec lui et sa (nombreuse) progéniture, tout le monde avait commencé à se surveiller par en dessous.

Immédiatement, une guerre larvée c'était déclenchée entre Clint et les deux Asgardiens nouvellement arrivés.  
C'était d'autant plus ridicule qu'aucun des deux immortels ne s'intéressaient à Loki comme Clint mais par émulations d'handicapés du double chromosome X au cerveau baigné dans la testostérone, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se frapper sur le torse en faisant bonga-bonga.

Les migraines que Loki se récoltaient à les regarder faire les andouilles agissaient sur son caractère qui se dégradait rapidement.

Enfin… Tant qu'ils ne se mettaient pas à lui pisser sur les pieds pour marquer leur territoire….

Il n'y avait guère qu'avec ses enfants et Thor que le sorcier restait cordial, au grand dam des trois abrutis qui savaient à présent qui était le père de chacun des enfants.

Thor se fichait comme d'une guigne de qui aurait les faveurs définitives de Loki.

Quant à Malekith, son très grand âge le laissait à observer la situation en partageant ses pop-corn avec Thor.

De temps en temps, l'elfe s'amusait à rajouter un peu d'huile sur le feu en sous entendant que lui avait passé plus que simplement deux ou trois nuits avec le jotun mais carrément deux ans.

Lorsque Malekith jouait les crétins, la situation se faisait explosive.

Loki avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Mais le gâteau sur la cerise du déséquilibre total qui avait plongé la tour dans le Chaos le plus absolu avait été la décision unilatérale des enfants après avoir regardé une émission à la télé avec leur frère Narfi.  
Super Nanny que ça s'appelait.

Il y avait plein d'enfants dans l'émission.  
Des enfants comme eux !  
Les trois gamins avaient conférés un moment entre eux avant d'annoncer leur décision.

Ils iraient à l'école !

Loki avait tenté de négocier avec eux sur tous les tons, mais des trois bambins avaient refusés catégoriquement.

Ce que l'assistante sociale leur avait dit quelques semaines auparavant leur était resté.

Ils étaient parfaitement heureux avec les Avengers, ils apprenaient bien avec leur maman, mais le manque d'air se faisaient lentement sentir.

Ils étaient des enfants encore. Et ils voulaient profiter de leur enfance.

Donc, ils iraient à l'école. Point. Aller à l'école, c'était ce que faisaient les enfants. Na !

Loki avait fini par accepter.  
Qui était-il pour dire non ?

C'était pour ça que malgré l'angoisse que représentait Odin et ses manipulations, Loki était accompagné des pères de tous ses enfants pour les conduire pour leur premier jour de cours.

Tony avait tout organisé pour les inscriptions sans rechigner une seconde. Il était même hautement amusé.

S'il évitait encore Loki parce qu'il se sentait incapable pour l'instant d'accepter les émotions contradictoires que la présence du jotun lui faisait éprouver, il n'avait pas les mêmes problèmes avec ses frères, ses beaux-pères ou le géniteur de sa première vie.

Il s'entendait même pas si mal avec Malekith… Quand il n'allait pas mettre le foutoir dans son atelier.

Par contre, Lorsque le milliardaire avait réalisé que Thor était son beau-père autant que son oncle, il s'était pris la cuite de sa vie.

Y avait des choses uber choquantes quand même.

Imaginer que Thor avait changé ses couches (certes dans une autre vie mais quand même) avait été suffisant pour lui coller une crise de tachycardie.

Celui qui prenait le mieux la chose était JARVIS qui n'en finissait plus d'appeler Coulson "Tonton", Thor "grand-Tonton" et Malekith "Papi"

L'IA semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

JARVIS semblait même éprouver une délectation jouissive à voir sa petite famille s'agrandir de jours en jours.

Régulièrement il harcelait même Clint pour savoir quand il comptait faire un bébé à Loki. Il était plus que temps que sa grand-mère lui produise un oncle ou une tante.  
Tony ne comprenait pas trop la frénésie de JARVIS mais ne disait rien.

Des fois, ses créations avaient tendances à lui ficher la trouille.

JARVIS était dans une de ses "phases" d'évolution comme il en avait de temps en temps.

Valait mieux faire le gros dos et attendre que ça se passe.

"- Vous êtes tous prêt ?"

Les enfants hochèrent frénétiquement la tête.

Tous correctement serrés dans leurs uniformes, les trois gamins étaient prêt depuis six heures du matin. Même le calme et doux Jörmungand était surexcité.

Loki soupira.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de ses enfants, même pour quelques heures.  
Depuis qu'il savait ce que projetait Odin, il craignait en permanence de le voir sortir au détour d'un couloir pour lui arracher à nouveau ses enfants.

La famille élargie s'entassa dans plusieurs SUV noirs pour partir en convois jusqu'à l'école qu'avait choisie Tony.  
Pour ne pas séparer les trois bambins, il avait choisi une école privée qui allait de la maternelle à la prépa.

Loki comme les pères des enfants lui avait fait entièrement confiance !

Les trois SUV s'arrétèrent devant l'école.  
Les élèves qui marchaient vers les portes ralentirent le pas.

Ils avaient l'habitude de grosses berlines, mais pas à ce point !  
Lorsque l'intégralité des Avengers sortit des voitures, accompagnés par le type qui avait voulu prendre le contrôle de la terre, un grand type aux yeux Maglite, un asiatique bizarre et un bicolore aux cheveux blancs, ils s'arrêtèrent carrément pour les regarder passer.  
Trois enfants se collaient au mec qui avait tenté d'envahir la terre avec ses bestioles cheloux en prime  
Les cancans ne tardèrent pas à envahir la cour de l'école.

#####################################

Odin taptapait du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

Il en avait assez de patienter.

Le départ d'Heimdall avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Il avait convoqué Sif.

"- Ton mariage avec Thor sera prononcé dès qu'il reviendra ici. Ainsi que son couronnement. Je n'en peu plus d'attendre."

La jeune guerrière s'était éclairée comme tout un sapin de noel.

"- Majesté, c'est…C'est…. Majesté !"

Le roi retint un petit rictus satisfait.

"- Mais je te charge de le ramener ici. Midgar a prit trop d'importance dans ses affaires. Il est le futur roi. Il est plus que temps de le lui rappeler."

La guerrière s'inclina rapidement.

"- Evidement mon roi."

Odin aimait entendre la jeune femme l'appeler ainsi.

Il lui donna congé pour qu'elle puisse se mettre en chemin aussi vite que possible  
Dès qu'il fut seul dans la salle du trône, le roi s'avachit un peu sur son siège.  
Ses forces l'abandonnaient de plus en plus vite.

Il n'avait plus le temps.

#######################################

Chaque bambin avait été conduit à sa classe par un pion.  
Le chef d'établissement regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté les trois gosses.

L'un était le fils des deux princes d'Asgard, donc un gosse issu de l'inceste.  
Un autre était né de personne et le dernier du guerrier qui semblait perpétuellement faire la gueule dans le fond de la pièce.

Et la "mère" des trois gosses n'avait jamais été mariée avec aucun des pères. Sans compter qu'il était un homme  
Dans l'école catholique qu'ils étaient, ça allait vite faire tache.  
Sans compter les officies obligatoires auxquels allaient devoir assister les trois enfants.

Loki y avait mis le holà immédiatement.  
Ses enfants étaient des dieux. Comme leurs parents (ou presque).

Le directeur avait failli pleurer.  
Tony s'amusait lui comme un petit fou.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, l'ingénieur n'avait pu que rire aux éclats.

"- Franchement, 'man, t'as le chic, faut l'admettre."

Si Loki avait pu briller, il l'aurait fait.  
Tony l'avait appelé Maman.

Il avait failli pleurer mais s'était retenu.

Il devait choisir les options de ses fils.

Sleipnir avait été inscrit en cours de langues anciennes, Jörmungand en littératures, pendant que Fenrir ferait du foot.

Le bambin avait trop d'énergie à bruler pour autre chose que courir après une balle.

"- MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR !"

Le pion se rua dans le bureau plein à craquer de héros, de dieux et de créatures mythologiques.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- C'est…C'est…Le petit…Il…..loup…"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder sa montre.

25mn avant que Fenrir cause une catastrophe.  
Honnête.

Il jeta un regard noir à Thor.

"- Père de ton fils !"

Le prince blond eut un immense sourire plein de dents, très fier de ses gènes.

#######################################

Sif reprit son assiette sur le toit de la tour Stark.  
Le transfert fait par le roi était infiniment plus rude que lorsque c'était Heimdall qui était aux commandes.

Un peu nauséeuse, la jeune guerrière eut besoin d'un instant pour se remettre.  
Elle jeta un œil à l'alliance à sa main droite.  
Elle avait dans sa poche celle de Thor.  
Odin l'avait instruite de ce qu'elle avait à faire. Juste la lui glisser au doigt.

Juste ça.

Elle sourit.  
Bientôt, elle serait reine d'Asgard.

#######################################

Fenrir avait repris sa forme de petit garçon.  
Loki ne l'avait pas grondé.

D'autant moins que ses camarades de classe avaient trouvé la transformation "super cool" !

Apprendre que le gamin était le fils d'un sorcier "comme dans harry potter" avait immédiatement donné un statut au petit garçon.  
Rassuré, Loki avait finalement accepté d'être trainé à la tour par ses hommes.  
Tout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au SUV.  
Il avait encore fallut une demi-heure de négociations avant que le prince n'accepte de monter dans la voiture et "d'abandonner ses pauvres bébés"  
Pauvres bébés qui s'éclataient comme des fous avec d'autres enfants de leur âge d'ailleurs.

Finalement, Clint en avait eu assez.

Il avait attrapé Loki par la taille, l'avait longuement embrassé pour détourner son attention puis l'avait poussé dans à l'arrière de la voiture pour quelques jeux de mains un poil crapuleux pendant qu'un Coulson hautement amusé conduisait la voiture à la tour, un Tony tout rouge sur le siège du mort.  
C'était sa maman qui était en train de se faire tripoter sur le siège arrière quand même !

Absolument pas déphasé, Thor avait juste soulevé le couple en train de s'embrasser pour s'asseoir dans le véhicule puisqu'il n'y avait plus de place dans les autres avant de les reposer sur ses genoux.  
Ce ne serait pas la première fois que son frère serait "occupé" sur ses genoux non plus.

Loki finit par y mettre le holà lorsque l'archer se fit de plus en plus entreprenant.

Un juron sanglant lui échappa lorsque le jotun réalisa qu'il s'était fait proprement manipuler.

Très fier de lui, Clint ne protesta même pas lorsque Loki lui frappa le bras à le faire grimacer, pas plus qu'il ne parvint à cacher son sourire de fauve pendant que le jotun l'insultait en huit ou neuf langues différentes pendant qu'ils remontaient vers le penthouse.

Ils y furent accueillit par Vé et Vili qui surveillaient une Sif visiblement sur les nerfs.

"- Sif ?"

Hogun fronça les sourcils.  
Comme Thor, il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal chez la jeune femme.


	12. Chapter 12

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 12

"- THOR !"

La guerrière voulu sauter au cou du prince mais ses amis Avengers l'en empêchèrent.

"- Thor, c'est qui ?"

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Thor n'avait pas mal prit l'intervention de ses camarades. Il était normal qu'ils interviennent avec la présence d'une personne inconnue.

"- Mes amis, voici Lady Sif. La meilleure guerrière d'Asgard !"

La jeune femme ne put se retenir de rougir. Elle rougissait toujours quand on louait ses capacités martiales. Elle les travaillait depuis tellement et avait tellement sacrifié pour elles….

Le sourire de Sif disparu soudain lorsqu'elle vit Loki.

"- TOI !"

Avant même qu'elle puisse faire un pas en avant, Clint avait braqué son arc sur elle.

…..Comment l'avait-il récupéré ?  
Mais pour l'instant, peu importait.

"- Tu l'approches, pétasse, je te tue." Gronda l'archer, une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil.

"- Ami Barton !" Le gronda gentiment Thor.

"- Je suis sérieux, Thor. Elle approche mon Loki, je la butte."

Loki attrapa l'archer par la taille.

"- Même si je trouve ta possessivité et ton envie de me protéger absolument adorable, je suis quand même capable de me défendre, tu sais."

Clint tourna à peine la tête pour l'embrasser sur la gorge.

"- Je sais. Mais tu es à moi. Et elle est une menace. Point. Je protège ma famille, c'est tout."

Comment ne pas fondre devant une telle déclaration ?

Loki lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser profondément.

Submergé par le Loki pas encore tout à fait en rut mais presque, Clint ne put que débander son arc puis attraper son compagnon par la taille.

Heimdall les avait regardés faire avec amusement.

Ce mortel avait proprement apprivoisé le second prince d'Asgard.

Un peu perdue, la guerrière s'était figée.

Il n'y avait pas eu que ce mortel à réagir pour protéger Loki mais tous les autres également… Même Hogun…  
…..Mais qu'est-ce que Hogun faisait là ? Et Heimdall ? Et Vé ? Et Vili ? Et…Malekith ?  
Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ici ?"

"- Thor, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

La pauvre femme était tellement perdue qu'elle en avait oublié momentanément les ordres de son roi.

"- Mon frère a enfin trouvé l'amour, mon amie. Et je ne puis qu'être satisfait de le voir au bras de quelqu'un qui le rends heureux.

"- Odin…Il veut qu'il soit renvoyé à Asgard, Thor.

Le visage du blond se ferma.

"- Je sais. Et il est hors de question que j'obéisse encore à Odin."

"- Thor…"

"- Non, cesse ici et maintenant, Sif. Tu es la bienvenue si tu le souhaites mais Odin est un sujet qu'il ne faut aborder avec personne ici."

La guerrière hocha la tête.  
Elle prendrait un autre angle d'approche.

"- Que fait…Tout ce monde ici ? Heimdall, Asgard entière est fébrile de votre départ. Que se passe-t-il ? Que fait Malekith ici ?"

Le roi elfe eut un sourire en coin.

"- Et bien quoi ma belle. Je suis venue voir mes enfants et leur mère. Cela te pose-t-il problème ? Nous sommes tous là pour ça après tout."

Loki aurait préféré que la chose resta inconnue d'Asgard mais finalement…

De plus en plus perdue bien qu'elle sache que le professeur était homosexuel (1), Sif laissa Thor la faire asseoir.

"- Thor ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !"

Le prince soupira.

"- Des…Dissenssion inconciliables sont apparues entre Odin et moi, Sif. Je ne rentrerais pas à Asgard. Pas tant qu'il sera en vie en tout cas."

"- Mais…Il veut que tu rentres ! Il veut abandonner le trone !"

Thor secoua la tête.  
Odin voulait peut-être abandonner son corps pour remonter sur le trône dans le sien oui. Mais certainement pas autre chose.

"- C'est très compliqué mon amie… Je ne peux pas non plus abandonner ma famille."

"- Ce n'est que Loki !"

"- Et mon fils et mes neveux et nièces…. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça."

Un voile glacé tomba sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

"- Ton…Fils ?"

Thor jeta un regard à Loki.

Parler ou ne pas parler ?

Le jotun hocha la tête.

"- Assez des secrets, Thor. Il est plus que temps que tous sachent exactement de quoi il retourne et ce qu'a fait Odin. Je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie tranquille à présent. Je ne retournerai jamais à Asgard Sif. Que ce soit dans les chaines ou de mon plein gré. Ma vie est ici. Avec Clint et mes enfants."

"- Je ne vois pas la.."

"- Fenrir est mon fils, Sif." Commença doucement Thor.

La stupeur de la guerrière fut plaisir à Loki. C'était une basse vengeance mais une vengeance quand même. Elle désirait Thor depuis si longtemps…Et lui, qui était son frère, la dernière personne de l'univers qu'il aurait du toucher, avec porté son héritier.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Fenrir est de mes reins." Répéta Thor. "Jörmungand est de Hogun." La guerrière jeta un regard incrédule à son ami qui hocha calmement la tête. "Vali et Narfi sont de Malekith." Le sourire absolument pervers du roi déchu fit frissonner la jeune femme. "Quand à Héla, elle est de Heimdall."

Sif n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
Un cauchemar.  
C'était un cauchemar.

Loki était non seulement bien la catin qu'elle avait toujours imaginée mais en plus, il avait entrainé des êtres d'exception dans sa dépravation. Heimdall ? Hogun ? THOR ?

Sérieusement ?

"- Quand à Sleipnir, il n'a jamais été le fils d'un cheval mais de son palefrenier. Sva était l'étalon. Svadilfari le palefrenier. "

"- Et Odin l'a fait assassiner parce que j'étais heureux avec lui." Siffla Loki.

Clint serra son compagnon contre lui.

Il n'avait aucune jalousie envers Svadilfari, contrairement aux autres. Non parce que le palefrenier était mort alors que les autres pères des enfants de Loki étaient encore en vie, mais parce qu'il se sentait…Confortable…avec le souvenir de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

"- Il faut que je m'assoies." Plaida Sif.

"- Tu es déjà assise.

"- Alors il faut que je m'allonge."

"- Monsieur ? Il va être midi. Voulez-vous que je commande quelque chose ?"

Stupéfaite, Sif se redressa. Qu'est-ce qu'était cette voix qui venait de nulle part ?

"- C'est JARVIS, mon fils." Sourit Tony. "Une âme artificielle que j'ai créé moi-même. Chinois pour tout le monde, J'. Tu seras un cœur."

"- Bien monsieur."

Sif pâlit affreusement.

Entre celui-là qui créait la vie, le gigolo de Loki qui avait réussi à la menacer, l'autre grand blond qui aurait pu être le frère de Thor tellement il lui ressemblait…. Ces mortels étaient dangereux.  
Trop.

Odin avait raison.

Il allait falloir les éliminer.

Et vite.

Ils représentaient une trop grande menace pour le leadership d'Asgard.  
Ces mortels étaient orgueilleux.

Avec Loki parmi eux, ils ne tarderaient pas à écouter ses belles promesses et ses veines paroles.

Ils se croiraient en droit d'exiger une place qui était celle des dieux.

Asgard s'était détourné des mortels depuis des siècles pour les laisser grandir.

Mais grandir ne voulait pas dire se prendre pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Les mortels n'étaient que les petits derniers d'Yggdrasil, un monde libre uniquement parce qu'Asgard en avait décidé ainsi. Sans Asgard pour les protéger, ils seraient déjà au passé.  
Ils étaient faibles, fragiles.

Il allait falloir le leur rappeler.  
Qu'ils restent à leur place.

"- Le repas est là." Les informa JARVIS.

Clint cajola Loki pour qu'il vienne l'aider à monter la commande.

Avec les enfants à l'école, l'archer s'était désigné volontaire pour occuper son compagnon autant que possible. Si Loki avait le temps de se poser et de réfléchir, la catastrophe serait proche, il le savait.  
Tout le monde le savait.

Dès que Loki fut sorti, le sourire de Thor retomba.

"- Sif. Je t'interdis de porter atteinte à Loki, son compagnon ou ses enfants. Il a assez subit comme ça à cause d'Odin. Alors ne vient pas en rajouter."

La guerrière ferma son bec mais n'en pensait pas moins. Comment ça à cause d'Odin ? C'était Loki qui pondait des monstres ! Au point que même la lignée supérieure de Thor n'avait pu contrebalancer la pourriture des gènes du jeune prince.

Satisfait de la docilité de la jeune femme, Thor lui sourit à nouveau.  
Sif retrouva dans ce sourire le prince qu'elle aimait passionnément et qui serait bientôt son époux.

Il lui faudrait du temps pour faire de lui un roi fonctionnel mais elle y arriverait, elle le savait.  
Après tout, Odin lui faisait confiance pour ça. Elle saurait se montrer digne de cet honneur.

C'est donc avec une grâce certaine qu'elle laissa Thor lui présenter chacun de ses amis puis les rejoignit pour le déjeuner.

Méfiant, Clint s'était placé entre elle et Loki, le plus loin possible de la guerrière.

Sif finissait par trouver la possessivité de l'humain autant que la passivité de Loki presque pathétique.

Le jeune prince avait toujours été une putain mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il irait jusqu'à se soumettre à un simple mortel.

Loki avait perdu à ses yeux les rares maigres doutes de respect qu'elle avait encore pour lui.

##################################

Il s'y était mis à trois pour empêcher Loki d'aller chercher lui-même ses bébés à l'école.

Amusé, Thor avait laissé son frère aux mains de Clint, Coulson et Tony.

Entre son compagnon et des deux enfants, Loki n'avait pu que se soumettre.  
Surtout lorsque Stark avait commencé à lui donner du m'man.

Loki avait failli exploser de béatitude absolue.

Sif avait toutes les peines du monde à camoufler son dégout.  
Donc en plus, Loki avait semé des bâtards mortels sur Midgar.

Ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais de déshonoré la maison royale ?

"- Vous pouvez oublier jusqu'à son existence vous savez." Promit Clint sans sourire à la jeune femme après que Tony ai invité Loki à venir avec lui dans son atelier.

Prêt à tout pour que son fils accepte enfin qui il était et surtout qui il avait été, Loki l'avait suivi avec empressement. Coulson avait suivi, bien décidé à passer du temps avec son frère et leur mère.

Clint avait préféré hors de leurs pattes. C'était un moment qui devait être entre eux et juste pour eux.

"- Oublier Loki ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait a Asgard ?"

"- Asgard lui a fait subir bien plus qu'il n'en a fait lui-même." Renifla le mortel.

Sans la moindre émotion dans la voix, il détailla crûment tout ce que les témoignages de tous les acteurs de cette monstrueuse farce cosmique leur avait appris. Il ne laissa pas davantage de côté ce qu'Odin voulait faire de Thor. Si le prince avait pris des gants avec son amie de toujours, ce n'était pas son genre. Il ne connaissait rien de la fille. Rien que ce que Loki lui avait raconté d'elle et qui n'était vraiment pas à mettre à son crédit.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la haïssait. Juste que son dégout pour elle était proche de celui qu'un allergique aux rats pouvait avoir pour un cadavre putréfié et puant de son ennemis rongeur.

"- Il vous a complètement manipulé !" Finit-elle par souffler.

"- Manipuler ? Loki ? Ho oui ! Il est entré dans mon esprit, dans mon âme. Il a violé les deux, les a tordu, retourné comme des chaussettes, en a extrait la moindre pensée, la moindre peur, a tout utilisé contre moi dans son propre intérêt. Mais tu sais quoi ma jolie ? Je le sais. Je sais même pourquoi il l'a fait. Et contrairement à toi, j'ai écouté, j'ai pardonné et j'ai accepté. Il a violé ma vie comme personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. Et toi. Quelle excuse as-tu pour ne pas pardonner là ou JE l'ai fait ?"

Consternée, la guerrière fixait l'archer avec stupeur.

"- Comment… Comment pouvez-vous accepter de l'approcher. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué !"

Loki méritait la mort pour avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs ainsi. Le viol, quel qu'il soit, était toujours sanctionné par la mort à Asgard.

"- J'aurais pu." Confirma Clint. "Mais même alors qu'il tenait son esprit au creux de ses mains, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire réellement du mal. Je n'ai jamais cru à la prédestination. Mais avec lui ? Je sais que je suis né pour lui. C'est tout."

"- vous êtes fou."

"- De lui, certainement ! Et de ses enfants. Ils sont comme les miens. Je me sens une responsabilité envers chacun d'eux. Même s'ils ne sont pas de mon sang. Je suis leur père pour tout ce qui compte. Je ne suis peut-être pas leur géniteur, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Thor et Hogun acceptent que je m'occupe d'eux comme s'ils étaient miens. Ils savent que jamais je ne me mettrais entre eux et leurs enfants s'ils veulent passer du temps ensemble. On joue bien un peu à montrer les muscles, mais c'est plus pour établir la hiérarchie qu'autre chose. JE suis le compagnon de Loki. Eux n'ont été que les géniteurs qu'il a sélectionnés au gré de ses envies. Ne vous mettez pas en travers, fillette. Sinon, vous aurez l'intégralité des Avengers sur le dos. Nous avons arrêté Loki et une invasion de Chitauri par nous-même. Ne croyez pas une seule seconde que nous n'aurons pas la même réaction face à vous parce que vous êtes une femelle. Nous défendons ce qui nous est cher. Et nous défendons ce qui est à l'un de nous comme aux autres."

Le sourire absolument malsain de l'agent mit mal à l'aise la guerrière.

"- Est-ce une menace ?"

Clint y réfléchit une seconde.

"- Bien sûr !"

Si elle avait été présente quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait reconnu l'exact ton employé par Loki lorsque Thor lui avait demandé s'il se croyait au-dessus des humains. Ce n'était pas une réflexion, c'était une évidence.

Elle serra les doigts sur l'anneau dans sa poche.  
Elle devait sortir Thor de là avant qu'il ne soit davantage pollué par ces malades.

Ils étaient trop dangereux. Et avec Loki à leur tête ?  
Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression de voir dans le second prince une araignée au cœur de sa toile qui manœuvre les fils de ses manipulations pour détruire Asgard aussi bien que Midgar de l'intérieur.

Si ces gens étaient les défenseurs de ce monde, que se passerait-il lorsque Loki aurait totalement leur contrôle ?

Il serait, de fait, ce qu'il avait déjà tenté d'être : leur roi.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

#############################################

Loki s'était assis sur le tabouret pointé par Tony.

Trop heureux pour protester, il s'y était rapidement rangé.

"- Que veux-tu faire ?"

"- Une nouvelle armure."

"- Combien en as-tu fait ?"

"- Avec celle là ? Ça fera 43."

"- Pourquoi autant ?"

"- Chacune a ses caractéristiques. Avec l'une d'elle, je pourrais même aller jusqu'à la lune et revenir."

Loki ne put retenir un sourire attendrit.

Son fils n'était jamais plus surexcité que lorsqu'il parlait de ses inventions. IronMan était sa création, certes, mais s'il jouait les super héros, sa véritable passion était la création.

Quand il était jeune, Loki était à peu près aussi surexcité dès qu'il était question de magie.

"- Loki."

Le jotun se sortit immédiatement de ses pensées.

"- Oui Anthony ?"

"- Comment peux-tu tenir ? Je veux dire…. Tout ça…Tous ces siècles… Je serais devenu fou."

Le prince déchu resta silencieux un long moment. Il sentait le regard des jumeaux sur lui, même si d'autres vies leur avaient ouvert les bras.

"- Je n'avais pas le choix. Vos frères et sœurs étaient encore là. Et je n'ai jamais désespéré de pouvoir fuir et les prendre avec moi. Quant à devenir fou… Je crois que je le suis encore un peu. Odin a détruit tout ce que j'étais, tout ce que j'avais. Les deux seules choses qui m'ont sauvées ont été en même temps ma cause de ma damnation : Thor et ma magie."

Stark resta silencieux un long moment à travailler sur son blueprint.

"- ….Mon père a toujours été absent du plus loin que je me souvienne." Commença doucement l'ingénieur. "Dans une video que m'a donné Fury, il me considère comme sa plus belle "création". Sa création… Ha ! Comme si je n'étais qu'un objet… Ma mère… J'ai finalement peu de souvenir. Juste une ombre toujours ivre, une ombre qui passait de cocktail en soirée et de gala en réception… Je n'ai même pas un seul souvenir d'elle venant me dire bonne nuit le soir où d'être là à un de mes anniversaires…. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir eu un seul de mes parents près de moi à un seul de mes anniversaires. Le seul qui a jamais été là pour moi était Jarvis."

Coulson s'était redressé. Il n'était pas au courant de tout ça. Par Fury, qui avait été un ami du père, il avait appris quelques petites choses sur Tony mais visiblement, l'adulte et l'enfant n'avaient pas vécu les choses du tout de la même façon.

"- Jarvis ?"

"- C'était le majordome que mon père avait engagé quand je suis né pour s'occuper de la maison. Il dirigeait les autres employés de maison. Mais petit à petit, c'est de moi dont il s'est principalement occupé. Finalement, mon père a engagé un autre majordome pour la maison et j'ai gardé Jarvis rien que pour moi. Il est mort en même temps qu'eux, dans l'accident de voiture. Il avait insisté pour partir avec eux jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il voulait leur parler de moi…Il s'inquiétait. J'étais trop précoce en tout. Trop… Tête brulé, trop…Seul… J'avais juste Jarvis finalement."

"- C'est pour ça que tu as appelé JARVIS comme ça ?"

"- J'ai essayé de recréer aussi fidèlement que possible la personnalité de la seule personne qui s'est jamais vraiment occupé de moi…C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis un adulte fait et pourtant, je désespère encore de retrouver un homme mort depuis des années."

Gentiment, Loki rapprocha son tabouret de Tony jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Non…Ce n'est pas ridicule. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je donnerais beaucoup pour qu'Odin devienne le père que j'ai toujours voulu qu'il soit. Même s'il n'y a aucune chance pour cela, je me languis quand même de cette image inexistante que l'enfant que j'étais avait construit de lui."

Loki guida gentiment Tony jusqu'au canapé ou Phil s'était déjà installé.

Plus immature que jamais, a moins que l'ingénieur se permette pour une fois de s'abandonner à une force qui n'était pas la sienne, Tony se bouina entre les deux hommes. Machinalement, il chercha la main de celui qui avait été son jumeau bien des siècles plus tôt. Il s'en sentit immédiatement apaisé. C'était stupide.  
Et pourtant.

Loki passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le tirer contre lui jusqu'à ce que Stark posa timidement sa joue sur son épaule.

"- Si tu me parlais de Jarvis ?"

Tony eut un petit sourire.

Il savait que JARVIS écoutait de tous ses circuits. Il pouvait presque sentir sa fébrilité et son excitation.

Alors il avait été créé ainsi a cause de l'affection que son père avait eut pour quelqu'un ? Il n'était pas "Just A Really Very Intelligent System" ?

Il était Jarvis.  
Vraiment ?

"- Jarvis Mac Allister. Il était anglais. D'une grande tradition de majordome. Mon père l'avait débauché d'une grande maison d'un Sir anglais avec qui il y avait des frictions… Il était très jeune quand je suis né. Vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans. Il a été... Howard était mon géniteur, mais Jarvis était mon père je crois… Mon premier souvenir de lui… je devais avoir trois ans. J'étais tombé dans le jardin, j'avais une grosse plaie sur le genou. Je suis allé me plaindre à Howard mais il ne m'a même pas jeté un regard. Jarvis est venu me voir, il m'a pris dans ses bras sans rien dire, m'a porté jusqu'à l'intendance, m'a posé sur la table de la cuisine, a soigné mon genou, puis m'a gentiment grondé pour n'avoir pas fait attention à moi. Ensuite, il a été prendre dans le placard a trésor une sucette et me l'a donné.

"- Le placard a trésor ?"

Tony rosit.

"- C'est comme ça que je l'appelais quand j'étais gosse. C'était le placard où Jarvis et la cuisinière mettaient les gâteaux, les bonbons…Tout ce que je n'avais pas le droit de prendre à l'envie mais que je tentais en permanence d'ouvrir. Je ne compte plus le nombre de cadenas à clé, a code, a verrou et j'en passe que Jarvis à mit pour m'empêcher de l'ouvrir. A chaque fois j'y arrivais. A chaque fois, il en mettait un plus compliqué."

"- C'est de là que tu viens ta soif de comprendre comment fonctionne toute chose ?" Murmura Phil

Stark resta interdit un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

"- Oui, je crois bien ! J'avais quatre ans quand j'ai construit mon premier circuit imprimé. C'était pour fabriquer un robot qui pourrait aller ouvrir le placard pendant que je faisais semblant d'être occupé ailleurs." Il réalisa soudain. "Avec mon père qui me chassait en permanence de ses pattes, j'en était venu à haïr ce qu'il fabriquait, ses maquettes, ses inventions… Si Jarvis ne m'avais pas poussé en douceur comme il l'a fait…."

"- C'est ce que fait un parent, Anthony. Il t'a éduqué sans même que tu t'en rendes compte." Souffla doucement Loki, infiniment reconnaissant à cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qui avait été là pour son fils. "A quoi ressemblait-il ?"

"- Grand, un peu plus que toi. Les yeux bleus glacier, plus clair que ceux de Thor ou Cap. Les cheveux blonds très très pâles, presque blancs. Fin, élancé, très…Racé… Et toujours un petit sourire doux aux lèvres…"

Un écran s'alluma soudain près du canapé.

Une photo apparue dessus.

Un homme d'environ trente ans tenait par la main un garçon aux cheveux marron d'à peine quatre ou cinq ans. La main de l'enfant était si petite qu'il tenait l'index de l'adulte dans sa petite menotte. S'il n'y avait visiblement aucun lien de famille entre eux, la tendresse dans les yeux de l'enfant comme de l'adulte était évidente.

Jarvis et Tony.

"- ….C'était le jour de mes cinq ans. Jarvis avait tenu à m'emmener quelque part puisque mes parents étaient occupés. Howard était en Europe et ma mère au Japon pour un gala. Il m'a emmené au zoo puis a une exposition sur la fusion à froid. J'étais tout fou ! Howard m'avait promis d'y aller mais il a oublié. Comme à chaque fois. Jarvis a toujours tenu les promesses d'Howard."

Loki cajolait gentiment son fils.

"- Loki…. C'est idiot de vouloir retrouver ce que finalement je n'ai jamais eu ?"

"- Je te l'ai dit Tony. Ce n'est pas idiot c'est… j'allais dire humain mais c'est au-delà de ça. Il y a toujours un lien très fort entre un parent, un vrai, et son enfant. C'est ce genre de lien que tu avais avec Jarvis. Il est normal qu'il te manque."

"- Et toi ?"

"- Moi ?"

"- Nous avions ce genre de lien quand j'étais Vali ?"

Tony l'embrassa sur le front.

"- Ho oui. Et plus encore… Je suis un jotun. Comme tous les jotuns, j'ai tissé un lien profond avec chacun de mes enfants. C'est dans mon sang, dans ma magie…."

"- C'est pour ça que je n'ai finalement jamais eut peur de toi ? Même quand tu me menaçais ?"

"- Probablement, oui." Sourit Loki.

"- Et c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à lutter"

"- Je suis ta mère, Anthony. C'est un lien que même la mort ne peut effacer entre un jotun et ses enfants."

Stark poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Alors si c'était normal…Pourquoi lutter encore ?

"- Merci…Maman…"

"- Mais je te déconseille d'appeler Clint "papa".

Tony éclata de rire.

Il n'y aurait même pas pensé.

Son père serait toujours Howard. Mais son papa serait toujours Jarvis.

Il était normal qu'il ait donné au sien le nom de son grand père.

En silence, ses circuits travaillant en surmultipliée, JARVIS avait pris sa décision.

Pas à pas, il élabora son premier schéma personnel.

(1) vous n'avez pas vu la VF de Kizuna ? Honte sur vous ! Et vous vous dites yaoiste ? allez vous fouetter avec des orties fraichement coupées


	13. Chapter 13

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 13

############################

Petit chapitre tout court, mais c'est une parenthèse avant le début de la fin. Laissons les profiter avec la catastrophe !

############################

Confortablement installé dans les bras de Clint, Loki poussa un énorme soupir.

La journée avait été… épique.

Entre les enfants à l'école, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Vali…Tony…, le retour de l'école des enfants avec leur oncle, l'arrivée de Sif et le diner qui avait été émaillé des descriptions surexcités de l'école par les enfants, Loki était épuisé.

Il avait vraiment craint de retrouver ses petits traumatisés.

Ou l'école en flammes.

Finalement, les trois enfants n'avaient qu'une envie : y retourner le lendemain.

Il était apparu qu'ils avaient quelques lacunes dans certaines matières comme l'histoire géographie de Midgar, mais rien d'irrattrapable. A l'inverse, leurs connaissances en philosophie, science et littérature crevaient le plafond. Pour ne pas les laisser végéter, le conseiller principal d'éducation leur avait préparé un planning presque à la carte en fonction de leurs forces et faiblesses. Vu le prix de l'école, c'était presque la norme. Ainsi, les trois petits seraient dans la même classe en sciences humaines, avec les tous petits. Pour le reste, ils étaient avec des élèves plus âgés.

Fenrir était tombé amoureux du football (le vrai, celui que pratiquaient les européens) et voulait s'essayer au rugby. Sleipnir avait demandé la permission de rejoindre le cours de théâtre, quant à Jörmungand, il s'était éclairé comme un soleil en apprenait l'existence d'un club d'astronomie et de cuisine.

Loki avait dit oui à tout, trop heureux de voir ses bébés se comporter en enfant.

Sans compter, comme l'avait fait remarquer Clint, que des enfants à l'école, c'était autant de temps pour eux.

Clint déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Loki.

Depuis que le prince et ses enfants s'étaient installés à la tour Stark, des travaux avaient été fait par le propriétaire des lieux. Puisque Clint avait à présent une famille, il avait eu droit à son étage rien qu'à lui. Loki avait sa chambre, Clint la sienne, et chacun des enfants la sienne.

Mais pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, les deux hommes s'étaient allongé ensembles.

Il n'était pas rare que Loki vienne rejoindre l'archer dans sa couche en milieu de nuit. C'était même quasi systématique.

Loki avait une espère de pudeur bizarre qui l'empêchait de dormir avec l'archer chaque nuit.

Que le prince se soit joint à lui dès que les petits, épuisés, avaient été mis au lit, avait presque fait ronronner Clint de satisfaction.

Comme toujours, ils avaient fini par s'installer en petite cuillère, Loki sur le flanc gauche, Clint derrière lui, ses bras passés autour de sa taille.

Ils dormaient toujours comme ça.

Clint trouvait toujours à la fois triste et motivant que Loki soit aussi détendu lorsqu'il dormait dans ses bras.

Il n'était qu'un simple mortel après tout. Loki n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi à l'abri dans ses bras. S'il se passait quelque chose, se serait plus Loki qui le protègerait que l'inverse.

Mais Clint était reconnaissant de la confiance que lui accordait son prince.

Il déposa encore un baiser sur la nuque du jotun.

Dans ses bras, le long corps fin s'étira.

Clint adorait quand Loki s'étirait contre lui.

Les muscles se dénouaient, le corps parfait se collait au sien, le caressait à travers leurs pyjamas…  
C'était la caresse la plus érotique qu'ils aient partagée jusque-là.

Clint n'en revenait pas de sa propre patience.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait déjà soit tenté sa chance, soit exprimé son déplaisir. Avec Loki ? Il laissait le jotun aller au rythme qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas que le sexe ne soit pas désiré ou important. Juste que… Que quoi d'ailleurs ?

Juste qu'ils étaient bien pour l'instant et qu'une nouvelle avancée de leur relation aurait lieu au bon moment, quel qu'il soit.

Loki se retourna soudain dans ses bras.

Avec plus de timidité qu'il en aurait attendue de la part d'un dieu appelé Dieu de la Chair par les elfes, le prince posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il répondit au baiser avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait.

Le grand corps fin qui aurait pu le briser en deux sur son genou frémit doucement.  
Encore quelque chose qui fascinait Clint. Le jotun était presque aussi fort que Thor. Sous sa forme de naissance, il l'était même sans doute plus. S'il utilisait sa magie pour renforcer sa puissance physique, il aurait pu écraser Thor sous son talon. Mais Loki était là, frémissant dans ses bras totalement abandonné à ses mains.  
Clint n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser vraiment que le prince lui avait entièrement laissé les clés de leur relation. Il était le dominant du couple.

Si cela s'accordait très bien avec le caractère de l'archer, il avait encore toutes les peines du monde à comprendre.

Loki déposa un baiser sur son cou puis sa gorge avant de poser ses mains à plat sur son torse.

Clint le laissa faire.

Il le laisser toujours faire.

"- Tu crois que les enfants dorment déjà ?"

La question du jotun prit l'archer de court une seconde. Si quelqu'un devait bien le savoir, c'était bien le prince ! Non seulement il était leur mère, mais il avait sa magie ainsi que sa télépathie. Si avec tout cela il ne….Un nouveau baiser fut déposé sur sa gorge, puis un tout petit peu plus bas, juste à la limite du col de son t-shirt.

Un long frémissement descendit le long de l'échine de l'Avenger pour se loger dans ses reins.

Ok. La question était rhétorique.

"- Avec la journée qu'ils ont eut ? Je crois qu'il n'entendraient même pas Thor brailler des chansons à boire."

Le long corps fin contre lui se détendit un peu plus avant de rouler très légèrement sur le lit l'entrainer avec lui.

L'archer prit les lèvres fines en un baiser à peine appuyé. Ses doigts remontèrent sur la hanche de Loki, remontant avec eux le bord du t-shirt du jotun. Sous ses doigts, la peau était chaude, douce et infiniment attirante.

Une seconde, Clint hésita.

Jamais il n'avait eu entre ses bras une créature à la sensualité aussi trouble, aussi débridée à la fois et aussi…Timide.

Le mélange était aussi étrange qu'affreusement excitant.

S'il faisait celui qui n'avait pas compris, Loki n'insisterait pas, il le savait.

Ses doigts glissèrent un peu plus haut jusqu'à ce que sa paume soit à plat sur la hanche étroite du jotun.

Il sentait le frémissement de la chair, la chaleur qui montait doucement. Loki se serra plus étroitement contre lui.

Si l'archer était déjà près à l'action, ce n'était pas le cas de son compagnon.

Contre tout ce qu'il aurait fait normalement, Clint ne parla pas. Il savait d'instinct que Loki n'était pas un bavard entre les draps. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Plus tard, il le savait (comment ?), Loki serait incapable de contenir sa voix autant que sa passion. Mais pour l'instant, il devait prendre le temps de l'amener à lui.

Il appuya très légèrement sa paume sur la peau brulante sous ses doigts. Sans se soucier du T-shirt, il remonta jusqu'en haut du flanc puis redescendit. Cette fois ce furent ses ongles qui tracèrent leur chemin sur la peau pâle.

Ses baisers quittèrent les lèvres légèrement colorées par le désir montant puis tracer leur chemin sur le cou puis la gorge de Loki.

Un souffle trouble passa les lèvres du prince lorsque la langue de l'archer caressa gentiment le petit creux à la jointure entre son cou et son épaule. Comment avait-il sur que cette caresse précise aurait cet effet là ?

Clint ne s'attarda pas sur la question.

Il repousse gentiment Loki sur le lit.

Le jotun rouvrit les yeux. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard trouble, il était la vivante incarnation de la débauche. Et pourtant… Clint savait que le prince était encore bien loin de toute la passion qu'il pouvait exprimer.

"- Clint ?"

"- Shhhhh…."

Il se pencha pour reprendre ses lèvres, sans empressement, avec une patience qui l'aurait fasciné s'il avait eu le temps de se pencher dessus. Il n'était pas un gros chacal qui saute sur ses partenaires pour finir en s'essuyant dans les rideaux quand même. Mais prendre autant de temps ? Jamais il n'avait été aussi patient avec un amant ou une maitresse. Etait-ce parce que c'était Loki ?

Finalement, la question et pire, sa réponse, ne l'intéressait pas.

A genoux sur le lit, il repoussa la couette.

Loki frissonna. La fraicheur de la nuit sur sa peau brulante ? L'anticipation ?

Clint ne lui demanda pas s'il était sûr de lui. Il ne lui demanda rien.

Loki s'était délibérément remit entre ses mains il y avait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se passe de ça.

Loki tendit le cou lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui pour reprendre ses lèvres, encore.

Les mains posées près de la tête de son compagnon, appuyé de tout son poids dessus, Clint le dominait totalement. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à échanger leurs souffles puis l'archer repartit à la conquête de la gorge du jotun. Il laissa de petites traces de dents qui ne tarderaient pas à rougir.

Un long feulement de plaisir passa les lèvres de Loki lorsque l'archer prit son temps pour lui faire un suçon) la jointure de l'épaule.  
Les longs doigts fins du prince glissèrent dans ses cheveux courts. Un instant, Loki eut l'impression qu'ils auraient dû être plus longs puis la question diffuse quitta son esprit lorsque les mains de Clint se posèrent sous son t-shirt, à plat sur son abdomen.

Ses muscles se contractèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Lentement, il remonta le tissu pour révéler la peau pâle en dessous.

Loki souleva les reins puis les épaules pour aider l'archer à lui retirer le vêtement.

"- Magnifique…."

Le prince se sentit rougir. Lui qui avait eu des amants à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Qui avait accueilli dans sa couche et entre ses cuisses des princes, des rois et des puissances telles que jamais un mortel ne pourrait les concevoir rougissait pour la première fois depuis des millénaires d'un compliment murmuré du bout des lèvres par un simple humain.

Le sourire de Clint était celui d'un petit garçon qui ouvre ses cadeaux de noël. La fascination se le disputait avec l'excitation et la timidité.

"- Tellement magnifique…"

Clint retira son propre t-shirt d'un geste ample. Loki leva les mains pour les poser sur le torse de l'humain. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, et même avant, lorsqu'il avait possédé l'esprit de l'agent, il avait été fasciné par ses bras. Leur musculature avait quelque chose de profondément érotique. Loki avait toujours aimé avoir des amants aux bras puissants. Il préférait ca aux torses larges ou aux jambes musclés. Des bras puissants pouvaient vous protéger, vous donnaient l'impression d'être fragile et chéri… Il aimait ca….

Le prince se redressa pour se cagoussouner dans les bras accueillant de Clint.

L'archer le serra contre lui avec tendresse. Du bout des doigts, il lui caressait l'épine dorsale.

Une vague colère lui remonta dans la gorge.

Il pouvait sentir chaque cicatrice sous ses doigts. Combien de coups de fouet au court des millénaires ? Thor avait-il la même chose ? Pourtant, ils étaient invisibles sous la magie du prince.

"- Je veux voir." Demanda-t-il doucement.

La magie tomba immédiatement.

Un long soupir lui échappa.

Quelle zone du corps pale avait été épargnée ? Aucune. Pas même le visage. Une longue balafre courrait de la tempe droite jusqu'à la mâchoire. Elle était fine, presque effacée, une imperceptible ligne plus claire sur la peau déjà pale du prince. Mais lui la voyait. Comme il voyait toutes les autres.

Une à une, il les traça du bout des doigts. Celles sur les biceps, sur les avant-bras causées par des coups de dague ou d'épée. D'autre sur les flancs par des lances peut-être… Des déchirures refermées depuis longtemps sur le torse sans qu'il ne soit capable, malgré sa connaissance des armes, de savoir ce qui avait bien pu les causer.

Et puis celle, encore rose, large, en travers du ventre, juste au-dessus du pubis. Sa paume glissa dessus sans appuyer, comme effrayé de faire mal au prince qui ne put que doucement soupire de plaisir.

Clint n'avait pas moins de cicatrices que son compagnon, mais son corps était celui d'un guerrier. Loki était peut-être prince d'Asgard, mais il n'était pas fait pour le combat. Il était fait pour la magie. Il était fait pour domestiquer les énergies les plus puissantes des neufs royaumes. Ou au moins de Jotunheim…..

"- Change…"

La peau pale passa au bleu, ajoutant les lignes claniques aux cicatrices. Ces dernières disparurent presque entièrement dans la peau larimar. Mais celle du ventre par contre…

Clint de pencha sur elle. Du bout des lèvres, il la suivit avant que sa langue ne prenne le relais.

Un lourd feulement échappa au prince qui se tortilla paresseusement sous ses paumes.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Loki rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Clint n'avait pas cessé de laper la cicatrice. Lorsque le prince fut réduit à simplement trembler sous ses paumes, il abandonna la vieille blessure pour remonter sur le corps alanguit. Il suivit chaque ligne, chaque marque, de la taille jusqu'à la gorge. Il joua avec celle qui s'enroulait autour des mamelons saphir puis redescendit le long de celles qui se rencontraient autour du nombril du prince. Sa langue lapa longuement le petit puit de chair avant qu'il ne remonte une fois de plus jusqu'aux lèvres presque noires de passion du jotun.

"- Fe…Fenrir." Finit par parvenir à articuler le prince. "Trop gros…"

Fenrir ? Ho…une césarienne… Clint ne savait même pas que les Asgardiens savaient faire ça.

"- Thor qui m'a ouvert avec sa dague. J'allais mourir." Murmura finalement Loki.

Clint secoua doucement la tête.

"- Au moins les prochains seront surveillés de près" Promit-il avant de glisser sa main sous la ceinture du prince.

Loki s'abandonna sous la fugitive caresse avant que l'archer ne lui retire gentiment son dernier vêtement puis se débarrasse du sien.

Encore une fois, Clint resta silencieux à se repaitre de la vue que lui offrait son compagnon.

"- Suis-je à ton gout ?" S'enquit Loki, mutin.

Mais sous la plaisanterie, Clint entendait la réelle inquiétude. Etait-ce la première fois que Loki se donnait à quelqu'un sous sa forme de naissance ?

L'archer eut un pincement au cœur. Loki lui aurait donné toutes ses virginités l'une après l'autre.

"- Tu es la créature la plus magnifique, la plus désirable et la plus merveilleuse de l'univers." Assura Clint avant de se coller à lui pour rouler sur les draps jusqu'à le couvrir de son corps.

Loki eut un doux sourire. Rare étaient ceux qui avaient pu voir se sourire. A part Thor, il n'y avait guère eut que ses enfants. Et Svadilfari.

Le poids de Clint sur lui était un plaisir qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Rare étaient ceux qu'il avait laissé ainsi le dominer. Svadi, Thor…et maintenant Clint… Même Hogun qui avait été ce qu'il avait eu de plus proche d'un compagnon n'avait jamais eu droit à cette largesse.

Clint reprit ses lèvres avec langueur, sans urgence aucune.

Ce fut Loki qui lui ouvrit les cuisses. L'archer y trouva naturellement sa place, comme s'il avait été créé pour le prince.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'archer y pensait.

Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Il s'accordait si bien avec le jotun. C'était comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Il savait qu'il le ferait gémir en lui griffant doucement la hanche. Il savait où lui mordiller la gorge pour le faire trembler.

Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à se glisser en lui… Lentement….

La fraicheur autour de lui le surprit.

Pas l'aisance avec laquelle il se glissa entre ses reins.

Pas un instant il ne culpabilisa de ne pas l'avoir préparé. Il n'y avait pas besoin. Il savait… Comment, pourquoi, quelle importance ?  
Il savait.

Les ongles de Loki lui griffèrent douloureusement les épaules. Il accueillit la douleur avec un feulement de plaisir qu'il étouffa dans le cou du jotun.

Le prince noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

"- Svadi….S'il te plait…."

Clint l'embrassa encore.

"- Ég elska þig ástin mín." Murmura l'archer.

Puis il se mit lentement en mouvement.

La fraicheur autour de lui était aussi déroutante que délicieuse. Malgré la friction qui le rendait lentement fou, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait aimer son prince pendant des heures, qu'il pourrait l'aimer pour l'éternité.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'aimait ailleurs que dans le foin frais et l'expérience elle-même était délicieuse. Qui aurait pu croire que lui, petit esclave de Midgar aurait l'honneur d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un prince d'Asgard, que ce prince l'aimerait…

Loki lui avait promis de le racheter à son maitre.

Ils s'enfuiraient ensemble sur un autre Royaume s'il le fallait.

Il mordit gentiment la gorge de son prince jusqu'à laisser une marque, comme Loki l'aimait.

Il lui mordilla doucement l'épaule avant d'embrasser chaque petite marque rouge

_Non violette._

Il le possédait lentement, la chaleur autour de lui était presque débilitante.

_Non la fraicheur_.

Qu'il aimait son prince.

_Son prince oui_.

Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Il ne le laisserait plus partir.

Les halètements de Loki se faisaient de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus précipités.

Svadilfari. _Non, Clint_. Accelera à peine son étreinte.

Il voulait en profiter jusqu'à l'aube, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève sur Asgard, _Midgar_, et les sépare à nouveau. _Plus jamais_.

"- Svadi…."

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, un nom, un murmure à peine.

"- SVADI."

Un murmura qui allait en s'amplifiant. Comme le galop de Sva lorsqu'ils l'emprunter au maitre de Svadilfari et partaient sur le dos de l'énorme étalon jusqu'aux contreforts des montagnes pour profiter de quelques heures d'intimité volée.

L'étreinte de l'archer perdit lentement toute mesure.

Entre ses bras, le dieu du chaos s'était abandonné totalement à lui. Chaque nouveau mouvement lui arrachait cri sur cri, chaque étreinte lui faisait enfoncer davantage ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant. Et chaque nouvelle blessure faisait perdre un peu plus ses restrictions à l'agent.

"- Loki…. Prinsinn minn, Mon prince."

Les yeux grands ouverts, Clint ne pouvait se détacher du visage perdu dans le plaisir de son amant. Qui le croirait s'il racontait la violence et l'abandon de son prince à ses étreintes ?

"- Svadi….SVADI ! CLINT !"

Le corps du jotun s'arqua si fort sous l'humain que Clint du l'écraser de tout son poids sur le matelas pour le maintenir sous lui. Les muscles de Loki se resserrèrent presque douloureusement sur l'archer, lui arrachant la moindre goutte de semence jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le corps couleur des rois.

Le cœur battant à tous rompre, ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement les quitte quelque peu.

Clint roula lentement sur le côté.  
Ses membres étaient lourds. Comme lorsqu'il avait passé de trop longues heures à s'occuper de Sva.

Sva ?

Il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Loki.

Le jotun vint immédiatement se serrer contre son torse.

Il lui embrassa le front, comme la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, sur la paille fraiche et propre du box de Sva. L'étalon était au travail avec son maitre à l'extérieur, occupé à monter le mur d'Asgard.

Ils avaient tout le temps pour partager leur amour naissant.

Ils n'étaient que deux enfants à l'époque.  
Maintenant ? Maintenant les années avaient passées.

Svadilfari, Clint, ne pouvait détourner son regard chocolat des yeux rubis de son amant.

"- Svadi…."

La magie qui effleurait l'archer, le palefrenier le fit sourire.

"- Loki…."

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent encore. Puis le regard de l'humain se voila.

Puis il n'y eut plus que le gris de l'archer.

"- Je t'aime Loki…" Murmura l'Avenger. "Ég elska þig ástin mín"

Je t'aime mon prince. Mais en asgardien.

Loki ne pleura pas.

Il caressa doucement la joue de l'agent du dos de la main.

"- Tu m'as retrouvé."

Clint ne répondit pas.

Il prit la main dans la sienne pour en embrasser la paume.

Qu'importait le passé.  
Si Tony avait été Vali, si Coulson avait été Narfi, il pouvait bien avoir été Svadilfari.

"- Ég elska þig ástin mín" Répéta-t-il encore, comme si c'est quelques mots contenaient toute la vérité universelle.

##########################################

Thor taptapait du pied sur le tapis.

Devant lui, Fenrir, Jörmungand et Sleipnir le surveillaient par en dessous, prit la main dans la boite de cookies.

Le cou et la nuque de Thor étaient écarlates.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les gémissements de son frère envahissaient lentement tout l'étage.

JARVIS l'avait prévenu que les enfants s'étaient relevés.

Un peu colère, le prince les avait trouvés tous les trois l'oreille collée à la porte de la chambre de Clint, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sans un mot, le prince tendit le doigt vers l'ascenceur.

Les enfants dormiraient dans sa chambre cette nuit  
Et demain, Thor ferait remarquer à l'ami Stark qu'une meilleure isolation phonique de la suite parentale de l'étage serait à envisager. Son frère était un immortel, avec les cordes vocales qui allaient avec.

Hilares finalement, les trois bambins obéirent à leur oncle et père.

Ils se laissèrent mettre au lit dans la grande chambre de Thor.

"- Oncle Thor… Tu crois qu'on va vite avoir un petit frère ?"

Le prince se figea.

Que répondre à ca ?

"- Je ne sais pas, mes trésors. C'est à votre mère qu'il faudra demander. Maintenant, il faut dormir. Vous retournez à votre école demain."

Les trois enfants pouffèrent encore un peu puis se laissèrent border.

Thor éteint la lumière puis sortit de sa chambre.

Il demanda une couverture à JARVIS puis alla s'allonger sur le canapé du salon.

Les pieds dépassant du meuble, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il resta un long moment à simplement observer les lumières déformées de la ville qui se reflétaient sur le plafond.

Lentement, un sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Il avait hâte de voir combien de temps mettrait l'ami Barton avant de venir lui demander la main de son frère. Il était hors de question que Loki reste célibataire à présent qu'il avait trouvé sa moitié.

Il était tout ce qui restait comme autorité masculine dans la famille de son frère, c'était donc à lui que Clint devrait faire sa demande.

Il irait chercher des pommes d'Idunn lui-même pour s'assurer que Clint resterait au côté de son frère pour les millénaires à venir.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince se redressa en sursaut.

Presque timide dans les vêtements mortels que Natasha lui avait prêté pour la nuit, Sif eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Que fais-tu là mon amie ?"

"- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule. Que se passe-t-il ?"

"- Rien que de très bonnes nouvelles. Je crois que je vais retourner momentanément à Asgard finalement."

La jeune femme sourit largement.

"- Ha ! Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Odin sera heureux de cette décision."

Le sourire du prince se transforma en rictus.

"- J'en doute."

La jeune femme prit sa main dans la sienne.

"- Pendant que j'y suis. J'ai quelque chose pour vous mon prince."

Surprit, Thor se laisse faire. Quelque chose pour lui ?

La guerrière voulu glisser l'anneau à son doigt.

Immédiatement, Thor sentit la magie qui s'en dégageait.

Il voulut retirer sa main mais Sif suivit brutalement le mouvement.  
Avec un sifflement de colère, elle parvint à lui passer l'alliance à l'index de la main droite.

"-Sif ! Qu'est-ce que…Tu…As…."

Le prince se mit à trembler.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

"- JAR….VIS….A…L'ai….." Murmura-t-il très bas

Puis il se sentit sombrer.

Il eut la vision fugitive d'un voile multicolore, puis il n'y y plus rien.


	14. Chapter 14

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 14

L'âme encore enfantine se cachait dans les jupes de sa nièce avec un évident malaise qui crevait à chaque fois le cœur de Frigga lorsqu'elle voyait Baldur.

Le petit garçon était né lorsque la reine n'espérait plus concevoir depuis longtemps. Loki avait été un cadeau qu'elle avait accepté avec reconnaissance. Baldur avait été un trésor qu'elle avait chérit avec passion.

Si Thor et Loki avaient été proches, Loki et Baldur l'avaient été encore plus.

Loki avait été pour le bébé ce que Thor avait été pour le jotun avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui dans le métier des armes : un repère et une assurance permanente.  
D'autant plus que Baldur semblait promit à un bel avenir de sorcier !

Apprendre qu'Odin avait assassiné leur fils pour voler sa magie et s'assurer qu'aucun autre sorcier ne pourrait lui prendre sa place de Sorcier Suprême d'Asgard…

C'était pour ça que la petite âme se cachait dans les jupes d'Héla.

Frigga était incapable de garder son calme devant le petit enfant. Elle finissait toujours par fondre en larmes. En bon petit garçon, Baldur était toujours désolé de faire pleurer sa maman. Alors il pleurait à son tour.

Héla était désolée de la situation.

Une fois de plus, elle pécha son oncle dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de la reine;

Frigga en avait plus subit en quelques semaines que depuis des millénaires. Après tout ce que Odin avait fait, lui avait fait, à leurs enfants, à Asgard et aux Royaumes eux-même !

Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour Odin.

Il mourrait sous peu, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

L'équilibre d'Yggdrasil lui-même avait été impacté par la soif de pouvoir et d'immortalité d'Odin. Comment ne pouvait-il se satisfaire des millénaires qui lui avait été offert au point de vouloir détruire l'âme de ses enfants et prendre la place de l'un d'eux ?  
C'était inconcevable pour la reine.

Frigga regarda sa petite-fille partir avec Baldur. Le pauvre petit bouchon savait qu'elle était sa mère mais avait du mal à supporter ses larmes. La reine en était désolée mais…Revoir son bébé ? C'était trop pour elle. Et savoir qu'il reviendrait bientôt à la vie dans les bras de Loki finissait de l'achever.

Loki serait une bonne maman pour son bébé. Loki était une bonne maman tout court de toute façon.

Elle était heureuse de savoir que le petit jotun avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un selon son cœur.

Elle espérait juste qu'Odin serait écarté suffisamment vite pour que le mortel puisse être gavé de pommes d'Idunn. Qu'importait qui il était. Si Loki l'aimait, que c'était réciproque et qu'ils choisissaient de vivre ensemble, Frigga ferait tout pour que son enfant soit heureux aussi longtemps que possible. Et pour toujours si elle avait son mot à dire.

Enfin.

Elle parvint à sourire tristement.  
Ses pauvres bébés….

Héla emporta son oncle avec elle avant de se figer soudain.

Elle venait de sentir quelque chose qui ne l'avait pas heurté depuis très longtemps.  
Elle sourit puis embrassa Baldur sur le front.

La petite âme disparue pour rejoindre sa nouvelle demeure.

La déesse de la mort soupira. Elle n'avait pas voulu montrer son angoisse au bambin.  
Mais pour qu'il soit appelé "maintenant" ? C'était…Trop tôt.  
Par les Norns.  
Etait-ce Baldur qui avait été appelé ? Ou le prochain Sorcier Suprême d'Asgard ?  
Héla était presque sûr que c'était la seconde hypothèse.

##############################################

Loki somnolait doucement.

Son corps entier était plus alanguit que jamais dans ses souvenirs.

Sous sa joue, il sentait la poitrine de Clint se soulever et s'abaisser en rythme, il entendait son cœur puissant et régulier. Les bras musclés de l'archer autours de ses épaules étaient comme une couverture de protection apaisante et réparatrice, quand à la chaleur qui montait du corps pressé contre le sien,

"- Messieurs ? Désolé de vous déranger mais vous devez vous lever."

"- Hmmmmm…Qu'est ce qui se passe, JARVIS ?" Grogna Loki, encore épuisé et humide de ses étreintes avec Clint.

Combien de temps avait-il dormit ? Une heure ? Moins ? Il s'en fichait. Il était juste bien.

"- Monsieur Thor a disparu."

L'information mit un instant à remonter jusqu'au cerveau du jotun.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Monsieur Stark et les autres sont déjà en train de se préparer."

Loki sauta du lit, réveillant Clint au vol.

"- Kespasse ?"

"- THOR A DISPARU!"

"- Il a été visiblement enlevé par magie." Informa calmement JARVIS.

Loki prit quand même le temps de passer un instant sous la douche pour effacer les fluides à divers degrés de séchage qui constellaient son ventre et son entrecuisse.  
Clint l'y rejoint rapidement.

Pendant qu'ils s'habillaient, JARVIS leur passa la vidéo de l'enlèvement.

Le jotun ne jura même pas.  
Sif.

Ca ne l'étonna pas.

"- Mes enfants ?"

"- Dans la chambre de monsieur Thor. Ils dorment encore."

"- Les perturbations magiques ne vont pas tarder à les réveiller. Peux-tu les prévenir de ce qui se passe mon petit ?"

JARVIS resta stupéfait un instant.  
Le terme affectueux et possessif du Jotun était aussi inattendu qu'agréable. Il le reconnaissait ainsi comme fils de Tony. Et si JARVIS appelait régulièrement Loki "grand-mère" ou "mamie" pour l'embêter, c'était la première fois que Loki l'intégrait à sa famille aussi….facilement. Comme une évidence.

"- Je peux m'occuper d'eux si vous voulez." Proposa-t-il.

"- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, JARVIS." Sourit tristement Loki. "Mais tu manques de présence physique pour les restreindre le cas échéant.

JARVIS du en convenir. Et ça le rendait fou.

"- LOKI !"

"- Anthony"

"- Amma, j'ai restreint Sif par magie." Prévint Phil.

Le jotun vérifia le travail de son fil.

Narfi n'avait jamais eu le temps de vraiment travailler ses talents naturels. Il était mort trop tôt. Mais face à quelqu'un d'aussi incompétent magiquement que Sif, le bricolage de l'agent était bien suffisant.

"- C'est parfait mon trésor."

Phil ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement avant de jeter un regard en coin à Clint. C'était le bébé à sa maman qui s'exprimait par ce regard suspicieux. Pas l'agent adulte.  
Clint ne le prit pas mal.  
Il s'attendait à ce que une partie, au moins, des enfants prenne moyennement sa relation plus… physique….avec Loki.

Le regard suspicieux ne dura qu'une minute, le temps que Phil réalise ce qu'il faisait et en rougisse, gêné.

##############################

C'est une sourde douleur derrière les yeux qui le réveilla.

Avec un grondement, il s'assit.

Où était-il ?

Il voulut lever la main pour se frotter le front mais des chaines l'en empêchèrent.

Des chaines ?

Il tira dessus sans y mettre toute sa force.  
Elles se tendirent mais ne se rompirent pas.

S'il forçait ?

"- Tu aurais dû rester inconscient."

"- Père ?"

"- Cette petite dinde n'est donc jamais capable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement ?" S'emporta Odin après avoir pris les mains de son fils pour l'examiner.

La bague était bien là, mais ni du bon côté, ni sur le bon doigt.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"

Sans s'occuper des paroles de Thor, Odin se redressa.

Le prince réalisa alors seulement qu'il était sur le sol nu d'une cellule. Et qu'il était nu lui-même.

"- Si tu étais resté inconscient, tu serais mort sans souffrance. Là, ça va être plus douloureux. Pour toi."

"- Père… Pourquoi ?"

"- Ho, ça suffit Thor. Tu ne vas pas me geindre aux oreilles quand même ! Pour le pouvoir bien sur ! Et pour Asgard. Mais ça, c'est une notion que tu ne comprendras jamais."

Le visage du blond se ferma soudain.

"- Alors mes oncles avaient raison. Mère avait raison, même Héla…Tous… Vous voulez vous emparer de mon corps et continuer à régner comme un parasite, de génération en génération de roi."

Odin parut surprit une seconde.

"- Serais-tu donc moins idiot qu'il y paraissait ?"

"- Libéré de vos sorts de contrainte, c'est certain."

"- ….Loki."

"- Bien sûr. Qui d'autre. A part lui, je ne vois pas beaucoup de mâles dans la famille qui ai pris soin de moi."

"- Ne soit pas insolent."

"- Venant du fou qui veut détruire mon âme je trouve votre réponse poétique."

Odin lui balança un coup de pied au visage.

"- Evitez de me casser sinon, vous allez en souffrir aussi." Ironisa Thor.

Il ne rata pas l'inquiétude fugitive sur le visage de son père…non…D'Odin.

"- J'en aurais bientôt finit de supporter tes jérémiades."

"- Et dans tous les cas, j'en aurais finit avec vos trahisons et vos cruautés." Rembarra immédiatement le prince avec une lueur de haine brulante dans les yeux.

Un sourire un peu pervers monta soudain aux lèvres de Thor. Ce n'était qu'une vague imitation un peu ratée de celui de Loki, mais il était si rare, voir même inédit qu'un sourire pareil effleure ses lèvres, que l'effet était tout bonnement effrayant.

"- Je crois que je vais prendre plaisir à vous tuer, Odin. Et à prendre ce qui me revient de droit sur votre cadavre encore chaud. Vous n'avez que trop régné."

Odin lui balança un nouveau coup de pied avant de l'abandonner dans la cellule. Il était trop furieux pour tisser la magie délicate qui arracherait et détruirait l'âme de Thor pour l'instant.  
Dès qu'Odin fut sorti, Thor cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche puis commença à jouer des muscles sur ses chaines. Elles étaient très solides. Mais il l'était aussi. Et une chaine n'avait comme meilleure résistance que celle de son maillon le plus faible. Suffisait de le trouver.

Loki était très doué pour ça. En plusieurs millénaires, Thor avait eu suffisamment de fois l'occasion de le voir faire. Restait à voir s'il avait été un bon élève a juste l'observer.

############################################

Sif toisait le groupe avec hauteur.

Croyaient-ils réellement lui faire peur ou l'intimider ?

Elle était Sif, d'Asgard ! Elle n'avait peur de personne.  
Elle avait obéit à son roi. Elle aurait Thor comme époux.  
Elle était la future Mère de Toutes Choses, ce n'étaient pas quelques mortels qui allaient lui faire peur.  
Bien sûr, elle était un peu chiffonnée d'être encore là alors que Thor était à Asgard. Mais le prince était important. Il fallait le libérer de la magie de Loki le plus vite possible.

Quand le mortel au crane presque rasé l'avait immobilisé par magie, elle avait été stupéfaite. Elle ne savait pas que des mortels connaissaient la magie !

Sa stupeur avait augmenté d'un cran lorsqu'il avait appelle Loki "Amma". "Maman" en elfique.

Combien encore de rejetons Loki avait-il semé dans les neufs royaumes ? Et ce mortel qui tenait Loki par la main ? Sa dernière conquête ?

Elle était écœurée.

Loki l'écœurait et l'avait toujours écœuré.

Pas un instant elle ne réalisa que ses pensées et ses émotions étaient en partie manipulés par la bague qu'elle portait.  
Elle avait toujours eut de l'inimitié pour Loki mais elle était en passe de devenir de la haine.  
Surtout à présent que Thor était à l'abri.

Etaient-ils tous les jouets de Loki ? Son harem ?  
Elle n'en aurait pas attendu moins du jotun.  
Et puis cette créature était répugnante. COMMENT quelqu'un pouvait-il vouloir l'approcher ?

Elle était dégoutée de voir Hogun et Heimdall parmi les victimes de Loki.

Trois enfants finirent par se glisser parmi les mortels.  
Le cadet des trois, le regard rêveur soudain dur, tira sur la manche d'Hogun.

"- Père. Il faut aller au secours de Thor très vite. Il ne tiendra pas très longtemps."

Le guerrier hocha la tête.

Sif faillit en vomir.

Hogun et Loki avaient produit un rejeton…

Un souvenir conçut l'étreint un instant.  
Thor lui avait dit que Fenrir était de lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Elle ne le savait plus vraiment.

Pourquoi tout était aussi brumeux ?

Loki prit soudain sa main dans la sienne.

La brulure fut instantanée.  
Elle se débattit en hurlant de douleur.

"- LOKI !"

"- Du calme Steve. C'est la magie qui l'étreint qui la fait réagir à la mienne." Informa le jotun, très calme. "Elle n'a pas vraiment mal. Ce n'est que de l'induction nerveuse."

Loki immobilisa la main de la guerrière par une clé de bras qui elle devait être douloureuse. Il eut besoin de lutter plusieurs minutes avec la magie d'Odin pour parvenir à la circonvenir.

La bague finit par voler en éclat pour se pulvériser dans la pièce.

Sif s'écroula contre le jotun.

Immédiatement, Hogun et Heimdall attrapèrent la jeune femme pour l'allonger sur un des canapés.

"- Bon. On fait quoi ?"

"- On va chercher Thor, s'te question !"

"- Tony, on a besoin d'un plan d'attaque et si tu OSES me dire encore que ton plan c'est d'attaquer, je te couche sur mes genoux pour te coller une fessée !" Prévint Steve, extrêmement sérieux avant de rougir lentement sous le regard carnassier de Tony.

"- Des promesses, toujours des promesses…"

"- VALI !" Gronda Loki.

"- Pardon M'man. Mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre." S'excusa l'ingénieur, contrit."

Loki se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Les yeux clos, il réfléchit longuement.

Le plus gros problème était finalement magique.

Peut-être que….

"- Je reviens. Clint, tu peux t'occuper des enfants ? Je reviens vite."

L'arche prit en charge les trois enfants qui s'étaient peureusement rapproché de lui avec angoisse.  
Ou était leur tonton ? Et c'était quoi cette magie agressive dans la pièce ?

############################################

Odin était revenu.  
Visiblement, avec l'erreur de Sif, lui arracher et détruire son âme ne serait pas aussi facile que prévu  
Sans compter que les sorts qui l'avaient entravés et affaiblis son esprit pendant si longtemps étaient à présent levés.

Il luttait contre les sorts de son père avec toute la fureur et la rage qu'il était capable de générer.

"- Pourquoi luttes-tu Thor ! Tu finiras par me laisser ton corps."

"- Peut-être mais vous m'avez élevé comme un guerrier. Je partirais comme un guerrier !" Gronda Thor, un sourire de défi aux lèvres, si semblable à celui de Loki qu'il fit frémir Odin.

Le roi d'Asgard ne craignait pas grand monde mais le jotun en faisait partie.

Tous les sorciers suprêmes en faisaient partie.

Si ce qu'il faisait leur venaient aux oreilles, ils seraient légitimement en droit de s'associer pour tenter de le défaire.  
Ils n'y parviendraient pas bien sûr. Il était Odin, le Père de Toutes Choses, leur supérieur et loin.

Mais avec l'état de délabrement avancé de son corps….

Avec un grondement, Odin enfonça la pointe de Gungnir dans l'épaule de Thor.  
Il la lui aurait bien enfoncée dans le ventre histoire de le faire taire et de l'affaiblir davantage mais tout ce qu'il infligeait au corps, il se le prendrait dans la figure quand il se serait débarrassé de l'âme de son fils.

Thor ne cria pas malgré la douleur qui enfla dans ses nerfs.

Avec rage, il repoussa la souffrance avec la seule chose qui lui restait.

La foudre qui courrait dans ses veines malgré l'absence de Mjolnir lutta contre la magie de Gungnir puis la repoussa.

La lance tomba des mains brulées d'Odin.

Stupéfait, le roi fixa son fils.

"- Comment…C'est impossible !"

Jamais Thor n'aurait du pouvoir repousser la magie qu'il avait utilisé. Elle avait été conçu pour lier la lignée à lui. Si Thor avait eu la force de la repousser, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication.

La fureur apparue sur le visage du roi.

"- COMMENT AS-TU OSE !

Il balança une gifle monstrueuse à Thor qui chu lamentablement sur le sol. Le prince ne savait pas ce que lui reprochait Odin mais il se fendit d'un sourire tout à fait satisfait.

"- Quoi ? Je vais ce que je veux !"

Encore quelque chose qui avait été plus d'une fois dans la bouche de Loki. Thor commençait à comprendre la nature rebelle de son frère. C'était non seulement facile mais surtout utile de faire enrager un adversaire. Un ennemi furieux réfléchissait moins. Le sourire de Thor se chargea d'un rien de mépris.

"- Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que vous le pensiez !"

"- C'est impossible ! Tu n'aurais pas pu…a moins…a moins…." Bon, Odin allait cracher le morceau oui ? "Quand t'es-tu marié !" Quoi ?

"- Marié ?"

"- Tu as eu un fils légitime ! Quand t'es-tu marié !"

Si Thor avait un fils légitime, la lignée échapperait à Odin. Même s'il tuait le rejeton, le Premier Né de Thor resterait quand même un enfant qu'il n'aurait pas conçu dans la magie qu'il avait commencé à jeter sur Sif pour en fait son esclave. La ligné d'Asgard risquait de lui échapper et sa magie avec elle. Il lui fallait retrouver cet enfant, prendre sa magie et le tuer avec le sort idoine. Il fallait qu'il annule la filiation entre Thor et ce gosse.

Thor resta stupéfait un instant.

Marié ? Lui ? Non, il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais un fils légitime ? Il avait bien reconnu Fenrir mais…Qu'il se marie et ai un enfant que ce serait ce fils qui serait son héritier.  
A moins…  
A moins…

Mais oui !

Thor éclata de rire.

Un rire un brin hystérique.

C'était une vaste blague cosmique.

Il n'avait pas épousé la mère de Fenrir, mais tous les deux étaient prince d'Asgard. Jamais aucun enfant né dans la ligné ne serait plus légitime qu'un enfant issu d'une mère Prince et reconnu par son géniteur prince héritier ! Même le premier enfant de Thor s'il se mariait serait moins "légitime" pour Gungnir que Fenrir.

Et Fenrir était prédestiné à tuer Odin ? Le tuer ? Ou prendre sa place ?  
Thor en trépignait presque.

Les soi-disant prophéties qu'avait utilisées Odin pour détruire les enfants de Loki étaient-elles vraies finalement ?

Fenrir était censé prendre la vie d'Odin.  
Jor devait de battre avec lui. A ses côté ou contre lui ? Personne n'avait cherché à y voir la différence !  
Quant à Sleipnir, il était l'étalon royal. Une autre fonction plus moite quand il serait plus grand et qui répondrait au titre de catin des royaumes de Loki ?  
Et Héla, la douce Héla qui était déjà Reine et que les prophéties appelaient Sorcière de la Mort.

Une seconde gifle lui déchaussa une dent.

Thor sa passa la langue dessus. Ca faisait mal mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire follement.

"- Mon fils vous détruira. Que vous soyez dans votre peau ou la mienne, peu importe. Il vous détruira." Assura le prince à son géniteur.

Odin enfonça encore la pointe de Gungnir dans l'épaule blessée de Thor. Il fit tourner le fer dans la plaie, le visage rigide de colère.

"- Où est-il ?"

La douleur fit hurler Thor un long moment avant qu'il ne trouve les ressources pour repousser la magie qui le brulait de l'intérieur avec la foudre de ses veines.

Il lutterait jusqu'au bout.

"- Profitez en bien, Odin. Mes amis viendront pour moi. Et même s'ils arrivent trop tard pour moi. Ils savent ce que vous faites. Ils vous détruiront. Ils préviendront les autres royaumes. Asgard finira dans un bain de sang, Odin. Et même si vous détruisez mon âme, je rirais de voir ce qu'ils feront de vous. Et je rirais encore de ce que ma nièce vous fera enfin subir quand vous tomberez dans ses mains." Siffla Thor, le souffle court.

Le sang coulait de ses blessures sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Son corps s'affaiblissait, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son âme. Au pire, il tuerait son corps pour empêcher Odin de continuer dans son détestable projet. Il ne laisserait pas détruire les neuf Royaumes pour sa gloire personnelle.

Il était Thor, Prince d'Asgard.

Et son rôle était de défendre les neuf Royaumes de toutes les menaces qui pouvaient les menacer.  
Sans exception.

###########################################

Loki s'était téléporté chez Strange.

Il lui avait fallu quatre tentatives. Le mortel avait travaillé ses boucliers !  
Fatigué et inquiet, Loki les fit voler en éclat.

"- LOKI !"

"- Silence. J'ai besoin de vous."

Heurté, Strange le toisa un long moment.

"- Désolé." Finit par s'excuser le jotun en se passant une main sur le visage. "Thor a été enlevé par Odin."

Aussi vite que possible, il expliqua au Sorcier Suprême de Midgar la situation.

"- Est-ce que vous avez une idée ?"

La seule que Loki avait se solderait probablement par la destruction de la moitié d'Asgard. Si dans l'absolu, il s'en fichait, il était sûr que ni Frigga, ni Thor n'apprécieraient la plaisanterie.

"- Je crois oui…"

"- Expliquez."

Strange alla chercher un épais recueil couvert de poussière.

"- Tu devrais avoir ton exemplaire."

"- Je ne suis pas retourné à Jotunheim depuis que j'ai replacé le Cœur."

Strange lui jeta un regard irrité.

"- Je suis une mère de famille occupée." S'excusa Loki.

"- Oui, je vois ça." Railla le mortel.

"- Ca veux dire quoi ça ?"

Stephen observa un instant le Jotun.

D'accord, il n'avait donc pas encore remarqué la modification de son aura. Mais à sa décharge il avait été occupé.

"- Alors, pour Thor…..Voila. Puisque Odin est lui-même un Sorcier Suprême mais qu'il en a tué deux autres, tenté d'en tuer un troisième et d'utiliser sa magie pour prendre le pouvoir sur les royaumes, nous avons la possibilité de recruter les autres Sorciers. A nous tous, nous aurons assez de pouvoir pour lui arracher sa magie et le destituer de son rang de Sorcier Suprême. Après, libre à Thor s'il est encore en vie, ou à son successeur de décider quoi faire de lui."

Loki se mordilla le pouce.  
Ce n'était pas très prometteur.  
Sans compter qu'il faudrait aller chercher les autres Sorciers !

Bon, Héla, ce ne serait pas dur, Malekith était là… Il manquait Freya, Brokk, Surtur et Freyr

"- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée."

"- Ils seront obligés de venir."

Loki ferma les yeux.

"- Très bien. Je les connais tous." Et certain très intimement. Et pas forcément que à l'horizontal ou consentit. " Je vais aller les chercher."

Strange hocha la tête.

"- Je vais accompagner les tiens à Asgard."

Loki soupira puis disparu. Autant commencer par le plus difficile. Il finirait par le plus facile.  
Il se matérialisa auprès de Surtur.

Le géant de feu tenta immédiatement de l'attaquer.

Loki matérialisa sa lance dans sa paume.

"- … Sérieusement ?"

"- J'en ai bien peur, Surtur. Et c'est en tant que Sorcier Suprême de Jotunheim que je te demande ton aide pour éliminer Odin."

Le géant de feu se laissa retomber sur son trône.

Par exemple. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il rate autant de chose.

"- Explique ?"

Le jotun se fit un plaisir de faire une explication succincte.

Lorsque Surtur lui assura sa présence, de Sorcier Suprême à Sorcier Suprême, Loki hocha la tête.

Puis il quitta Muspellheim pour Niflheim.

Le royaume des nains était sa hantise.

Trouver Brokk fit remonter de nombreux souvenirs désagréables.

Mais le nain aussi promit sa présence.  
Comme les autres, il n'avait pas le choix.

####################################

"- Non, vous ne viendrez pas !"

Le front buté, les trois enfants faisaient front commun contre leur père.

Prudent, Hogun, Heimdall et Malekith ne s'en mêlaient pas.

Ils étaient peut-être aussi les géniteurs des enfants de Loki, mais du lot, il n'y avait que Jor a être concerné et Clint les avait envoyé se faire voir avec une remarquable brutalité lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de se mêler de son rôle de père des trois enfants.

"- Clint…"

"- Silence Vali ! Va mettre ton armure ! Quant à Narfi, il est hors de question que tu nous accompagne aussi."

"- Agent Barton."

"- Il suffit ! J'ai dit !"

Coulson s'en retrouva le bec ouvert et les bras ballant.

Non mais franchement ! Depuis quand Clint lui parlait-il comme ça ?

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Natasha aurait presque pu ricaner. Clint avait endossé son rôle de père de famille avait une fantastique efficacité.

"- Papa…"

"- Non Sleipnir. Vous restez ici !"

"- Y a personne pour nous garder !"

"- Y a Narfi."

"- Il est tout seul !"

"- Permettez-moi…"

La voix de JARVIS les coupa dans la dispute qui montait doucement.

Mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne venait pas du plafond.

"- Je peux m'occuper des enfants si vous le souhaitez."

"- ….JARVIS ?"

Tony fixait avec stupeur le jeune homme d'environ trente ans aux courts cheveux blonds très pales, aux yeux bleu luisant et en costume sombre qui venait d'entrer.

"- Je suis désolé monsieur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finaliser "ceci" aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu. " S'excusa l'androïde avant d'aller ramasser les enfants comme il aurait rassemblé des canetons. "Occupez-vous de retrouver monsieur Thor, je m'occupe de garder les enfants de monsieur Loki."

################################################## ######

"- Tu finiras par venir, Thor."

Le blond repoussa le cadavre à qui il venait de rompre le cou.

Il était désolé d'avoir tué un garde mais c'était sa vie qu'il défendait de toutes les manières possibles.

La moindre minute gagnée était une victoire qui laissait un peu plus de temps à ses amis pour le retrouver.

Odin évacua le corps par magie.

Thor cacha à la dernière seconde la petite dague qu'il avait prélevée dans la ceinture de sa victime.

"- Je vous attends, Odin."

Le vieux roi renifla.

Il avait été stupide de n'envoyer "que" trois gardes. Mais plus, ils se seraient gênés.  
Enfin, ils étaient morts quand même.

Il n'aurait pas dû enchainer Thor. S'il voulait le sortir de la cellule, il allait devoir trouver quelque chose.  
Ces fichues chaines le restreignaient autant que la bague mais elles le protégeaient en même temps !

Enfin… Tant que Thor ne retirait pas la bague…. Et il était impossible qu'il y arrive.

Il laissa le blond dans la cellule.

Le drogué ?  
Oui, bonne idée. Avec un gaz, ce serait parfait.

Thor attendit qu'Odin soit bien éloigné puis ressortit le couteau.

Il essaya encore de briser ses chaines sans y parvenir puis de retirer la bague.

Elle ne voulait pas céder.

Il sentait la magie qui s'accrochait à sa chair de toutes ses forces. Quand il tirait sur le bijou, la douleur était atroce.

Résolu, il posa sa main à plat sur la pierre, puis tira la bague autant que possible pour libérer son articulation.  
Il posa le couteau sur son doigt puis appuya dessus de toutes ses forces.  
La douleur fut atroce.

#########################################

Loki jeta un regard de bête traqué à Freyr. Le Vane avait ce même sourire railleur que d'habitude.

"- FREYR ! TENEZ VOTRE EPOUSE !"

Freya jeta une moue adorable vers Loki.

"- Mes charmes n'ont jamais marchés sur toi."

"- Je préfère les garçons." Coupa Loki. " Et je suis en couple."

La déesse s'éclaira.

"- Vraiment ? Ho c'est adorable ! Freyr, tu entends ça ?"

Le Sorcier Suprême de Vahaheim secoua la tête avec amusement. Son épouse était la plus belle évaporée des neuf royaumes. Et la plus dangereuse. Elle n'était pas au centième aussi cruche que ce qu'elle voulait bien faire croire. Mais si elle l'était, elle ne serait pas Sorcière Suprême de Alfheim non plus.

"- Oui ma chérie. Maintenant, peut-être laisser le prince Loki tranquille assez longtemps pour qu'il nous explique la raison de sa présence qui n'est visiblement pas de copuler avec toi."

"- Hooooo… Vous ne me trouver vraiment pas à votre gout ?" Minauda encore la déesse.

Loki ferma les yeux une seconde.  
Qu'Yggdrasil lui accorde la patience….

"- Vous être charmante, Freya. Mais je suis désolé de ne pouvoir que vous dire que ce que je trouve le plus séduisant chez vous c'est votre mari."

La déesse resta stupéfaite une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

"- D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête. Que se passe-t-il, Loki."

Elle avait vu le petit prince encore en couches quand elle était venue sur Asgard à de nombreuses reprises et l'avait même baby-sitté quelques fois. Elle devait être l'une des rares femelles à savoir qu'il avait des fossettes juste au-dessus des fesses. Enfin, c'était le cas quand elle lui avait changé ses couches.

Encore une fois, il expliqua ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Surtur et Brokk.

L'amusement des deux sorciers disparu très vite.

Comme les autres, ils saisissaient les implications politiques des actes d'Odin à la vitesse de la lumière.

"- Il faut l'arrêter."

"- Stephen Strange est avec les Avengers pour préparer le rituel de bannissement. Ils doivent déjà être sur Asgard ou quasiment. Heimdall attendra notre appel pour nous y amener aussi."

"- Comment as-tu réussit à te mettre le Gardien dans la poche ?" S'étonna Freya "De notoriété publique il te hait !"

"- Avec les sorts d'Odin détruit, ceux qui me haïssaient ne me déteste plus à moitié autant. Et puis Heimdall est le père de Jörmungand, l'un de mes fils."

"- Tu….Ho bon sang… je ne veux même pas savoir qui sont les pères des autres."

Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, Loki le lui dit. Mais s'il adorait choqué, ce n'était pas seulement pour ça qu'il le faisait.  
S'il se faisait tuer, Clint pourrait toujours se réfugier auprès de l'un des deux Sorciers avec ses enfants. Fenrir était l'héritier d'Asgard après tout.

Il avait assez fréquenté le couple quand il était gamin puis adolescent pour savoir qu'ils protègeraient ses enfants et son compagnon s'ils en arrivaient là.

"- Et maintenant ?"

"- Maintenant, je vais chercher Héla. Puis nous nous retrouvons tous à Asgard."

Le couple royal appela immédiatement à grands cris leurs généraux.  
Avoir un peu de force de frappe prête à agir n'était jamais une perte.

###############################################

La chaine se brisa avec un son presque cristallin.

Hors d'haleine, Thor se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Une fois la bague retirée à son doigt, il avait senti ses forces revenir très vite.

Les chaines n'avaient plus été qu'un détail.

Avec un bout de sa chemise, il s'était improvisé un pansement compressif puis avait enveloppé son doigt coupé dans un autre morceau de tissu pour le mettre dans sa poche poitrine.  
S'il s'en sortait, son frère pourrait peut-être le lui remettre en place.

Thor se prit la tête dans les mains.  
Il était épuisé.

La trahison d'Odin pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

Il repoussa les larmes.  
C'était son PERE quand même.

Ca faisait mal…Si mal…

Il comprenait soudain la douleur qui avait ravagé Loki lorsqu'Odin l'avait chassé.

"Non Loki."

Il comprenait à présent.

Et ça faisait mal…  
Si mal…

Il serra les dents.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire.

Le premier devoir d'un prisonnier était de s'échapper après tour.

"- Mjolnir…J'ai besoin de toi ma chérie…. Entends moi je t'en prie…" Murmura-t-il en se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur la foudre qui courait dans ses veines.

###################

###################################

###################

Quetsche : merci. Depuis le temps que j'en écrit quand même. Ce serait triste autrement XD

Makiii : merci ^^ si tu aimes le Thorki, j'en ai pleiiin en stock. N'hésite pas a aller fouiller

pompei: non, la fin de Sif sera plus…marrante ^w^

Leya Anhaylla : pour plus tard la happy end pour plus tard. Il reste pas plus de 3 chap de toute facon ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 15

#######################

Ho comme il aurait été dut à accoucher celui là ! Ho comme il m'aura cassé les pieds ! J'espère que maintenant qu'il est passé, je vais pouvoir finir rapidement ce texte pour passer à la suite.

Désolée pour l'attente mais bon dieu ce qu'il m'aura embêté celui la !  
Et franchement, j'en suis pas contente DU TOUT ! Mais là, j'en peux plus de le réécrire. Alors qu'on avance et tant pis !

######################

Dire que Clint était inquiet aurait été une vaste plaisanterie.

Il avait l'habitude de se retrouver au combat bien évidement.

Il avait l'habitude de devoir tout abandonner derrière lui pour ses missions. Cette fois, pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie d'adulte, il avait quelque chose à perdre.

Il savait qu'il avait été odieux avec Hogun, Heimdall, Malekith et même les oncles de Thor et Loki.

Il avait passé sur eux ses nerfs autant que la lourde responsabilité que les enfants de Loki représentaient à présent pour lui. Il n'avait rien dit aux autres, ils n'auraient pas compris.  
Il n'en avait pas parlé à Loki, même s'il se doutait qu'il savait.

Clint et Svadilfari avaient lentement fusionnés pendant leur sommeil pour ne faire plus qu'un. Il était toujours Clint Barton sans le moindre défaut, mais d'autres souvenirs s'étaient rajoutés à ceux de cette vie. C'était dérageant d'avoir en mémoire deux enfances, deux adolescences…Et une mort.

Au sein de ces souvenirs, il se revoyait, jeune esclave humain de seize ans a peine arriver avec son maitre à Asgard. Il avait toujours été doué avec les chevaux. Sans doute parce qu'à ne rien pouvoir entendre, il avait dû développer d'autres sensibilités.

Il se rappelait de ses parents, si pauvres et désespérés qu'ils avaient préférés le vendre en espérant qu'il aurait un maitre qui à défaut d'autre chose, le nourriraient. Il ne leur en avait jamais voulu.

Le Bâtisseur, puisque le géant ne lui avait jamais donné son nom, avait été un maitre rude mais ni méchant, ni cruel. Du moment qu'il choyait Sva, le jeune mortel pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était bien nourrit, bien habillé, au chaud, son maitre ne le battait pas… Non sa condition d'esclave aurait pu être bien pire.

Puis ils étaient arrivés à Asgard.

Il avait été fasciné par le royaume immortel.  
A l'époque, tout le mur nord était inexistant.

Son maitre avait proposé son concours.

Fatigué de voyager en permanence, il avait demandé la main de Freya. Les enjolivements concernant le soleil et la lune n'étaient que de la propagande.

Odin avait accepté.

Clint se rappelait encore de la première fois où il avait vu Loki.

Le jeune prince était encore un adolescent dégingandé, à l'époque plus grand que Thor mais quatre fois moins épais.

Le prince avait été fasciné par Sva. L'étalon était tellement grand et fort… Comparé aux chevaux Asgardiens, même aux chevaux de bataille, il était hors de toutes proportions.

Svadilfari s'était très timidement présenté au prince avant de lui proposer d'entrer dans le box de l'étalon.

Loki avait hésité. Le cheval était si grand !

Prit d'une impulsion soudain, le petit esclave humain avait pris la main du prince dans la sienne, un grand sourire au visage puis l'avait entrainé avec lui dans le grand box.

Loki n'avait pas résisté longtemps aux manières de franche camaraderie du petit mortel et moins longtemps encore à la gentillesse de l'étalon géant.

Avant que la construction ne commence et que Sva soit très occupé, Svadilfari avait demandé à son maitre s'il pouvait aller faire un tour avec le cheval et le jeune prince.

Le Bâtisseur n'avait rien eut contre.

Les deux adolescents étaient partit faire une longue balade en forêt.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour déjeuner de pain volé aux cuisines et de fruits trouvés dans les bois près du lac de cristal.  
C'était là qu'ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser.

Clint ne se rappelait pas ce comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Juste que ça avait été…évidents. Comme si Loki avait toujours été une partie de lui et qu'il avait toujours été une partie de Loki.  
C'était sans doute ridicule, mais c'était ainsi qu'il le sentait.

Qu'il l'avait toujours ressentit.

Qu'il le ressentait toujours.

Il était Clint Barton. Il avait été Svadilfari.

S'il aurait pu en avoir peur, peur de se perdre dans une vie qui était finie depuis longtemps, il était pourtant infiniment calme.  
Il était juste revenu auprès de celui qui avait toujours été à lui, il avait retrouvé leur fils et leur petite famille s'était élargie.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Juste les membres de cette famille bizarre et recomposée à laquelle Clint Barton appartenait, en plus de celle, dangereuse, qui était devenue de fait celle de Svadilfari.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

« - Papa ? »

Clint souleva Sleipnir dans ses bras. Bien que l'enfant soit un ado presque aussi grand que lui, il aimait être prit à cou.

« - Tout va bien se passer, trésor. On va aller chercher votre oncle et le ramener en pleine santé. »

Ils n'attendaient plus que Loki pour partir.

« - Loki nous rejoindra. » Les avertit soudain la voix grave d'Heimdall.

Le gardien impressionnait un peu l'archer même s'il refusait de le montrer. Mais il impressionnait même Tony alors…

Clint reposa son fils. SON fils. Réellement son enfant. Puis prit chacun des garçons dans ses bras une seconde.

« - Jarvis va bien s'occuper de vous, d'accord ? »

Défaits, les trois enfants soupirèrent.  
Ce n'était pas juste que leurs deux cadets, Vali et Narfi, aillent à la rescousse de leur oncle et pas eux. Fenrir surtout n'arrivait pas à se calmer. C'était son père qui risquait sa vie ! Son estomac se rebellait à l'idée de ne pas aller à son secours.

Jörmungand posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

« - Allons Fenrir. Fais confiance aux plus grands. Ils savent. »

Le louveteau faillit aboyer après son ainé. Les adultes c'était nul ! Mais quelque chose dans le sourire de son grand frère l'en empêcha.

Il finit par hocher la tête puis aller prendre la main que Jarvis lui tendait. La main de l'androïde était tiède mais sèche. La peau artificielle n'était pas agréable du tout à toucher.

« - D'accord. »

Soulagé que les enfants soient enfin raisonnables, Clint soupira.

« - Bon… On va revenir vite. Promis. »

Il aurait voulu que Loki soit avec eux.

"- Tout le monde est prêt ?"

"- …Et on y va comment ?" S'inquiéta soudain Tony.

Heimdall eut un sourire en coin.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, ami Stark."

"- Je m'en occupe, mon fils" Coupa Malekith, très fier de pouvoir frimer devant ses deux enfants revenus des morts avant de déployer sa magie autour du groupe.

Tony ronchonna de n'avoir pas le temps de s'occuper de Jarvis, absolument fasciné par le travail de son bébé de silicium mais l'androïde semblait absolument calme avec Fenrir assis sur un bras et les deux autre enfants autour de lui et ne lui reprocher en rien de devoir partir aussi vite après avoir révélé la forme qu'il s'était créé.

Le groupe se rapprocha de Malekith.

Heimdall faisait un peu la tête que le Sorcier s'occupe du déplacement mais ce n'était pas comme s'il y pouvait grand-chose.  
Le roi elfe était en effet plus discret.

La magie les engloutis tous puis ils disparurent.

JARVIS se pencha vers les enfants.

"- Que voulez-vous faire ?"

Sleipnir fut le premier à répondre.

"- On peut aller à la bibliothèque ?"

L'androïde les conduisit à la bibli de la tour où il les abandonna un moment.

Les enfants eurent le même sourire absolument satisfait.

"- Alors ? On fait quoi ?"

Jor caressa les cheveux de Fenrir pour le calmer.

"- Du calme, petit frère. Tu ressembles trop à ton père comme ça. Il faut arrêter de foncer tête baissée. Tu sais où ça a mené Thor plus d'une fois. Et à chaque fois, c'est maman qui a payé les pots cassés

Le louveteau eut une moue irrité. Ses yeux passèrent momentanément au rouge.

"- Justement ! Il est en danger ! Et maman va encore être blessé s'il y va sans nous !"

Sleipnir s'était assis sur le sol à réfléchir. Immédiatement, Jor s'était bouiné contre lui.

Si aucun d'eux n'était plus un animal, ils concevraient en eux les instincts que trop de siècles sous la forme qu'Odin leur avait imposée.

Lorsque Clint s'était levé, il avait aussitôt reconnu son géniteur en plus de l'archer.

Il avait su immédiatement et avec certitude que Svadilfari était Clint. Ou l'inverse. A moins que ce ne soit les deux.

Il avait retrouvé son papa. Il le savait.  
Comme il savait que leur maman le savait aussi.

Sleipnir attrapa Fenrir au vol.

L'enfant semblait incapable de rester calme.

"- On va aller le chercher, Fen. Après tout. T'es sensé tuer Odin, Jor est sensé combattre avec oncle Thor et je suis sensé mener le roi d'Asgard à la victoire non ?"

"- Ce ne sont que de fausses prophéties, Slei." Hésita Jormugand

"- Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire en sorte qu'elles soient vraies, Jor. Fenrir est l'héritier d'oncle Thor. Je suis la monture d'un roi. Et tu es l'arme d'un monde. Autant être ce pour quoi Odin nous à fabriquer. Et le détruire avec, non ?"

Un sourire absolument cruel passa sur les lèvres des trois enfants. A cet instant, ils étaient plus les fils de leur mère que jamais. Leurs géniteurs leurs avaient peut-être donné la moitié de leur gênes, mais Loki prédominait en eux.

Il ne fallut qu'un moment à un loup et un serpent pour assurer leurs prises sur le dos de l'énorme étalon à huit jambes.  
Puis Sleipnir fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait pour Odin.  
Il déchira la trame même d'Yggdrasil pour galoper sur ses branches à la recherche de leur oncle.

JARVIS n'eut aucune chance de les arrêter.

########################################

Odin fixait les jardins d'Asgard du regard sans vraiment les voir.

Il avait envoyé une douzaine de soldats d'élite pour "calmer" un peu Thor.  
Certes, le corps qu'il utiliserait sous peu serait un peu courbatu mais rien qu'une ou deux potions de soins ne pourraient guérir.

Quand était-il devenu ce monstre dur et froid ?

Une vague tristesse matinée de regret l'envahit fugitivement.

Avait-il aimé Thor à un moment ? Il le pensait.

Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps bien sûr. Mais il avait aimé son fils un instant. Puis il avait réalisé à quoi il serait utile.  
Quand Odin était-il devenu aussi dur et cruel ?

Sans doute lorsqu'il avait vu son fou de père massacrer sa mère pendant une de ses crises de rage.

Bestla était si douce, si délicate… presque transparente… Elle avait été une forte guerrière mais ne s'était pas remise de la naissance de son dernier fils, juste après Vé et Vili. Le bébé était mort très vite sous les coups de Bor.

Odin s'en souvenait encore.

Il était presque adolescent à l'époque.

En quelques jours, sa puissante mère était devenue fragile et effacée.

Les crises de rage récurrente de Bor n'avaient pas aidées.

Après une attaque ratée sur un camp de Vanirs, le roi d'Asgard était revenu au palais, fou de rage.  
Tout le monde avait peur de sa colère. Tout le monde avait peur de sa brutalité.  
Si Odin régnait sur Asgard d'une main de fer, Bor avait régné par la terreur.

Il avait battu la pauvre Bestla jusqu'à la tuer.

Odin n'avait rien pu faire pour la protéger.  
A peine avait-il réussit à détourner la fureur de son géniteur de ses frères et lui vers une autre bataille.

Il avait accompagné le roi d'Asgard.

Il avait profité de ses blessures et de l'épuisement du combat pour le tuer.

Il s'était nourrit de sa magie, de sa force.

Il avait pris tout ce qu'il était.

Si Odin avait été encore lucide, il aurait réalisé qu'il avait absorbé aussi la folie de son père.

Il avait toujours été ambitieux. Mais jamais avant d'avoir tué Bor n'avait-il eut l'idée de devenir le roi éternel d'Asgard.  
Tout au moins le croyait-il.

Peut-être.

La folie de Bor avait-elle simplement fait bourgeonner ce qu'il avait déjà en lui ?

Mais Odin avait depuis bien longtemps oublié ce genre de questions existentielles.

Il était le Père de Toute Choses. Il était le Roi Eternel.

Le corps de son fils donnerait un nouvel écrin à sa puissance comme la magie de Baldur avait augmenté sa propre force…Et l'avait fait basculer plus loin dans la folie sans même qu'il ne réalise.

"- Majesté ?"

Le roi se tourna calmement vers le garde.

Il était visiblement blessé. Thor avait encore de l'énergie le saligaud !  
Il avait pourtant fait mettre des somnifères dans sa boisson aussi bien que ses aliments.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?"

"- Le prince Thor… il s'est…enfuit…"

Odin se figea.  
Quoi ?  
Il jura.

Le roi embrocha le garde sur Gungnir puis descendit aux cellules en catastrophe.

##################################

Thor colla un coup de boule monstrueux au dernier garde qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Il ne voulait pas les tuer mais il en allait de sa vie.

Deux cadavres étaient déjà tombés sur le sol.  
Les autres étaient inconscients.

Thor prit une épée sur l'un des gardes, plusieurs dagues puis déshabilla le plus grand du lot pour couvrir sa quasi nudité.

La pudeur n'était pas grand-chose pour lui, mais quitta a se balader autant éviter de se cogner mini-Mjolnir à tous les coins de meubles qui passaient.

Aucun des gardes n'avait de bottes à sa taille aussi le prince resta-t-il pieds nus.

Le cœur lourd, Thor réalisait de plus en plus qu'il allait devoir tuer son père s'il voulait survivre.

Que c'était-il passé chez Odin pour qu'il se transforme de père aimant et attentif à tueur sans âme ? A moins qu'Odin n'ait jamais été autre chose qu'un pur salaud et que l'amour qu'il avait montré à son fils n'ai jamais été autre chose qu'un mensonge.

Thor dû fermer les yeux une seconde pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.

Il allait devoir faire le deuil de son père.

Il allait devoir le tuer comme Odin avait tué Bor.

Mais lui en souffrait déjà. Lui ne le voulait pas. Si seulement….

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
S'il avait été le seul impacté, il se serait contenté de fuir.  
Mais il y avait son frère, son fils, sa mère…

Il ne pouvait garder plus longtemps les yeux fermés sur les agissements d'Odin.  
Et quand bien même… il y avait aussi les autres royaumes.

Odin se limiterait-il à Asgard ? Thor en doutait de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, Odin n'avait finalement rien fait pour protéger Jotunheim de la destruction. Ni même Midgar.

Ho bien sûr, il l'avait envoyé chercher son frère. Mais plus parce que Loki avait encore une place dans ses manipulations qu'autre chose.

Si Loki n'avait réussi à fuir….

Un vertige prit le prince.

Entre la douleur de son doigt coupé et l'hémorragie qui continuait vaguement, il se sentait quelque peu affaiblit. A moins que ce ne soit la douleur de la réalisation de ce qu'était réellement son père ? Ce n'était pas à exclure.  
Et c'était sans compter sur les restes de la magie qu'Odin avait utilisé sur lui pendant des siècles. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre complètement.

Les dents serrées, Thor se faufila dans le Palais jusqu'à la salle du Conseil.

Lorsque deux gardes entrèrent dans la salle à sa recherche, il les toisa lourdement.  
Les deux Asgardiens n'osèrent pas l'attaquer malgré les ordres.

"- Je réclame la présence du Conseil." Gronda le prince.

La douleur de sa main blessée ne lui arrangeait pas le caractère.

Les gardes filèrent à fond de train. Non plus aller chercher le Conseil mais pour prévenir leur roi.

Thor ne douta pas une seconde de leur "trahison".  
Il s'assit sur le trône d'Odin et attendit, les mains posées sur la garde de l'épée qu'il avait volé au garde qu'il avait assommé.

Il allait exiger Rétribution.  
Une telle procédure n'avait pas été lancée depuis des millénaires.  
Thor ne savait même pas si elle avait été exigée une fois pour de vrai et non pas dans les limbes de l'histoire.

Il lui fallait exposer Odin avait de le tuer. Sinon, Asgard n'accepterait jamais un parricide et un régicide sur le trône.

Son cœur se serra.

Il ne voulait pas ! Yggdrasil le pardonne, il ne voulait pas !

#################################

Strange avait rejoint les Avengers en suivant les instructions de Loki pour attirer l'attention d'Heimdall.

Le Gardien lui avait ouvert le Bifrost juste après leur propre arrivée via Malekith Air Line.

Si la magie de l'elfe avait été discrète, ce n'était pas le cas du Bifrost.

Cela n'avait…aucune importance finalement.

Odin n'était pas plus idiot qu'un autre. Il devait savoir que la capture de Thor se solderait immanquablement par l'arrivée de ses amis.  
Et s'il n'y avait pas pensé, c'était qu'il était un idiot.

"- Où est Loki ?"

"- Il ne va pas tarder, monsieur Stark."

Le milliardaire était le seul avec Clint à ne pas avoir la mâchoire sur le sol. Si Barton n'était pas fasciné par Asgard, c'était parce qu'il, ou sa première incarnation, y était déjà venue et qu'il s'en souvenait. Pour Stark, c'était juste parce qu'il était Tony Stark et que Tony Stark ne se laissait par impressionner par n'importe quoi.

Le Sorcier Suprême de Midgar eut un sourire en coin lorsque les autres humains réalisèrent sa présence.

"- Et vous êtes ?"

"- Steven Strange. Sorcier Suprême de la Terre."

Les yeux de Natasha se mirent à briller.  
Le SHIELD essayait d'avoir accès à l'homme depuis des années.

"- Non mademoiselle. Je ne travaillerai jamais pour le SHIELD. Le Sorcier Suprême est toujours indépendant et ne travaille que pour le plus grand nombre. Il arrive même qu'il doive tuer certains pour en sauver davantage. Je ne rejoindrais jamais quelque chose d'aussi limitant que votre petite organisation myope et affligée d'œillères."

"- On s'en fiche pour l'instant." S'agaça Tony. "Où est Rodolphe ?"

"- Il recrute."

"- ….Il recrute ?"

"- Il est allé chercher tous les autres sorciers suprêmes des neufs royaumes. Tuer Odin ne suffira pas. Si tant est que nous y arrivions. Il a dévoré la magie de son père et de son fils. Il faudra d'abord le Bannir et lui arracher sa magie avant de pouvoir le tuer."

Heimdall hocha la tête.

Il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça.

"- Combien de temps ?"

"- Il vous fera signe dès qu'il sera prêt.

Heimdall reprit sa place de toujours.

"- Je les attendrait."

Les humains s'entre regardèrent.

Ils avaient deux sorciers avec eux, plus Hogun, Vé et Vili.

Seraient-ils assez nombreux pour retarder Odin ?

"- Bon ben…Let's go !" Lâcha Clint en armant son arc.

##########################################

Loki serrait sa fille dans ses bras.

Qu'elle était belle sa princesse… Quel que soit son apparence, il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique. Mais peut-être était-ce juste la mère en lui qui s'exprimait.

Héla lui caressa les cheveux encore un instant avant de le repousser.

Loki avait salué Frigga également.

Il lui avait montré de la chaleur bien sûr. Mais la gêne évidente entre eux les avait retenu l'un comme l'autre d'avoir des démonstrations d'affection plus émotives.

Le jeune jotun n'avait pas compris sur le moment avant de réaliser.  
Frigga était sa mère et celle de Thor et le resterait toujours, mais elle était également une victime d'Odin. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être reine. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être mère avant qu'Odin ne l'emprisonne dans sa magie.  
Elle aimait ses enfants, profondément, mais ils étaient la preuve absolue de son esclavage.

Loki savait déjà que sa relation avec Thor et lui ne serait plus jamais la même.  
Il en eut un pincement au cœur.

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Il serra encore sa fille contre lui.

"- Maman ?"

Loki l'embrassa sur le front.

"- Oui ma chérie ?"

"- J'ai un peu suivit ce qui se passe. Tu as besoin de moi."

"- Tu es le sorcier suprême de Hellheim. Nous avons besoin de toi pour arracher sa magie à Odin avant de le tuer."

Frigga tressaillit.

"- Je voudrais pouvoir venir."

Mais elle savait qu'elle serait un boulet dans leurs pieds.

"- Restez ici, mère. S'il vous plait. Je préfère vous savoir à l'abri." Avoua Loki avec tendresse pour sa maman.

Frigga hocha la tête.  
Qu'elle aimait ses fils…Tous…  
Si l'âme de Baldur lui avait donné affreusement envie d'être mère encore, voir son fils adulte…Ce n'était pas pareil.  
Elle savait qu'elle avait mis une distance entre eux sans le vouloir. Elle s'en voulait mais ne savait comment la repousser. Plus tard, lorsque Thor serait à l'abri et les neuf royaumes en sécurité.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, était d'encourager ses enfants sans être une charge pour eux.

"- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Loki. Tout se passera bien. Je sais que nous pouvons tous te…vous faire confiance."

Loki hocha la tête avant de prendre la main de sa fille.

Il se téléporta avec elle dans les branches d'Yggdrasil, au sein du néant qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il arpentait depuis si longtemps.  
Quand avait-il commencé à hanter Yggdrasil seul ?  
Juste après la naissance de Sleipnir s'il se souvenait bien…

Son adorable bébé adorait se promener. Il l'avait emmené avec lui découvrir d'autres mondes dès que le petit poulain en avait eu assez de fouler Asgard.  
Odin avait été furieux jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le cheval pouvait franchir les mondes sans Bifrost.  
Alors seulement il avait décidé de faire de lui sa monture, brisant un peu plus le cœur de Loki.

Si seulement le jotun avait su…

La main douce d'Héla lui caressa la joue.

"- N'y pense plus maman. C'est du passé. Nous avons tous échappé à Odin à présent. Nous sommes nous-même…Et je compte bien venir régulièrement voir ton nouveau mari."  
"- Nous ne sommes pas marié, Héla." Mais penser à Clint avait ramené le sourire sur le visage du jeune sorcier.  
"- Et bien il faudra qu'il y pense ! Il serait plus que temps que quelqu'un fasse de ma mère un homme honnête."

Loki rit gentiment, attendrit par sa fille et son acceptation facile.

"- J'espère que tes frères seront aussi faciles à convaincre."  
"- Bien sûr qu'ils le seront." Assura la jeune déesse. "Où sommes-nous ?"  
"- Nous arrivons." Rassura Loki à son tour avant de montrer à sa fille les cinq sorciers qui les attendaient sur une branche de l'arbre de vie qui reliait les royaumes entre eux.

Sans magie, il leur aurait été impossible de venir là.  
Sans magie, ce "là" même aurait été inexistant.

Les Sorciers Suprèmes saluèrent la dernière venue puis Loki en appela à leur transport.

"- HEIMDALL !"

La Bifrost mit une longue, très longue minute à se matérialiser.  
Puis ils disparurent d'Yggdrasil pour réapparaitre dans l'observatoire d'Asgard.

"- Loki…"

"- Heimdall."

"- Bonjour, Père !"

Le Gardien sourit avec tendresse à sa fille.

Surtur et Brokk ouvrirent de grands yeux avant se tourner vers Loki du même mouvement.

"- Espèce de petite catin."

Loki leur dédia un sourire absolument lumineux.

"- Et encore, vous ne savez pas qui sont les pères de Jor et Fen." Susurra Héla.

"- Hél….." Gronda Heimdall.

La jeune reine eut un grand sourire absolument digne de celui de sa mère.

"- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça." Frémit Freyr, à peine moins pâle que son épouse.

Les miasmes de corruption dans l'air étaient si forts qu'ils étaient au bord de la nausée. Bien que largement moins délicats, le Géant du Feu et le Nain étaient aussi un peu pâle.

Ils n'avaient pas remis les pieds à Asgard depuis des siècles, voir des millénaires.  
Qu'est ce qui avait pu dégénérer ainsi ?

"- Vous ne sentez pas ?" S'inquiéta Freya devant le manque de dégout de Loki et Héla.

Les deux jeunes dieux haussèrent les épaules.

"- Asgard est comme d'habitude."

Même Brokk, qui haïssait Loki avec passion ne put que lui dédier un regard emplit de compassion. Et il avait grandi sous cette aura ? Dans ces miasmes répugnants et corrompus ?  
Le pauvre !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le groupe de cinq (six) sorciers, se mit en mouvement après quelques informations données par Heimdall.

Strange était déjà arrivé avec les Avengers.

Le groupe s'était déjà mit à la recherche de Thor.  
Pour l'instant, rien n'avait explosé nulle part.  
Ca ne voulait rien dire. A moins que ça veuille tout dire au contraire.

Le cœur serré d'angoisse, Loki allongea un peu le pas.

Il était inquiet pour son frère aussi bien que pour son compagnon. Petit à petit, sa colère montait lentement.  
Odin ne pouvait donc les laisser être heureux ?

Une énorme patte brulante se posa soudain sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Surtur aussi le haïssait.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le roi des Géants de feu qui le fixait avec calme mais un autre Sorcier Suprême.  
Loki avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de cette fonction. Lui n'était qu'un bébé balbutiant en rapport avec ses pairs.  
Certes, sa magie était forte, vivace et vicieuse. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un enfançon face à des maitres pour ce qui était du respect de ses devoirs envers la magie et son royaume.

"- Cesse de t'énerver autant, Loki. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi en ce moment." Devant le regard vide du prince, le géant s'empressa de détourner la conversation. Si Loki n'avait pas réaliser les modifications de sa magie, ce n'était pas le moment de les lui faire remarquer. Il aurait pu hésiter au mauvais moment et tous les faire tuer. "Fait confiance à ta magie autant qu'à la nôtre. Nous savons quoi faire."

"- Avez-vous déjà détruit un roi d'Asgard en lui arrachant sa magie ?"

"- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que nous allons faire, Loki." Sourit Freya. "Certes, nous allons couper Odin de sa magie. Mais ce n'est pas à nous, ni à toi, de le détruire. Tu es là en tant que Sorcier Suprême de Jotunheim. Pas en tant que victime du roi Odin. Si tu ne peux faire la différence, nous sommes tous foutu.".

Loki serra les poings.  
Il allait devoir abandonner sa vengeance aux mains de Clint et de son frère.  
Le pourrait-il ? Avec toute la haine qu'il avait engrangée contre Odin ?  
Serait-il capable de…laisser partir ?

Il n'en savait rien.  
Sa fille serra doucement sa main dans la sienne.

Pouvait-il abandonner sa rage ?  
Pour ses enfants, oui. Sans doute. Il ne pourrait les venger lui-même. Mais d'autres le feraient à sa place.

Il hocha sèchement la tête.  
Surtur lui tapota gentiment le crâne du haut de ses près de cinq mètres.  
Le géant du Feu était plus grand que Laufey ne l'avait jamais été.

Loki soupira silencieusement.

Il n'avait jamais été fait pour être passif (sauf au lit) et c'était ce que le destin lui imposait.  
C'était….Cruel.

#############################################

Thor n'était pas discret.  
Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il n'avait jamais appris à l'être.  
Lorsque la discrétion était de mise, il y avait toujours eut son frère près de lui pour l'envelopper dans une cape de silence et une toile d'invisibilité.

Thor soupira avec regrets.

Comme il aurait voulu que Loki soit près de lui…. Il n'était jamais à son meilleur niveau que main dans la main avec son cadet. Ils se complétaient si parfaitement au combat…

Le prince s'arrêta au coin d'un couloir.  
Comme il l'avait prévu, ce n'était pas le Conseil qui s'était rué dans la Salle à sa demande mais une phalange de gardes.  
Qu'est-ce qu'Odin leur avait raconté pour qu'ils le traquent comme un chien enragé ?

Mais finalement, il s'en fichait.

Thor attendit que la douzaine de gardes passent puis entra en toute discrétion dans la salle aux trésors.  
C'était là que la Cassette avait dormit pendant des siècles.  
C'était là que Mjolnir avait dormit pendant des siècles.

C'était là que tant d'autres artefacts dormaient….  
L'épée de Surtur, la Couronne de Freya, les Bracelets de Freyr….Et tant d'autres…  
Thor ne s'était jamais posé de question sur leur présence ici. Pourquoi autant d'Artefacts arrachés à d'autres Rois et Reines ?  
A présent, presque écœuré, Thor ne pouvait qu'être sûr qu'ils avaient été volés.

Et Mjolnir ? Devrait-il un jour rendre sa princesse à son véritable propriétaire ?  
Il faudrait qu'il la fasse nettoyer des reliefs de magie d'Odin par Loki dès que possible.

Un à un, il retira les artefacts de leurs logements.

Il les cacherait en attendant la suite.

Devant le Gant de L'Infini, le prince hésita.

Puis, le front barré par la certitude, il le prit puis l'enfila.

La douleur fut aussi immédiate qu'absolue.  
Il résista.  
Un peu.


	16. Chapter 16

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 16

Le groupe de mortels augmenté de deux princes ainés et d'un roi déchu avaient réussi à se faufiler dans le palais avec finalement grande facilité.

Les gardes s'agitaient comme des poulets sans tête en tous sens mais ne semblaient absolument pas s'intéresser à eux lorsqu'ils leurs tombaient dessus au détour d'un couloir.

C'était aussi bien !  
Steve n'avait eu besoin d'en assommer que trois jusqu'à présent.  
C'était un beau résultat pour parvenir jusqu'à la salle du trône désertée.

Vé avait ensuite prit le relais du haut de son autorité de membre du conseil et de prince ainé pour questionner plusieurs gardes de faction avant de quitter le groupe avec son frère pour tenter de calmer un peu la crise qui s'amorçait pour le royaume en même temps que pour le palais.  
Odin cherchait son fils qui avait été accusé de haute trahison.  
Si ce n'était pas inattendu, la réaction générale l'était davantage.

Thor était profondément aimé par tous mais personne ne se posait de question.  
C'était d'autant plus étrange quand on savait ce qu'Odin voulait faire de lui.  
Si "Thor" le tuait, ou tout au moins tuait son vieux corps, comment la population allait-elle réagir à un parricide sur le trône ?  
A moins que….  
A moins qu'Asgard entière soit sous la coupe d'un sortilège du roi qui leur commandait une obéissance aveugle.

Hogun était sûr que c'était une explication tout à fait possible. Comment expliquer sinon leur passivité à tous devant bien des évènements ?  
Personne n'avait finalement moufté au bannissement de Thor.

Personne ne mouftait jamais en fait.

Pour rien.  
Pas plus pour les décisions parfois totalement hallucinantes d'Odin que pour les punitions rocambolesques qu'il infligeait à Loki.  
Les dents serrées, Hogun tentait de garder son calme.  
A présent, il voyait clair.

N'importe qui d'autre que Loki aurait été traité comme le jeune prince l'avait été qu'Odin aurait eu une révolution sur les bras. Mais le jotun ? Quelle importance.  
Il était le bouc émissaire de tout et tout le monde en était bien content.  
A présent, ils avaient une chance de faire ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire avant : lui être utiles.

Loki ne laisserait rien arriver à son frère. Hogun le savait.  
Loki n'avait pas mentit lorsqu'il avait annoncé avec colère qu'il aimait Thor plus qu'aucun d'entre eux.

Maintenant, si le dit Loki pouvait se montrer...

############################################

Les gardes avaient obéit à la lettre à leur roi.

Lentement, ils avaient resserrés une nasse autour de Thor pour le forcer vers la salle que le roi avait préparée à son intention.  
A la base, il l'avait créé pour Loki.

Finalement, elle servirait pour Thor.  
Ce n'était pas grave.  
Elle servirait quand même.

La seule chose qui inquiétait le roi était que personne n'avait plus vu Thor depuis des heures.  
Ou pouvait-il se cacher ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était d'une nature de reptile fuyant et lâche comme Loki.  
Thor était un guerrier, comme il s'était plu à le lui rappeler.

Il ne fuirait pas. Il ne se cacherait pas.

Il avait été éduqué pour foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir.

Alors où était Thor ?

Le roi nettoya une dernière fois la lame qu'il comptait utiliser pour faire couler le sang de son fils puis le sien.

Il les mêlerait puis supplanterait l'âme de son fils avant de la détruire.

Ce serait lent et pas sans douleur pour Thor mais peu importait. Ce corps flétrit et fatigué qu'il portait comme une punition serait bientôt un mauvais souvenir comme une rage de dent enfin soulagée.

##########################################

Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?  
Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé dans le crâne ? Son frère lui reprochait assez d'agir sur un coup de tête, mais là c'est plutôt des coups de pelle sur le crâne qu'il méritait !

Thor s'assit lourdement sur le sol.  
Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

Il sentait la magie du gant rugir dans ses veines.  
Ce n'était que par sa volonté pure (et son sale carafon il fallait aussi l'admettre, il n'était pas le frère de son cadet pour rien finalement) qu'il n'avait pas été encore engloutit par la puissance du gantelet.

Un lourd sanglot lui échappa.

Ha il l'avait maintenant la puissance nécessaire pour combattre Odin.  
Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la contrôler ou l'utiliser sans se faire sauter avec !

Mais franchement ?  
Quelque part, ce serait un moindre mal.  
ca resterait son gambit ultime.

Son atomique à lui si les choses tournaient mal.

Il sentait le gant enfoncer ses racines un peu plus profondément dans sa chair à chaque seconde qui passait. Il rongeait sa main, consommait sa peau pour se souder à ses muscles et ne plus faire qu'un avec lui.  
L'idée de le retirer l'effleura avant qu'il ne le repousse.

Loki devrait l'aider. C'était une certitude.

Maintenant, restait à espérer qu'il n'y perdrait pas une patte. Il y avait déjà perdu un doigt, ça suffisait les bêtises.

Dans son malheur, au moins, la douleur de sa main anesthésiait celle de son doigt coupé.

Désabusé, le prince se remit debout.

Alors même qu'il doutait d'avoir la force de tenir sur ses jambes, l'un des joyaux du gant brilla une seconde. Il sentait une énergie qui n'était pas la sienne couler dans ses veines, balayant la fatigue.

Il alla cacher les trésors des autres mondes dans l'écurie de Sleipnir sans réaliser qu'il se faufilait entre les gardes sans que ceci ne le voit.

Et sans réaliser que l'une des gemmes du gant, celle de l'Esprit, brillait, effaçant sa présence des perceptions des gardes.

C'est en conquérant, rassuré d'avoir fait au mieux, que Thor se décida à rejoindre son père.  
C'était lui qui choisirait le lieu et le moment.

#############################################

Loki était blême soudain.

Il avait failli s'écrouler sur le sol sans raison.

Près de lui, les autres Sorciers Suprême n'étaient guère en meilleur état.

Que c'était-il passé ?  
C'était comme si une dague acérée et totalement incontrôlée de magie avait déchiré le voile qui hantait Asgard depuis des siècles. Pourtant, personne ici n'avait la force de déchirer cette toile à part eux ! Et Loki n'avait pas reconnu non plus la patte de Strange ou Malekith.  
Strange était plus précieux. Quant à Malekith, sa magie avait une noirceur brillante qui l'avait longtemps fasciné.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« - Sais pas. » Souffla Freya, la main sur la bouche pour ne pas vomir.

« - C'était le Gant » Souffla Surtur.

« - Le gant ? »

« - Le Gant de L'infini. Tu es trop jeune pour l'avoir vu en action, Loki. C'est un cauchemar cette chose. Si celui qui l'a activé est animé par le moindre sentiment mauvais, Asgard sera rayée de la carte en peu de temps. Si c'est Odin qui l'a éveillé, nous sommes foutu !»

Une vague de terreur débilitante balaya Loki. Il n'avait en effet jamais vu le gant en action, mais il savait QUI le voulait.  
Pour lui, ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Thanos.  
Thanos était là.  
Pourtant, il ne sentait aucune autre manifestation de la présence du Titan Fou.

Ce pouvait-il que ce soit en effet Odin qui ai décidé de faire usage de l'artefact ?

« - Il faut se dépêcher. »

Le groupe de sorciers traçait son chemin sans s'écarter de sa cible d'un millimètre.

Ils savaient où aller. Ou tout au moins, le pensait.  
La salle du trône était évidente.  
Trop ?

Peut-être.  
Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se diriger vers elle.

« - LOKI ! »

Quatre sorciers se mirent en position d'attaque avant que Loki les retiennent.

« - NON ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus avant que Clint ne lui saute dans les bras.

« - Loki…. »

Le couple se bouina étroitement l'un contre l'autre un instant.

« - Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

Clint l'embrassa rapidement.

« - Non. Mais personne ne lui à mit la main dessus. Il s'est échappé visiblement. »

Loki soupira de soulagement. C'était bien le genre de Thor de faire ça, tient. Il ne tenait pas en place.

Mais comment le lui reprocher ? Le premier devoir d'un prisonnier était de fuir après tout.

Loki présenta rapidement les autres Sorciers aux Avengers puis présenta sa fille en dernier.

La petite reine étudia longuement Clint avant de hocher la tête. Elle approuvait.

L'humain était parfait pour sa mère. Et pas uniquement parce qu'elle savait qui était l'âme qui occupait ce corps.

Clint était farouchement protecteur, avait un amour de la famille aussi grand que Loki et aimait déjà ses petits comme les siens.  
Le sourire chaleureux qu'il eut pour elle lorsque Loki les présenta étouffa dans l'œuf l'infime inquiétude que la jeune reine pouvait avoir. Clint l'accueillait dans son cœur comme il avait accueilli tous ses frères. Il la considérait déjà comme sa fille. Et ce, avant même de l'avoir rencontré.

Pour un peu, Héla en aurait gazouillé. Mais elle devrait reporter ça à plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils avaient son oncle à sauver.

« - Quelqu'un sait où est Thor ? »

Ils n'arrivaient pas à le trouver.

« - Non, personne n'arrive à lui mettre la main dessus. »

« - …Alors cherchons Odin. »

Le sourire de Surtur était aussi cruel que celui de Brokk ou Freyr.

Les appréciations diverses sur envers Odin de la part de ses pairs allaient d'une retenue distante polie aux insultes et aux menaces de mort empalé sur un cactus avec du verre pilé dans la bouche. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir tenter de négocier dans cette ambiance de chaude camaraderie virile et affectueuse.

Loki s'en étonna.  
Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours eut l'impression qu'Odin était particulièrement respecté. Mais le respect et l'appréciation n'étaient pas la même chose. Du tout.

Les autres royaumes respectaient Asgard parce qu'ils la craignaient.  
Pas parce qu'ils l'appréciaient.  
C'était étrange.

Le jotun se secoua.

Trouver Odin serait bien plus facile que retrouver Thor. Il leur suffisait de remonter les miasmes de magie qui polluaient Asgard jusqu'à sa source.

####################################

Sleipnir posa les sabots dans son box.

C'était l'endroit qu'il connaissait le mieux de tout Asgard après tout. C'était donc l'endroit qui lui était le plus simple à toucher en passant par les branches d'Yggdrasil.

Fenrir sauta du dos de son frère.  
S'il était un énorme loup, il était quand même un peu plus petit que son ainé. Lorsqu'il serait adulte, il serait bien plus grand que lui il le savait ? Mais en attendant d'en être là, il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

Jormugand se laissa lui aussi tomber sur le sol.  
Son grand corps reptilien prit de l'expansion.  
Des trois enfants, il était celui dont la forme animale était la plus grande et la plus massive. Lorsqu'il eut repris sa « vraie » forme, si tant est que cette forme à sang froid pouvait être qualifiée de vraie forme, il prit la tête de leur petite troupe.

Lui sentait sans peine leur oncle Thor. Comme Fenrir sentait la présence de son père finalement.

Ceux qui le pouvaient se mirent à courir. Les autres à ramper très vite.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils tomberaient vite sur leur maman ou leur oncle/papa.

#########################################

Thor avait levé sa main gantée devant lui par pur reflexe lorsque l'attaque avait été lancée.

L'avait-il sentit ? Anticipé ? Non. C'était le Gant lui-même qui lui avait fait lever la main.

L'artefact devait être comme Mjolnir.  
S'il n'était pas vivant, il était au moins un minimum conscient.

Conscient et protecteur avec son maitre. Mais qui était le maitre entre eux ?  
Thor frémit.

Se ferait-il dévorer par cette chose pour tenter de sauver sa vie de l'autre côté ?

Une nouvelle rafale d'énergie en provenance de Gungnir faillit le jeter sur le sol.

Encore une fois, le Gantelet l'intercepta.

« - Merci mon grand. » Murmura le prince en reculant.

Le Gant était puissant mais suffisait tout juste pour contrer Odin.

Sans Mjolnir, Thor n'avait aucune chance seule.

Il se mit à l'abri derrière une colonne.

Bon sang.

Il aurait dû faire attention au lieu de courir à découvert.

Mais au moins n'était-il pas enfermé quelque part.

Là, il pouvait au pire se jeter par une fenêtre.

Il le ferait en dernier recourt. Plutôt se tuer que d'être assassiné par Odin.  
C'était sans doute idiot puisque dans tous les cas, il mourrait. Mais dans un cas, son âme serait sauve et son corps détruit.

Son âme avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que son corps.

« - Cesse de me faire perdre mon temps, Thor. »

Odin n'en revenait pas du culot de son rejeton. Utiliser le Gant ? SON GANT contre lui ? Qu'il ait été créé par Thanos n'était qu'un détail. Il était la plus puissante créature des neuf royaumes. Il était normal que tout artefact de ce calibre lui soit offert.

Heureusement, chaque créature avec un peu de jugeote lui avait toujours offert de son plein grès ce genre de babiole. Un peu de persuasion si nécessaire, mais tous avaient fini par céder.

Sinon ? Et bien… Il envoyait Loki fait un "emprunt à durée indéterminée".

Une rafale d'énergie supplémentaire fracassa la colonne derrière laquelle Thor se cachait.

Le Prince rampa sous les décombres vers une porte de sortie.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il était seul et….

« - THOR ! »

Loki ?

Un bouclier de runes vertes se matérialisa entre lui et Odin juste à temps pour désagréger le sort de douleur lancé par le roi d'Asgard.

Thor en profita pour courir se mettre à l'abri près des siens.

Ils étaient tous là ? Tous venus ?  
Les fous !

Il était heureux de les voir bien sûr. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être. Mais les savoir se mettre en danger à cause de lui lui crevait le cœur.

Surtur intercepta un autre sort d'Odin.

Les deux rois se haïssaient avec passion.

« - Odin… merci de nous offrir cette magnifique opportunité de vous détruire. » Résuma le Géant de Feu comme s'il suçait un bonbon.

Odin grogna.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, tous ?

Ho et puis finalement, pourquoi pas.

A terme, il leur arracherait à tous leurs pouvoirs. Maintenant ou plus tard… Quelle importance ?

Et les quelques mortels présent ? Des parasites, des…

Le roi se figea soudain.

Lui…Celui-là il le connaissait….il le reconnaissait !

Il l'avait tué pourtant. C'était la putain de Loki, le mortel qui l'avait engrossé avant qu'il ne puisse vendre la virginité du jotun aux enchères pour conclure une alliance bénéfique pour Asgard.

Près de Loki, Clint aidait Thor à se remettre debout pendant que les autres tenaient Odin en joue.

Le prince semblait intact à part le Gant sur sa main.

Freyr ne dit rien mais échangea un regard inquiet avec son épouse. Thor n'avait que très peu de magie personnelle. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il n'avait pas été dévoré par la magie du Gant ? C'était possible. L'artefact semblait semi endormit.  
S'il pouvait le rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'enlèvent de la main du prince, ce serait une excellente chose.

« - Comment t'es-tu libéré de l'anneau, Thor ? » S'inquiéta Loki qui ne voulait pas avoir à gérer son frère possiblement sous le contrôle partiel d'Odin.

Le blond eut un grand sourire avant de coller un petit tube de tissu sanglant dans la main de son frère.

Loki hoqueta.

Le doigt était froid.

Il lança un sort de préservation dessus avant de l'empocher.

C'était en effet radical et efficace.

« - Ca va aller ? »

Thor se redressa. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul ? Bien sûr que ça irait !

« - Merci d'être venu me chercher. »

Loki lui donna une petite tape sur le crane.

« - Comme si nous allions t'abandonner, mon frère. »

Le sourire de Thor se fit plus large encore.

Freya laissa les deux frères se rassurer l'un l'autre puis s'avança d'un pas.

« - Odin….. » Malgré son apparence de jeune fille, elle était la plus âgée des Sorciers Suprêmes à part le roi d'Asgard.

« - Que veux-tu, Freya ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. »

« - Tes…progrès….sont parvenus à nos oreilles. »

Strange et Malekith prirent leur sa place parmi leurs pairs.  
Odin réalisa soudain que TOUS les Sorcier Suprêmes étaient réunis en face de lui.  
Depuis combien de millénaires les neufs Sorciers n'avaient-ils pas été ensemble dans la même pièce ? Même son père ne les avait pas tous rencontré en même temps.

« - Je suis le Père de Toutes Choses, Freya. Je fais au mieux pour Yggdrasil. »

« - Yggdrasil ou toi ? Odin, la roue tourne. Tu ne peux parasiter les millénaires à venir. Asgard est déjà stagnante. Veux-tu tuer Yggdrasil ? »

« - Lorsque je serais LE Sorcier Suprême, il n'y aura plus aucun risque pour les neufs royaumes ! »

« - Tout sous ta coupe, hein ? »

Loki était écœuré.

« - Crois-tu réellement que les autres royaumes accepterons ton contrôle ? »

« - Ils n'auront pas le choix. Maintenant tais-toi, Loki. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! »

« - En tant que Sorcier Suprême de Jotunheim, bien sûr que si. »

La lance de glace se matérialisa dans sa main.

Odin resta stupéfait un instant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'avorton jotun découvrirait sa vraie fonction. Ça voulait donc dire que TOUS les royaumes étaient équilibrés.

Sans plus attendre, le roi d'Asgard chercha à abattre Gungnir sur le jotun pour l'éliminer immédiatement. Il était le plus jeune, il serait le plus facile à détruire.

A la grande surprise de Loki, c'est Brokk qui le protégea de sa hache.

Le nain lui avait cousu les lèvres, l'avait moqué et méprisé. Mais là, ils se serraient les coudes.

"- Ça ne sert à rien, Loki. Il est au-delà de la raison. Tuons le, c'est tout."

Odin éclata de rire.

"- Me tuer ? Je n'ai pas de successeur !" S'amusa le roi. "Si vous me tuez, vous déséquilibrerez les Royaumes pour des siècles ! Asgard tombera, et vos royaumes après, les uns à la suite des autres."

Héla eut un grand sourire en toisant son grand père du regard.

"- Erreur, "papi". Ton successeur n'est peut-être pas encore né, mais il est déjà avec nous."

Et elle sourit tendrement à sa mère.

Loki resta sans comprendre une seconde. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent soudain avant qu'il ne porte sa main à son ventre.

"- Baldur devait revenir et revenir vite." S'excusa la petite déesse en voyant les yeux de sa mère de remplir de larmes.

Tony balança un coup de coude dans les côtes de Clint.

"- Bulleye ? Et ben. Evite ca à chaque fois sinon la tour sera jamais assez grande !"

Thor posa une main lourde sur l'épaule de l'archer, la situation critique momentanément entre parenthèse.

"- Mes félicitations, ami Clint ! C'est une preuve de grand virilité de concevoir un enfant à la première étreinte !"

Le pauvre humain était passé au fuchsia. Déjà la première fois qu'il avait aimé Loki quand il était encore Svadilfari il avait réussi son coup. Et là une fois de plus ? Holala...

"- SUFFIT !" Rugit Odin.

Il lui fallait tuer tous ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Tous ces blablas le rendaient fou.  
Tant pis pour Thor, tant pis pour tout le reste.  
S'il tuait ces insectes, il serait assez fort pour passer outre sa forme défaillante. Il serait assez fort pour détruire Yggdrasil lui-même et pour le reconstruire.  
Pour ETRE un nouvel Yggdrasil  
Et si c'était la bonne solution ? Détruire ce monde imparfait et méprisable pour le remplacer par un autre parfait issu de sa volonté.  
C'était….parfait….

Le Père de toute chose attaqua sans attendre davantage les autres Sorciers.

Sa magie repoussa les mortels en arrière sans ménagement, les mettant paradoxalement presque à l'abri.

Il leva Gungnir pour l'abattre sur Thor.

Autant se débarrasser de lui d'abord. Il boirait sa force.

Ecrasés par la magie sauvage du roi d'Asgard, les autres Sorciers Suprêmes hoquetèrent.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

La lance s'abattit sur Thor sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse l'en empêcher.

"- THOR !"

Gungnir heurta le sol alors qu'Odin sifflait de douleur en tenant son bras brisé.

Jormugand gronda. Plusieurs de ses écailles étaient écorchées et deux d'entre elles avaient été carrément tranchées par l'arme.

Le sang vert du serpent coula lourdement sur le sol comme un épais sirop à l'odeur écœurante d'opiacé.

Sleipnir se porta immédiatement près de sa mère.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là !"

"- Ce pour quoi Odin nous a créé, maman." Expliqua calmement l'énorme cheval.

S'il avait pu, il aurait souri.  
Fenrir sauta sur le dos du roi. Ses crocs cherchèrent immédiatement sa gorge mais le roi était physiquement puissant.

Strange se sortit le premier de sa consternation en entendant le bruit de batterie de cuisine caractéristique d'une phalange de gardes en approche  
Ils faisaient tellement de bruit qu'il était étonnant que personne ne soit arrivé jusque-là.

Fen glapit de douleur lorsqu'Odin parvint à le repousser.  
Cela suffit à réveiller les autres Sorciers.  
Avec le temps, ils avaient tous sombré quelque peu dans la passivité avec les siècles. Agir sur le vif pouvait leur être difficile.  
Il n'y avait guère que Loki et Strange à le pouvoir encore.

"- Avengers, occupez-vous des gardes." Ordonna Strange. "Nous on se charge d'Odin."

Thor ouvrit la bouche.

"- Je."

"- Tu es un Avengers, Thor. Occupe-toi des gardes." Insista Loki. "Tu n'as pas la magie pour aider !"

Et s'ils pouvaient éviter que le Gant ne s'éveille en se gorgeant de la magie ambiante, ce serait pas mal non plus !

Et puis ne leur serait d'aucune aide avec Odin. Sans compter qu'il serait une proie pour le roi malgré le Gant.

D'une torsion de bassin, Fenrir s'était remis sur ses pattes.

Sleipnir restait près de sa mère pendant que Jor protégeait le dos de son oncle.

Sans attendre, le grand loup sauta encore une fois à la gorge de ce grand père qu'il haïssait si fort.

"- FEN ! Fais attention, fils." Supplia Thor lorsqu'Odin parvint à attraper la patte du loup et la broyer entre ses mains.

Fou de douleur, le loup enfonça ses crocs énormes dans l'épaule du roi, lui arrachant un gros bout de viande mais Odin ne lâchait pas.  
Son corps pouvait se briser, ses os se rompre, ses tendons claquer, sa magie et celle qu'il avait volé à son père, son fils et tous ceux qu'il avait phagocyté de puis des millénaire le soutenaient quand même.

Freya prit la tête des Sorciers.

"- Loki, il faut que nous arrachions la magie d'Odin pour la rendre à Baldur."

Le jotun posa une main sur son ventre. Quel impact son frère, son fils, subirait-il ? Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

"- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire."

"- Tisse la magie que tu recevras en toi. Ton bébé fera le reste. Il a été créé pour ça." S'excusa Freya.

L'idée de voir en un enfant un outil l'attristait mais dans la circonstance…

Les sept sorciers se mirent en cercle autour de Loki.

Freya chanta la première le sort d'arrachement que les autres reprirent.

Occupé comme il l'était par Fenrir qui prenait visiblement un plaisir fou et bestial à lui arracher morceau après morceau, Odin ne pouvait même pas se défendre contre la magie qui l'écartelait.

Près des portes, les Avengers repoussaient sans peine les gardes.

C'étaient des Asgardiens, certes, mais tous hésitaient devant leur prince.

A mesure que les forces et la magie d'Odin s'amenuisait, eux aussi reprenaient conscience de ce qui se passait.

Puis soudain, il n'y eut plus rien.  
La dernière toile de magie qui embourbait Asgard sous le contrôle d'Odin disparu.

Fenrir se recula.

Odin était en sang sur le sol, épuisé et haletant.

Les mains sur le ventre, presque déçut, Loki fixait le roi.

"- Et c'est tout ?"

"- Même avec toute la magie qu'il a volé, il reste un et nous sommes neuf, Loki." Expliqua tranquillement Freyr.

"- Il n'est pas digne de sa charge, alors il l'a perdu. Baldur prendra sa place de Sorcier Suprême d'Asgard quand le moment sera venu."

"- Vous allez détruire Asgard !" Plaida Odin en toussant.

"- Ta magie et ta fonction n'ont pas été détruites, juste transmises à un autre." Soupira Strange.

Même s'il était puissant, il se sentait épuisé. La magie sauvage d'Odin les avait tous épuisés. Il y avait plus amusant à faire qu'arracher goutte à goutte la magie d'un égal et finalement, d'un frère.

"- Et c'est tout…" répéta Loki, encore choqué de voir à quel point le monstre qu'il craignait le plus avait été vaincu facilement.

C'était…. Du pur anti-climax.

Il s'attendait à une lutte de plusieurs heures, à des combats épiques, à des grandes envolées lyriques, à des menaces, des blessés, des destructions  
Et là ?  
Odin faisait ballon de baudruche crevé sur le sol.

Négocié en moins de huit minutes chrono.  
C'était presque…scandaleux d'arnaque.

Le croque-mitaine se révélait être un hamster dans sa roue. Charmant.

Fenrir arracha un bout de mollet au roi qui hurla de douleur.

Thor finit d'organiser les gardes à présent qu'il en avait repris le contrôle puis s'approcha des Sorciers avec les Avengers.

Clint vint immédiatement prendre Loki dans ses bras.

"- Et maintenant ?"

"- Maintenant, on l'achève."

Le visage de Thor se fripa une seconde.

Il était déjà roi finalement. Mais devoir décider de la mort de son père ?  
Il fallait qu'il soit fort.

"- Je vais le faire."

Fenrir se dressa sur ses pattes.  
Odin était SA proie. SA victime.

"- FEN ! Tu ne peux pas le tuer !" Protesta Loki en lâchant Clint.

Il ne voulait pas que son bébé tue si jeune.

Odin trouva la force de se relever.

"- Je ne suis pas finit !"

Un "CHTAK" bruyant éclata. Odin fut projeté en arrière.  
La flèche qui sortait de son orbite vide le cloua contre le mur, le crâne transpercé.

"- Nan, t'es juste mort."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Clint.

"- Quoi ? Il m'a tué une fois. Et j'allais pas laissé fiston se salir les crocs."

Loki eut un bruit de gorge écœuré.

Totalement anti-climax.

Clint renifla.

Il était un garçon simple. Pas de problème, que des solutions.  
Et il n'allait pas laisser Thor tuer son père comme Odin avait tué le sien.  
Il était plus que temps de briser ce qui aurait pu devenir un cercle vicieux.

Quoi ? Lui aussi avait lu les Atrides ! Flute à la fin.

Il prit Loki par la taille avec possessivité puis l'embrassa sur la tempe.


	17. Chapter 17

Une vie nouvelle  
Chapitre 17

Thor avait été couronné mais Frigga avait pris la régence.  
Thor était conscient qu'il n'avait pas encore les épaules pour être roi.

Le couronnement avait été fait en catastrophe avec qui était présent dans le coin pour servir de témoins.  
Tout ce que le palais avait jusqu'aux combles été convoqué. Peu importait que ce soit des serviteurs encore avec un tablier couvert de farine autour de la taille au lieu de la Comtesse Michu de la Baronnie Quinquempoix (comme avait très justement faire remarquer Tony).

Du moment qu'il y avait du peuple présent pour annoncer à tous qu'ils avaient assisté au couronnement de Thor, c'était bon.

Le Prince Couronné avait accepté Gungnir mais l'avait donné Frigga, arguant qu'il était encore jeune, trop sans doute et qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre encore.

Le Conseil avait apprécié.

Devant les progrès fait par leur prince en peu de temps sur Midgar, autant qu'il y reste encore quelques temps et leur revienne, capable et efficace.

Pourtant, avant de transmettre la régence, Thor prit deux décisions, plus symboliques qu'autre chose, mais indispensables.

Il avait reconnu Fenrir comme son fils.  
Si tous connaissaient la mère du louveteau, connaitre son père avait causé des hurlements jusque dans les campagnes les plus reculées.

Thor n'en avait pas démordu. Fenrir était son enfant et son héritier. Il n'avait honte ni de lui, ni de sa mère, ni de sa conception.

Conséquemment, il rétablissait Loki dans ses droits de prince d'Asgard, informait chacun de son rang de Prince et de Sorcier Suprême de Jotunheim et qu'il portait le prochain Sorcier Suprême d'Asgard.

Les hurlements des uns et des autres, il s'en fichait.

Il était le roi, merci beaucoup et sa famille était le plus important pour lui. S'il n'était pas capable de prendre soin de sa famille, comment pourrait-il prendre soin de son royaume ?

Une fois ces menus détails réglés, Thor avait prit tous ces petits camardes sous ses bras.

Puis ils avaient fui Asgard pour retourner à la maison.

La tour Stark de New York.

C'était il y avait trois mois.

Roulé en boule contre la hanche de Clint qui dormait profondément, Loki caressait le ventre de son amant du bout d'un doigt sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il n'avait pas imaginé porter un enfant aussi vite dans sa relation avec Clint.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il adorait ça.

Mais quand même !

Et savoir qu'il portait Baldur…. Ce n'était pas réellement "son" enfant qu'il portait.

Il en avait discuté avec Frigga.  
Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'il lui confie le bébé…. Mais Baldur serait un sorcier.

Il lui faudrait un professeur.

Loki soupira.

Il sentait en permanence la boule de magie qu'était le bébé dans son ventre. Déjà, il réagissait à ses sautes d'humeur.

Lorsque Fury avait commencé à leur taper un scandale, c'était l'embryon qui l'avait défendu. Comme ses autres enfants, il était très protecteur avec sa mère.

Le prince soupira encore.

Il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité. Heureusement, Clint lui offrait cette stabilité qui lui avait fait défaut depuis si longtemps. L'archer était le pilier contre lequel il pouvait se nicher pour attendre la fin de l'orage.  
C'était….une nouvelle découverte. Mais elle était si bonne que Loki se surprenait parfois à fixer le vide, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à Clint et à ce qu'ils feraient dans les jours à venir.  
Juste parce que c'était bon de prévoir l'avenir, aussi petit, ridicule et sans ambition soit-il.

Derrière ses paupières mi-closes, Clint l'observait avec attention.

Depuis leur retour à la maison, Loki était morose par intermittence.

Un gros poids avait été retiré des épaules du jotun.

Sif avait été renvoyée à Asgard.  
Comme les autres, elle avait été libérée des sorts d'Odin. Elle avait été horrifiée par ses actes.

Leur famille mortelle étrange s'adaptait de mieux en mieux aux nouveautés qui leur tombaient dessus, au point que même Steve avait commencé à accepter la relation entre le prince et l'archer plus facilement depuis qu'il savait que Loki portait un bébé.

C'était finalement le plus gros problème qu'il avait avec une relation homosexuelle.

"Croissez et multipliez".

Entre deux males c'était pas possible. Mais puisque ça marchait pour Loki et Clint, il n'y voyait plus vraiment de problème.

Ho bien sûr, il grinçait encore un peu des dents lorsqu'il leur tombait dessus en train de s'embrasser mais tolérait de mieux en mieux leurs autres marques d'affection.

Steve tenait à ses amis. Dans un monde qui avait évolué, c'était à lui de se soumettre et de s'adapter, aussi dur que cela puisse lui être.  
Clint lui était très reconnaissant de faire l'effort et n'était pas le seul.

Tony ne perdait pas espoir de se "rapprocher" un peu du Capitaine.

Déjà, Steve ne sursautait plus quand Tony ne vautrait à moitié sur lui pendant leurs soirées films du mercredi. Il était même arrivé que prit dans un film, il se mette à lui caresser les cheveux comme à un chiot.  
C'était l'une des grandes réussites de Tony. Et plus encore quand Loki avait instillé que après tout, personne ne savait exactement ce que le super sérum avait fait de Steve.

Un peu suspicieux, Clint avait été interroger son amant entre quatre yeux. Loki s'était fendu du plus innocent des sourires que n'avait pas cru une seule seconde Clint.  
Finalement, Loki avait craché le morceau. Sa magie "pourrait", dans ses conditions très particulières, faire en sorte que Steve puis porter un enfant. Ça ne marcherait qu'une seule et unique fois, mais il pourrait le faire.  
Pour l'instant, Clint l'avait supplié de rester silencieux.

Loki avait accepté contre certaines faveurs.

L'archer avait éclaté de rire. Comme si Loki avait besoin de ça pour qu'il lui fasse des gâteries ? Mais Loki adorait jouer les maitres chanteurs avec lui. Comme Clint adorait céder à sa "domination".

Ce n'était que des jeux qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux.

Mais passons.

Pour l'instant, ce qui intéressait Clint était le petit prince (qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui) roulé en boule contre sa hanche.

Il avait craint un instant que la découverte de sa précédente incarnation autant que les nouveaux souvenirs qui s'étaient mêlés à ceux de l'archer creuse un fossé non seulement entre Loki et lui mais également avec ses amis.

Les autres Avengers avaient été très bien prit la chose. A croire qu'ils étaient blasés des étrangetés qui leur tombaient régulièrement sur le râble.  
Ce n'était pas faux.

A présent que Strange avait été "exposé" aux regards du SHIELD, le sorcier avait également une plus grande latitude pour faire son boulot.  
Loki et lui passaient régulièrement du temps penchés sur des grimoires à se former l'un l'autre. Leurs magies étaient différentes. Puisque Loki taxait le Royaume de son collègue, il était normal qu'il lui refile des petits tuyaux.

Ha, et puis Loki allait régulièrement à Jotunheim aussi. Autant pour voir ses frères de sang que pour en apprendre plus sur sa race et suivre l'évolution de la planète.  
Byleist y avait été couronné de plein droit cette fois.  
Avec la présence de son frère Sorcier, les rares qui protestaient encore n'avaient pu que se taire.  
La planète entière guérissait à une vitesse folle.

Les autres sorciers suprêmes avaient eux aussi récupérés leurs biens mis à l'abri par Thor.

L'équilibre d'Yggdrasil avait fait des progrès énorme.

Suffisamment pour qu'ils anticipent l'arrivée prochaine et inévitable de Thanos avec une certaine sérénité.  
Armée jusqu'aux dents et avec des lames de 30cm dans le slip la sérénité.

Dans cette mer de contentement général, il n'y avait guère que Thor qui inquiétait finalement Loki et donc Clint par extension.

Il avait été extrêmement dur de lui retirer le Gant de l'infini.  
Sans l'aide de Strange et Freya, Loki n'y serait pas parvenu et le savait.

Sous la douleur, il avait fallu anesthésier Thor avec des produits pour chevaux.

Finalement, il avait fallu lui arracher le gant.  
Au sens propre.

Loki avait dut lui couper le derme et le lui retirer avec le gant fusionné avec sa peau pour le libérer comme s'il avait écorché la peau d'un daim pour la tanner.

Thor avait failli y perdre la main.  
La peau avait été très longue à repousser.

Des greffes multiples avaient été nécessaires malgré la vitesse de récupération de l'asgardien. Plusieurs s'étaient même nécrosées. Bruce avait dû les retirer en catastrophe pour éviter une septicémie.

Enfin, au bout de six semaines, Thor avait enfin put reprendre Mjolnir dans sa main.

La peau était encore rose et fragile, il avait perdu tous ses cals de guerriers mais au moins avait-il une main au bout de son bras.

Réimplanter le doigt coupé n'avait, finalement, pas été très compliqué en rapport.

Thor manquait pour l'instant un peu de sensibilité mais ça allait  
Et Thor avait le soutient timide et encore un peu étonné de Natasha.

Personne ne savait trop ce qu'il en était pour de vrai entre l'humaine et le dieu mais même s'ils se contentaient de se grimper dessus, quelle importance ? C'était entre adultes consentant alors…. Ca durerait le temps que ça durerait.

Tout le monde avait fait de la fatalité son crédo.  
Prendre ce qu'ils pouvaient, quand ils l'avaient.

Le reste… Bah.

L'archer retint un sourire.

Si on lui avait dit que la femme avec ses trois enfants qu'il surveillait de loin dans Central Park était Loki, qu'il était la réincarnation du premier amant du prince, qu'il serait de fait le père de sa petite famille et le géniteur d'un futur Sorcier, il n'y aurait pas cru.  
Surtout toute la partie avec Loki.  
S'il fermait les yeux, il sentait encore la langueur triste qu'il avait ressenti pendant des mois avant de retrouver son maitre.

Son maitre ? Vraiment ? Non…Sa moitié.

Dès qu'il avait été en contact avec le jotun, il avait su qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre.

C'était tellement romantique et ridicule que ça en était consternant.

Il était père….

Lui qui avait toujours écrasé dans son cœur l'idée d'avoir une famille se retrouvait père d'une famille de quatre enfants et le cinquième en route. Il en jouissait à chaque seconde, quoi qu'il se passe.

Même lorsqu'il avait dû coller une fessée à Sleipnir, Jörmungand et Fenrir pour les avoir suivi malgré les ordres, il avait assumé son rôle de père.

Une fois que les trois enfants avaient été punit, il les avait pris dans ses bras pour un gros câlin.

Oui il les aimait. Bien sûr qu'il était déçu. Et même s'ils avaient été utiles, ce n'était pas la question. C'était un principe.

Ils ne devaient pas désobéir à leurs parents.

Les trois bambins avaient un peu pleuré, beaucoup pleurnichés, mais le couple les avait laissé dormir avec eux quelques jours après ça pour les rassurer.  
Après la vie qu'ils avaient eu, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient réellement grondés par leurs parents. Ils avaient une grande inquiétude d'être encore abandonnés par leur mère.

Loki avait failli fondre en larme lorsque Sleipnir avait avoué le problème.

Même si les enfants savaient que Loki ne les avait pas laissés de son plein gré, ils en avaient quand même peur.

Il avait fallu un bon mois pour que Loki accepte de les laisser retourner dans leur chambre et à l'école.  
Le soutient de Clint avait été indispensable pour que la petite famille retrouve un minimum d'équilibre.

L'archer déposa soudain un baiser sur l'épaule nue de son compagnon qui releva le nez. Clint lui vola un baiser tranquille.

"- Je t'ai réveillé ?"

Clint rassura Loki.

"- Je ne dormais plus depuis déjà un moment."

Le prince se bouina plus étroitement contre lui.

Très vite, il chatouilla le creux des reins du mortel, sachant parfaitement que Clint était extrêmement sensible, juste là.  
Amusé, Clint céda sans peine à la demande muette de l'aimer encore. La libido du jotun avait subi un boost impressionnant depuis quelques semaines.

Thor avait ri quand un archer épuisé s'était pointé un matin avec des cernes jusqu'aux genoux.

Loki était connu pour avoir une libido de plus en plus agressive avec l'avancement de ses grossesses. Ça se calmerait vers 10/12 mois…

Clint avait failli en avaler ses dents.  
Comment ça 10/12 mois ?  
Ca durait combien de temps une grossesse de Loki ? 18 mois en moyenne ? Holala….

Et encore, Clint pouvait s'estimer heureux que Loki n'ai pas d'envie autre que sensuelles. Il se voyait mal se lever à 4h du matin pour aller chercher des baies de fleurs blanches des montagnes intérieures Vanheim ! Certes, Malekith lui avait laissé un moyen de le contacter et passait encore régulièrement avec du stock (il savait que Loki adorait cette petite chose et ne semblait pas avoir compris que c'était mort, plus jamais il ne l'approcherait malgré des offrandes de plus en plus extravagantes. A moins qu'il ne s'amuse à faire enrager Clint), mais quand même !

Enfin…

Maintenant, si Clint pouvait arriver à convaincre le jotun qu'il le trouvait superbe avec le ventre rond, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

Heureusement que le reste de la famille était aussi aux anges que Loki de la voire s'agrandir.

Tony avait finalement accepté celui qu'il avait été, Coulson couvait sa mère comme une poule son œuf, Fenrir n'en pouvait plus de se préparer à être un grand frère, Jörmungand se baladait en permanence avec son fameux sourire supérieur qui sous-entendait que "lui savait". Quoi, c'était un mystère, mais il savait. Quant à Sleipnir, il était très occupé à découvrir son vrai papa. Hogun passait régulièrement pour se rapprocher de Jor, Héla venait aussi de loin en loin pour voir son géniteur ailleurs qu'au milieu des morts et…Tout allait bien

C'était louche.

"- A quoi penses-tu ?"

La voix de Loki était légèrement irritée.

Il n'aimait pas quand Clint partait dans ses pensées sans lui.

D'un coup de rein, il s'installa sur les cuisses de son compagnon.

Immédiatement, l'archer posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les caresser gentiment. Qu'il aimait cette fine peau d'albâtre…. Elle était plus douce que la plus délicate des soies.

"- Alors ?"

"- Je pensais que tout va bien. Et que c'est louche."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Arrête de faire ton agent."

"- je suis ce que je suis, mon doux prince."

Le jotun rosit.

Il rougissait toujours un peu sous ce genre de flatteries et Clint adorait ça.

Sous ses mains, la peau du jotun rosissait elle aussi à mesure que l'excitation gagnait ses reins.

Pas comme si c'était dur de toute façon.

Loki s'empala finalement avec lenteur sur son amant avec un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il ne supporta plus de sentir son membre rigide frotter contre ses fesses.

Il resta immobile de longues minutes, juste à jouer des muscles sur la virilité sur laquelle il s'était encloué.

Clint devait faire un effort énorme pour rester immobile et laisser Loki prendre de lui ce dont il avait envie.

Il faisait toujours ça. Loki avait besoin d'être en contrôle autant qu'il avait besoin d'être aimé, voir vénéré.

Les yeux clos, le jotun ondulait à peine des hanches sur l'humain.

Clint était incapable de se détacher de l'image que lui donnait le prince ainsi.

Chaque jour qui passait le faisait tomber un peu plus amoureux du jotun.

L'idée de l'abandonner dans quelques années à cause de l'âge lui serrait le cœur comme jamais.

La gorge sèche soudain, il se redressa pour serrer son amant contre lui.

Un peu surprit, Loki se soumit docilement à l'étreinte.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"- Rien… rien du tout." Souffla le mortel en l'embrassant dans le cou, se gorgeant de l'odeur si caractéristique du jotun "Je t'aime. C'est tout."

Loki rit doucement.

Il aimait entendre ces simples paroles. Elles lui avaient trop manquées pendant trop longtemps.

Il prit le visage de l'archer dans ses mains en coupe pour l'embrasser tendrement pendant qu'il le chevauchait avec la même lenteur frustrante.

Clint gémit doucement.

"- Loki…."

"- Tu aimes ça. Presque autant que moi."

Malgré la frustration, Clint devait bien avouer que c'était ces étreintes douces et tendres qui avaient sa préférence. Il n'avait rien contre un petit coup entre deux portes ou jeter Loki sur le lit pour lui faire subir les dernier outrages. Mais la passion n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'amour.

Clint faisait une énorme différence entre les deux.

La passion, il l'avait toujours connue et éprouvée de loin en loin avec des amantes et des amants de passage.

L'amour ? C'était une nouveauté dont il ne voulait plus jamais se priver. Les mortels et les dieux n'avaient peut-être pas la même conception du temps, mais même si Loki et lui ne resteraient ensemble que finalement très peu de temps à l'échelle de la vie du jotun, pour Clint, ce serait ce qui restait de sa vie.  
Déjà, il pensait de plus en plus à démissionner du SHIELD. Si tant est qu'il y parvienne.

Risquer sa vie avant, quand il n'avait rien, ce n'était pas grand-chose. A présent qu'il était père, qu'il avait une famille, chaque sortie lui pesait davantage que la précédente.

Ou alors, peut-être que Fury accepterait qu'il se retire juste du terrain pour devenir formateur ?

Il en avait assez sous le coude pour transformer le pire gamin sans avenir en agent tout fait fonctionnel.

Loki serra fortement les muscles autours de lui, lui arrachant un hoquet.

"- Tu penses encore."

"- Je pensais à l'avenir…. Je crois que je vais demander à être retiré du terrain."

Le jotun se figea, surpris. Il savait que Clint aimait les missions. Alors pourquoi ?

"- J'aime partir en mission. Mais je préfère rester avec ma famille. Et si possible être vivant pour l'élever."

"- Héla ne te laisserait pas mourir. Elle t'aime beaucoup et ne voudrait pas me voir malheureux pas plus que ses frères."

"- Ce n'est pas la question, Loki. Et tu le sais. Je veux être là pour aller chercher les petits à l'école, pour les emmener au foot, pour leur faire à diner, pour t'accueillir le soir après une journée passée avec Tony à inventer je ne sais quelle catastrophe ou le nez dans des grimoires poussiéreux avec Strange. Et ça, je ne le pourrait jamais si je suis envoyé par mont et par vaux tous les trois matins."

"- Tu n'as pas eu trop de missions ces derniers temps."

Clint caressa les cuisses de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

"- Uniquement parce que Fury ne peut pas m'envoyer hors du payx pendant que mon compagnon porte un bébé. C'est contractuel. Et j'aurais trois mois de congé parental après la naissance. C'est contractuel aussi."

"- Tu te rends bien compte de ce que nous discutons pendant que nous faisons l'amour ?"

"- Nous ne faisons pas l'amour, trésor. Juste un petit câlin."

Loki renifla.

Il aurait pu être vexé mais le sourire lumineux de Clint lui en fit passer l'envie.

Les heures d'angoisse après la capture de Thor, les semaines d'angoisse après sa fuite d'Asgard, celle après avoir appris le but d'Odin, tout ça avait disparu comme par magie, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, dès que le cadavre du dieu était tombé sur le sol.

Clint s'était vengé, avait vengé son compagnon, ses enfants, toute la famille et même une bonne partie d'Asgard et des autres royaumes.  
Certains avaient bien un peu râlouillés pour le principe mais Thor leur avait fermé le bec avec brutalité. Même s'il n'avait pas eu Mjolnir à ce moment-là, Thor restait une force de la nature qu'il ne fallait pas ennuyer.

Clint embrassa Loki avec tendresse, roula sur le lit avec lui pour le dominer de tout son poids, puis se mit lentement en mouvement pour satisfaire leur désir conjoint.

Le jotun ferma les yeux, noua ses jambes autours de ses hanches puis s'abandonna à son étreinte, heureux de sa tendre dominance, de sa tendresse et de sa possessivité tranquille, sans voir la lueur décidé qui brilla soudain dans le regard du mortel

####################################

"- THOR !"

Le prince, non, le roi d'Asgard, même si sa mère tenait la régence, était très occupé à jouer avec son fils et ses neveux.

Le louveteau était revenu de l'école depuis plus d'une heure mais n'arrivait pas à se mettre à ses devoirs. Il était encore trop plein d'énergie pour ça malgré ses deux heures de foot et ses deux heures de piscine.

Thor prenait toujours en charge les enfants quand ils étaient aussi survoltés.  
Loki aurait pu le faire mais il fatiguait trop vite pour l'instant.

Au début, Thor en avait été inquiet.

Pour le rassurer, Tony avait proposé une échographie. Fasciné par le concept, Loki avait approuvé avec enthousiasme.

Le jotun ne suivait pas le protocole mortel de suivit de grossesse bien sûr. Cette première échographie avait eu lieu à six mois de grossesse.

Bruce s'y était collé.

Tony avait râlé que c'était SON matériel, mais Bruce avait contré qu'il n'était pas médecin et qu'en plus, il faisait partie de la famille du patient. Deux raisons pour qu'il ne s'en charge pas.  
Ronchon, Tony avait accepté de laisser faire Bruce.

La découverte qui avait suivi avait autant expliqué la fatigue de Loki que surexcité tout le monde.

Loki attendait des jumeaux.  
Encore.

Vali et Narfi étaient aux anges.

Cette fois, en plus de Baldur dont ils connaissaient la présence bien sûr, Loki attendait une petite fille.  
Héla avait été ravi. ENFIN elle ne serait plus la seule fille de la famille. Elle attendait la naissance de cette petite sœur imprévue avec impatience.

Loki avait été renversé de savoir qu'il portait deux bébés. Il n'avait pas réalisé lorsque Baldur avait absorbé la magie d'Odin qu'il portait deux embryons.  
Bruce c'était penché sur la question. La différence de développement des deux petits était faible mais visible.

La petite fille avait dû être conçue quelques jours plus tard.  
Tony s'était fichu de Clint avec un entrain renouvelé.

Bulleye.

Encore.

La nuit que le couple avait partagé la nuit même de cette découverte avait rassuré Clint sur l'approbation de Loki pour leur fertilité conjointe.

"- Que puis-je pour toi, ami Clint ?"

L'archer hésita un peu.

Il avait pris sa décision mais quand même.

Il y avait sans doute des procédures, des formes à respecter qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il n'était qu'un mortel. S'il connaissait Asgard pour y avoir passé quelques mois, des millénaires plus tôt, il ne connaissait rien à leurs traditions.

"- Thor… Je voudrais officiellement demander sa main à ton frère. Mais je ne connais rien aux éventuelles traditions à respecter…"

Le roi d'Asgard resta figé une minute.

Il savait que la relation de son frère et de l'archer était profonde. Mais à ce point-là ?

"- As-tu déjà fait ta demande, ami Barton ?"

L'archer tiqua un peu au changement de nom.

Thor le prenait-il mal ?

"- Non, je voulais d'abord voir avec toi pour ne pas faire une connerie. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le "droit" de lui demander. C'est un prince, je suis juste un agent. Alors d'accord, il fait ce qu'il veut, mais il est aussi la mère de l'héritier du trône. Je ne sais pas si ça impacterai quelque chose ou non."

Le sourire revint à Thor.

Ce n'était pas une demande sur un coup de tête. C'était bien.  
Et oui, une telle demande aurait beaucoup d'impacts.

Le premier étant la modification de la ligne de succession.

Fenrir resterait premier. Mais si Clint épousait Loki, Sleipnir viendrait bien sûr juste après Fenrir puisque premier enfant du couple. Ensuite Baldur, la fille que portait Loki et enfin Jormugand.

Bon, Thor se doutait que Jor et les autres enfants se contre fichaient de ça, mais le Conseil devrait en être informé.

Heureusement, pour le mariage d'un prince, c'était au Roi de donner son accord ou non.  
Et le roi n'était plus un vieux fou.

"- Et bien mon ami. Tu fois d'abord obtenir l'autorisation du chef de famille, c'est-à-dire la mienne. Puis demander directement à Loki si tu l'obtient."

L'archer avala sa salive.

"- Comment ça s'il l'obtenait ?"

Thor le fixait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Clint grogna, pesta, râla, jeta un regard noir au roi, mais finit par s'exécuter.

"- Roi Thor, je vous demande humblement la main de votre frère, Loki Odinson."

Le sourire de Thor se fit plus large encore.

"- Et pourquoi la voulez-vous ?"

Thor s'amusait au dépend de l'archer et ne cherchait même pas à le cacher

Clint se retint de l'insulter. Pourquoi il voulait la main de Loki ? Pas pour faire du tricot ni des crêpes à priori.

"- Je l'aime depuis des siècles. Il est…l'autre moitié de mon âme." Il rougit. Pouvait-on être neuneu et cliché ! Franchement! Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si c'était l'exacte vérité. "Je ne veux pas que nos enfants restent plus longtemps avec une famille éclatée. Même Héla, qui est une grande fille, a besoin d'un père en plus d'un géniteur. "

Le sourire de Thor ne pouvait guère être plus large, à moins de lui fendre la bouche comme au Joker, mais il y parvint quand même.

"- Alors je vous l'accorde avec joie, Agent Barton."

Si Clint acceptait l'entièreté de la famille, qui était-il pour refuser le bonheur de son frère ?

Clint soupira. Avant de lui coller un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"- C'était obligé ?"

"- C'est une tradition, Clint. Et maintenant, je te laisse aller faire ta demande à Loki. Bonne chance."

"- …..Comment ça bonne chance ?"

"- Loki a un mauvais passif avec le mariage. Mais avec toi, ça se passera surement mieux."

L'archer jeta au roi un regard par en dessous. Il était sérieux ou bien ?

Clint retourna à son appartement en grommelant.  
A cette heure, Loki devait être avec Strange, les enfants à l'école.  
Et lui ? Ben…. Retiré du service actif jusqu'aux trois mois des enfants.

Mais ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant.  
De retour chez lui, à l'étage juste en dessous de celui de Thor, Clint dégaina son téléphone pour appeler sa banque.

Le niveau de son compte le consterna un peu. Que son banquier lui indique qu'il pouvait se brosser pour avoir un crédit aussi.

Comment allait-il faire ?

"- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à monsieur Stark ?"

Clint faillit en sortir de sa peau en entendant JARVIS.

"- Je peux pas lui demander de tout payer tout le temps." Comme les autres, il avait du mal à accepter que Tony paye pour leurs moindres dépenses.

Ils bataillaient tous avec le milliardaire pour qu'il accepte qu'ils lui payent un loyer, même si c'était pour le principe. Tony contrait qu'on ne faisait jamais payer la famille.

Une petite gueguerre larvée restait à couvert en permanence, chacun tentant de payer quelque chose aussi régulièrement que possible.

Régulièrement, Tony se fâchait tout rouge.  
Si on lui refusait de prendre soin de sa famille, à quoi servait tout son argent ? Flute à la fin !

"- C'est pour sa mère, agent Barton. Si vous préférez vous tourner vers une banque ou un usurier, il vous en voudra à mort parce que de toute façon, vous n'aurez pas assez pour organiser le mariage idéal."

Clint soupira.

JARVIS n'avait pas tort.

"- Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous ?"

L'androïde était entré en toute discrétion dans l'appartement. Depuis sa petite "apparition" pour prendre soin des enfants, l'IA avait du mal à le sortir. Ne pas avoir été capable de surveiller les enfants avait vraiment fait voler en éclat la confiance toute neuve du jeune androïde.

Les petits s'en voulaient à mort.

JARVIS était persuadé qu'il n'était pas un bon androïde. S'il n'était pas capable de surveiller trois enfants, a quoi pouvait-il bien servir ?

Il avait fallu tous les talents de négociateurs de Steve, Coulson, Tony et finalement Loki pour convainque l'IA de ne pas détruire le corps artificiel.

Voir que Jarvis était là et prêt à proposer son aide rassurait Clint.

JARVIS était fragile finalement. Et Jarvis bien plus encore. Il découvrait des choses que chaque humain apprenait dès sa naissance. Pour une IA, il était bien plus dur d'apprendre à gérer les sentiments, quel qu'ils soient, que de gérer 20 000 satellites géostationnaires.

Clint soupira encore.

L'angoisse de l'IA était presque palpable.  
Il voulait tellement bien faire que s'en était pathétique.

Il voulait d'autant plus bien faire que Loki était sa grand-mère.

"-….Quand j'aurais épousé Loki, ça fera de moi ton grand père par alliance ?"

Jarvis eut un infime sourire.

"- Je crois que dans cette famille, il serait bon d'arrêter de se demander qui est quoi pour qui, monsieur. Sinon, nous allons tous finir paralysés par nos propres paradoxes."

L'archer renifla.  
C'était une façon de dire que leur famille élargie tournait au n'importe quoi.

"- Allez, amène toi. Allons voir ton père."

Jarvis suivit l'archer avec une célérité touchante jusqu'au labo.  
A l'intérieur, Tony réparait pour la énième fois son armure.

"- Les contrôles latéraux sont défectueux, J. Tu peux me donner une vue éclatée ?"

"- Tout à l'heure monsieur."

Stark releva le nez de ses pièces détachées pour fixer le plafond.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, vieux ?"

JARVIS ne répondit pas.

"- Tony ? T'as cinq minutes ?"

Le milliardaire reposa son fer à souder.

Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur la présence de Jarvis mais lui sourit avec affection. S'il était encore vexé que l'IA ai fait sa vie pour fabriquer son corps, il était content qu'il l'utilise.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Legolas ? Viens pas me demander de te refaire des flèches, t'es privé de sortie jusqu'à celle des gremlins. Alors ?"

"- Je vais demander Loki en mariage."

Tony accusa le coup.

"- Sérieux ?"

"- Mais j'ai un gros problème."

"- Du genre ?"

"- Du genre 18$ sur mon compte en banque. Et une bague qui en coute près de 500. Et ma banque me refuse un crédit. Je te rembourserai hein ! Juste que…aie !"

L'agent se frotta le crâne là ou Tony l'avait frappé.

"- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit des milliers de fois bon sang !" Il se força à garder son calme puis alla se laver les mains, jeta une veste sur ses épaules puis entraina archer et androïde avec lui. "On va aller la chercher ta bague ! Ou mieux. Une vraie bague avec des vrais diamants. Parce que à ce prix-là, je suis sûr que c'est du plaqué et du verre. "

"- Tony…" Tenta de plaider l'agent tout en sachant très bien que c'était totalement inutile.

"- Toi, tu te tais. Si tu dois épouser ma mère, il est hors de question qu'elle se retrouve avec quelque chose de naze. Et quitte à faire un beau mariage, autant en faire un somptueux !"

"- Je préfèrerais quelque chose de discret, Tony." Tenta encore l'agent.

"- Somptueux n'est pas forcément antinomique de discret, monsieur Barton." Hésita Jarvis

Clint se retint d'aboyer après l'IA

"- Je sais Jarvis. Et si c'était n'importe qui d'autre que Tony qui proposait, je serais d'accord. Mais là, c'est de TONY dont on parle."

L'androïde du en convenir, au grand dam de Stark qui se mit à grommeler.

Mais flute à la fin ! Ils avaient fini de tous l'embêter ? Lui il voulait juste voir sa maman contente !

"- Tu comptes inviter qui de toute façon ?"

Personne n'imaginait une seule seconde que la cérémonie se ferait à Asgard. Loki resterait sur Midgar à présent. Il le devait. C'était son monde.

"- Ben tous les Avengers bien sûr, la famille proche, les pères de ses enfants, Frigga évidement, quelques potes du SHIELD et les gens qu'il voudra voir. C'est tout. Sans doute vingt personnes maximum. Mettons trente pour faire large."

Ils montèrent dans la voiture.  
C'était la première balade de Jarvis sur le siège et non dans l'ordinateur de bord.

Comme un gosse, il regarda le paysage pendant que les grands se crêpaient le chignon sur des détails.

Tony se gara devant une bijouterie de luxe où il avait ses habitudes.

Les trois hommes descendirent de la voiture. Le milliardaire jeta les clés du véhicule au voiturier.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir des paparazzis sortir leurs appareils photo aussi passa-t-il un bras autour de la taille de Jarvis.  
Autant s'amuser au passage.

"- Monsieur ?"

"- T'inquiète J. Je m'amuse avec des idiots."

L'IA ne chercha pas plus. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? L'ingénieur faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il tenait au moins ça de sa mère.

"- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?"

Tony salua le vendeur.

"- On cherche une alliance."

Le vendeur jeta un regard en coin au milliardaire qui tenait toujours Jarvis par la taille.

"- C'est pour moi." Lâcha Clint en jetant un regard noir à son ami qui eut un grand sourire.

"- Pour… vous…. Bien…Je ne sais pas si nous avons quelque chose de heu….Adapté à votre budget." Tenta le vendeur, très dubitatif devant le jeans fatigué de l'agent qui ne semblait pas avoir un sou vaillant.

"- C'est moi qui paye." Contra Tony avant d'entrainer Clint vers les platines à l'arrière de la boutique. "Alors, tu pensais à quoi pour Rodolphe ?"

Clint lui jeta encore un regard mauvais.

"- Quelque chose de simple et de classe." Il ne voyait pas Loki avec de l'or. De l'argent ferait un peu trop cheap et il n'aimait pas l'or blanc. "Du platine peut-être ? Avec une ligne de petites émeraudes tout autour ?"

"- Et pourquoi pas un anneau triple platine-émeraude-platine ?"

"- Quoi avec un anneau d'émeraude tu veux dire ?"

"- ouaip !"

"- Mais ça va couter un rein d'enfant !"

"- Et c'est moi qui paye. Tu connais sa taille ? Parce que ça, on pourra pas le faire agrandir."

Clint sortit un anneau en argent de sa poche. Il était visiblement usé et ternit d'avoir été trop porté.

"- C'est l'un de ses préféré."

Tony le lui prit des mains.

"- Alors, ça t'irait comme alliance pour lui ?"

Clint était un peu intimidé. Le chèque à faire serait trop lourd !

"- Je…pense…"

"- Et pour toi ?"

"- Monsieur Loki voudra peut-être choisir lui-même."

Le vendeur leva une oreille.  
"Loki" ?

"- Tu as raison, J. Et puis, c'est juste pour les fiançailles ça. Combien de temps pour les avoir ?"

"- Le temps de trouver la pierre… Je ne peux vous dire monsieur Stark. Quelques semaines sans doute."

Clint se dégonfla comme un ballon. C'était long.

"- Et si je fournis la pierre ?"

"- Tony…"

"- J'ai des tonnes de bijoux dans mon coffre qui restent à prendre la poussière, Clint. Autant qu'ils sont utiles. Bon, c'est décidé."

Clint grogna encore un peu.  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais tant pis.

"- merci, Tony."

"- De rien beau papa."

Le milliardaire se prit un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

#####################################

Fenrir renifla son papa Clint.

Il sentait sa tension depuis plusieurs jours. Mais ce soir, ce n'était plus de la tension, c'était carrément de l'angoisse.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ?  
Sa mère n'allait pas bien ? C'était ça ?

Non pourtant, Fenrir ne sentait rien de bizarre chez sa maman.

Il se laissa glisser de sa chaise pour venir monter sur les genoux de son papa Clint pour un câlin. Un câlin, ça soignait tout.

Fen n'était pas le seul à avoir senti l'angoisse de l'archer. Loki aussi l'avait senti croitre depuis des jours. Il savait aussi qu'il était la cause de cette angoisse.

Clint ne voulait-il plus de lui ?  
La nuit précédente, il s'était réveillé seul dans leur lit.  
Clint était partit depuis longtemps. Les draps près de lui étaient froids.

Le jotun refusait de mettre le sujet sur le terrain.  
Il avait trop peur des conséquences.  
En silence, il finit sa part de pizza et sa salade.  
Lorsque tout le monde eut finit de manger, Clint repoussa sa chaise.

Il se racla la gorge puis se leva.

"- Avant que tout le monde ne s'égaille dans la nature après le diner… J'ai quelque chose à dire."

Un silence de mort était tombé sur le groupe.

Thor comme Tony semblaient parfaitement détendus.

"- Loki…."

Clint prit sa main, le fit se lever puis sourit. Le ventre rond du jotun commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, à son grand orgueil de mâle. A présent, ils dormaient toujours en petite cuillères, Clint dans le dos de Loki, souvent une main sur son ventre. Clint était affreusement possessif et protecteur.

Clint sortit la bague de sa poche puis mit un genou à terre.  
Quitte à faire dans le romantique cliché, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

"- Loki Odinson, Prince d'Asgard, Mère de Sleipnir, Jormugand, Héla, Vali, Narfi et Fenrir, acceptes-tu de m'épouser et de faire de moi le père de tes enfants ?" Puis il pointa du pouce Thor dans son dos. "Y a celui-là qui a dit oui, si tu es d'accord."

Le roi lâcha un couinement étranglé avant de partir en courant.

"- Je reviens !"

Loki resta silencieux, comme paralysé. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la fuite de Thor

Clint venait bien de lui proposer ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?  
Vraiment ?  
Pour de vrai ?  
Il avait déjà demandé à Thor et obtenu son accord ?

Une seconde, il eut envie de hurler de rage. Thor le vendait comme ça ? A la première personne qui demandait ?

Puis il se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé.  
C'était la peur qui le faisait réagir aussi brutalement.  
Personne n'avait jamais voulu l'avoir pour lui. Un mariage serait la fin d'une solitude permanente qu'il ne supportait plus.  
Tout au moins, jusqu'à ce que Clint meurt de sa belle mort dans un demi-siècle.

Un instant, il eut envie de demander à Thor de lui retirer sa magie et son immortalité.  
Pourrait-il vivre sans son Archer ?

Non… il ne pouvait pas.

Il allait refuser son offre. Ce serait moins cruel pour tout le monde.

"- Clint…."

Thor revint aussi vite qu'il était partit.

Autour du couple, tout le monde retenait son souffle.  
Le temps que Loki mettait à répondre n'était pas encourageant.

Un immense sourire au visage, Thor montra ce qu'il avait à la main à son frère.  
Le jotun ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Cela suffit à le décider.

"- OUI !"

Il sauta au cou de l'archer pour un baiser aussi fougueux que désespéré.

Tony se pencha vers Thor.

"- C'est quoi ?"

"- Une pomme d'Idunn. Je commence à le connaitre mon petit frère. Avec ça, Clint restera avec lui pour toujours."

Thor en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Loki rayonnait de bonheur pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Aussi heureux que lui, Clint lui glissa l'anneau au doigt puis lui embrassa la paume.

"- "Madame" Barton" Ricana Natasha, très heureuse pour son ami.

####################################

Le mariage… Avait été grandiose.  
Dans tous les sens du terme.

On pouvait reprocher énormément de choses à Loki mais pardonner n'était pas un travers qu'il avait beaucoup.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, ce qui, pour un prince jotun, même déchut, voulait en dire bien plus que dans la bouche d'un mortel ou d'un Asgardien.

Clint avait anticipé une trentaine de personnes maximum pour leur mariage. Dans l'idée que Loki ne voudrait pas inviter grand monde. Ni même, plus tristement, qu'il n'aurait pas grand monde à inviter.

Mais le mariage d'un prince d'Asgard et d'un Sorcier Suprême n'était pas le genre d'évènement mondain que les huiles des neuf royaumes pouvaient se permettre de laisser passer sans que d'aucun s'en demande s'ils avaient été oubliés, donc n'étaient que de peu d'importance.

Loki s'était fait plaisir.

Il avait invité les personnes qui lui étaient chères bien sûr : Ses enfants, sa mère, ses oncles, les Avengers et…C'était tout.

Il avait invité les personnes avec qui il avait des relations amicales : les pères de ses enfants et certains de ses collègues Sorciers, ses frères de sang jotun.

Il avait invité les personnes qu'il ne pouvait socialement oublier : les autres Sorciers Suprêmes manquant à savoir Brokk et Surtur même s'il les détestait toujours autant.

Puis il avait invité les gens qu'il n'aimait pas : Toute la cour d'Asgard, les deux des trois guerriers restant, Sif et d'autres individus du même genre d'un peu partout des neuf royaumes.

Ceux-là, il c'était fait un plaisir de leur rentrer son bonheur dans la gorge.

Pour ça, en plus d'être absolument charmant avec tout le monde, il avait décidé de se marier sous sa forme de naissance. Et habillé avec les vêtements traditionnels jotun.

Byleist et Heldlindi avaient été un peu surpris avant de comprendre.  
Voir la tête de la cour d'Asgard avait valu son pesant de petits Lu.

Des semaines après, ils en ricanaient encore dès qu'ils y pensaient.

Le vêtement traditionnel jotun, un simple pagne, ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination.  
Comme leur race était affreusement pragmatique, porter un bébé était pour eux une source d'orgueil qu'il ne fallait pas cacher.

Le ventre rond de Loki s'était donc étalé sans la moindre discrétion pendant toute la cérémonie sans même un bout de tissu pour le camoufler un brin.

Avoir Fury pour prononcer le mariage mortel avait été la cerise sur la couscoussière.

Quant à Thor pour entériner l'union immortelle, il avait heureusement remplacé le long laïus sur la fertilité du couple par de simples félicitations pour les deux bébés à venir.

Derrière leur mère, les enfants rayonnaient de contentement béat.  
Et la cour faisait la gueule.

C'était affreusement jouissif.

Bien sûr, le tout avait été retransmis à la télé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Tony Stark était le témoin de l'un des mariés.

Amusé par la tradition du bouquet bien que sa tenue ne s'y prêta guère, Loki avait exigé d'avoir un bouquet de roses blanches pour le lancer après le mariage.

Le bouquet avait atterri sur la tête de Steve.

Très gêné, le soldat n'avait pu que rougir lorsque Tony lui avait souri. Mais cette fois, la gêne n'était pas désagréable. Juste confuse.

Le diner, absolument somptueux, c'était bien sur finit par une bagarre générale à l'asgardienne, puis le couple tout juste marié était partit en voyage de noce. C'était une tradition humaine que Loki avait trouvé excellente.

Les enfants avaient été laissés à la garde de la tour mais surtout, de Jarvis. Loki avait insisté.

Il voulait que ce soit Jarvis qui s'occupe des enfants. Sous la surveillance de Tony et des autres bien sûr. Mais quand même.

Puis les tourteaux étaient partis pendant un mois à la découverte de Midgar.

Loki voulait connaitre son nouveau foyer et Clint voulait le découvrir sans arme pour une fois.

Ils en étaient revenus plus amoureux que jamais, heureux de retrouver leurs enfants et prêts à défoncer Doom lorsqu'il avait pointé le bout du museau.

Ce qui s'était soldé par leur première engueulade.

Loki était plein comme un œuf, il ne devait pas aller cogner du vilain !  
Oui, bon, Doom avait un peu cabossé Clint. Mais ce n'était rien !

Ça avait beaucoup crié dans l'appartement.  
Puis ça avait beaucoup crié au lit pour demander pardon des deux côtés.

Lorsque Thor était venu voir le lendemain matin si quelqu'un était mort, il avait trouvé le couple étroitement enlacé, trois enfants incrustés sur la couette avec eux.

Tout allait bien.

Le roi avait refermé la porte, n'avait pas réveillé les enfants pour l'école et les avait laissé tranquille.

La journée s'était finie à Central Park, devant une glace.  
La même que celle que Lockes achetait si souvent à ses enfants le soir.

#############################################

Clint fixait le bébé dans ses bras.

Il était châtain, comme lui.  
Il avait ses yeux bleu-vert comme les siens et sa mâchoire carré.  
C'était son fils, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir.  
Dans les bras de Loki, la petite sœur de Baldur fixait le monde avec des yeux émeraude. Un fin duvet noir sur son crâne promettait la même crinière que Loki. Le couple avait décidé d'appeler la fillette Atya.

Mais surtout, surtout, les deux bébés étaient nés avec déjà de la magie au bout des doigts.

Baldur était évidemment le plus puissant mais sa petite sœur n'était pas en reste.

"- Ils sont magnifiques…"

Assis sur les bords du lit, les autres enfants de Loki faisaient connaissance avec leur frère et leur sœur.

Vé et Vili était revenu d'Asgard dès que Thor les avait prévenu via Heimdall pour assister à la naissance.  
Frigga aussi était là.

Fier comme un pou au point qu'on pouvait presque se demander si ce n'était pas lui le père, Thor souriait comme un idiot.

Son frère était heureux, donc il était heureux.

Il n'avait plus vu son frère réellement heureux depuis que Svadilfari était mort.  
A présent que Loki l'avait retrouvé, c'était comme si la vie de Loki qui avait été mise entre parenthèse pendant des siècles avait repris son court normal.  
Ho, il restait des cicatrices qui ne disparaitraient jamais. C'était normal.

Mais Thor ne voyait plus la destruction croitre chez son frère. Il ne voyait plus le chaos dans les yeux de Loki. Juste la malice.  
Comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Le roi se pencha sur son frère pour l'embrasser sur le front.

"- Tout va bien Loki ?"

Le jotun eut ce merveilleux sourire lumineux que Thor aimait tant.

"- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vivre, mon frère."

Thor l'embrassa encore sur le front pendant que Tony sortait pour que son téléphone qui sonnait ne dérange pas tout le monde.

"- J'en suis heureux mon frère. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé."

Le sorcier eut un sourire un peu hésitant.

"- Thor…."

Tony revint, les sourcils froncés.

"- Heu… M'man… Y a une assistante sociale qui veut venir voir comment tu t'occupes des gosses." Prévint soudain Tony en fixant son téléphone comme s'il sentait mauvais. "Elle dit qu'elle t'as déjà vu et que le résultat était pas glorieux. C'est quoi cette blague ?"

Loki grogna.

C'était sérieux ?  
Monde de merde !

~Fin~


End file.
